Hunter X in the X Making traduction
by haruka24
Summary: Colère, peur, culpabilité et désespoir forcent Harry à s'enfuir de Poudlard après le fiasco que fut le tournoi des trois sorciers. Après avoir surpris une conversation entre Rogue et Dumbledore à propos du besoin de la mort de Harry pour accomplir la prophétie. Mauvais Dumbledore et Rogue C'est une traduction de l'histoire du même nom écrit par saneOne avec sa permission.
1. une x conversation x entendue

Ni cette histoire ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent. Je ne fais que traduire une de mes histoires préféré avec la permission de celle qui l'a écrite.

Chapitre 1 : Une x Conversation X Surprise

Incapable de dormir à cause des cauchemar qui le hantait et se sentant trop agité et inquiet pour sortir la satané Potion pour un sommeil sans rêve pour la seconde nuit à suivre, Harry Potter âgé de quatorze ans sorti silencieusement de son lit et enfila sa cape d'invisibilité. Caché des yeux nus avec sa cape magique qui avait appartenu à son père, Harry fit son chemin en dehors de la tour de Gryffondor et erra le long des couloirs de Poudlard jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une alcôve hors de vue possédant une fenêtre avec vue sur le lac. Grimpant sur la rambarde, Harry recouvra ses pied et le dessous de ses jambes de sa cape pour éviter que du vent puisse exposer une partie de son corps et révéler ainsi sa présence.

Après cela, il se posa contre le mur et se tourna pour regarder au dehors le sol couvert d'ombres. Ses pensées retournant à nouveau vers le fiasco que fut la troisième tache du tournois des trois sorciers et de l'horrible rituel auquel il avait été forcé de prendre part juste deux jours plus tôt. De la bile brûla le dos de sa gorge quand son esprit rejoua à nouveau la mort de Cédric et ce fut seulement avec sa volonté qu'il ne vida pas son estomac. Harry fourra le souvenir de Pettigrew lançant le sortilège de mort vers Cédric au fond de sa mémoire tout en fermant les yeux et lutta pour prendre de lentes et profondes inspirations afin de calmer son estomac. Il venait à peine a reprendre le contrôle de soi-même, lorsqu'il entendit une paire de voix familières approchant son refuge.

« … De mauvaise humeur dut au fait que le gamin se soit échappé encore une fois. Les idiots qui se sont dépêchés de le rejoindre quand il a appelé la première fois ont fortement souffert car ils ne sont pas parvenus à l'empêcher de s'enfuir. » Severus Rogue déclara avec son habituel presque caustic ton même si Harry pouvait entendre un soupçon de douleur dans la voix de l'homme. « Il était aussi moins qu'heureux par le fait que Crouch Jr se soit fait embrassé il avait prévu pour lui d'infiltrer le ministère en jouant le rôle de son père. Le Seigneur des ténèbres est cependant heureux de savoir que Madame Bones ne sera pas capable de le questionner pour récolter d'autres informations. »

« Il n'était pas en colère après toi pour ne pas être apparus quand il a appelé la première fois ? » Albus Dumbledore demanda, les deux hommes diminuèrent leur vitesse jusqu'à s'arrêter dans un rayon de lumière lunaire qui passait par la fenêtre devant laquelle Harry se trouvait.

« Non, il était même plutôt heureux que je reste ici et rassemble des informations sur ce qu'il se passait après l'évasion de Potter même si il n'était pas enchanté par toutes les informations que je lui ai transmis. Cependant, il était positivement ravis quand j'ai rapporter que la position du Ministre par rapport à l'annonce du gamin au sujet du retour du seigneur, et il a l'intention de prendre avantage de l'idiotie de Fudge. »

« Sais-tu ce qu'il a prévu ? »

« Il a l'intention de faire profil bas une ou deux année pour faire douter les autres de la validité de l'annonce de Potter. Il as donner l'ordre à Lucius de manipuler Fudge afin de commencer une campagne journalistique contre vous et le gamin dans l'espoir que toutes les activités suspectes de ses Mangemorts seront ensevelies par les accusations que cet empoté de ministre est sûr de mettre en avant tout le long. »

« Qu'a-t-il l'intention de faire avec le garçon ? »

« Rien pour le moment il est certain qu'il souhaite toujours que ce gamin arrogant meurt mais le seigneur des ténèbres est en train de chercher plus d'informations avant de lui faire face une fois de plus. Il m'a cuisiné pendant trois heures au sujet de la prophétie essayant de déterminer si j'avais laisser quelque chose de côté lorsque que je l'ai informé la première fois. Il voulait aussi savoir quel genre d'étudiant Potter a été tout ce temps et je n'est pas hésité à lui dire que cet arrogant gamin n'avait pas de talent réel pour quoique ce soit et qu'il arrivait à peine à passer l'année avec la moyenne »

« Si seulement c'était vrai, » Dumbledore déplora au choque du garçon caché. « Je vais devoir ajouté des bloques supplémentaires à ceux déjà ajouté au long de ces treize dernières années afin de limiter encore plus ses capacités. Je ne peut pas risquer que ses talents naturels soit à nouveau exposés devant les autres étudiants, surtout que cela mettrait en péril ta position précaire en tant qu'espion de Voldemort si l'un des enfants de Mangemorts devait rapporter quelque chose en contradiction avec tes informations, mais aussi par le fait que cela pourrait aussi permettre ce fichu gamin d'échapper à la mort encore une fois. »

« Aller-vous prétendre l'entraîner cet année afin de le 'préparer' pour sa destiné ? »

« Non, je vais mettre de la distance entre nous deux cette année… le laisser patauger et lutter avec la culpabilité qu'il, sans aucun doute, ressent après avoir assisté à la mort de son camarade champion. Je vais aussi devoir m'assurer que ses amis lui laisse de 'l'espace vital' cet été pour limiter la quantité d'information qu'il recevra quand il est en dehors de l'école et de le garder encore plus déséquilibré et ainsi malléable. »

« Avez-vous parler aux Dursleys à propos de vos plans pour le môme cet été ? »

« Oui, ils ont été informés de garder le garçon dans la maison le plus possible, de limiter son accès à toutes les formes de médias, et d'enfermer toutes ses affaires avec le golem de la chouette des neiges avec lequel j'ai remplacer la sienne au début de l'année ce fichu oiseau commençais à devenir une nuisance à chaque fois que j'essayais de scanner la correspondance du garçon. J'ai aussi assurer Pétunia que le garçon sera incapable d'utiliser son parrain à nouveau comme menace contre elle et sa famille cette année comme il l'avait fait l'été dernier. J'ai placer plusieurs enchantements de compulsion sur Lupin et Black afin de les convaincre qu'il n'ont pas besoin de s'inquiéter à propos du garçon, pour éviter tout contact avec lui, et de rester aussi loin de lui que faire se peut dans le but de le protéger des Mangemorts. »

« Ma chère demi-sœur a dût être heureuse d'entendre cela. »

« Presque autant que lorsqu'elle à appris pour l'argent que je lui envoyais. »Dumbledore gloussa. « Oh, ça me rappelle auras-tu assez de temps pour préparer une fournée d'élixir amplificateur de rêve avant que les étudiants ne partent ? Pétunia aura besoin d'en avoir assez sous la main pour toute la durée des vacances d'été un manque de sommeil et un rappel constant de ses échec devrait aider à affaiblir les boucliers mentaux du garçon en préparation pour les leçons d'Occlumencie que tu a accepté de lui donner l'année prochaine quand nous avons discuté les emploi du temps il y a de cela quelques semaines. J'ai déjà forcé Madame Pince à retirer tous les textes sur le sujet des étagères pour qu'il n'y ai aucune chance que le gamin ou Granger tombent sur des instructions une fois que tu auras commencer à l'entraîner. »

« Je peux avoir l'amplificateur terminé pour demain après-midi, » Rogue répondit après un moment de réflexion. « Je devrais avoir assez de temps pour préparer un inducteur de cauchemar, si vous voulez un plan B au cas où il construit une tolérance à l'amplificateur. »

« Superbe suggestion, Severus mon garçon, apporte-moi les deux potions dès que tu les a finis et je ferais en sorte qu'elles soient délivrées rapidement. »

« Y avait-il autre chose pour lequel vous aviez besoin de moi Albus ? »

« Quand est-ce que Tom t'a-t-il demander de retourner à ses cotés ? »

« Deux jours après le départ des élèves pour les vacances. »

« Cela nous donne quatre jours pour venir avec une raison pour que Tom cherche le garçon à la fin de l'année prochaine afin de le tuer une bonne fois pour toute. »

« Je pensais que vous vouliez prolonger la guerre pour encor six à dix ans afin d'intimider proprement le monde sorcier ? »

« A l'origine je le voulais, mais le garçon se prouve beaucoup trop pénible en tant que pion pour le maintenir à l'ordre et je voudrais plutôt ne pas lui donner une chance de tomber amoureux et de produire la génération suivante de Potter ou pire, Evans, avant que je n'ai réussis à manipuler Tom afin qu'il le tue. Je n'est pas manqué le fait qu'il a commencé à remarquer les filles cette année et si il devient encore plus proche de cette damnée Weasley cela pourrait signifier un désastre pour mes futurs plans. Cela était assez mauvais que sa mère a réussis à se marier avec le dernier des Potters, donnant son satané fils accès à leur fortune, mais ajouter la haute fertilité des Prewitt femelles dans le tout (si il devait finir avec la Weasley) cela ruinerai tout le dure travail que j'ai mis en œuvre afin d'éradiquer les deux lignées. »

« Je pourrais préparer une dose de Aboleo Fertilitas pour la faire boire secrètement au gamin Potter. » Rogue offrit pendant que les deux hommes commencèrent finalement à s'éloigner de la fenêtre où un Harry invisible était assis. « Il n'y aurais pas besoin de s'inquiéter à propos de sa reproduction du tout une fois que la potion a finis de le rendre infertile. »

« Tentant, mais tu ne peut administrer l'Aboleo Fertilitas tant que le sorcier n'a pas atteint la majorité autrement il y a cinquante pourcent de chance qu'elle ne le rendras pas complètement infertile. Et des doses récurrentes ne corrigeront pas ce problème c'est comme cela que j'ai finis avec le père du garçon après avoir dosé son grand-père avec cette potion lorsqu'il est arrivé à Poudlard la première fois. J'avais dosé son père aussi mais pas avant qu'il est déjà rendue la traînée Evans enceinte. D'ailleurs, je n'ai aucune intention de permettre le garçon de vivre après son seizième anniversaire j'ai juste besoin de tenter Tom d'une manière ou d »une autre... »

Harry resta assis gelé par le choque, osant difficilement respirer, une heure après que les voix de Rogue et Dumbledore est disparues. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il avait juste entendu accidentellement, Rogue et Dumbledore planifiant sa mort. Il considérait Dumbledore comme une sorte de grand-père pour les quatre années précédentes et apprendre que l'homme le voyait comme rien de plus qu'un pion faisait mal. Savoir que Pétunia était dans le coup ne le surprenait pas (elle n'avait jamais fais aucun effort pour cacher le fait qu'elle haïssait Harry) mais le fait qu'elle était la demi-sœur de Rogue était suffisant pour le rendre malade juste en pensant que Rogue pouvait de quelque façon que se soit lui être apparenté.

Une fois qu'Harry pouvait bouger à nouveau, il se glissa au bas du rebord de la fenêtre et déambula sans but dans les couloirs du château pendant que les dernières traces de panic commençait à disparaître. Il devait partir de Poudlard et il devait le faire _de suite_. Il ne pouvait pas permettre Dumbledore de placer un bloque sur sa magie (quelque chose qu'il avait apparemment déjà fait par le passé) et il voulait encore moins être forcer d'aller à Privet Drive où il serais tourmenté par des cauchemar renforcés par une potion pour les dix prochaines semaines.

Le garçon de quatorze ans traumatisé finit éventuellement de retour dans la salle commune de Gryffondor sans connaissance de comment il s'était retrouvé dans la tour ou comment il avait passé le portrait. Harry retira sa cape d'invisibilité et resta juste au centre de la pièce vide pendant un long moment essayant de venir avec un plan d'évasion. Il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps il était resté debout avec des yeux paniqués lorsque le tirage insistant sur son pantalon attira son attention plus bas où un Dobby inquiet le regardait. Harry fixa l'elfe pendant plusieurs minute sans émotion dans le regard avant de se rappeler comment Dobby l'avait aidé plus d'une fois au cour de l'année.

« Dobby peux-tu m'aider ? Harry demanda désespéré tombant sur ses genoux devant l'elfe. « Dumbledore et Rogue… il parlait de potion et de bloques… mort et mensonges… et de choses terribles… s'il te plaît… ? Je ne sais pas en qui d'autre je peux avoir confiance et je ne peut pas prendre le risque d'impliquer mes amis, au cas où ils soit blessés à cause de moi. »

« Le grand Harry Potter monsieur a des problèmes ? Dobby demanda en réponse ses grandes oreilles se raidissant pendant que ses grands yeux verts s'agrandirent.

« Ils vont me tuer, »Harry répondit d'une voix rauque. « Ils vont bloquer ma magie pour me rendre plus faible avant de m'envoyer faire face à Voldemort encore une fois pour qu'il puisse me tuer. Je dois… Je dois partir, maintenant. Je n'ai aucune idée où aller mais je sais que je ne peux pas rester ici et le plus loin je me trouve de ma famille le mieux c'est. Je ne peux pas demander à Hermione ou aucun des Weasleys pour de l'aide car je ne peux pas les laisser être blessés à cause de moi. »

« Dobby veut aider son ami mais Dobby doit obéir le directeur de Poudlard. Dobby doit trouver un maître approprié pour se lier avec lui et briser le lien partiel qui rattache Dobby à Poudlard et alors Dobby sera libre d'aider son ami. »

« Un maître… ? Je pensait que tu étais un elfe libre ? Ne m'as tu pas dis que Dumbledore te payais ? »

« Dobby est seulement à moitié libre car Dobby accepte de l'argent mais Dobby doit toujours servir le château parce que les elfes de maisons ont besoins du point d'ancrage donner par le lien afin de garder notre esprit. Sans le lien, nos esprit se brise et on se perds c'est un destin pire que la mort pour un elfe de maison de perdre l'esprit. Winky est déjà partie son esprit à été anéanti par son cœur brisé car elle aimait trop ses maîtres et elle n'acceptait pas de nouveau lien ou d'argent comme payement alors Winky n'a même pas le lien partiel que Dobby a pour le garder entier. »

« Pourquoi n'as tu pas dis tout cela à Hermione, Elle essayait de rendre la liberté de tous les elfes. »

« Directeur Dumbledore interdit au elfes de dire la vérité à la Grangy d'Harry Potter. »

« Ok… d'une certaine manière cela ne me surprend pas je vais devoir passer cette information à Hermione d'une manière ou d'une autre plus tard. Pour maintenant, tu as dis que si l'on te trouve un nouveau maître, alors tu pourras m'aider à m'échapper ? »

« Oui. »

« Comment fait-on cela ? »

« Si Maître Harry Potter monsieur se lie avec Dobby, alors Harry Potter monsieur sera le nouveau maître de Dobby et Dobby pourra aider son amis. Tout autre maître pourrait ordonner Dobby de ne pas aider son ami. » Dobby pointa timidement pendant qu'il clappa dans ses mains derrière son dos, baissa son regard vers le sol et ses pieds devant lui.

« Moi ? »

« Oui. »

« Ne dois tu pas être adulte pour te lier avec un elfe ? »

« Non, un nouveau maître a seulement besoin d'assez de magie pour se lier avec le nouvel elfe. Harry Potter monsieur était déjà assez fort pour se lier avec un douzaine d'elfe il y a deux ans et vous êtes seulement devenus plus fort même avec la plupart de la magie de Harry Potter bloquer. »

« Oh… je ne savais pas cela. Je suppose, si tu es sure que tu me veux comme maître, Je suis d'accord pour te lier avec moi mais tu vas devoir l'expliquer à Hermione car je ne veux vraiment pas qu'elle me hurle dessus. »

« Cela ne dérange pas Dobby. » L'elfe répondit en enroulant ses bras autour du bras gauche du jeune sorcier et l'enlaça tout en souriant. « Dobby veut être l'elfe du grand Harry Potter monsieur depuis que Harry Potter monsieur a libéré Dobby de ses méchant anciens maîtres. Dobby enseigne à Harry Potter comment former un lien maintenant pour que Dobby puisse sauver son ami. »

Le processus prit approximativement une heure car Harry avait des problèmes pour lancer le sortilège avec les bloques qui avaient été placés sur lui à un moment dans sa vie. Une fois que c'était fais cependant (et les vertiges de l'elfe causé par l'influx de magie avaient disparu), Dobby passa à l'action rassemblant les affaire de Harry de son dortoir, enlever les divers sorts de traçage, compulsion, ou de loyauté qui avait été lancer sur presque tout ce qu'Harry possédait, et emmener Harry à travers le château où un mur vide se trouvait en face d'un tableau d'un sorcier asseyant d'enseigner la danse à des trolls. Le garçon de quatorze ans observa alors Dobby passer devant le mur répétitivement quand une porte apparut soudainement après la troisième ou quatrième fois que l'elfe passa devant le même endroit.

« Maître Harry Potter monsieur trouvera ce dont il a besoin ici, » Dobby expliqua tout en ouvrant la porte qui révéla une petite pièce avec une chaise confortable, une table, et le Choixpeau magique, le Phénix de Dumbledore, et sept boites poussiéreuses. « Ceci est la pièce des vas et vient où ce que quelqu'un a besoin le plus est trouvé. »

« Pourquoi aurais-je besoin du Phénix de Dumbledore ? Harry demanda d'une voix rempli de peur quand le regard de Fawkes remonta pour rencontrer celui de Harry.

« **Les êtres immortels tel que moi ne peuvent être posséder par des sorciers impudents,** » Fawkes contra irrité d'une voix mélodieuse tout en ébouriffant ses ailes. « **Je suis lier à Poudlard et représente le cœur du château. Je dois peut-être accéder au caprices de cet idiot qui s'appelle lui-même Directeur aussi longtemps qu'il sera le directeur de l'école mais il n'est pas mon maître et il ne peut m'empêcher d'aider ceux qui demande de l'aide pendant qu'ils appellent ce château maison. »**

« Ne restez pas comme cela bouche-bée, Mr Potter. » le Choixpeau ordonna bougeant afin de regarder l'adolescent. « Rentrez et fermez la porte afin que nous puissions te délivrer l'aide dont tu as si désespéramment besoin. »

Harry obéit automatiquement et bientôt, il se trouvait assis sur la seule chaise dans la salle faisant face à Fawkes et au Choixpeau. Après une longue minute où les trois restaient juste à se fixer du regard, Harry demanda nerveusement, « Comment allez-vous m'aider exactement ? Je veux dire, cet fois il n'y a aucun basilic à combattre… alors… ? »

 **« Les enfants sont de si simple créatures. »** Fawkes remarqua avec un mix d'amusement et d'exaspération dans sa voix tandis qu'il baissait son coup et lissait les plumes de sa poitrine.

« Tu devrais être reconnaissant, tu n'as pas à fouiller dans leur tête chaque années. » le Choixpeau dit en se raclant la gorge tandis qu'il changeait de position pour faire une grimace au phénix. Le Choixpeau se tourna alors vers Harry et lui répondit, « Pour répondre à ta question, nous allons te donner les outils dont tu as besoin pour t'échapper de la toile emmêlé qu'Albus tissais autour de toi depuis le jour où ton arrière grand-père s'est fait un nom. Premièrement, Poudlard a collecté un nombre de livre qui te donneront une grande quantité d'information qui ont été dénié aux générations de jeune sorciers et sorcières. »

Fawkes s'éleva de son perchoir à côté du Choixpeau et alla chercher trois des boîtes poussiéreuses qui se trouvaient dans la pièce et les porta au côtés de Harry une à une pendant que le Choixpeau continuait de parler : » Au long des années, Dumbledore a convaincus le Ministère de la Magie de bannir plus de la moitié des livres collectés car ils contiennent des informations sur des magies qui ne sont plus accessibles aux Sang Pures à cause des générations de consanguinité et la perte de centaines d'héritages magiques. Il n'y a aucune garantie que tu seras capable d'apprendre toute la magie se trouvant dans ces pages mais les connaissances te placeront en bonne position et te donneront une bonne base pour apprendre les plus hautes magies que peu de personnes dans les cinq derniers siècles ont vu. »

« Le reste des livres contiennent des informations basiques sur le travail interne du monde sorcier, information que toi et tous les Nés-Moldus ainsi que ceux élevés par des Moldus aurait du apprendre lors de votre première année afin de mieux intégrer vos vies dans le monde sorcier. La suppression de ces informations du programme à l'approche de la fin du siècle n'as fait qu'augmenter les tensions entre les Nés-Moldus et les Sang Pures et a créer un écart encore plus grand entre les mondes sorcier et moldus. Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une farce qu'autant de potentiels sorcières et sorciers sont mort car il manquait des bonnes connaissances pour faire face aux événements auxquels ils font face en tant que mage. »

« Après, le château a rassembler les outils de navigation dont tu auras besoin pour t'aider à trouver ton chemin dans le monde et les guides écrits pour t'enseigner comment les utilisés. Quelques uns auront peut être besoin d'être épousseter ou réparer avant qu'ils ne puissent être utilisés mais leur magie est toujours aussi forte que lorsqu'ils ont été enchanté. Inclus dans ces objets sont quelques artefacts qui vont empêcher quelqu'un de te localiser en utilisant des moyens magiques comme des scans ou des rituels de localisation basée sur le sang. Le reste des objets collectés sont un assortiment de fournitures, d'appareils, et d'accessoires d'entraînement qui t'aideront dans tes voyages ou t'aideront à apprendre les magies plus vieilles décrites dans les livres. »

« Voyage… ? Je ne peux pas juste trouver une vieille maison pour m'y cacher ? Ne serais se pas dangereux de trop bouger ? » Harry demanda inquiet.

 **« Il n'y a aucune place dans la Grand-Bretagne magique où tu seras sauf des machinations d'Albus. »** Fawkes pointa avec gentillesse finissant de ramener les dernières boîtes.

« Où irais-je alors ? Je n'ai même pas de passeport ! »

 **« Les Enfants de la Guerre t'aideront mais d'abord Sortilegus doit te libérer de ces bloques qui lient ton corps, ton esprit, ta magie et ton âme. »**

« Sorta qui ? »

« Sortilegus. »Le Choixpeau le corrigea avec arrogance en s'asseyant plus droit. « Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que mon nom était simplement le Choixpeau Magique, non ? » Harry rougit profondément et se gratta l'arrière du crâne d'un air penaud en essayant d'éviter de regarder le Choixpeau il avait vraiment pensé que son nom était le Choixpeau Magique. Sortilegus renifla et secoua sa pointe alors qu'il râlait, « c'est une bonne chose que Godric ne m'a pas laisser avec la capacité de garder de la rancune contre des morveux. J'aurais commencé à les étrangler des siècles avant pour toutes les insultes qu'ils ont dirigé vers moi à la fois en connaissance de cause et d'autre fois sans le savoir. Je suppose que dans ton cas tu avais au moins une excuse voyant comment Albus s'est mêlé de tes capacités mentales. »

« Est-ce ton moyen de me dire que je n'ai pas toute ma tête ? » Harry demanda pointant le coté de son crane et fixa le chapeau pendant un moment.

« Si cela correspond. » Sortilegus rétorqua avec un petit rire. « Assez d'amusement, enfant met-moi sur ta tête afin que je puisse remettre de l'ordre pour toi à nouveau. »

« Que veux-tu dire par à nouveau ? » Harry voulut savoir en prenant le chapeau et le plaçant sur sa tête.

« _J'ai retiré un des bloques quand tu t'es assis en dessous de moi pour la première fois pour être réparti dans ta maison. »_ Sortilegus chuchota dans son oreille pendant qu'il s'installait sur sa tête. _« J'en ai retiré un autre le jour ou tu m'a questionné en deuxième année et encore un le jour où tu as combattu le basilic. Tristement, Albus réalisa vite que je me mêlais de ses plans et il pris des précautions pour m'empêcher d'être placer sur ta tête à nouveau. Il a aussi remplacer chacun des bloques retiré et en a rajouté en plus de ceux que je n'avais pas put retirer les trois autres fois. Prépare-toi, enfant ce ne sera plus que désagréable car il n'y a pas assez de temps pour que je les retire un à un lentement. »_

Harry venais juste d'intégrer l'avertissement plutôt crypté que Sortilegus venait de lui donner lorsqu'il sentit comme si quelqu'un était de déchirer son cerveau en morceaux. Il ouvrit la bouche pour hurler seulement pour trouver qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer et que bientôt la douleur s'étendit de son cerveau vers son cœur et sa poitrine tout entière explosa dans une agonie. C'était une centaine de fois pire que le Doloris et que si il avait été capable d'avoir une pensée cohérente, Harry aurait espérer la mort pour échapper à la douleur intense. La douleur ne faisait que s'amplifier au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et bougeait pour passer par tout les endroits de son corps même lorsque cela changea plus loin que seulement de la douleur physique.

Lorsque la douleur diminua jusqu'à une courbature tolérable, Harry se trouva étendu sur le sol de la pièce avec du sang coulant de ses yeux, oreilles, nez, bouche et cicatrices. A quelques pas, il y avait Sortilegus plat et immobile sur le sol la magie du chapeau avait était épuisé totalement par le processus. Harry ferma à nouveau les yeux prenant une bouffée d'air en tremblant qui lui fit mal au poumons à cause de la douleur fantôme. Il ne pouvait pas retenir le sursaut lorsqu'il sentit un morceau de tissus tiède et mouillé lui retirer le sang tachant son visage et il ouvrit ses yeux pour trouver un Dobby inquiet au dessus de lui pendant qu'il nettoyait son visage.

 **« Comment te sens-tu, mon enfant ? »** Fawkes demanda en se posant sur le sol à coté de l'adolescent et tordit sa tête d'avant en arrière afin de le fixer de ses deux yeux.

« Comme si j'ai été piétiné par une horde d'hippogriffes en colère pendant deux mois non stop avant que des centaures m'utilise comme cible d'entraînement tout la nuit. Harry répondit avec la gorge sèche.

 **« La douleur devrait disparaître avec le temps ta magie devrait déjà la calmer maintenant qu'elle est libre. »**

« Où est allé Monsieur le chapeau ? J'ai la moitié de mon esprit qui veut lui hurler dessus pour avoir fais l'euphémisme de l'année quand il m'a dit que ce serait un petit peu désagréable. Il n'a rien dit à propos de me déchirer de l'intérieur. »

 **« Sortilegus s'est presque autodétruit pour te libérer de tes liens un petit peu de respect ne serait pas de trop pour la magie qu'il a sacrifié pour toi. »**

« Je ne savais pas qu'il se blesserais pour moi. Y a-t-il quoique ce soit que je puisse faire pour l'aider ? Harry demanda automatiquement une fois qu'il récupéra du choque que le Choixpeau ai put faire quelque chose comme cela pour lui. « Il ira bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

 **« Il aura récupéré d'ici quelques mois. Pour le moment, il dormira. »**

« Oh, je suis soulagé qu'il ne se soit pas défait. Lui diras-tu merci pour moi ? Vu que je ne sais pas quand je serais de retour pour lui dire moi-même. »

 **« Je ferais en sorte que le message soit transmit. »**

« Merci. Que se passe-t-il maintenant ? »

 **« Je vais t'emmener chez les Enfants de la Guerre. Quand ils te demanderont pourquoi tu envahit leur maisons après les heures dis leur que le temps est venus pour un Evans de chasser à nouveau. Soit bien certain de les traiter avec respect car même ton héritage ne te sauvera pas si tu devais insulter un de leur individus les plus haut placé. Je devrais t'envoyer ton Enfant du Devoir lié te rejoindre une fois que tu as quitté ces murs. »**

Tout en le disant, le phénix l'attrapa par l'épaule et l'englouti dans un tourbillon de flamme qui noya tous ses sens pendant quelques secondes. Quand les flammes se retirèrent et qu'il pouvait distinguer à nouveau son environnement, Harry se trouvait étendu au milieu de la banque Gringotts avec sa valise et quelques boîtes poussiéreuses à ses cotés. Fawkes interpréta une chanson autoritaire pendant qu'il se lança dans les airs faisant le tour de Harry trois fois avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de flammes. Quelques secondes plus tard, le garçon de quatorze ans était encerclé par une foule de pointes de lance mortelles tenus par des gobelins en colère et Harry sentit de la bile dans le fond de sa gorge en se rendant compte dans quel situation précaire il se trouvait.

« Qui ose s'introduire dans les halls sacrés de Gringotts pendant les heures froides avant l'aube ? » Le gobelin portant l'armure la plus sophistiqué dans tous ceux présent demanda tout en agitant sa lance sous le nez de Harry pour montrer au jeune sorcier l'importance de la vérité.

Réprimant sa peur, Harry prit une profonde inspiration en levant son regard pour rencontrer celui de gobelin en colère et annonça : « Mon nom est Harry James Potter et Fawkes le phénix m'a dit de vous dire qu'il était temps pour un Evans de chasser une fois encore, Maître Gobelin. »

« Reculer. » le gobelin ordonna et Harry laissa sortir un profond soupir quand les pointes de lance furent redirigés vers le plafond et que la plupart des gobelins retournaient où il étaient avant son arrivé soudaine. Le gobelin dans l'armure impressionnante s'adressa alors à celui qui se trouvait à ses côtés. « Garde, va me chercher un pierre d'héritage et envoie la avec le briseur de maléfice Weasley dans mon bureau avec toute les ordures étalées sur le sol de l'entrée. » Le gobelin impressionnant tourna alors son attention sur le sorcier toujours à moitié avachi sur le sol : « Tu pus l'odeur du sang frais où est-tu blessé ? »

« Je ne le suis pas. »

« Alors pourquoi saignes-tu, humain ? »

« Le Choix… euh… c'est, Sortilegus, le Choixpeau de Poudlard, a retiré un nombre do bloque en une seule fois car il disait qu'il n'y avait pas le temps pour les retirer tous uns à uns... »

« Plusieurs bloques ? Qu'est-ce qui était lié, esprit, magie, corps, ou âme ? »

« Euh… tous ceux dit précédemment ? »

« Combien de jour se sont passé depuis qu'ils ont été enlevés ? »

« Hum, pas plus de cinq à dix minutes… je pense. »Harry répondit avec hésitation vu qu'il ne savait pas exactement combien de temps avait passé depuis que le Choixpeau avait finit ou même combien de temps le processus avait prit. « J'étais un petit peu plus préoccupé par l'agonie que j'ai expérimenté pendant les années de douleur ressentis pour que tout les bloques soit retirés et Fawkes n'a rien dit au sujet du temps qui avait passé depuis le retirage et Sortilegus ne pouvait plus répondre à ce point. »

« Tu es resté conscient pendant tout le déblocage ? » le gobelin s'exclama avec surprise.

« Je n'étais pas sensé ? »

« La douleur de briser plusieurs bloques est dite comparable à l'expérience de l'Endoloris. » le gobelin déclara tout en étudiant Harry de ses yeux sombres. « Peu d'humain peuvent rester saine d'esprit après avoir fait l'expérience de l'Endoloris pendant plus de cinq minutes et délier tous les aspects de ton être aura prit au moins trois fois plus de temps, et cela même si ils ont été retirés simultanément. Il aurait été plus gentil de rendre inconscient avant de te les retirer. »

« Je préférerais encore refaire l'expérience du maléfice de la douleur que d'avoir à nouveau des bloques retirés. » Harry répondit sans expression en se positionnant difficilement en position assise. « Au moins je pouvais toujours penser et marcher après avoir été sous le Doloris deux jours plus tôt. »

Le gobelin leva un sourcil devant cette déclaration avant de demander : « Peut-tu marcher maintenant ? »

« Tant que l'on ne doit pas aller trop loin, mes jambe sont toujours comme de la gelées. »

Harry finis par être porté jusqu'au bureau du gobelin toujours sans nom après deux tentatives infructueuse de se lever sur ses propres jambes. Il était plus qu'un petit peu embarrassé par le fait d'être porté à travers la banque par l'un des gardes mais garda ses protestations afin d'éviter d'offenser les gobelins. L'adolescent venait tout juste d'être assit sur une chaise des moins confortable quand le plus vieux des frères de Ron, Bill, entra dans le bureau portant ce qui ressemblait à une pierre et en lévitant sa valise ainsi que les vieilles boites qui contenait tout ce que Poudlard lui avait donner selon le Sortilegus et Fawkes.

« Harry… ? Que fais-tu ici ? Quelque chose s'est passé à l'école ? Oh, par la barbe de Merlin ! Tes vêtements sont plein de sang ! As-tu été à nouveau attaqué ? » Bill demanda le moment où il a vu Harry assis au milieu du bureau. Harry déglutit et laissa tomber son regard sur ses genoux pendant que son estomac se serrait avec peur et inquiétude pendant qu'il essayait de trouver ce qu'il devait dire. « Veux-tu que je contacte le Professeur Dumbledore pour lui faire savoir où tu es et qu'il puisse venir te chercher et te reconduire à l'école ? »

« Non ! » Harry cria frénétiquement en essayant de se poser sur ses jambes. Les trois gobelins dans le bureau regardèrent Harry avec choque pendant que Bill sursauta un petit peu à cause de la réaction violente imprévue. Harry s'accrocha à la chaise afin de ne pas tomber et fixa Bill du regard avec des yeux hantés tout en ajoutant : « Je ne peux pas y retourner et tu ne peux pas dire à Dumbledore que je suis partis car il me veut mort avant que je n'ai seize ans. »

« Quoi ? » Bill demanda totalement sous le choque pendant que les regards des gobelins devinrent calculateur. « Est-tu sur que tu te sens bien ? Dumbledore ne ferait jamais... »

« Je jure sur ma magie que Dumbledore me veux mort avant mon seizième anniversaire car il ne veut pas que je deviennes plus proche de ta sœur ou d'autres filles car il ne veux pas que je commence une famille. » Harry lui dit désespéré avec des larmes dans les yeux. « Je l'ai entendus lui et Rogue… ils ont même Pétunia dans le coup… ils veulent qu'elle me donne des potions pour rendre mes cauchemars pires et briser mes défenses mentales pour quelque chose appelé occlumencie ou quelque chose du genre. Et… et Rogue est supposé donner à Voldemort une raison pour me tuer avant la fin de ma cinquième année. »

« Me montreras-tu tes souvenirs de la conversations que tu as surpris, humain ? »Le gobelin avec l'armure sophistiqué demanda en avançant et poussant doucement Harry vers la chaise quand il devint évident que Harry avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. »

« Je ne sais pas comment... »

« Le briseur de maléfice Weasley est plus que capable de tirer un souvenir pour que nous poussions le voir. »

« Vous n'allez pas le garder pour me faire oublier ce qui s'est passé, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry demanda tout en regardant le gobelin droit dans les yeux avec ses yeux vert émeraude qui scintillaient avec des larmes non versées.

« Non, il fera une copie de ce souvenir pour que nous le regardions. »

« D'accord. »

Bill s'avança au cotés de Harry avant de prendre sa baguette et Harry 'évada le moment où le bout de la baguette se leva pour être pointer vers lui. Il se relaxa quand le sorcier plus âgé plaça simplement le bout contre sa tempe gauche avant de lui demander : « J'ai besoin que tu te concentre sur la conversation entière que tu as entendu du moment où elle a commencé jusqu'au moment où elle a finit. Fait moi savoir quand tu a placer le souvenir au devant de ton esprit et je commencerais à le copier. »

Harry ferma ses yeux, ramena le souvenir comme demander, et murmura un timide, « Je suis près. ».

L'adolescent sentit quelque chose prober son esprit et alors la conversation entre Rogue et Dumbledore était étiré avant de revenir à sa place. Harry sursauta avec l'étrange sensation et quand il ouvrit les yeux il vit un long fil argenté pendant de la pointe de la baguette de Bill comme les souvenirs qu'il avait vu Dumbledore retirer de son esprit plus tôt cette année. Son souvenir fut alors déposé dans un bassin en pierre graver par des runes.

Harry senti sa nausée précédente retourner en regardant Bill et le gobelin disparaître dans la pensine et priât pour que Fawkes n'avait pas fait une erreur en l'emmenant à Gringotts. L'adolescent offrit immédiatement une excuse silencieuse comme il savait que l'oiseau magique ne lui voulait aucun mal si il le voulait, alors Harry se serait retrouvé à nouveau dans les bras de Dumbledore. Couvrant son visage avec ses deux mains, Harry se roula en boule sur la chaise et sombra dans un sommeil rempli de cauchemars mélangeant ses pires craintes avec ses pires souvenirs.

Traduction du Latin au Français

Aboleo Fertilitas _ Aboleo veut dire détruire et Fertilitas la fertilité : une potion créé pour rendre le sujet mâle infertile. Il existe une potion pour les filles Arbolea Fertilitas


	2. Héritage x et x Conseils

Voila le second chapitre. Le suivant prendra un peu plus de temps je dois faire un chapitre de Golden Prince avant même de penser à continuer ici. Bonne lecture et tout commentaires constructifs sont bienvenus.

Ps: Je ne suis toujours pas l'auteur de cette magnifique histoire. Et encore moins la propriétaire de ses personnages.

Chapitre 2 : Héritage x et x Conseils

Harry se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, se sentant bien mieux que ce qu'il attendait vu comment les cauchemars continuaient de le harceler. Il était plus qu'un petit peu surpris de trouver qu'il avait été bougé dans une pièce différente, que ses vêtement avait été changés, et qu'il avait été lavé sans se faire réveiller. L'adolescent se redressa et balança ses jambes aux cotés du lit slash canapé où il avait été placé et ramena ses mains plus haut pour se tenir le crâne quand le changement de position lui apporta des légers vertiges ainsi que de la douleur. Heureusement, les deux sensation passèrent rapidement et Harry fut capable de se lever et même si il se sentait toujours un peu faible, il n'avait plus de problème pour rester debout.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit juste au moment où Harry réfléchissait à aller chercher un gobelin pour découvrir où il avait été emmené, et où ses affaires se trouvaient. Un rouquin familier entra dans la pièce et Bill soupira avec du soulagement évident lorsque ses yeux atterrirent sur Harry et le sorcier plus âgé lui offrit alors un sourire chaleureux tout en demandant : « Comment te sens tu, Harry ? ».

« Je vais bien. » fut la réponse du garçon qui haussa ses épaules.

« Heureux de l'entendre. Viens, alors mon supérieur est impatient d'en venir au business. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry était à nouveau assis en face du bureau du gobelin de la dernière fois. Ses affaires, desquelles il se rappelait vaguement que Bill les avaient emmener au bureau, était proprement rangées et autre que la poussière nettoyée des boites, elles ne semblaient pas avoir été touchées.

« Maintenant que tu as finalement repris connaissance, finissons-en, humain. » le gobelin grogna pendant qu'il regardait Harry avec des yeux calculateur. « Il est temps pour toi de prouver ta revendication de la lignée des Evans. »

« Comment dois-je faire cela, monsieur ? » Harry demanda avec un léger froncement de sourcil en regardant alternativement entre Bill et le gobelin dans l'espoir que l'un d'eux lui expliquerait.

« Avec du sang et de la magie. » le gobelin répondit avec un ton qui transmettait qu'il pensait que Harry aurait dut le savoir.

Harry hocha brusquement la tête en essayant d'attraper sa baguette avec la force de l'habitude, seulement pour Bill de la prendre avant même qu'il ai pus bien attraper la poignée tout en sifflant, « ne sort jamais ta baguette en présence d'un gobelin sans demander la permission. »

« Désolé, monsieur. » Harry s'excusa rapidement auprès du gobelin pendant que le rouge lui montait au joue devant l'offense sociale qu'il avait failli commettre à cause de son ignorance vu qu'il ne savait pas que sortir sa baguette dans la banque serait un problème.

« J'excuserai votre grossièreté pour cette fois, humain. » le gobelin dit en balayant ses excuses. « Tu n'auras aucunement besoin de ta baguette. Briseur de Maléfice Weasley, s'il vous plaît retirez tous les charmes de localisation, traçage, et de blocage de sa baguette pendant que je guide cet enfant le long du rituel d'héritage. »

« Oui, monsieur. »

Harry essaya de ne pas avoir de mouvement de recule en entendant le mot retirer en se remémorant limpidement la douleur qu'il avait vécu quand les bloque lui avaient été retirés. Cela lui fit se demander si la magie dans la baguette pouvait sentir de la douleur vus qu'il y avait des moments ou elle semblait avoir un esprit à elle. Ses songes furent vite interrompus lorsque le gobelin s'assit devant le bureau et commença à lui aboyer des instructions.

« Ne reste pas assis comme cela, humain tu vas avoir besoin de t'approcher de mon bureau pour utiliser la pierre. »

Harry s'avança rapidement, trébuchant un petit peu lorsque ses jambes protestèrent contre le besoin soudain de support pour son poids. Il ignora la légère faiblesse, pour éviter d'ennuyer plus le formidable gobelin qui lui lançait pratiquement un regard noir par dessus son bureau, pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau comme demandé. L'adolescent donna alors toute son attention au gobelin attendant pour les prochaines instructions.

« Prends cette dague et utilise la pour t'ouvre les paumes des deux mains. Tu devras alors permettre au sang de maculer ter deux mains avant de les poser toutes les deux de chaque côtés de la pierre au même moment. Le moment où tes mains ensanglanté rentrent en contact avec la pierre, elle s'activera et tirera ta magie par ton sang. N'essaye pas de combatte l'extraction de ta magie faire cela te causeras de la douleur. As-tu des questions ? »

« Non monsieur » Harry répondit en acceptant la lame de cristal et la dague avec un manche en os que le gobelin lui tendait.

Son estomac se tordit inconfortablement pendant qu'il tournait la poignée de la dague dans sa main gauche pendant qu'il enroulait sa main droite autour du côté coupant de la lame. Respirant profondément, Harry serra sa main droite pendant qu'il retirait la lame de sa main gauche la lame aiguisé comme un rasoir coupa aisément sa peau avec peu d'effort. Harry refusa de crier lorsque la morsure de la douleur infligé par soi-même se fit connaître quelque secondes plus tard. Il répéta l'action avec sa main gauche, son bras droit tremblant légèrement pendant qu'il avait des troubles à ignorer la douleur en agrippant la poignée en os avec sa paume blessé.

La dague ensanglanté fut posé sur un vêtement que le gobelin avait étalé à côté de la pierre (pour éviter que le sang de Harry ne tâche le bureau) et Harry fit ses paumes prendre la forme d'une coupe avant de poser ses paumes de chaque côtés de la pierre. Du sang coula le long de sa main pendant qu'il peinait à garder ses bras immobile afin d'attendre suffisamment de temps et que suffisamment de sang soit stocké. La seconde où aucune des deux paumes ne pouvait plus contenir plus de sang, Harry claqua les côtés de ses mains sur la pierre avant de laisser glisser ses paumes sur les côtés plats (pour ne pas faire éclabousser trop de sang).

Harry ferma alors ses yeux sentant une sensation de tirage profondément en lui qui était presque similaire à ce qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il lançait un sort avec sa baguette. Secondes plus tard, il sentit le flot de chaud se précipiter dans son corps au lieu de la légère chaleur qu'il avait associé avec sa magie. Il laissa un hoquet sortir lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux pour voir la pierre briller d'une couleur or et laisser s'échapper une quantité considérable de chaleur et il sentit de la peur grandir en lui en se rendant compte que la pierre pourrait se briser sous ses mains. Cette peur passa rapidement quand rien de plus ne semblait se produire et Harry était bientôt hypnotisé par la brillance de la pierre qui changeait entre orange, jaune, et vrai or (l'effet semblable à des flammes vacillantes).

L'adolescent serait probablement resté ainsi pendant des heures à regarder sa magie pulser dans la pierre si ce ne fut pour la pierre fondant sous ses mains pour former un tablette brillante couverte de runes. Le moment où ses mains ne touchaient plus la pierre à cause du changement de forme, le flux de magie passant par Harry se coupa abruptement et il tomba à genoux avec une fatigue s'installant immédiatement comme si une centaine d'abeilles s'étaient installées sous sa peau. Si, à cet instant précis, il avait regarder dans un miroir il aurait vu des centaine de poussières dorés briller dans la profondeur de ses iris vertes un effet secondaire visible de l'effet de la quantité de magie considérable toujours circulant dans son sang.

Briseur de Maléfice Weasley occupez-vous de Mr Potter pendant que j'analyse les résultats de ce test, s'il vous plaît. »

« Allez, Harry on doit te lever du sol. » Bill lui murmura en l'attrapant sous les aisselles et le tira du sol avant de le guider vers la chaise où il s'était assis auparavant, il soigna ses mains toujours saignantes, et nettoya le sang de sa peau et de ses vêtements. Le sorcier au cheveux long disparut alors pendant un moment avant de revenir quelques minutes plus tard pour lui mettre une tasse chaude entre les mains. « Boit, cela t'aidera à balayer la fatigue de ton corps que tu ressens en ce moment. »

Harry obéit et s'étouffa presque avec le goût amer et sucré de la boisson qu'on lui avait donné pendant qu'il sentait la fatigue disparaître immédiatement. La seconde boisson ne fut pas aussi suffocante, maintenant qu'il savait à quoi s'attendre, et il roula le goût du liquide chaud autour de sa langue pendant un moment afin d'essayer d'identifier ce qu'il était en train de boire exactement. Il pensait reconnaître de l'ananas, de la framboise et quelque chose venant de la terre mais les autres saveurs lui échappaient complètement. Après quelques gorgés de plus il arrêta d'essayer de trouver les ingrédients et passa son temps à décider si oui ou non il aimait le goût.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? »il demanda curieux une fois qu'il eut finis la dernière goutte de son breuvage.

« Sang de Pierre Chaud. »Bill répliqua avec un sourire malicieux qui rappela à Harry abruptement les jumeaux pendant qu'il essayait de ne pas tomber malade par la pensée qu'il venait de boire une sorte de sang. « C'est une potion énergisante gobelin faite à partir de fruit pressé par une pierre qui ont bouilli avec du sel marin, des herbes et une sorte de mousse qui ne pousse que dans les caves les plus petites et profondes le long des cotes ouest de l'Écosse. Le sirop résultant est alors soit mixé avec du lait de chèvre chaud ou de l'alcool gobelin pour faire du Sang de Pierre Chaud ou il est recuit et mixer avec du lait de chèvre, du beurre, et du sucre jusqu'à ce qu'il caramélise et versé dans des moules puis refroidis pour former un bonbon dur appelé Dent de Pierre qui est très populaire avec les enfants gobelins. »

« Oh, pourquoi Honeydukes ou le chariot ambulant sur l'Express ne vendent-ils pas de ces Dent de Pierre ? »

« Peu d'humain sont intéressé pour échantillonner les friandises ou les potions des gobelin pour peur que nous les empoisonnerions. » le gobelin répondit en finissant quoique ce soit qu'il ai besoin de faire avec la tablette que la magie d'Harry avait créé depuis la pierre.

« Pfft, je serais bien plus inquiet à propos des armes aiguisés et pointues que vous avez tendance à garder avec vous » Harry renifla en fixant la lourde hache sur le bureau du gobelin. « Poison peut être soigné par un simple antidote ou un bézoard alors qu'un corps peux se vider de son sang en quelque secondes selon où tu est blessé. »

« Tu ne penses pas que ta magie pourrais arrêter un gobelin qui attaque ? »

« Les chances sont que si tu as énervé un gobelin suffisamment pour qu'il attaque, alors tu as sans aucun doute énervé toute la Nation gobelin ou au moins ceux qui été assez proche pour voir ce que c'est que tu as fait pour énervé le premier. Alors, quel bien cela ferait de stopper un gobelin lorsqu'il y en a une douzaine ou deux attaquant ton angle mort ? » Harry répliqua en regardant le gobelin en levant un sourcil.

Le gobelin ria en réponse à sa remarque pendant un moment avant qu'il ne redevienne sérieux une fois encore pour retourné au travail. « Aussi amusant que cela pourrait être d'entendre un peu plus de tes observations et opinions de la culture gobeline, nous avons d'autres choses qui doivent être vues. Après étude de ta tablette, j'en ai conclut que ta revendication de la lignée Evans est valide et que tu es le dernier héritier de cette famille en addition d'être le dernier des Potter. »

« C'est impossible mon cousin Dudley ne devrait-il pas être listé en tant qu'héritier de la famille Evans également vu qu'il est le seul fils de la sœur de ma mère ? Et pendant qu'on en parle, ma tante ne devrait-elle pas figurer elle aussi en tant qu'héritière ? »

« Non, selon la tablette ta mère et ta tante maternel ne partage que le sang de leur mère pas le sang de Samuel Evans (ton grand-père maternel). Ce qui signifie que la seule revendication de ta tante et ses descendants pour le nom Evans serait par adoption et il n'y a aucun rapport d'adoption indiquant que Samuel Evans en a effectué une. »

« Oh, je suppose que cela expliquerai pourquoi ma mère ne ressemble en rien à Tante Pétunia. Alors, que se passe-t-il maintenant ? Fawkes n'a pas dit exactement comment cela serai que vous pourriez m'aider quand il m'a dit qu'il m'amenait à vous. »

« Il y a un certain nombre de choses que nous pouvons faire, nous pouvons t'aider à sortir de ce bazar qu''est ta tutelle, te fournir avec les documents et les fonds dont tu auras besoin pour quitter le pays ainsi que les informations dont tu auras besoin pour devenir Hunter. »

« Où commençons-nous ? » Harry s'enquit en se redressant sur sa chaise.

« A cause de ton statut en tant que dernier héritier de la Grand Ancienne et Noble Maison des Potter, en plus d'être le seul héritier de celle qui fut la Noble Maison perdue des Evans et l'héritier présomptif de la Noble Maison des Black par le sang, la magie et l'adoption légale tu peux demander l'émancipation sous l'article seize soixante treize de la Préservation des Sangs Purs vus que ton régent et actuel gardien cherche à te blesser. »

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie exactement, au-delà du fait que je n'aurai plus besoin de gardien ? »

« Cela veut dire que tu devras prendre la direction de la Maison de Potter, Evans et Black (vu que l'héritier précédant semble inéligible) ou désigner un régent pour garder un œil sur tes propriétés jusqu'à ce que vienne le temps ou tu seras prêt à prendre le contrôle de tes familles. De plus, tu seras dispensé de la restriction de la magie en dehors de l'établissement scolaire et auras la possibilité de continuer ton éducation magique en étudiant seul au lieu de devoir aller à une école magique. Finalement, cela te donneras accès libre à tout les coffres-forts des Potter, Evans, et Black (excepté les chambres fortes personnelles de ceux toujours vivants) et de limiter ceux qui peuvent y accéder. »

Le gobelin s'arrêta un moment pour permettre à Harry de digérer les informations avant de suggérer : « au vus des risques encourus si tu reste au sein des îles britanniques, je te recommande fortement de choisir un nouveau régent pour gérer tes domaines pour toi jusqu'à ce que tu obtiennes les capacités nécessaire pour te protéger contre des assassinats ou que ceux qui te veulent du mal ne pose plus de menace. »

« Comment dois-je m'y prendre pour trouver un nouveau régent ? Y a-t-il des règles ou puis-je nommer n'importe qui ? »

« Il y a des règles très strictes qui gouverne l'élection d'un individu qui agira comme régent d'une autre Maison. » Bill répondit quand le gobelin regarda le sorcier. « Cela prendre bien trop de temps de les expliquer en détails maintenant, donc je te donnerais les qualifications basiques dont quelqu'un aurait besoin pour être le régent de trois Maison desquelles tu es héritier. Premièrement, ton candidat devra être un Sang Pur à cause de l'implication de la Maison Black. Ensuite, ton candidat devra être à la tête de sa famille ou au moins héritier apparent de sa famille à cause du statut de la Maison Potter en tant que Grande Ancienne et Noble Maison. Et le dernier critère est que ton candidat doit être adulte (âgé de vingt cinq ans ou plus) avec un revenu stable et pas de casier judiciaire. »

« De préférence, quelqu'un en qui tu a une confiance absolue. » le gobelin ajouta une fois que Bill eut finis.

« Et bien cela élimine à peu près tout le monde que je connais. » Harry dit exaspéré en se laissant se recroquevillé légèrement su sa chaise et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Sirius est en fuite car Fudge refuse de l'innocenter même si il est innocent, Professeur Lupin n'a pas de job stable et je ne sais pas si il est de Sang Pur, et tous ceux que je connais et en qui j'ai confiance sont en dessous de la vingtaine, ne sont pas des sang purs, ou sont potentiellement dans les poches de Dumbledore. » Harry grimaça alors en jetant un coup d'œil à Bill et observant le sorcier. « Les Weasley sont des Sangs Purs et ton père travaille au ministère… pense-tu qu'il serait d'accord… ? »

« Papa n'est pas qualifié, il n'est pas à la tête de la famille Weasley ou l'héritier apparent Si ce n'est pour cette qualification, je suis certain qu'il aurait été honoré d'être choisis. »

« Oh… sais-tu qui est à la tête de ta famille ou son héritier apparent ? Ta famille a toujours été gentille avec moi depuis la première fois que je l'ai rencontré. »

« Mon grand-père Septimus est toujours notre chef de famille mais à cause de son age il est plus que probable qu'il ne voudra pas prendre la responsabilité de régent de trois autres maisons. Je fut nommé héritier huit ans auparavant à la mort de mon oncle Bilius et papa a refusé d'accepter la position pour des raisons qui ne me furent pas transmis. »

« Pourrais-tu… ? » Harry commença à demander juste pour être couper par Bill.

« Je n'ai pas encore vingt-cinq ans. »

« Tu en est suffisamment proche pour que se soit ignoré si tu choisis d'accepter la proposition. » le gobelin interrompit en regardant les deux humains. « Voyant le nombre régressif des Sangs Purs à cause de la consanguinité au sein de l'élite en dehors de Dumbledore (qui est le régent actuel pour Potter et Black) tu es le seul autre qui serait qualifié outre Amos Diggory, Xenophilius Lovegood, ou Lucius Malfoy. De plus, tes serments envers Gringotts t'offriront une mesure de protection que les autres ne posséderaient pas. »

« S'il te plaît, Bill ? » Harry supplia. « Je n'y connais rien sur le faite de gérer un domaine, encore moins trois, et la dernière chose que je veux est de donner contrôle mes terrain à l'un des Mangemorts de Voldemort ou quelqu'un que je ne connais pas vraiment, et j'ai déjà causé assez de peine au Diggorys. »

« D'accord. » Bill accepta avec un soupir.

« Merci, Bill. »

Les deux heures suivantes furent utilisées pour signer la paperasse qui finirait l'émancipation du garçon, retirer Dumbledore du poste de régent, installer Bill en tant que nouveau régent à la place, et autoriser la vérification des propriétés des trois familles. Après cela, les trois jetèrent un œil au boites que Poudlard avait senti qu'Harry aurait le besoin afin de faire une liste des objets qui n'avaient pas été inclus tel que la nourriture, boissons, potions, ingrédients de potion, des vêtements robustes, des bottes confortables, équipement de camping, et un sac pour pouvoir tout porter. Bill fut alors envoyé faire les achats nécessaires pendant qu'Harry s'asseyait avec le gobelin pour établir sa nouvelle identité.

Son nouveau passeport, carte d'identité, documents d'émancipation, bulletins académiques, carnet de santé avec les vaccins portant le nom de James Evans furent complétés au moment où Bill retournait du Chemin de Traverse portant plusieurs sac. Le gobelin (dont le nom n'avait toujours pas été donné à Harry) partit alors pour retirer plusieurs milliers de Gallions du coffre de Harry et échanger les deux tiers de la monnaies retiré contre plusieurs type de monnaies étrangères pendant que Bill aidait l'adolescent a organiser sa valise à cinq compartiments acheté pour lui par le rouquin.

La valise elle-même était haute de 61 cm de haut, 30.5 cm de large, 15 cm de profondeur, et sculpté dans du noyer de haute qualité avec des dragons de bronze cachant des épaulières ainsi qu'une ceinture lui permettant de la porter sur son dos. Un paquet de bandes rétractables lui permettent d'attacher la tente magique que Bill lui avait acheté au fond du sac où elle sera facile d'accès. Il y avait aussi une poignée cachée sur le côté gauche de la valise qui rendrait l'opération de portage plus facile lorsqu'elle ne sera pas en forma sac à dos.

Une série de sort lancé sur la valise ainsi que les bandes donnait du confort au porteur, protégeait la valise (et ce qu'elle contenait) du temps extérieur ainsi que du dure traitement auquel elle pourrait être sujet tout en maintenant son poids à exactement 6 kg même en ajoutant quoi que ce soit à l'intérieur. Des runes de sécurités furent gravées sur la surface entière de la valise (désigner pour ressembler à des gravures décoratives) pour empêcher quelqu'un de voler la valise ou son contenu une fois que le sang de Harry fut utilisé pour les activer. De plus, les cinq compartiment furent enchantés avec des sortilèges d'extension indétectable, sortilège de non débordement, et un certain nombre d'autre sorts spécialisés pour protéger le contenu de chaque compartiment.

Le premier compartiment était accessible par le haut de la valise (quand en format sac à dos) en levant le dessus du sac à dos. Le compartiment était construit pour contenir des vêtements avec des sorts protégeant les vêtements contre la moisissure, garder les nuisibles connus pour se nourrir de tissus dehors, et garder l'odeur du compartiment fraîche sans s'occuper de depuis combien de temps le linge sale y est. Harry fourra tout ses vêtement de seconde main et ses robes au fond du compartiment avec ses pulls Weasley, son manteau d'hiver, et le reste de ses uniformes allant à coté et les nouveau vêtement que Bill lui avait acheté étaient placés au dessus.

Le second compartiment était atteint en ouvrant la valise verticalement depuis le haut ce qui révélait deux autre partie. Celle du bas était désigné pour porter des assiettes, les couverts, les ustensiles de cuisines, poêles et casserole. Des sortilèges furent lancés sur ce compartiment afin que les assiette ne se brisent en entrant en collision pas ainsi que des sorts pour laver les ustensiles utilisés dès qu'ils sont remis dans la valise. Elle contenait un service à thé, des verres, un set en céramique complet, de l'argenterie, couteaux à steak. Il y avait aussi tout ce qu'il fallait pour préparer des repas comme des casseroles des poêles et autres ustensiles.

La partie du haut était divisée en trois sections et dédier au stockage de nourriture. Les trois sections avait un sort pour réguler la température adéquate et stopper la nourriture d'être affecté par le temps pour empêcher la nourriture de gâter. La section du haut était maintenue à température ambiante pour la nourriture sèche ou en boite, celle du milieu était gardée à quatre degrés Celsius pour la nourriture réfrigérée et la dernière à moins dix-huit pour les ingrédients congelés (comme la glace). Harry avait rapidement le compartiment stocké de toute sorte de nourriture en grande quantité ainsi que des boissons pour nourrir une famille de dix personnes pendant six mois tout cela fut acheté par Bill. Il ajoutera plus tard un assortiment de confiserie des gobelin, données par le supérieur de Bill.

Le troisième compartiment avait la même composition que le deuxième et s'ouvrait aussi verticalement, mais il s'ouvrait à partir du bas de la valise. Les enchantements était similaires à ceux du deuxième compartiment, dans la section du bas ils empêchaient les objet de bouger et contenait son matériel de potion. La partie du haut possédait les même sort que sa contre-partie mais les ressemblances s'arrêtaient là, il y avait des étagères où se trouvaient des ingrédients de potions ainsi que d'autres déjà préparées. Les potions étaient organisées par type (soins, antidotes et poisons, de renforcement, offensives et défensives, et pour des blagues). Les ingrédient avaient été eux aussi catégorisés par types et préparation (plantes sèches ou non, parties animale ou d'insectes dans différents états, et des matériaux inorganiques entiers, en poudre, ou broyés).

Le quatrième compartiment s'ouvrait de la partie gauche de la valise et contenait deux partie identiques contenant chacune quatre étagères. Le compartiment entier était une bibliothèque portable et était donc enchanté avec des sort de protection et des barrières pour protéger le livres contre des dommages. Un sort pour rendre les livres plus petit lorsqu'il sont posés sur une étagères afin d'en poser plus fut aussi lancé.

Le cinquième et dernier compartiment, s'ouvrait par le côté droit de la valise. La partie gauche du compartiment avait les même sorts appliqué que la librairie, et était désigné pour contenir du matériel d'écriture, d'autres espaces pour plus de livres, et aussi un bureau amovible. L'autre partie était supposé contenir tout les autres objet ne nécessitant pas de conditions spéciale pour leur conservation. C'était aussi la partie où la plupart de les objets qu'il reçu de Poudlard finirent (l'équipement de navigation, les outils d'entraînement et les artefacts variés que l'esprit de l'école pensait qu'il allait avoir besoin ce qui incluait l'épée de Gryffondor à sa surprise).

Harry venait juste de finir de transférer le dernier livre qui lui fut donné dans le bon compartiment (incluant ceux que Bill lui avait acheter sur la gestion e propriété, les traditions sorcières) quand le gobelin retourna portant une bourse en mokeskin qui contenait l'argent de Harry et une boite contenant des confiseries ainsi que des potions gobelines. Le gobelin prit le temps de montrer à Harry comment activer la protection en utilisant son sang afin que personne d'autre ne puisse retirer quoique ce soit du sac avant de le tendre à l'adolescent. Celui ci remercia le gobelin et plaça immédiatement le reste de ses objets précieux dans la bourse : sa cape d'invisibilité, son Éclair de Feu, l'album photo, et sa carte d'identité (les originaux ainsi que les nouveau créés pour son alter ego James Evans) avant de placer la corde autour de son cou pour le porter.

« Briseur de Maléfice Weasley, avez-vous obtenu un hibou pour apporter un moyen de communication sécurisé pour Mr Potter ? » le gobelin demanda en reprenant place sur la chaise derrière son bureau après avoir prit note des boites vides dans le coins de la salle attendant d'être jeter.

« Non, monsieur. Harry possède une chouette des neiges. »

« Hedwige n'est plus là, Dumbledore a dit qu'il s'était débarrassé d'elle en Septembre car elle lui posait problème et de la façon dont il l'a dit, je pense qu'il la tué. Je ne veux pas vraiment un autre hibou, cela serai trop comme si je trahissais sa mémoire. » Harry intervint pendant que quelque chose se serrai à l'intérieur de lui à la pensée de sa belle chouette qu'il voyait comme sa meilleur amies et compagne pour les quatre dernières années. « Je me suis récemment lié avec un elfe de maison... »

« Les elfes de maison ne sont pas autorisés à entrer les sains halls de Gringotts. » le gobelin contra avant qu'Harry ne puisse finir sa dernière phrase. « Si tu n'es pas intéresser par le fait de te procurer un autre hibou, serais-tu intéressé par l'idée d'acheter une paire de faucons messager pour porter tes lettres à la place ? »

« Un faucon ? Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des faucons entraînés dans le monde sorcier. Je n'ai jamais vu personne utiliser autre chose que des hiboux pour livrer des lettres. »

« Peu de sorciers en Grand Bretagne ou Europe Occidentale en utilisent car ils ont de sacrés tempéraments qui demande bien plus d'entraînement et de soins qu'un hibou. De plus, la plupart des faucons, ou aigles sont des oiseaux diurnes alors que les hiboux sont habituellement, mais pas toujours, nocturnes ce qui veut dire qu'un hibou portant un message aura moins de chance d'être vu qu'un faucon. C'est aussi le fait que les muggles furent les premiers à entraîner les races de petits faucons pour chasser et pour le sport en plus de leur apprendre à porter des messages et la plupart des sorciers haïssent être rappeler qu'ils ont pratiquement copié une idée d'un groupe d'individus qu'ils méprisent. C'est encore plus vrai pour la communauté Anglaise et de l'influence des Sangs Purs. »

« Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus sur les similarités et différences entre un faucon messager et un hibou postal ? » Harry demanda curieux.

« Les petits magique des deux espèces naissent avec la capacité de reconnaître la signature magique des personnes, endroits, et choses cette capacité est ce qui leur permet de localiser le destinataire de la missive qu'ils portent, et comment naviguer entre les destinations, et de traquer leur propriétaire à travers les pays. Cependant, les faucons peuvent mémoriser le double de signature magique. De plus, ils voyagent pendant les heures du jours sans attirer l'attention que les hibou serait sûre d'attirer, il peuvent voyager de plus grandes distances (mentionner plus tôt), et les espèces les plus large peuvent porter près de deux fois le poids qu'un hibou de la même taille. »

« Où pourrait-je en acheter un ? »

« Gringotts en élève plusieurs espèces et en vend occasionnellement des nouveaux couples ou des paires aux clients qui voyagent à l'étranger régulièrement ou qui ont des contact en dehors de l'Angleterre. »

« Pourquoi les vendez-vous par deux ? »

« Vu qu'ils sont principalement utilisés pour de longues distances, c'est mieux d'en avoir deux pour avoir plus de chance d'en avoir un pouvant partir

tout de suite si la lettre est urgente. Il y a aussi moins de chance pour l'oiseau de mourir de fatigue en volant sur de longue distances sans repos entre deux voyages. »

« Oh, cela a beaucoup de sens en fait. »

« Souhaitez-vous en acheter une paire alors ? »

« Je suppose. »

« Parfait, as-tu une préférence en rapport à l'espèce ou au sexe ? »

« Euh… non pas vraiment. »

« Cela sera plus facile pour choisir une paire appropriée, veux-tu acheter du matériel pour tes nouveaux faucons en même temps ? »

« Oui, s'il vous plaît. Je n'en ai aucun à part pour ma chouette perdue. Alors, si j'ai besoins de quoique ce soit comme des cage de transport, perchoirs, friandises, nourriture, et guide pour comment bien m'en occuper, ainsi que ce que vous recommandez. »

« Bien sur. » le gobelin répondit en complétant le formulaire d'achat pour les oiseaux et le matériel demandé. « A quel coffre dois-je adresser le reçu de cet achat ? »

« Um… Evans, je suppose vu que vous avez retiré le liquide du coffre Black et Bill a utilisé le Potter pour payer les choses achetés dans l'allée. »

Le gobelin écrit autre chose sur la commande avant de la tendre à Bill et ordonna. « Briseur de Maléfice Weasley, donner ceci au gobelin en charge de la volière des faucons s'il vous plaît et demandez lui de voir à ce que cette commande soit préparé immédiatement et apporté à mon bureau avant les trois prochaines heures. »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Pendant que nous attendons pour vos achat d'être livrés, nous avons une dernière affaire qui a besoin de notre attention avant que le Briseur de Maléfice Weasley ne vous escorte à Portsmouth. »

« Euh, pourquoi Portsmouth ? »

« C'est là où le bateau que vous allez embarquer est ancré actuellement. J'ai pris la liberté d'envoyer ton application au comité d'examen de l'association des Hunter et réserver ton voyage au lieu de l'examen pendant que tu rangeait tes affaires dans ta valise. »

« Oh, merci pour l'explication, monsieur. » Harry répondit en connectant enfin les références de Fawkes de chasser et la référence du gobelin au fait de devenir Hunter, l'adolescent pensant que le terme était utilisé par rapport à un jeu de chasse pour du sport.

« Maintenant que nous avons éclairé cela, nous avons besoin de parler de la conversation que tu as entendu entre Albus Dumbledore et Severus Rogue, les menaces verbales entendues, ainsi que le mal qu'ils t'ont causé durant ta vie. Les bloques qui ont été placés sur toi seraient suffisant pour avoir Dumbledore jeté à Azkaban si tu pouvais convaincre le Magenmagot de l'arrêter et de le condamner. Son ancien statut de régent de deux de tes Maisons et la trahison suivante seront négative pour son image. Le lien de sang qu'il a établi entre toi et au moins un autre serais plus qu'assez pour le faire embrasser. »

« Lien de sang ? »

« Magie Noire impliquant un sacrifice involontaire, un sacrifice volontaire, et le sang d'un innocent qui lie la victime. Le lien permet alors de siphonner la magie de la personne limitée en plus de leur permettre d'influencer son esprit en lui envoyant des visions, cauchemars, et suggestions mentales. Briseur de Maléfice Weasley a transféré le lien au golem fait pour prendre ta place afin d'empêcher Dumbledore de découvrir ton départ trop tôt. »

« Quand avez-vous fait cela ? »

« Pendant que tu dormais pour faire passer les effets du retrait des bloques. Le golem a déjà été envoyé à Poudlard et par le temps où le lien de Sang aura siphonné sa magie, tu seras loin de ces côtes, donc tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour le fait qu'il soit découvert trop tôt. Maintenant as-tu penser à comment tu aimerais traiter de ce qu'il t'ont fait ? »

« Un souvenir ne sera pas suffisant pour Fudge pour aller contre Dumbledore pour moi, surtout avec un de mes souvenirs, autrement mon parrain ne serait plus en fuite alors sue j'avais la preuve de son innocence. Fudge voudra voir une preuve une preuve solide qui ne pourra pas être enterré. Et même avec cela, je doute qu'il me prendrait sérieusement vu qu'il pense que je suis mentalement dérangé à causse du fiasco de la renaissance de Voldemort. »

« Veux-tu commencer une enquête pour gagner cette preuve, Mr Evans ? »

« En tant que ton nouveau régent, je te conseillerais de dire oui. » Bill suggéra en revenant à temps pour entendre la question du gobelin. « Tant que Dumbledore garde une once de pouvoir, tu sera en danger en Angleterre un fois qu'il apprendra que tu as découvert ses plans. Le plus tôt on peut le neutraliser pour l'empêcher de te faire du mal à toi ou qui que ce soit d'autre, le mieux c'est. »

« D'accord, » Harry accepta après y avoir penser quelques minutes.

« Nous devrons commencer par copier tes souvenirs de Dumbledore, spécialement ceux de tes discussions avec lui ou avec quelqu'un d'autre proche de toi. »

Harry hocha la tête et se concentra sur son tout premier souvenir de Dumbledore lors du premier soir de la cérémonie de répartition. Cela prendra près de deux heures pour copier le grand nombre de souvenirs incluant Dumbledore ainsi que ses aventures de fin d'années, ses interactions avec Rogue moins que civils, et ses rencontres avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou ses serviteurs. Ils donna aussi plusieurs souvenir de son enfance et ses été avec les Dursleys.

Le temps que le dernier souvenir soit copié (la rencontre de Harry avec Fawkes et Sortilegus), Harry se sentait essoré par le processus de copie ainsi que d'avoir à revivre chaque souvenirs qu'il ramenait à l'avant de son esprit pour être copié.


	3. Devoirs x et x Décisions

Chapitre 3 : Devoirs x et x Décisions

Harry venait de finir de boire une autre tasse de Sang de Pierre Chaud pour enlever la fatigue mentale amener par le retrait d'autant de souvenirs quand une paire de gobelin entra portant ses nouveaux faucons et fournitures. Le moment où Harry vit les oiseaux qui furent sélectionnés, sa mâchoire failli tomber au sol, au vu du fait qu'ils furent bien plus grand et majestueux que à quoi il s'attendait (l'adolescent avait imaginé quelque chose comme des faucons, et non les aigles qui ont été sélectionnés).

Les deux oiseaux faisaient environ quatre-vingt dix centimètre de long, une envergure de facilement deux mètres, et pesaient entre trois kilos six et quatre kilos cinq. Leur tête, poitrine, ventre, la moitié du dessous de leurs ailes, et les deux trois derniers pouces de leurs plumes de queue étaient un blanc immaculés alors que le dos de leur ailes, leurs plumes de vol, et le reste de leurs queue et dos étaient un gris ardoise uniforme qui contrastait avec leur corps blanc. Ils avaient des becs et serres gris sombre (presque noirs), le bas des jambes sans plumes et leur pieds étaient couverts d'écailles jaune gris, et leur yeux ambres foncés semblant presque être plus marron que jaune et remplis d'intelligence immanquable. Harry les trouvait absolument parfait bien que pas ce à quoi il s'attendait – même si sont cœur se serrait à ce qu'il voyait comme une trahison à la mémoire d'Hedwige.

« Belles créatures, n'est-ce pas ? » Le supérieur de Bill s'enquit quand il nota la réction d'Harry envers les oiseaux.

« Ils sont magnifiques. » Harry approuva une fois qu'il se remit de sa réaction. « De quelle espèce d'aigle sont-ils ? Ce sont des aigles, non ? Pas des faucons ? »

« Oui, c'est correct ce sont des aigles pêcheur à poitrine blanche. Leur cousins non- magiques sont majoritairement trouvés vivant près des rivières et autre larges points d'eau près des côtes d'Inde, Sri Lanka, Asie du Sud-Est, et l'Australie. Il sont très précieux à la nation gobeline pour leur intelligence, leur nature féroce, force, et fidélité. La paire que j'ai sélectionné pour toi est comprise de deux males de trois ans non accouplé qui travaillaient bien ensemble pendant leur entraînement. Vu que tu es plutôt jeune et voyageras pour une durée de temps indéterminée. J'ai pensé que ce serait mieux de ne pas te placer avec une paire accouplée car tu ne resteras pas à un endroit assez longtemps pour que la femelle ponde et élève les poussins. Ils n'auront aucun problème à chasser leur propre repas comme ils sont d'excellents pêcheurs. »

« Mangeront-ils d'autres proies que des poissons ? »

« Oui ils mangeront des serpents aquatiques, des anguilles, des tortues marines ainsi que des occasionnels oiseaux ou rongeurs et ils sont connus pour attaquer et capturer des proies aussi large que des cygnes. Ils sont aussi connus pour se nourrir de charogne de temps en temps. »

« Que recommanderiez-vous pour leur donner comme friandise ? Ont-ils des proies préférés ? Et est-ce que chacun des mâles ont déjà un nom ? »

« J'ai inclus une boite de friandise pour faucon avec les nécessités que tu as requis pour les oiseaux les friandises sont composés de truite de rivière entière pas plus longues que six pouces qui ont été fumés et remplis de trente grammes de Sang de Pierre cristallisé chacun. Si ils préfèrent une quelconque proie, c'est pour le moment inconnu comme nous ne surveillons pas leur repas avec autant d'attention à cause du nombre d'oiseau élevé chaque années. Et non, aucun des oiseaux n'est baptisé, nommé un oiseau messager est une partie du travail du propriétaire ainsi que l'une des deux méthodes utilisé pour initier le lien de propriété avec le ou les oiseaux en question. »

« Je suppose que cela veux dire que je vais avoir besoin de rechercher une paire de noms appropriés pour eux alors. » Harry songea en se mettant sur ses pieds et approchant le gobelin portant les deux oiseaux.

Harry et les deux oiseaux s'inspectèrent respectivement pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'Harry n'offre sont bras sans crainte au mâle un petit peu plus large et se prépara pendant que l'oiseau grimpait sur celui-ci. Ignorant la douleur causé par l'enfoncement des serres dans sa chair, Harry tendit la main afin de caresser la poitrine de l'animal avant de gentiment agiter son bras pour obliger l'oiseau à étendre ses ailes dans l'objectif d'inspecter ses plumes de vol. Harry complimenta alors doucement l'aigle en le plaçant sur son épaule pour qu'il puisse inspecter l'autre mâle faisant une note dans sa tête de récupérer un gant en cuir ainsi qu'une protection pour épaule dans le but de se protéger de leurs serres.

Pendant qu'il inspectait le deuxième mâle, le premier commença à lisser les cheveux du garçon (d'une façon à ce que Hedwige avait l'habitude de faire) et Harry sentit une pointe de colère et douleur par rapport à la perte de sa précieuse amie à plumes. Il ravala rapidement ses sentiments négatifs ( le moins il vexe l'un des deux fier oiseaux actuellement perchés sur sa personne) et concentra son attention complètement sur sa nouvelle paire de majestueux faucons messager. En dépit du fait que les faucons et les aigle soit considérés plutôt capricieux et difficile à dresser (si facile à entraîner) la paire perché en ce moment sur son bras et son épaule irradiait calme et confiance pendant qu'ils toléraient avec patience l'inspection d'Harry.

L'examen complété, Harry retourna à sa chaise et bougea les deux oiseaux sur le dos de la chaise afin qu'il puisse prendre une boîte de nourriture et de fourniture qu'il avait acheter en plus de la paire des bras de l'autre gobelin. Harry remercia les deux gobelins de leurs services avant de ranger ses nouvelles fournitures dans le cinquième compartiment de sa valise avec les fournitures d'écriture vu que les faucons étaient désignés comme ses messagers. Une fois que tout fut stocké, il attrapa un couple de Friandises pour Faucons avant de refermer la valise et offrit au deux mâles une friandise en même temps. Harry retiens un petit rire d'incrédulité amusé quand la paire supplia comme une paire d'oisillon et laissèrent sortir des appels qui ressemblait plus à des cacarde d'une paire d'oies au lieu du cri strident attendu pour un aigle.

« Sont-ils à votre goût, Mr Evans ? »

« Oui monsieur. » Harry répondit sincèrement en détournant le regard des deux aigles tout en réprimant sa peine de la perte d'Hedwige encore une fois. « Ils ne sont pas se que je m'étais imaginer quand vous avez mentionné la première fois des faucon messagers mais là encore, je n'ai jamais été très doué pour utiliser mon imagination. Dans tout les cas, merci pour tout, monsieur, j'appréci vraiment votre aide. »

« Vous êtes le bienvenu, Mr Evans cela a été un jour agréable et profitable pour mon clan. » Le gobelin déclara en offrant à Harry un sourire féroce. « Si tu nécessite à nouveau nos services, n'hésites pas à me contacter à travers le Briseur de Maléfice Weasley. »

« Je le ferais, monsieur. »

« Attrape ta valise et récupère tes nouveaux amis, Harry il est temps pour moi de t'emmener à Portsmouth. » Bill demanda lorsque le gobelin commença à rapidement ignorer leur présence maintenant que le business était complété.

Harry haussa rapidement son sac sur ses épaules (prenant un moment pour ajuster les sangles et ceinture afin que le sac soit confortablement installé dans son dos et ne bougera pas sans besoin quand ils marcheront) avant de bouger le mâle le plus large sur son épaule pendant qu'il tenait dans ses bras l'autre pour homogénéiser leur poids. Il suivit alors Bill en dehors du bureau pendant que le sorcier plus âgé le guidait à travers un labyrinthe de tunnel qui rendit rapidement l'adolescent complètement perdu. Quand ils émergèrent finalement du dédale de couloirs quelque deux heures plus tard, Harry était plus qu'un petit peu choqué de trouver qu'ils ne se trouvaient plus au Chemin de Traverse ou même quelque part proche de Londres.

« Où sommes-nous, Bill ? » Harry demanda confus en jetant des regards autour sur la ville inconnu où ils avaient finis et attrapa une légère odeur d'eau salée dans la brise avant de se retourner et jeter un coup d'œil sur la cabane qu'il venait juste de quitter.

« Nous sommes à Portsmouth. Le réseau de tunnel de Gringotts parcours l'île entière et possèdent des portails de transport installés dans chaque intersection de tunnel permettant au gobelins de voyager sous le sol pratiquement n'importe où dans l'île en un temps relativement court. Les chariot des mines nous auraient amener ici sans doute plus vite mais ils sont restreints aux employés seulement à moins d'obtenir une dispense spécial de la part d'un des Directeurs ou Managers de Gringotts. Vas-y et laisse tes amis à plumes étirer leurs ailes pendant qu'il y a encore de la lumière du jour et nous irons attraper quelque chose à manger avant de te livrer au capitaine du navire sur lequel tu voyageras. »

« Vous avez entendus l'homme, gentlemen allez terroriser les mouettes locales et retrouvez moi au port plus tard. » Harry ordonna en jetant l'aigle qu'il tenait dans ses bras dans les airs pendant que celui assit à moitié sur son épaule et à moitié sur son sac se jeta dans les airs en même temps.

Bill renifla et secoua sa tête par rapport à Harry disant à ses aigles d'attaquer la population d'oiseau local avant de conduire l'adolescent à un petit restaurant de fruit de mer ancré dans un mur pas loin de la cabane en ruine qui cachait l'entrée des tunnels gobelins. Après avoir passé leurs commandes, Bill dirigea Harry vers l'un des coin cabine et mis en place un barrière privative pour éviter que leur conversation soit entendu.

« Nous avons environ deux heures avant que tu ai besoin de monter à bord du bateau. » Bill commenta en posant ses coudes sur la table. « Cela nous laisse plus qu'assez de temps pour discuter de quel genre de relation nous aurons en temps que régent et héritier et quelles fonctions tu veux que je complète pendant que je supervise tes propriétés pour toi. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Harry demanda en fronçant un petit peu les sourcils tout en tripotant distraitement une paille déballé.

« Bien que ton statut de mineur émancipé te donne les même droits, privilèges, et responsabilités qu'un adulte tu es toujours un mineur. Du coup, ma position en tant que ton régent signifie que je suis le plus proche d'un gardien que tu as maintenant vus que ton parrain est en fuite et toujours sous l'influence de Dumbledore. La question est à quelle point veux-tu que je sois ton gardien ? Je ne peux rien être d'autre que ton employé avec mes devoirs ne concernant que le fait de m'assurer que tes propriétés sont gérés sans problèmes et génèrent du profit. Je peux être quelque chose comme un mentor et guide ou une figure paternelle pour toi gérant ton éducation magique et entraînement en plus de gérer tes propriétés. Où alors, je peut être quelque chose entre ces deux extrêmes. »

« Je ne pense pas que je pourrais un jour te traiter comme un employé ta famille signifie trop pour faire quelque chose comme cela et j'ai entendu beaucoup trop d'histoire à propos de toi venant de Ron et des jumeaux. En même temps, je ne veux pas remplacer Sirius. Je sais que je ne le connais pas mieux que je ne te connais toi et il ne peut pas exactement faire quoique ce soit pour m'aider en ce moment à cause de Dumbledore et Fudge mais il est la chose la plus proche d'un père que ce que j'ai jamais eu. Je ne veux pas non plus t'offenser ou te demander plus que ce que tu veux faire. »

« Alors, tu préférerais quelque chose entre les deux. »

« Oui. »

« Actuellement, c'est ce que je m'attendais à entendre en me basant sur ce que j'ai appris à ton sujet par mes frères et du peu que j'ai appris les quelques fois ou nos chemins se sont croisés. » Bill dit en se penchant en arrière et laissa tomber temporairement la barrière privative afin que la serveuse puisse délivrer leur nourriture et boissons. Il les remis en place dès qu'elle partit avant de continuer la conversation. « Et pour que tu saches, je veux t'aider dans n'importe quelle forme où je pourrais repayer tout ce que tu as fais pour ma famille les quatre dernières années. La seule raison pour laquelle j'étais hésitant à accepté la régence quand tu as demandé la première fois était parce que je suis à peine qualifié et n'ai aucune expérience à diriger une propriété même si mon grand-père s'est assuré que je reçoive l'entraînement dont j'aurais besoin quand le temps viendrait pour moi de prendre sa place en temps que Chef de la Famille Weasley. Notre famille n'a juste pas le même montant d'actifs ou histoire que les trois qui t'appartiennent ont. »

Harry hocha de la tête en comprenant, le garçon de quatorze ans manquant les mots pour répondre à cela. Les deux restèrent assis dans un silence confortable pendant quelques minutes pendant qu'il aspergeaient de vinaigre leurs poissons panés et frites avant de commencer à manger. Une fois qu'ils eurent apaisé légèrement leur faim, Bill continua là où il s'était arrêté.

« La chose suivante dont nous avons besoin de parler est comment tu aimerais gérer tes lettres. Bien que tes faucons messagers sont entièrement capable de livrer tout ce que tu écris personnellement... »

« Ils sont légèrement flashy et attireront beaucoup d'attention car ils ne sont pas des hiboux. » Harry finit avec une légère grimace.

« Ceci est malheureusement vrai cependant, il y a plusieurs manières de travailler autour de cela. Une façon aurait les lettres qui te sont destinés redirigés vers Gringotts Londres et filtré avant de t'être envoyé par faucons avec tes réponses envoyées à Gringotts où elles seraient envoyées vers leur destinataire par hibou. Une autre façon serait d'acheter un boite postale à Hibou pour faire basiquement la même chose, seulement l'Office Postale n'offre pas le service de filtration pour te protéger de potentielles dangereuses lettres ou colis. Tu pourrais potentiellement utiliser ton elfe de maison pour faire tes livraisons mais il est tout aussi remarquable que tes aigles. La dernière chose possible serait un arrêt total de communication, ce qui veux dire que tu n'envoie rien en dehors de moins ou Gringotts. »

« La première option me semble préférable si seulement pour empêcher le Beuglantes de m'atteindre ou recevoir des lettres comme celle qu'Hermione a eue quand elle finit couverte de pus de Bubobulb à cause de l'article stupide de Skeeter l'année dernière. Et car mes amis ne me pardonneraient jamais si je refusait de leur écrire. »

« Ils scannent aussi pour des maléfices malfaisant et portoloins. » Bill ajouta en grimaçant en réponse au commentaire sur l'expérience d'Hermione. « Je mettrais tout en place quand je retournerait à Londres. Cela devrai aussi empêcher le golem ailé pour traquer ton emplacement maintenant que les sortilèges de localisation ont tous été retirer de ta personne et de tes affaires. »

« Hed… le golem était supposé être enfermé la plupart de l'été, donc il ne sera probablement pas beaucoup vu. »

« Vrai mais ils pourrait essayer de l'utiliser pour te chercher une fois qu'ils auront appris que tu as disparu. Tu n'auras pas besoin de t'inquiéter à propos de cela avant encore un certain temps. » Bill assura avant de changer de sujet. « Qu'as tu l'intention de faire avec l'elfe de maison auquel tu as dit être lier ? »

« Euh, je ne sais pas encore. Je suis presque certain que Fawkes a dit qu'il m'enverrait Dobby après que j'ai quitté le pays. »

« C'est bien la magie des elfes peut être traqué presque aussi facilement que le transplanage ou les portoloins, particulièrement si tu envois un autre elfe le localiser. Tu sais que tu ne sera pas capable de garder ton elfe à tes côtés tout le temps, n'est-ce pas ? Tu seras entouré de moldus dès que tu seras à bord du bateau et ils poseront beaucoup trop de questions si ils le voient traîner autour. En cas d'urgence, il sera capable d'entrer en contact rapidement et si ta vie est en danger, il peut te transporter hors d'atteinte en cas de problème. Il s'ennuiera si tu ne lui donne rien à faire par contre. »

« Penses-tu qu'il pourrais t'aider à superviser mes propriétés ? Je veux dire, il y a forcément des maisons attaché à l'une des propriété non ? Il pourrait, je ne sais pas peut-être les nettoyer et les rendre vivable à nouveau si elles ont été vides trop longtemps. Si c'est impossible, alors je suppose que je pourrais le faire continuer son travail à Poudlard pour espionner Dumbledore et Rogue ainsi que de garder un œil sur mes amis pour être certain que Dumbledore ne les blesse pas parce que je me suis enfui. »

« Ces deux idées sont excellentes et meilleurs que tout ce que j'allais te suggérer. Il est possible que quelques maisons dont tu as hérité possèdent déjà des elfes les entretenant comme les elfes familiaux sont parfois liés à la terre au lieu de la personne pour empêcher qu'il deviennent fous quand leur maître actuel meurt avant qu'un autre maître ne prenne le contrôle du lien. Avoir un autre elfe pour aider à s'occuper de complication engendré par un elfe aiderai et peu de sorcier font attention aux elfes de maisons donc ils font d'excellents espions. »

« Ils sont aussi des petites fripouilles pleins de ressources qui savait se faufiler à travers la plus petite des omissions si jamais tu les rends mécontent. Dobby défia Mr Malfoy afin d'essayer de me prévenir à propos du basilic et tout ce qui s'est produis dans notre deuxième année à Ron et moi. J'ai dupé Malfoy dans le but de délivrer Dobby afin de rendre la faveur et lui est tout de suite demander de ne jamais plus essayer de me sauver la vie vu qu'il m'avait presque tuer avec un cognard une fois espérant que je quitterais Poudlard si j'étais blessé assez sérieusement. »

Ron m'a dis à propos de cela… n'était-ce pas le même elfe qui a vous a enfermé tout les deux en dehors de la plate-forme neuf trois quart ce qui vous a conduis prendre la voiture de papa jusqu'à Poudlard ? »

« Oui, je me demande si cette voiture est toujours déchaînée dans la Forêt Interdite. »

« Plus que probable selon ce que Ron m'a dit à propos de la personnalité qu'elle a développé. » Bill gloussa en finissant la fin de son soda. « Dans tout les cas, tu ne peux pas m'envoyer ton elfe à Gringotts à cause de l'animosité entre les deux espèces mais si tu peux lui permettre de répondre à mes appels, alors je l'appellerai dès que possible pour faire les arrangements avec lui dans le but d'inspecter tes diverses propriétés. »

« Je peux faire cela et je donnerai aussi la permission à Hermione, Ron, Ginny, et aux jumeaux de l'appeler aussi. En parlant des jumeaux… savais tu qu'ils planifiaient d'ouvrir un magasin de farces et attrapes ? »

« Je savais vaguement qu'ils avaient l'intention d'en ouvrir un, pourquoi ? »

« Je pensais à leur donner l'argent du tournoi des trois sorciers car je n'en ai pas besoin. J'ai essayé de le donner aux Diggorys car je pense toujours que Cédric était le vrai champion mais ils ont refusés de l'accepter quand ils sont venus me remercier pour… pour avoir ramené son… l'avoir ramener. Penses-tu que tu pourrais… je ne sais pas, les aider d'une manière ou d'une autre ? »

« Me demandes-tu personnellement ou me demandes-tu en tant que ton régent de leur offrir les fonds de ta part ? »

« Le deuxième je ne sais pas si ils accepteraient de l'argent de ma part car les Weasleys sont fiers (ce que je respecte) mais ils ont été de bons amis depuis que j'ai rejoins l'équipe de Quidditch en première année. Ils sont aussi intelligents et talentueux et les choses qu'ils inventent sont cool et je pense que nous aurons besoin de tout le rire possible maintenant que Voldemort est de retour. »

« Quel personne veux-tu que je déclare être intéressé pour investir dans leur magasin ? »

Harry donna à Bill un sourire narquois digne des jumeaux avant de répondre, « Dis leur que le fils de Cornedrue est impressionner par leurs tours et souhaite les aider à accomplir de grandes choses durables. Si il te harcèle pour un nom, tu peux leur donner mon alias pour qu'ils ne sachent pas que c'est moi, je leur dois un tour ou deux. »

« Dumbledore ne va-t-il pas reconnaître le nom ? »

« Ah, mais c'est la beauté de tout cela selon les documents que ton supérieur m'a forgé, je suis un bâtard de dix-sept ans du bâtard inconnu de mon grand-père qui n'a découvert que récemment son héritage magique vu que j'ai grandit dans un orphelinat après que ma mère mineur m'a donné à l'adoption juste quelques secondes après ma naissance. Je suppose que cela veux dire que je suis mon propre cousin maintenant. Tout ce que j'ai à faire est de me laisser pousser les cheveux un petit peu les décoloré quelques teinte plus claires et je semblerai suffisamment différent que je ne serais pas reconnu aisément, spécialement en considérant le fait que je n'ai plus cette maudite cicatrice en forme d'éclair. »

« Si tu passe la plupart de ton voyage sur le pont, le soleil devrait éclaircir tes cheveux et te donner un bronzage décent, en prévoyant que tu ne tourne pas un rouge vif avec des tâches de rousseurs comme nous les Weasleys tournons. »

« Ton supérieur à dit presque la même chose… en parlant de ton supérieur pourquoi ne s'est-il jamais présenté ? C'était bizarre de ne pas connaître son nom. »

« Les gobelins n'offrent jamais leur nom à un individu qu'ils considèrent plus faible qu'eux et la plupart des gobelins considèrent les sorciers et sorcières les plus faibles des créatures sans se soucier de à quel point ils sont puissant magiquement ils croient que donner leur noms aux faibles les affaiblissent eux et leur magie. Je suis actuellement surpris qu'il a daigné t'appeler Mr Evans à plusieurs occasions au lieu de juste t'adresser comme 'humain' comme il le ferais normalement en interagissant avec n'importe quel humain non employé par la banque. »

« Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi le caissier que j'ai vu avec Hagrid ma première année nous a dit le nom du gobelin qui nous a emmené à mon coffre ? »

« Sûrement afin de humilier le gobelin en question et de s'assurer qu'il connaît sa place. Il serait mieux que tu oublis que tu as entendu son nom parce que si tu l'adresse par celui-ci la prochaine fois que tu le vois, il t'en voudras encore plus de t'être rappelé de ce que tu n'a pas gagné comme privilège de savoir et il sera alors tenu de te poignarder dans le dos (à la fois littéralement et figurativement parlant) si l'opportunité lui est un jour donné.

« Oh, je ne savais pas cela. Pourquoi Binns ne nous enseigne pas ce genre de choses en histoire de la Magie, au lieu de parler encore et encore des rébellions gobelins ou des guerres des géants ? »

« Je n'ai pas la réponse à cela vu que j'ai commencé à apprendre l'étiquette des gobelins en commençant mon apprentissage à la banque. »

« Auras-tu des problèmes pour m'avoir donner ces informations ? »

« Non, on m'a donné la permission d'apprendre à mes frères comment interagir proprement avec les gobelins vu que cela donnerai une image néfaste de moi si ma famille était malpolie à chaque fois qu'elle va à Gringotts. Vu que j'ai accepté la position de régent, il est attendu de moi d'étendre ces leçons à ton attention pour à peu près les mêmes raisons. Il sera aussi attendu de moi de t'enseigner la diplomatie, politique, et gestion des propriétés afin de te préparer au jour où tu prendras le contrôle de tes Familles dans le futur c'est la raison pour laquelle je t'ai acheter ces livres. C'est sympa de savoir que je n'aurai pas à t'apprendre les manières propres et l'étiquette. »

« Tante Pétunia à toujours été stricte avec moi si je n'agissais pas proprement ou si j'embarrassais la famille de quelque manière que ce soit, alors j'étais punis. C'était actuellement plutôt facile de savoir ce qui était attendu de moi. Je n'étais jamais autorisé à faire les choses que Dudley pouvait. Non pas que j'aurais voulu être comme lui, de toute façon. »Harry dit tout naturellement avant de changer de sujet. « Quels autres devoir à tu besoin de discuter ? »

Bill lui lança un regard qui lui disais qu'il n'était pas dupé par le changement de sujet tout en répondant, « Il y a une ou deux choses… premièrement quel quantité d'instruction attends-tu de moi en ce qui concerne ton éducation en dehors de ce que tu as besoin de savoir avant d'accepter toutes les responsabilité engendrer par tes propriétés ? »

« Je ne sais pas Poudlard m'a donné une tonne de livre et choses pour m'aider avec cela, mais je n'est pas encore eu de vrai chance de jeter un coup d'œil. »

« Si tu veux, je peux te fournir avec un guide de ce que tu auras besoin de savoir pour passer tes BUSEs à ce moment de l'année, l'an prochain. Ainsi que répondre à tes questions lorsque tu es bloqué par quelque chose. Cela te donnera suffisamment de liberté pour étudier à ton propre rythme ainsi qu'étudié le autres sujets que tu souhaite étudier. »

« Cela ne semble pas trop mal… tu ne vas pas me faire écrire un paquet de rédaction, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Certainement pas ! » Bill s'empressa d'assurer Harry pendant que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. « La dernière chose que je veux est de devoir lire et corriger un paquet de devoirs à nouveau, maintenant que je ne suis plus à Poudlard. »

Harry ricana et renifla presque du soda par son nez le moment ou il vit le regard sur le visage du sorcier plus âgé. Il était toujours en train de sourire une minute plus tard lorsqu'il demanda : « Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y aurait exactement dans ce guide ? »

« Il contiendrait basiquement un guide de sort et théories qui sont des sujets des examens des BUSEs ainsi qu'une liste de sort qui te donneront des points en plus dans les sujets avec baguette. Les examens des BUSEs n'ont pas été changés ou mis à jour depuis une quarantaine d'années, donc mes notes de quand j'étais un cinquième année devraient être adéquates pur basé le guide sur celles-ci ou je peux attraper celles de Percy vu qu'elles sont probablement plus détaillés que les miennes. Je peux aussi te donner une liste de livre dont tu auras besoin pour chaque sujet et si tu ne les as pas, je te les achèterai et te les enverrai avec un faucon. »

« Comment passerai-je mes examens ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais simplement rentrer dans Poudlard après avoir séché un année et attendre d'être permis de passer mes exams. »

« Une fois que tu penses être prêt pour les prendre, tu peux me faire savoir et je ferai des arrangement avec l'Autorité des Épreuves Sorcières pour que tu les passe au centre d'examen le plus proche de ton emplacement. Si tu prends contact avec le comité maintenant et remplis une application pour un passage d'examen indépendant alors je serais capable de t'inscrire plus rapidement dépendant de où tu est et de quelle distance tu es du centre le plus proche. Cela t'établira aussi clairement comme un étudiant indépendant plus tôt et t'aider à soutenir ton histoire d'avoir été présenté au monde magique que récemment. Ils pourraient même t'envoyer du matériel à étudier afin de te préparer aux examens. »

« Cela aiderai probablement. Y a-t-il beaucoup de sorciers et sorcières qui étudient à domicile ? »

« Oui, environ deux sorciers sur trois en Grande-Bretagne sont soit donner des cours par leur parents ou quelqu'un de la famille, apprennent par eux-même autour de leurs emploi du temps, ou prennent des Cours par Hiboux Postaux (souvent appelé CHP). Seulement ceux avec un taux de pouvoir de cinq cents ou plus et ceux où les parents peuvent se le permettre de payer l'école sont invités à Poudlard. Alors il y a les étudiants héritier qui sont automatiquement offerts une place sans un regard à leur niveau de pouvoir (pour peu qu'ils ne soient pas des Cracmols) : étudiants dont la famille vont à Poudlard depuis deux générations ou plus ou ont un siège au conseil d'administration. Et finalement, il y a le nombre limité de bourses offertes aux Sangs Mêlées prometteurs et Nés-Moldus dont la puissance est de sept cents ou plus. »

« Comment mesurent-ils l'indice de puissance de quelqu'un ? » Harry demanda curieux vu que c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais entendu avant.

« Il y a plusieurs façons, mais la première est un sort de diagnostic quand un enfant magique est né ou examiné la première fois par un soigneur (ce qui n'est pas précis puisque le cœur de la magie d'un enfant grandira au cours du temps et que le sort ne fonctionne pas sur des sorciers adultes car leur cœur magique est trop large pour être proprement lu). Le second est à travers la toile de plusieurs capteurs magiques dispersé à travers le pays qui surveille les explosion de magie accidentelle ou les grosse décharge de magie intentionnel : ceci est comment la plupart des Nés-Moldus sont découverts. Une autre façon, est d'utilisé une barrière runique spécialisé qui mesure l'indice de pouvoir de tout ceux qui passent à travers : Ollivander en possède une autour de son magasin comme il a besoin de connaître l'indice pour avoir une idée de quel bois ou corps seront les plus adaptés à tel ou tel personne. »

« D'une certaine manière cela ne me surprend pas. »

« J'ai dis à peu près la même chose quand j'ai étudier pour la première fois les barrière couvrant les différents magasins du Chemin de Traverse pendant mon apprentissage comme Briseur de Maléfice. Il n'y a que deux autre façon pour mesurer le pouvoir de quelqu'un, l'une est d'avoir un individus lancer son sort le plus puissant à une orbe d'évaluation mais cette méthode est la moins précise car la baguette peut fausser les résultats (ce qui est encore plus vrai quand la baguette ne correspond pas bien au sorcier qui l'utilise). Et la dernière méthode est de d'accomplir un test d'Héritage Gobelin cette méthode, bien que la plus précise, est la moins utilisé (à cause du sang impliqué). »

« Comment cela fonctionne-t-il ? »

« Les Pierres d'Héritage ne sont pas de quelconques pierres, ce sont des artefacts spécialement travaillés faites par des artisans gobelins en profondeur des entrailles de Gringotts. Je n'ai jamais été autorisé à étudier une de ces pierres, donc je n'en sais pas vraiment beaucoup plus sur le comment elles sont faites, ou comment elles fonctionnent, mais j'ai appris au cours des années que la pierre mesure la taille, la force, ainsi que la densité du cœur magique d'une personne en créant une boucle de rétroaction entre la pierre et la personne en passant par son sang. Le rang de la personne est alors calculé selon la longueur du temps nécessaire pour que le test se complète, la quantité de changements que la pierre subit durant le processus, la plus haute température atteinte durant celui-ci (incluant à quelle vitesse cette température est atteinte et pendant combien de temps elle est maintenue), et le niveau de magie présent dans le sang de cette personne à la fin du test. Ces informations sont toutes enregistrées sur la pierre à l'aide des mêmes sortilèges qui déterminent ta généalogie magique. »

« Cela semble plutôt complexe. »

« Cela l'est. Arithmomancie impliqué est au-delà de même mon niveau actuel de maîtrise. » Bill admit avec un sourire en coin.

« Cela me fait presque regretter de ne pas avoir prit Arithmomancie comme l'une de mes options au lieu de laisser Ron me convaincre de prendre Divination mais en même temps cela me soulage de ne pas l'avoir pris parce que j'imagine très bien les mal de tête que cela m'aurait donné. Mais je ne peut m'empêcher d'être curieux de combien mon indice de puissance pouvait être. »

« Il était supérieur à quinze cent mais je n'est aucune idée du nombre exact vu que je n'avais pas accès à cette information. » Bill commenta calmement en étudiant Harry d'un regard indéchiffrable. « La pierre utilisé pour ton test a atteint l'obsidienne et fondue en forme de tablette en moins de dix minutes cela nécessite un niveau de pouvoir d'au moins neuf cent pour altérer sa forme au long d'une heure et un niveau d'au moins douze cent pour altérer la structure en cristal de la pierre originale durant la même période de temps. Ta magie a généré des températures semblable à celles d'un volcan actif au moment même où tu as commencé le test et maintenus cette température plus de dix minutes d'affilé pendant que la tablette ne s'est pas refroidis jusqu'à après que tu te soit séparé de ta magie. »

« Mais je n'ai jamais été aussi puissant ! J'ai toujours eu du mal avec même le plus simple des sorts. »

« J'imaginerai que les liens placé sur ta personne étaient une partie de la raison pour laquelle tu trouvait difficile d'exécuter les sort variés qui t'était enseigné. Cela ne me surprendrait pas si retirer ces liens ont créés un influx dans la source de ta magie ce qui aurait augmenter ta puissance soit temporairement ou de façon permanente. La seule façon d'en être certain serait de refaire le test l'année prochaine pour voir si il y a un changement. Le fait que tu es toujours jeune sera aussi impliqué dans ta puissance, comme ta magie n'est toujours pas mature ce qui veut dire que tu peux potentiellement devenir plus fort dans les onze années à venir. »

« Onze ? Mais j'aurais dix-sept ans dans trois ans... »

« Atteindre l'âge de majorité n'est pas la même chose qu'atteindre la maturité magique la source de magie d'un sorcier ne fixe pas avant qu'il atteigne son vingt-cinquième anniversaire. En d'autres mots, une fois qu'un sorcier atteint l'âge de vingt-cinq ans sa magie est aussi forte que ce qu'elle sera toujours, il n'y a plus de place pour une croissance ou un changement. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il a atteint son potentiel total, juste que son potentiel a été fixé. »

« Oh. Quelque chose d'autre que je ne savais pas. »

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose enseigné à Poudlard, mes frère et moi ont appris les traditions sorcières sur les genoux de notre grand-père dès que nous avons atteint l'âge de cinq ans. Mais nous nous sommes éloignés du sujet et nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps restant avant d'être attendus au port. Par chance, il n'y a plus qu'une ou deux choses dont nous devons discuter. Premièrement, quelle libertés souhaites-tu le laisser au sujet de tes investissements ? Veux-tu que je maintienne et suivent juste les actuels investissements une fois que les révisions seront effectué ou veux-tu que je me débarrasse de ceux qui ne te rendent pas ou te font perdre de l'argent, ainsi que d'en ajouter des nouveaux ? »

« Je ne sais pas… peut-être commencer par juste suivre et maintenir les investissements pour le moment et faire des recherches sur ceux qui ont mal tournés pour comprendre le pourquoi du comment avant de décider de les stopper ? Je n'aime pas l'idée de perdre de l'argent mais je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre souffre car leur seuls revenus leur ont été enlevés à cause de chose hors de leur contrôle comme des mauvaises décisions de la part de Dumbledore. Oh, et n'oublies pas d'investir dans le magasin de farce et attrapes des jumeaux tu peux utiliser les trois comptes car mon parrain voudrai encourager la nouvelle génération de farceur. Si nous pouvons l'avoir hors du contrôle de Dumbledore, je paris qu'il aura plein d'idées qu'il serait d'accord pour partager avec eux. »

« Je n'oublierais pas pour Fred et George je les verrais dans un couple de jours et les approcherai à ce moment. Et je m'occuperai du reste des investissements en accord avec ce que tu as dis et te garderai au courant de ce que je trouve pour que tu sois impliqué dans les prises de décisions. Cela relie aussi la dernière chose dont nous avons besoin de discuter. A quelle fréquence souhaites-tu que je t'envoie mes rapports ? »

« Mm… une fois par mois, à moins que quelque chose d'urgent n'apparaisse ? De cette façon je ne fatigue pas mes nouveaux aigles. »

« Ce serai acceptable comme cela me donne suffisamment de temps entre deux rapports pour avoir d'autres choses de faites. Serais-tu opposé à m'envoyer des compte-rendus réguliers en retour ? »

« Compte-rendus sur quoi ? »

« Les endroits où tu as été ou où tu vas afin qu'au moins une personne sache où tu es au cas où il y a une urgence mais aussi pour que je sache où tu te trouve par rapport au centre d'examen mondial pour tes BUSEs. Je voudrais aussi avoir un rapport de tes progrès sur ton entraînement de temps en temps pour être certain que tu n'es pas bloqué ou tu ne te relâches pas trop. »

« Je pense que je peux faire ça. »

« Parfait, alors allons jeter nos déchets et rendons-nous au port. »


	4. échec de x tactique x d'intimidation

**Voici la suite après avoir réparé mon écran d'ordinateur portable. Merci pour les reviews cela fait toujours plaisir.**

 **Jay-Werdraght: Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas très fluide même si je fait de mon mieux pour le rendre facile à lire, non je n'ai pas de beta et celui qui veut le devenir est le bienvenu il a juste besoin de m'envoyer un PM. Et bien sure je vais continuer, la j'ai traduis les autres du français à l'anglais, (que pour je ne sais quelle raison trouve plus facile que son contraire) et vais me remettre à apprendre du portugais avant de revenir vers cet fic.**

 **Bonne lecture et merci de lire cette histoire**

Chapitre quatre : Échec de X Tactiques X D'intimidation

Harry et Bill arrivèrent au port au moment où le soleil s'enfonçait en dessous de l'horizon et l'adolescent de quatorze ans observa son entourage composé de différents bateaux, barques, et navires qui se trouvaient dans la baie. Son attention était bientôt attiré par le ciel quand il reconnut l'appel de ses nouveaux aigles à temps, il vit alors ce qu'il pensait être l'un de ses aigles se tourner à l'envers pour attraper l'une des mouettes par les pieds. Les deux oiseaux se laissèrent ensuite tomber vers l'eau et le cœur d' Harry se serra par peur que son nouvel aigle se blesse au moment de la collision juste pour assister au redressement de son oiseaux à la dernière minute et au relâchement de la mouette avant de se relancer en haut dans le ciel.

Un bruit sourd de collision fut alors entendu au moment où la mouette s'écrasa contre la coque d'un navire et Harry se frappa le visage quand il réalisa que ses aigle avaient en effet jouer un tour à la mouette. Un nouveau bruit et une cacophonie de cris le laissa savoir que l'autre mâle n'avait lui aussi aucune dignité. Des rires étouffés venant du roux qui se tenait à ses côtés le fit savoir que Bill avait aussi assisté à toute la scène.

« Je suis à moitié tenté de les nommer Fred et George mais je suis sûre que cela rendrait les choses encore plus confuses sur le long terme, » Harry nota en secouant sa tête et jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme toujours en train de rire à ses côtés.

« Tu leur a ordonné de terroriser la foule locale avant de les relâcher dans la nature. » Bill lui rappela toujours rigolant au moment où deux autres impacts résonnèrent en bruit de fond.

« Je ne m'attendait pas à ce qu'ils soient des incarnations de tes frères les plus terrifiants avec des plumes ou j'aurai fait plus attention aux mots que j'ai utilisé pour donner mon ordre. »

« Oh, je ne sais pas il semble qu'ils sont en effet en train de s'amuser, » Bill pointa au moment ou encore une paire d'impacts retentirent suivit par les cris de colère de plus que quelques mouettes qui furent bientôt recouverts par les appels aigus des deux Aigles Marins.

Harry souffla et secoua sa tête avant d'apporter ses mains à sa bouche et de laisser passer un sifflement qui coupa à travers le bruit des mouettes agitées et qui attira l'attention des aigles malicieux. Les deux grands rapaces firent un dernier cris (comme pour moquer les mouette encore plus) avant de plonger vers Harry tout les deux se redressèrent à la dernière seconde pour se poser doucement sur son bras tendu et son bagage. Les deux oiseaux commencèrent immédiatement à lisser leur plumes avec une supériorité suffisante dès qu'il furent confortablement installé sur leur perchoirs.

« J'avais au début pensé à vous donner des noms digne de la majesté d'oiseau de votre espèce mais après cette présentation choquante d'action amusante, je trouve impossible de vous voir comme autre chose que des farceurs. Alors, je vais vous appeler Flip et Flop à la place en honneur à vos capacités de capture et lâchage. »

Les deux oiseau se tranquillisèrent et crièrent silencieusement l'un envers l'autre tout en inspectant Harry de près avant d'ébouriffer leurs plumes et de retourner à leur lissage les noms qu'il avait choisi avaient été acceptés. Harry se demanda si il regrettera plus tard d'avoir nommer les deux oiseaux avec des noms si superficiels. Le souvenir de regarder l'un des deux aigles attraper une mouette avant de plonger en avant pour la 'lancer' dans la coque d'un bateau le fit renifler leurs nouveaux noms leurs allaient à merveille.

Bill continua à rire pendant qu'il conduisait Harry à travers le labyrinthe qu'était les bateaux amarrés jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent un trois mâts, une Caraque gréé en carré qui semblait sortir tout droit d'un livre d'histoire. Cela ramenait aussi à l'esprit le navire sur lequel les étudiants de Durmstrang étaient arrivés à Poudlard même si celui-ci semblait en meilleur condition que celui des bulgares. Le mot Kaijinmaru était paint sur l'avant de la coque en caractères gras et noirs ce qu'Harry assumait était le nom du vaisseau.

« Ohé le navire! » appela Bill à haute voix quand ils arrivèrent à un stop à côté du navire.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, un vieil homme portant un chapeau de capitaine se pencha par dessus le rebord du navire et demanda, « Qui êtes-vous et quelles affaires avez-vous avec le Kaijinmaru ? »

« Je suis William Weasley et j'ai récemment réservé pour ma charge une place sur ce navire je suis là pour être certain qu'il arrive à bord avant que vous ne leviez les voiles, » Bill répondit en tapant Harry dans le dos et le poussa en avant pour que l'homme ai un vue claire de l'adolescent.

« Est-ce que les deux menaces perchés sur ton corps t'appartiennent, gaki ? »

Harry grimaça en réponse à l'insulte dirigé à ses aigles (malgré le fait qu'il était secrètement d'accord avec l'évaluation de l'homme sur ses deux oiseaux) et le mot étranger qu'il avait été appelé pendant qu'il répondait : « Oui, c'est vrai, et où je vais ils vont. »

L'homme parut décontenancé pendant un moment avant d'éclater d'un rire tonitruant et de disparaître. Deux minutes plus tard, l'homme réapparut tenant une longue corde épaisse avec des lamelles en bois et les prévint, « Attention à votre tête, je fais tomber l'échelle ! ». L'homme poussa alors l'objet de l'autre côté du bateau qui se déroula pour révéler une échelle de corde avec des marches en bois. « Montez à bords polissons afin que nous tenions une vrai conversation sans parler par dessus la rambarde de mon navire. »

« Après toi, James. » Bill insista en souriant au sorcier plus petit.

« Polissons et vauriens en premier donc, j'imagine que cela veut dire vous, Flip, Flop. » Harry lança malicieusement en lançant Flip (le plus petit des deux qui était à nouveau perché sur son bras) dans les airs avant de chasser Flop de son sac pour qu'il rejoigne Flip dans les airs. « Allez vous chercher un endroit à l'écart pour vous asseoir et tenez vous tranquille. »

Libéré de ses passagers, Harry grimpa à la corde avec une aisance due à des années de pratique passées à gravir des treillis fragiles et des barrières branlantes pour échapper à son cousin et son gang. A cela s'ajoutait trois années d'entraînement de Quidditch passé à se balancer sur un petit bout de bois fin. L'obligation de participer au tournoi des Trois Sorciers, le stress engendré lui avait fait perdre énormément de poids il ne pesait plus que quarante kilos et cela l'aida grandement.

Il atteignit le haut de l'échelle rapidement et se jeta facilement par dessus la rambarde pour se poser légèrement sur le pont il ne redoutait plus depuis longtemps les hauteurs ou les chutes. Les longs entraînements passés sur un balais l'avait préparé (il avait chuté ou été éjecté de nombreuses fois). Tout en se redressant, Harry prit le temps d'étudier l'homme qu'il pensait être le capitaine du bateau sous les derniers rayons du soleil couchant. Il portait une barbe blanche hérissée qui couvrait la moitié de son visage, un nez rouge proéminent héritage d'un long passé d'alcoolique, et une pipe fumante dans une main. Il portait une veste rouge bordée de noir et des damiers blanc par dessus une chemise en toile avec une bande en bronze autour du col, un pantalon gris, et une paire de bottes marrons.

Au moment où il avait finit son inspection, Bill les avait rejoins sur le pont et le sorcier plus âgé s'avança pour offrir sa main au capitaine. Harry ignora rapidement la conversation entre les deux hommes et tourna son attention vers le pont principal de la nef afin d'étudier le navire après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait à bord d'un vrai bateau (la barque utilisé par l'Oncle Vernon pour les conduire jusqu'à la cabane isolée ou celles utilisés pour escorter les nouveaux élèves à travers le lac ne comptaient pas dans l'esprit de Harry). Ses yeux furent bientôt attirés vers les suspentes (qui ressemblaient plus à un bazar emmêlé composés de corde à ses yeux) avant que son regard ne tombe sur la vigie en haut du mât principal où se trouvaient perchés en ce moment ses deux aigles.

Son regard se reporta sur les deux hommes conversant à ses côtés au moment où ils prononcèrent son alias.

« … James entre vos mains. » termina Bill et Harry fronça les sourcils pendant un instant, confus avant de réaliser que Bill se préparait à partir. A ce moment-là le sorcier se tourna vers lui pour lui adresser la parole. « Fait attention à toi, James, et n'oublies pas de m'écrire si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit même si c'est juste pour extérioriser tes sentiments. »

« Je le ferais, je n'oublierai pas. » Harry répondit en souriant légèrement au rouquin. « Merci pour tout, Bill c'est très important pour moi que tu m'ait écouté et que tu veuilles bien m'aider avec… et bien, tout vraiment. »

« De rien, gamin. »

Bill sauta par dessus le bord à ce moment-là (ignorant totalement l'échelle) et Harry se précipita juste à temps pour le voir atterrir dans le port. Bill leva alors les yeux et le salua une dernière fois avant de s'en aller sans regarder en arrière. Harry sentit la panique l'envahir à l'idée de voyager seul au milieu d'étrangers avant qu'une vague d'excitation la balaye au moment où il se rendit compte qu'il était presque libre.

Il serai bientôt affranchi de sa famille autoritaire voire abusive, libre du poids suffocant de sa célébrité en tant que le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, et loin des stratagèmes d'assassinat de Dumbledore.

Le garçon de quatorze ans laissa échapper un cri de pure joie tout en sautant en l'air, ses poing levés vers le ciel. Il aurait probablement continué à danser de joie pendant un moment si il n'y avait pas eu le son d'un rire lui rappelant brutalement qu'il n'était pas seul. Harry se tourna pour faire face au capitaine pendant qu'il se grattait l'arrière du crâne timidement en se battant contre le rouge qui lui montait au visage.

« Aller petit je vais te faire visiter tout le bateau vu que visiblement c'est ta première fois à bord d'un navire. »

Harry passa l'heure suivante sur les talons du capitaine pendant que l'homme lui faisait explorer la totalité du bateau avec en prime un cours rapide sur les caractéristiques d'un de ces vaisseaux ainsi que les terminologies nautiques. Il présenta aussi Harry à la majorité de l'équipage (sauf ceux qui n'étaient pas encore de retour ou ceux qui étaient en train de dormir). L'homme lui montra alors les couchettes où dormiront les candidats à l'examen de Hunter. Il le laissa trouver une place pour dormir après lui avoir indiqué que le dîner serait servi au mess dans une demi heure.

Harry se sentit légèrement gêné pendant qu'il étudiait les divers hommes (et les rares femmes) dispersés à travers la large salle où il avait été mené. La plupart de ces candidats le virent comme insignifiant et l'ignorèrent immédiatement. Les autres le regardaient soit avec hostilité ou bien avec joie (les uns le voyant comme un gêneur ou un rival potentiel alors que les autres le considéraient comme une cible facile). Levant le menton en réponse au défi qui se présentait, Harry redressa ses épaules et fit appel à son courage de Gryffondor qui lui avait permis de faire face à Voldemort et vingt-neuf Mangemorts trois jours auparavant.

Il marcha alors avec assurance à travers la foule de candidats qui se prélassaient vers le seul endroit inoccupé à proximité de quelques cageots de fruits empilés de façon instables. Sa progression ne fut interrompue qu'une seule fois par un homme mince portant un couteau. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la lame légèrement piquée de rouille avant de lever son regard vers les yeux cruels de l'importun. Ils se toisèrent durant cinq longues minutes avant que l'homme ne le brise frustré par l'impassibilité du garçon, « Je te donne jusqu'à cinq pour quitter ce navire ou je t'éviscérerai comme un poisson. ».

Harry pencha la tête, croisa les bras devant sa poitrine, et adressa à l'homme un sourire sarcastique façon Rogue échelon deux (celui qui te dis que tu es en train de me faire perdre mon temps et que cela me contrarie grandement) tout en lui rétorquant, « Que c'est drôle, une menace de mort délivrée avec la pointe d'un couteau. Malheureusement, tu vas devoir prendre un numéro et faire la queue derrière les quarante-sept autres personnes qui veulent danser sur mon cadavre brisé et sanglant. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser j'ai une tente à monter avant que le souper ne soit servis et je vais avoir besoin de temps pour sortir récupérer mes compagnons perchés en haut du mât avant que l'on ne mange. »

Certains restèrent bouche-bée devant Harry alors que d'autres ricanèrent ou reniflèrent amusés par son attitude plutôt blasé face à la menace. Alors que l'homme qui lui bloquait le chemin ne bougeait toujours pas, Harry claqua sa langue contre son palet, agacé il se campa les mains sur les hanches en passant d'un sourire sarcastique à un regard noir façon Rogue niveau trois. Celui qui disait tu viens juste de m'agacer encore plus et si tu ne t'éloignes pas le plus vite possible, alors je vais t'estropier de différentes façons innovantes et créatives. Ne laisser personne dire qu'Harry n'avait rien apprit de son professeur, ses regards noirs ainsi que ses sourires sarcastiques avaient été facilement mémorisés tellement il les utilisaient.

L'homme lâcha son couteau en faisant un pas précipité en arrière. Harry l'attrapa au vol comme si c'était un vif d'or et l'offrit adroitement à l'homme, poignée vers l'avant. Son aspirant agresseur cria, choqué avant de se jeter sur la porte personne ne le revit. L'homme n'était rien de plus qu'un lâche et une brute visant Harry seulement en raison de sa frêle stature qui le désignait comme une cible facile. Harry supposera qu'il avait quitté le navire alors qu'ils étaient encore au port.

Harry soupira et regarda fixement la dague de mauvaise qualité qui se trouvait dans ses mains avant de la fourrer simplement dans sa poche arrière et repartit vers le coin qu'il avait l'intention de revendiquer comme le sien. Il nettoierai et réparerai la dague plus tard, avoir une arme à portée de main pourrait se révéler personne au sein de ce groupe ne le dérangera il avait prouvé qu'il était capable de prendre soin de lui-même en dépit du fait qu'il fanfaronnait et bluffait. Ses compagnons à plumes se révéleront dissuasifs, les fiers volatiles restant la plupart du temps à proximité de Harry pendant la durée du voyage.

L'adolescent n'avait pas conscience des conséquences de ses actes lorsqu'il atteignit finalement ce qui serait son coin du bateau pour les six prochains mois. Il commença à siffler doucement pendant qu'il retirait son sac-valise, détachait la tente du bas, et commença à monter la petite tente en forme de tube. Il sécurisa les cordes principales en les plaçant sous des caisses entassées près du coin. Il bougea les lourdes boites en bois autour pour lui donner plus de place et afin de diminuer les risques de chute. Il leur jetterai plus tard un sortilège de glu pour les agglomérer à un moment où il serait seul dans la salle.

Une fois que la tente fut mise en place, Harry se mit à quatre pattes et attrapa son sac et rampa à l'intérieur de la tente magique et se leva immédiatement à l'intérieur d'un petit appartement entièrement meublé. Un sourire satisfait apparut sur son visage par rapport au fait qu'il avait plus de place à l'intérieur de la tente que le reste des candidats ont à l'extérieur. Laissant sa valise à côté de la porte, Harry se mit à explorer la tente que Bill lui avait acheté.

La pièce su laquelle la tente s'ouvrait était un petit salon recouvert d'un épais tapis à long poils de couleur brun, des mur de couleur crème, et équipé d'un set apparié qui incluait un canapé, un sofa, deux fauteuils, une table basse, deux guéridons sur lesquelles se trouvaient deux lampes ainsi que deux appliques, le tout dans un mixte de brun foncé, cadre en chêne clair et des finissions polies et cuivrées. A gauche du salon, une petite cuisine constituant d'un comptoir court de trois pieds, une petite gazinière à deux feux, un évier, deux appliques, et un carrelage claire.

La cuisine et le salon étaient séparés par un demi mur haut de cinq pieds recouvert d'un plan de travail où trois personnes pas trop imposantes peuvent s'asseoir confortablement. Il y avait deux tabourets stockés en dessous du bar qui étaient assortis au brun foncé, au chêne clair, et le thème de cuivre des fournitures du salon. Dans le mur du salon quelques mètres à coté du mur divisant les deux pièces il y avait une porte qui ouvrait directement sur la seule chambre de l'appartement et une salle de bain attenante.

Le sol était couvert du même tapis brun qu'il y avait dans le salon alors que les murs étaient d'un vert pale avec la moitié du bas couvert d'un lambris en chêne clair. Le lit à baldaquin extra large, deux tables de nuit sur lesquelles se trouvaient des lampes de chevet et un dressing qui faisaient tous partie du même set que celui du salon et prenait environ un tiers de l'espace de la pièce. La porte donnant vers la salle de bain se trouvait à la gauche de la porte de la chambre la salle de bain se trouvait directement derrière la cuisine. A l'intérieur de la salle de bain, Harry trouva une cabine de douche, une toilette, un lavabo, un cabinet pharmaceutique avec un miroir placé au dessus du lavabo.

En conclusion, cet espace était juste parfait pour Harry et ses besoins et bien plus grand que la chambre que lui avait donné les Dursleys qu'il ne s'agisse du placard en dessous des escaliers ou de la plus petite chambre au premier étage. La meilleure chose à propos de cette tente était le fait que seul Harry pouvait y entrer grâce à la barrière de sécurité que Bill avait mis en place plus tôt sur l'entrée. Décidant qu'il pouvait mettre en place les perchoirs de Flip et Flop ainsi que déballer ses vêtements plus tard, Harry laissa son sac-valise dans la tente et rampa hors de son appartement caché pour qu'il puisse se diriger vers le pont pour récupérer ses aigles. Pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie, Harry nota que plus de la moitié des candidats était déjà partie (soit pour prendre l'air ou pour chercher le repas promis dans la mess).

Harry se dirigea rapidement vers le pont et le moment ou il se tenait au dessous des étoiles il siffla dans la direction de Flip et Flop. Flop descendit le premier et récupéra l'épaule de Harry alors que Flop se pausa sur son bras gauche un battement de cœur plus tard. L'adolescent souhaitait garder sa main tenant la baguette vide au cas où il aurait besoin de se défendre contre une attaque (Harry se sentait toujours sur la défensive après la confrontation ayant eu lieu un petit peu plus tôt). Une fois les deux oiseaux installés, le jeune sorcier se dirigea vers le dessous du pont où se trouvait la mess. Son entrée causa un peu de raffut quand ceux déjà à l'intérieur de la salle à mangé prirent note de ses deux rapaces perchés sur le corps plutôt frêle de l'adolescent.

Depuis longtemps habitué à être regardé fixement pour une raison ou pour une autre, Harry ignora les yeux qui étaient sur lui et avança vers l'endroit où l'un des membres d'équipage était en train de servir des bols de ragoût épais pour les passagers pendant que l'autre distribuait du pain frais et des tasses remplis de liquide fumant. Quand il atteint la fin de la queue, Harry envoya Flip pour lui réservé un siège à l'écart du reste des passagers avant de collecter un plateau et une serviette enroulé autour de couverts. La ligne avançait plutôt rapidement( contrairement à celles de son école primaire dans ses souvenirs) et Harry se trouva bientôt devant l'homme qui servait le ragoût.

« Veux-tu un second bol pour ton ami ? » l'homme demanda en pointant Flop du menton, toujours perché sur son épaule.

« Non merci, monsieur je partagerai mon bol avec eux si il se trouve qu'ils ont faim vu que je suis presque sûre qu'ils ont grignoté un petit peu entre deux blagues effectuées sur les mouettes locales plus tôt. »

Le marin renifla avec amusement pendant qu'il souriait à Harry avant de se tourner pour servir la personne suivante. Harry avait un petit sourire satisfait sur son visage en repensant au souvenir de ses aigles jouant des tours au mouette avant de se diriger vers l'homme avec les pains et ce qui se trouvait être une tasse de cidre chaud. Harry accepta la tasse et demanda pour une paire de petit pain en plus pour faire des mouillettes avec la sauce du ragoût et au cas où Flip et Flop décideraient qu'ils veulent partager son repas.

Harry se dirigea alors entre les deux longues tables occupant la salle vers la partie éloigné de celle de droite où Flip se trouvait perché sur une partie de la table qu'il avait revendiqué pour Harry. Harry faillit trébucher lorsque Flop se jeta de l'épaule de Harry et bouleversa son équilibre pour rejoindre le plus petit mâle sur la table et Harry regarda les deux oiseaux pendant un instant. Il s'assit alors sur le petit banc qui se trouvait à la fin de la table pour qu'il soit à coté des deux rapaces afin de mieux garder un œil sur la paire perturbatrice.

Les deux oiseau montrèrent un intérêt immédiat pour sa nourriture dès qu'il posa le plateau sur la table et Harry était secrètement soulagé qu'il était toujours rassasié par son repas plus tôt ou alors il aurai regretté d'avoir refuser l'autre bol de ragoût qu'on lui avait offert. Le visage d'Harry brûla rouge quand les cris de ses aigles firent échos à travers la mess lorsque les deux oiseaux supplièrent pour de la nourriture le moment où Harry avait attrapé un morceau de viande avec sa fourchette (comme lorsqu'il leur avait offert leur friandises plus tôt).

« Continuez à faire un boucan pareil pendant que nous sommes à l'intérieur et les gens vont commencer à vous appeler des oies de mer au lieu d'aigles marins. » Harry réprimanda en offrant la bouchée sur sa fourchette à Flip. Dès que le mâle plus petit attrapa le morceau de viande, Harry transperça un autre morceau qu'il tendit à Flop. « En plus, vous n'avez pas besoin de supplier j'avais déjà l'intention de partager avec vous. Je suppose que cela veux dire que vous étiez trop occupés à jouer pour chasser ? »

Harry eut l'impression que ses deux oiseaux étaient un petit peu sans voix par rapport à l'exactitude de sa phrase quand ils bougèrent sur leurs perchoirs pendant un moment tout en évitant son regard. L'adolescent renifla et secoua la tête tout en continuant à choisir les épais morceaux de viandes du ragoût pour les leur offrir tout en mangeant occasionnellement les légumes. Une fois que la viande fut finit, Harry déchira l'un des pains en deux et mouilla les deux moitiés avec l'épaisse sauce avant d'en donner un à chaque oiseau. Le sorcier eut alors trois minutes de paix pendant lequel il put manger un petit peu plus de ragoût avant que les deux aigles quémande silencieusement pour plus.

Il finit par partager les derniers pain entre les deux oiseaux vu qu'ils semblaient avoir bien plus faim que lui et même si il savait qu'il avait largement suffisamment de provisions dans sa valise, il savait aussi que de partager sa nourriture avec eux faisait aussi partie du processus pour se lier. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler au combien Hedwige semblait apprécier partager son bacon et sa tartine avec lui et l'humeur de l'adolescent diminua quand il se rappela que le lien qu'il partageait avec la chouette blanche était ce qui avait encouragé Dumbledore à s'en débarrasser au début de l'année scolaire précédente.

Une pierre s'établit dans son estomac lorsque tout ce qui s'était produit les trois derniers jours le frappa brusquement et il poussa son plateau à côté de lui et posa ses coudes sur la table avant de laisser tomber sa tête et de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux. L'enfant de quatorze ans tremblait presque sous le poids de la culpabilité qu'il sentait par rapport à sa responsabilité dans la mort de Cédric et la renaissance de Voldemort en plus de la terrible découverte que l'homme qu'il regardait auparavant comme un grand-père était aussi déterminé à le tuer que le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avait tuer ses parents lorsqu'il était un bébé.

Une partie de lui se demandait qui il avait bien put énerver dans une vie passé pour avoir le droit à une vie aussi pourrie alors que le reste de sa personne se rebellait contre l'injustice de tout cela.

C'était seulement de la pure volonté qui empêchait Harry de donner voix aux cri de furie qu'il pouvait sentir au plus profond de son être quand il essaya de réguler sa respiration afin de ramener ses émotions sous contrôle. Il ne voulait vraiment pas avoir une dépression nerveuse alimenté avec de la magie accidentelle à ce moment juste sous le nez de qui sait combien de moldus.

Éventuellement, Harry se calma et relâcha ses cheveux et s'assit lentement pour découvrir qu'il était le seul encore dans la pièce à part les membres de l'équipage qui étaient en train de collecter les plats sales et les ramener en cuisine pour qu'ils soient lavés. Un regard rapide sur les deux aigles révéla qu'ils étaient tous les deux endormis perchés au bord de la table et qu'il était peu probable qu'ils causent des problèmes si Harry choisissait d'aider à débarrasser. L'adolescent de quatorze ans laissa alors les habitude imprégnés depuis longtemps d'apparaître dans une tentative de ne pas penser à tout ce qui l'ennuyait et comme un robot il se leva et bougea vers la table pour commencer à empiler et récupérer des plateaux, tasses, et bols qui avaient été laissés sur les tables par des candidats inconsidérés et paresseux.

« Tu n'as pas à le faire. » dit le membre de l'équipage lorsqu'il vit ce qu'Harry faisait.

Harry s'arrêta avec sa main tendus vers un autre plateau lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'homme. Harry contempla un bandana bleu attaché autour des cheveux brun roux de l'homme, le bandana jaune autour de son cou au dessus de sa chemise orange, et le pantalon brun roux qu'il portait avec une ceinture pour les maintenir. L'homme ne semblait pas plus vieux que vingt et un ans, peut-être vingt-deux, et rappelait Harry d'une version plus âgée et maladroite de Neville Longdubas.

Après la courte inspection, Harry rencontra les yeux vert clair de l'homme et répondit, « C'est bon, cela ne me dérange pas et je n'ai vraiment rien d'autre à faire pour le moment. »

« Es-tu un nouveau membre d'équipage alors ? »

« Non, juste un passager… et un candidat, je suppose. »

« Oh, alors tu n'as _vraiment_ pas besoin de m'aider... »

« Et cela ne me dérange _vraiment_ pas de t'aider. », Harry contra en continuant de collecter les plateaux. « En fait, tu m'aides plus que ce que je ne t'aides en me permettant de t'aider. »

« Euh… ? »

« C'est vrai… la maintenant je serais mort d'ennui si tu ne me laissais pas t'aider à nettoyer. »

Le membre de l'équipage laissa un petit rire lui échapper en réponse à la déclaration quelque peu stupide mais il n'essaya pas de dissuader Harry de l'aider une troisième fois. Les deux garçon travaillèrent dans un silence confortable avec comme arrière son une musique des tintement des plateaux métallique, couverts, tasse et bols pendant plusieurs minutes avec que le membre de l'équipage ne parle à nouveau pour se présenter.

« Je suis Katzo. »

« Je m'appelle… James, »Harry offrit en retour après un faux départ où il faillit donner son prénom au lieu de son faux nom.

Une fois que les plats furent collectés et emmener aux cuisines, Harry et Katzo essuyèrent les longues tables qui étaient vissées au sol. Après cela, il plièrent les bancs lourds attachés au tables avec des charnières (afin qu'ils ne bougent pas pendant les tempêtes) sur les tables pour qu'il puissent balayer la nourriture qui fut renversée sur le sol au cours du repas. Harry laissa Katzo finir le reste du nettoyage tout seul à ce moment là quand le jour plutôt long et plein d'émotion le rattrapa. Après avoir souhaiter une bonne nuit à l'homme, Harry collecta ses oiseaux somnolants et se dirigea vers la couchette qu'il partageait avec les autres candidats.

Il y eu quelques grognements venant des candidats toujours éveillés quand Harry entra dans la pièce avec ses compagnons (les candidats savaient maintenant très bien que leur cris était forts et énervant comme cela avait été démontré plus tôt dans la mess) mais Harry était tellement épuisé qu'il ne les entendit pas. Il traversa rapidement la pièce pour s'agenouiller devant sa tente avant de marcher en crabe à l'intérieur (les deux aigles perchés rendant la tâche d'entrer dans la tente difficile). Le moment ou il était entièrement à l'intérieur, Harry se redressa et plaça les oiseaux sur son lit pour qu'il mette en place les deux perches et les abreuvoirs.

Leur perche étaient en fait plus un petit arbre de bois de grève qu'une branche ou un poteau de bois artificiel. Ils font approximativement quatre pieds de haut, un diamètre d'au moins un pied et avaient au moins une branche sur le tronc qui se relève à mi-chemin d'une longueur d'au moins un pied. Les deux parties sur le tronc qui se divisaient avaient été vidées et coupées d'une façon tel que leur bol d'eau s'adaptera au trou de même forme à la fin de la branche.

Tout en haut de chaque tronc se trouvait un nid plutôt désordonné composé de brindille et de longue cordes ainsi que des algues lavées, séchées et préservées magiquement. Ces perches était montés dans des pots de trois pieds de large, et d'une profondeur de deux pieds, remplis de gravier et de sable de plage qui sentait le sel marin. Plus de corde et d'algues étaient enroulés décorativement autour du tronc.

De plus, les perchoirs avaient été enchanté pour repousser les insectes nuisibles (comme les tiques, mites, puces, et scarabées pour lesquels les larves dévorerai le bois), enchanté pour faire disparaître toutes les déchets des oiseaux quand ils utilises leur perchoir (pour les garder propre et réduire le nombre d'odeur déplaisante associées avec les oiseaux), et recouvert de sort pour les protéger contre les dommages de sorts, physiques, ou liés au temps si placé dehors. Chaque perchoir avait été rétrécis et placés dans une petite valise en bois avec un sortilège de poids de plume pour que les perchoirs soit facilement stockés ou bougés à cause de leur poids de quatre-vingt dix kilos chacun.

Harry mit rapidement en place les deux perchoirs, un de chaque coté de l'entrée principale de la tente pour offrir un protection supplémentaire en plus des barrières de sécurité – placer les aigles pour qu'il soit en quelque sorte des gardes). Il rempli alors la coupelle d'eau fourni avec les perchoirs plaçant Flip sur celui de gauche et Flop sur celui de droite (des plaques avec leur nom seront ajoutés quelques semaines plus tard pour aider les autres à les distinguer plus facilement). Satisfait du soin porté à ses oiseaux pour la nuit, Harry attrapa son sac-valise et le porta jusqu'à la chambre et le laissa tomber à côté de la garde robe avant de se mettre au lit sans se donner la peine de se déshabiller.

Des cauchemars harcèleront l'adolescent pendant son sommeil et le conduiront éventuellement en haut juste avant l'aube où il finira perché au bout du mât de beaupré avec Flip et Flop.


	5. Entraînement x En x Haute Mer

**Voila le prochain chapitre. Je sais qu'il a des problème de fluidité mais si vous voulez m'envoyer des corrections n'hésiter pas. Vous pouvez aussi laisser un commentaire tant que vous ne me dites pas que c'est mauvais sans expliquer ce qui ne va pas. Si vous envoyez des corrections pour n'importe quel chapite je ferais de mon mieux pour les inclure le plus vite possible. Je suis aussi à la recherche d'un bêta lecteur.**

 **Je ne possède pas Hunter X Hunter ou Harry Potter. Même l'histoire n'est pas la mienne je l'emprunte à Mrs InsaneOne**

Chapitre 5 : Entraînement x en x Haute Mer

Le Kaijinmaru devint vivant lorsque le soleil se leva. En effet, l'équipage débarquait sur le pont par les escaliers dans le but de préparer le bateau pour le départ. Harry observa les hommes qui se bousculaient et s'affairaient autour. Le Second donnait des ordres et supervisait les préparations depuis la plage arrière au dessus de la timonerie. Lorsque le soleil fut haut dans le ciel, les cordes attachant le navire furent retirées et le navire leva l'ancre pour se diriger vers l'océan. Ceci était supervisé par un bateau du port qui les guidaient à travers le labyrinthe d'embarcation et de pontons.

Étonnamment, aucun membre d'équipage ne tenta de chasser Harry de son perchoir plutôt dangereux sur le mât du beaupré. Cela changera bien sur, au moment où l'équipage aura besoin de lever la voile qui se trouvait au niveau de ce mât. Mais, pour le moment, ils le laissaient tranquille pour la simple raison qu'il n'était pas dans leur pattes. L'équipage avait aussi été informé de laisser les passagers tranquille le plus possible, pour ne pas interférer avec les différents tests que le capitaine avait planifié de jeté au Candidats à l'Examen de Hunter dans le but de déterminer si oui ou non ils méritaient d'y participer à celui qui arrivait.

Cela voulait dire que si l'un des candidats était assez idiot pour tomber par dessus le bord ou pour faire quelque chose d'autre tout aussi stupide, alors il sera laisser en tant qu'appât pour requin ou balancé hors du navire au prochain port parce que visiblement il n'était pas fait pour être Hunter.

Harry avait sans le vouloir déjà passé l'un de ces test du capitaine il ne s'était pas laisser intimider par d'autre participants, il avait revendiqué un endroit pour dormir dans la couchette qui lui était assigné, et avait survécu la nuit. Il avait aussi intéressé le capitaine avec ses animaux de compagnies exotiques, sa volonté d'aider à nettoyer la nuit précédente, ainsi que la grâce naturelle dont il faisait preuve en grimpant à l'échelle de corde et à nouveau lorsqu'il s'était perché sur le beaupré dans l'obscurité avant l'aube. C'était la même grâce qu'il l'avait vu se faire appelé pilote naturel pendant sa première année en plus de son sens de l'équilibre instinctif.

Une fois que le navire fut loin du port, les voiles furent levées et le vaisseau commença à prendre de la vitesse pendant que le navire pointait vers sa prochaine destination. La sensation du vent sur sa peau pendant que le bateau avançait sur l'eau salée rappelait à Harry la sensation de voler et il ferma les yeux afin de profiter de la sensation tout en sentant les dernières traces de ses cauchemars disparaître dans un sentiment de paix qu'il ressentait toujours une fois dans les airs. Après un moment, Harry chassa Flip et Flop pour qu'ils étirent leurs ailes et chassent leur prochain repas avant de se lever et regarder ce qui semblait être un volume d'eau sans fin dessiné en face du navire.

L'adolescent resta sur le beaupré jusqu'à ce que son estomac commence à se plaindre d'être vide. Harry se dirigea donc vers le pont et marcha vers la mess pour voir si le petit-déjeuné était servi. Il arriva et fit la queue à temps pour attraper un plat de Goulash (patates en cubes fris mixées avec des œufs brouillés, jambon en cube, fromage râpé, et oignon, ail et du poivre) et du pain grillé. Comme boisson, il avait le choix entre du jus d'orange tout juste pressé, du café noir, ou du thé noir Harry choisit le jus d'orange car cela faisait des mois depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait bu un jus de fruit qui n'était pas du jus de citrouille.

Après avoir finit son repas, Harry aida à nouveau à nettoyer le bordel laissé derrière les autres passagers avant de retourner vers sa tente pour prendre une douche et se changer. Il sorti alors le manuel pour prendre soin de ses aigles qu'il avait demandé afin de se familiariser avec les besoins de Flip et de Flop, avant d'aller à nouveau vers le pont pour apprécier le temps clair tant qu'il durait. Quand il vit que son précédent perchoir sur le beau-pré était inaccessible à cause d'une voile relevée, Harry passa quelques minutes à cherche un endroit à l'écart pour s'y asseoir avant de grimper adroitement jusqu'au poste de guet vide.

Harry restera le reste de la journée dans la vigie alternant entre la lecture du guide de soin, regarder au large la masse bleue, ou à s'occuper de ses deux aigles lorsqu'ils le rejoignaient pour reposer leurs ailes. Il était occasionnellement rejoins par un membre de l'équipage pour un heure ou deux et même si la plupart du temps ils ignoraient Harry, quelques uns commencèrent une conversation avec lui soit à propos de ses aigles ou sur la navigation et l'océan. En conclusion, c'était un jour tranquille remplis d'apprentissage et peu d'activité physique et la seule chose qui l'aurait rendu encore meilleur aurait été d'avoir Ron et Hermione à ses côtés.

Harry ne descendit que lorsque le soleil avait disparu de l'horizon afin d'attraper un petit quelque chose pour le dîner vu qu'il avait sauter le déjeuné entièrement. Comme le soir précédent, Flip et Flop l'accompagnèrent pour partager son repas, même si ils avaient tous les deux chassés pendant la journée, et il donnera un coup de main à Katsuo pour nettoyer après que tout les autres soient partis. Harry retourna alors à sa tente pour le reste de la nuit où il passa plusieurs heures à lires le contenu de quelques livres qu'on lui avait donné, ainsi qu'à examiner l'équipement de navigation qu'on lui avait donné.

Durant le troisième jour hors de Portsmouth, le Kaijinmaru quitta les eaux britanniques et Harry reçu un visiteur qui se trouvait être un Dobby excité après le dîner. Harry avait passé la nuit entière à lire sur les règles s'appliquant au lien entre sorcier et elfe avant de donner à l'elfe une liste de tâches (avec Dobby négociant pour avoir plus de travail). Pour commencer, Dobby travaillera à Poudlard du lundi au vendredi pour espionner le personnel qui vivait toute l'année afin de déterminer combien d'entre eux savaient à propos des plans de Dumbledore pour tuer Harry. Les Week-ends seront alors séparés entre observer Poudlard, aider Bill, et nettoyer la tente. Il répondrait aussi à tout appel d'aide de Harry ou de ses amis.

Une fois que la prochaine année scolaire commencera, ces tâches seront changés pour inclure la surveillance et protection de ses amis contre Dumbledore ainsi que l'espionnage de ceux inclus dans les plans de Dumbledore. De plus, Dobby devra acheter des provision pour Harry une fois par mois afin de remplacer les objets qu'il aura utilisé le plus et pour rapporter les choses achetés pour lui (comme des nouveaux livres, vêtements, et autres objets dont il pourrait avoir besoin). Dobby reçut aussi l'ordre d'expliquer à Hermione la relation entre un elfe et un humain à la première occasion qui se présenterai pour qu'elle ne continue pas son objectif de libérer les elfes de Poudlard et pour l'empêcher d'essayer de tuer Harry lorsqu'elle apprendra qu'il s'était lié à Dobby.

Le reste du mois de Juin se déroula de la même manière que les premiers jours à bord avec des cauchemars le réveillant avant l'aube, et lui passant la journée soit sur le beau-pré ou alors sur le pont arrière assit pour seule compagnie ses aigles en attendant le service du petit-déjeuné. Après son repas le plus large de la journée, il aidait à collecter les plats sales. Harry prenait ensuite une douche et se changeait pour ensuite attraper un livre à lire et passer le reste de la journée perché sur le poste de guet. Il redescendait lorsque le dîner approchait pour partager un léger soupé avec sa paire de menace, surnom donné par les membres de l'équipage très rapidement. Il aidait ensuite à nettoyer la mess avant de retourner dans sa tente où il passa du temps pour étudier l'utilisation et le nettoyage approprié des instruments qu'on lui avait donné.

La routine de Harry changera bientôt avec l'arrivé d'un faucon messager de Gringotts portant le premier rapport mensuel de Bill et le guide d'étude promis le premier Juillet. Inclus dans le paquet qu'il reçut se trouvait une liste de livre dont Harry aura besoin pour couvrir l'intégralité du matériel pour ses BUSEs. Bill lui avait suggéré de jeter un œil sur la liste et de barrer ceux qu'il possédait déjà et d'envoyer la liste de ceux qu'il n'avait pas à Bill pour que l'aîné les lui achète de cet façon il ne finira pas avec des doubles exemplaires. Harry renverra sa réponse avec un court rapport sur ce qui ce qu'il faisait pendant les dix derniers jours avec Flip le lendemain matin.

A partir de ce moment-là, le temps passé dans le poste de guet se trouva grandement réduis puisqu'il commença à étudier à commencer par les sujets utilisant une baguette (Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Métamorphose et Sortilèges). Il commença par étudier les sorts dont il devra faire une démonstration pendant l'examen pratique ainsi que de réviser les théorie magiques de ces trois sujets. Une fois qu'il possédait une compréhension claire du comment et pourquoi un sort fonctionnait, il passait à la partie technique du sort (incantation et mouvement de la baguette) avant d'essayer pour la première fois de jeter le sort.

Pendant qu'Harry pratiquait et lisait, il commença à se rendre compte qu'il n'avait plus de problème pour se rappeler des faits ou pour mémoriser les mouvements de baguettes ainsi que les incantations qu'il avait avant. Il trouva aussi qu'il n'avait plus de problème pour avoir sa magie répondre à son appel même si il découvrit qu'il avait perdu une bonne quantité de contrôle en même temps. Cela ne lui prit que peu de temps pour réaliser que ces trois choses devaient être un effet secondaire du retrait des multiples liens précédemment présents sur sa magie.

Cette révélation eut pour effet d'obliger Harry à se retourner vers le matériel de première année pour relire tous ses livres et ses notes afin de couvrir les trous présent dans son éducation. Cela inclut prendre le temps de pratiquer et maîtriser tous les sorts de première année. Une fois qu'il eut finis de revoir ce matériel, il continua par celui de deuxième, troisième, et quatrième de la même manière. Lorsqu'il eut finit le matériel de quatrième année, il avait surpassé son niveau précédent les bloques de beaucoup.

En plus des études qu'il faisait pour ses BUSEs, Harry choisit trois sujet de plus à étudier dans les livres que Poudlard lui avait fourni Magie de l'Esprit, Magie silencieuse et Sans Baguette, et Escrime. La magie de l'Esprit est une branche de la magie qui se focalise entièrement sur la magie interne qui rend l'esprit d'un sorcier plus fort et concentré. Cela incluait l'étude de l'Occlumancie- l'art de défendre son esprit contre les attaques d'un autre. Légilimencie- l'art de projeter son esprit hors de son corp pour attaquer ou 'lire' celui d'un autre. Le Paysage mental- l'art de créer, maintenir, et contrôler l'intérieur de son esprit. Et enfin Méditation- l'art d'entraîner et d'organiser son esprit, ce qui aide dans le contrôle de ses émotions, d'améliorer ses capacité de mémorisation, et d'achever un état de plus grande relaxation ou paix.

La Magie de l'Esprit était aussi nécessaire pour quiconque souhaite apprendre la magie sans Baguette ou Silencieuse, les Métamorphose sur sois-même (comme devenir un Animagus), ou la Lecture d'Aura (une capacité permettant à quelqu'un de 'lire' l'énergie vitale ou aura des personne autour d'eux aussi appelé Vision de Mage ou Recherche d'Âme dans des textes plus anciens).

La magie sans Baguette et Silencieuse permettra à Harry d'utiliser sa magie plus facilement pour se protéger quand il voyagera au milieu de Moldu sans trop attirer l'attention. De plus cela lui donnera un avantage pendant un duel ou un combat car ce sera plus difficile pour ses ennemis de contrer ses sorts si ils ne pouvaient pas entendre les incantations qu'il utilisait et même si il était désarmé, cela ne le laisserai pas sans défense. La Magie sans Baguette et Silencieuse se montrerait aussi très avantageuse pour la Métamorphose sur soi-même.

Apprendre le combat avec une épée permettra à Harry de mieux se protéger dans des situations où il ne peut pas utiliser à découvert sa magie. Cela lui permettra aussi d'augmenter sa capacité physique ce qui à son tour aidera à augmenter son endurance et sa résistance ainsi que d'augmenter encore plus le contrôle de ses sorts. Mais il voulait principalement apprendre comment se servir proprement de l'épée de Gryffondor après avoir découvert qu'elle avait été elle aussi fourrée parmi les autres objets que Poudlard lui avait donné. Il avait été fasciné par le combat à l'épée depuis qu'il l'avait sorti de Sortilegus en deuxième année et même si il savait qu'il a été sacrément chanceux de ne pas s'être poignardé ou même tué quand il a utilisé l'arme pour se défendre contre le basilic.

Harry pratiquait habituellement l'épée sur le pont arrière les matins, la Magie de l'Esprit l'après-midi dans le poste de guet, et sa Magie sans Baguette et Silencieuse dans sa tente le soir ou quand le temps était mauvais. Le reste de ses études était compressé entre ces trois choses quand il avait besoins d'une pose dans son entraînement physiquement et magiquement exténuant qui allait main dans la mains avec les sujets qu'il avait choisi.

Après les trois premiers jours où il est apparu sur le pont arrière avec une épée en bois pour pratiquer ses positions (l'épée en bois était incluse dans son équipement), l'un des marin prit sur lui pour corriger ses formes et sa prise. Jacob Manning lui fournit aussi un emploi du temps pour un entraînement physique afin d'augmenter les capacité physique de l'adolescent, avec sa vitesse, et sa force.

Cet entraînement incluait courir autour du pont, grimper aux enfléchures, faire des abdos, des accroupissements, des pompes, et aider à manœuvrer le navire. Pour augmenter encore plus la force de ses bras, Jacob commença à faire porter à Harry des poids en forme de brassard sur chaque bras (ce qui rendait ses bras étonnamment douloureux à la fin de la journée malgré le fait qu'ils ne pesaient presque rien) et ajoutait à chaque fin de semaine une pound pour augmenter lentement sa force avec le temps.

Après la première semaine d'entraînement sous les conseils de l'homme, Jacob présenta Harry à son partenaire Gunter Schmidt qui montra à Harry des mouvements acrobatiques et de la gymnastique. Il lui apprit aussi des exercices d'étirement qui augmenteraient sa souplesse. Harry prit à ses discipline comme un poisson dans l'eau à cause de son sens de balance inné, sa grâce naturelle, et son manque de peur des hauteur ou de chute. Ces nouvelles leçons empêchèrent aussi Harry de manquer le vol et les entraînements de Quidditch en lui donnant de l'action et un sens de danger égal à celui qu'il avait sur son balais dans les airs.

Six semaines après son introduction avec Gunter, les leçons de gymnastique et acrobaties furent inclues dans ses combats d'entraînement. Le fait de combiner les deux formes d'entraînements permettait à Harry de mieux esquiver les attaques de son adversaire en plus d'apprendre comment utiliser au mieux son environnement. Une fois qu'il fut plus confortable avec le nouvel élément inclus dans les échanges, les faux combats ne furent plus restreint au pont arrière ce qui voulait dire qu'Harry se retrouvait souvent à combattre sur les enfléchures, sur le bastingage, et sous les ponts dans la cale. Ces entraînements raffinèrent encore plus ses compétences en lui apprenant à combattre sur des surfaces instables, des perchoirs précaires, à l'intérieur d'espaces confinés, et sur des niveaux inégaux.

Après quelques jours d'entraînement, Harry se trouva avec un nombre de cauchemars chaque nuit diminué drastiquement en travaillant jusqu'à exhaustion chaque jour. Il se trouva aussi avec un plus gros appétit et se trouva bientôt à mangé au déjeuné en addition au petit-déjeuné et du dîner même si la quantité qu'il mangeait restait en dessous de la moyenne pour un enfant de son age, poids et taille. Tout de même, le fait qu'il mangeait trois repas régulier remplirait éventuellement un peu ces caractéristiques (même si il restera quelqu'un de mince), gagna environ 6 kg, et grandira de plusieurs centimètres lorsqu'il sera déposé au site de l'Examen de Hunter de cet année.

A la fin du mois d'Aout, Harry était presque méconnaissable. Premièrement, il avait prit l'habitude de courir du bateau dans rien d'autre qu'un pantalon en tissus ample qui s'arrêtait sous ses genoux, son sac en moleskin, et ses brassards alourdis sur ses avant-bras (avec sa baguette coincé dans celui de gauche afin de la cacher et de la garder proche de ses mains) ce qui lui fit développer un bronzage dût au temps qu'il passa sous le soleil. Ses mains et ses pieds développèrent des callosités car il courait pied nus, grimpait au cordages, et manipulait les cordes jours après jours.

Ses cheveux avaient poussés suffisamment pour qu'ils ne se dirigent plus dans toute les directions et s'était éclairci jusqu'à un rouge rouille foncé (le résultat du soleil déteignant ses cheveux). Une fois qu'ils avaient atteint le milieu de ses omoplates, Harry commença à les attacher pour garder les mèches hors de devant ses yeux. Ensuite, il avait jeté ses vieilles paires de lunettes au troisième port où ils s'étaient arrêté et en acheta de nouvelles qui avaient de fines armatures en cuivre, des lentilles correctrices (qui fonce ou s'éclaircissent en fonction de la luminosité), ainsi qu'une nouvelle et donc correcte prescription.

Enfin, Harry se portait avec bien plus de confiance qu'il n'en avait avant de monter à bord du Kaijinmaru. La disparition visible de sa cicatrice en forme d'éclaire (grâce au retrait du lien qui absorbait sa magie) avait aussi un effet bien plus visible que ce que Harry pouvait jamais imaginer vu que celle-ci n'attirait plus l'attention loin du reste de son visage.

Pendant ce temps, les liens entre Harry et Flip et Flop grandirent jusqu'à ce qu'il soit égal à celui qu'il partageait avec Hedwig pendant leurs trois années ensemble quelque chose qui aidait à diminuer la douleur dans son cœur par rapport à l'absence de son amie. Le jeune sorcier avait rapidement appris à différencier les différent cris des aigle selon le ton, la hauteur, la longueur, le nombre, et les séquences des cris. Il découvrit aussi que Flip appréciait quelques espèces de fruits de mer, particulièrement les crustacé, alors que Flop préférait manger des calamars ou des jeunes requins si il pouvait les attraper quand ils remontaient à la surface pour se nourrir ou si ils étaient attrapés dans des filets quand l'équipage péchait. Ils ne refusaient quand même jamais ce que Harry leur offrait.

D'un autre côté, les deux oiseaux était devenus très sensitif aux humeur de leur maître et répondait comme il le fallait comme venir à sa défense si ils sentaient sa peur ou sa colère ou bien soit en lui donnant de l'espace ou essayer de le réconforter quand il se sentait triste ou dépressif. Ils avaient aussi commencer à répondre à un certain nombre de gestes avec un comportement spécifique tel que se poser sur son bras si il le levait en l'air (Flip se posait toujours sur le gauche et Flop sur le droit- ses brassard le protégeait de ses serres) ou chercher les bancs de poissons nageant près de la surface de l'eau si il levait sa main droite avec seulement son index tendu et faisant des cercles avant de le pointer dans la direction où il souhaitait qu'ils recherchent.

De plus, Harry avait entraîner ses deux aigles pour qu'ils répondent différemment à différents sifflements. Un long sifflement avec la même hauteur ramènera les deux oiseaux à ses côtés pour plus d'instructions (tel qu'envoyer une lettre), un long sifflement dont la hauteur augmente aura pour effet de ramener les oiseau à ses côtés et y rester, un long qui descend en hauteur était un signal pour eux de se séparer et chercher des menaces ou proies, et un sifflement court et aigu était le signal pour attaquer alors que deux sifflement à suivre du même ton était pour arrêter d'attaquer. Les deux aigles des mers avaient aussi apprit plusieurs nouvelles farces (quelques unes apprises tous seul alors que d'autres furent apprises en observant Harry et les autres humains sur le navire).

Ils aimaient voler des chapeaux, lunettes, des petites armes, ou autres outils des personnes qui avaient ennuyer Harry (ceux qui était le plus souvent les nouveau arrivants qui tentaient de l'intimider ou d'autres qui ne pouvaient tout simplement pas résister de le bousculer à cause de sa taille et malgré le nombre de fois que lui et ses aigles les humiliaient devant les autres candidats et l'équipage). Ils appréciaient aussi de claquer les gens ou visiter les mouettes ( dont le nombre était petit à cause de leur présence) avec des poisson en plein visage ou des algues quand l'envi leur prenait. Ces deux-là ciblaient aussi Harry occasionnellement si ils pensait qu'il les ignorait. La dernière farce qu'ils avait trouvés était le lâché de bombe, soit de laisser tomber des cailloux ou autres débris dans la nourriture et les boissons des personnes ou de déféquer sur ces personnes qui les avaient insultés eux ou Harry.

Il n'était donc pas nécessaire de dire, ces deux oiseaux avaient vraiment mériter leur surnoms de menaces assortis à cause de leurs actions.

Harry était aussi devenu plus proche de Bill pendant ce temps-là lorsque le sorcier plus vieux devint quelque chose comme un grand frère et oncle slash mentor pour le plus jeune. Comme son seul point de contact avec ceux du monde sorcier (Ron, Hermione, les jumeaux, Sirius, Remus était tous pris dans le ban d'information que Dumbledore avait mis en place pour Harry) Bill était devenu la seule source d'information sur ce qu'il s'y passait ainsi que sur l'état de ses amis proches et famille. La conséquence fut que Harry commença à ouvrir son cœur de plus en plus à l'homme presque âgé de vingt-cinq ans au travers de leur correspondance régulière jusqu'à ce que ses cours rapports deviennent de vrais lettres avant de se transformer en quelque chose ressemblant à un journal où Harry parlait de tout et n'importe quoi.

Bill, de son côté, encouragea Harry à s'ouvrir à lui et lui offrit des conseils, des encouragements en retour, et partagea de nombreux souvenir de comment cela était de grandir dans une grande famille de sorcier. Le sorcier plus vieux le gardait aussi constamment informé de l'état de ses propriétés son rapport mensuel gardant un air professionnel qui n'était pas dans les lettres fournis avec les rapports. De cet façon, Bill maintenait une balance parfaite entre les choses personnelles et celles professionnelles qui permettrait à Harry de garder les choses professionnelles séparées de sa vie privée.

Le sorcier roux donnait aussi les meilleurs cadeaux d'anniversaire.

Il commença par donner en douce une lettre et un cadeau pour chacun de ses amis, Sirius et Remus. Bill avait ensuite convaincu sa mère de lui faire un gâteau d'anniversaire et plusieurs large tartes à la mélasse. Finalement, Bill lui avait aussi donner une cape de duel en cuir de dragon de première qualité, des bottes et des gants en peau de dragon assortis (les trois objet fait de cuir de Magyar à pointes, et une copie du _Grimoire de Duelliste_. Le grimoire contenait les règles officielles du Tournoi International de Duel, un guide d'entraînement pour les différentes positions des différentes formes et styles de duel, des conseils sur la création ou modification des chaînes de sort, une liste de sorts spécialisés pour les duels, et une section sur le duel sale qui apprenait au lecteur à reconnaître les mouvements que d'autres pourrait utiliser contre vous et comment les utiliser soi-même.

La cape de duel était désigner pour aller un petit peu au-dessus de sa poitrine, épaules, et bras avec les rabat à l'avant chevauchant et se boutonnant le long du côté droit sur sa poitrine, ajoutant ainsi une nouvelle couche de protection sur son cœur et ses poumons. La cape s'allongeait alors vers l'arrière de ses hanches, suspendus jusqu'au milieux des mollets, et était séparés dans le dos à partir des genoux jusqu'à l'ourlet permettant une plus grande manœuvre. Un col roulé épais offrait un protection au niveau du cou et de la gorge alors que les bottes et gants offerts avec la cape protégerait les pieds, le bas des jambes jusqu'aux genoux, et les mains. La cape, gants et botte était aussi ensorcelé pour offrir d'autres protections et du confort supplémentaires.

Une barrière rebondissante empêchera des sorts de traques d'être lancés sur la personne portant l'objet. Un enchantement pour réguler la température empêchera celui qui le porte d'avoir trop chaud ou trop froid selon le temps et les sorts (même si cela ne l'empêchera pas de transpirer à cause d'activité physique ou d'hyperthermie). Un enchantement pour redimensionner permettra au lot de s'ajuster selon sa croissance en taille et en poids pour qu'il ne devienne pas trop ample ou trop serrés.

Une barrière d'absorption d'humidité à l'intérieur attirera la sueur et autres fluides loin du corps de celui qui porte le lot. Une barrière pour repousser l'humidité à l'extérieur du tissus l'empêchera de finir trempé et donc lourd (ce qui affecterai sa performance). Et un enchantement de confort qui éviterai l'irritation du porteur à cause de la raideur de la peau.

Le cadeau de Bill était, de loin, le préféré de Harry parmi ceux de cette année mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas aimer les autres. C'est juste qu'il préférait celui de Bill pas juste parce qu'il était pratique, mais aussi parce qu'il était cool.

La plupart des autres lui avaient offert des livres Hermione lui offrit un journal avec un couverture en cuir (pour qu'il écrive ses pensées et ses sentiments dedans). Fred et George lui avait donner un livre de farce intituler _Cent Sort Pour Faire Rire Vos Amis Et Faire Pleurer Vos Ennemis_. Remus lui avait donné une copie d'occasion du _Moby Dick,_ _l'Ile au Trésor_ , et _Le Vieil Homme et la Mer_ (tous en bonne condition). Et Sirius lui donna le Grimoire du Navigateur qui contenait une liste de sort utilisé en mer pour naviguer, pêcher, se protéger du temps, et aussi pour construire un bateau en plus du glossaire des termes nautiques, une liste de créature vivant dans l'océan, ainsi qu'un index des ports magiques autour du monde. D'un autre côté, Ron et Ginny donnèrent à Harry une boîte d'assortiment de douceur d'Honeydukes.

Les cadeaux de Remus et Sirius (et les lettres aussi) permirent à Harry de savoir que Bill avait réussi à faire passer en douce les deux sorciers dans Gringotts et les libérer des fils de Dumbledore. Les deux hommes plus âgés ont aussi laissé Harry savoir qu'ils ne lui en voulait pas de s'être tourné vers Gringotts et Bill pour avoir de l'aide. Leur assurances qu'ils pensait qu'il avait la bonne choses retira un poids des épaules de Harry qu'il ne savait même pas qu'il existait et cela rendit encore plus facile pour lui de se lancer à corps perdu dans l'entraînement.

Ils l'encourageaient aussi totalement pour chercher sa licence de Hunter et l'avertir de faire attention à qui il dit qu'il participait à l'examen de Hunter à cause de la peur et le ressentiment que la plupart des être magiques ont envers les Hunters. En fait, ils lui dirent de bout en blanc que les Hunters étaient vus comme les croque-mitaines dans le monde magique et qu'ils inspiraient encore plus de peur que Voldemort et ses Mangemorts ne l'ont jamais fait à cause du fait que les Hunters était connus pour chassé (et tuer) les êtres magiques. La plupart de cette peur était due au rumeur encouragée par Dumbledore afin de décourager les sorciers et sorcières d'essayer de gagner leur Licence de Hunter mais il y avait quelques vérités dans ces histoires ce qui les rendait encore plus crédible.

Par rapport à l'examen de Hunter et ses chances de passer les test du capitaine et de vraiment avoir une chance de tenter l'examen cet année, Harry s'en sort ait bien mieux que les autres candidats qui était monté à bord pendant le mois de Juin, Juillet et Août. Il avait en fait passé quelque autres petits tests supporter les petites tempêtes qu'ils avaient traversés, ne jamais abandonner un défi (ce qui incluait l'entraînement que Jacob lui donnait), et utiliser sa tête pour résoudre les petits puzzles que le capitaine mettait en place à chaque fois qu'il mettait l'ancre à un nouveau port. Le reste des candidat qui étaient monté à Portsmouth ou à un autre avant celui-ci ne s'en étaient pas aussi bien sortis et à la fin du mois d'Août, moins de trois était toujours des passagers à bord du Kaijinmaru alors que les soixante-dix et quelques candidats à bord du navire avait été récupérés après cela.

Le premier Septembre trouva un Harry en conflit avec soi-même en train de regarder fixement dans la direction de l'Angleterre et Poudlard. Si il avait toujours été sous le contrôle de Dumbledore, il serait actuellement en train de monter à bord du Poudlard Express et de retourner au château pour sa cinquième année. Une petite partie en lui souhaitait être là-bas, si seulement pour voir ses amis mais aussi parce que tout ce que le château représentait lui manquait. L'autre partie était satisfait de la direction que sa vie avait prise encore plus en prenant en compte à quel point il était devenu plus fort physiquement, mentalement, émotionnellement et magiquement.

Harry apprendra plus tard que le golem les gobelins avaient envoyés pour prendre sa place et couvrir sa disparition avait manqué de magie pendant le milieu du Festin de Début d'Année annonçant sa disparition au monde.

Poudlard et la nouvelle année scolaire fut rapidement enlever des idées de Harry quand Jacob augmenta son entraînement au niveau supérieur une fois qu'il était devenu visible qu'Harry était prêt. Dans son entraînement à l'épée, cela voulait dire changer son épée en bois avec une épée en bois alourdie et de croiser le fer avec les autres candidats occasionnels cherchant à se délivrer de leur ennui car ils était bloquer sur un navire à ne rien faire. Cela afin de lui donner de l'expérience dans les combats contre d'autres styles sans riquer sa vie dans un vrai combat. Tractions et saut furent aussi ajoutés à la liste de son entraînement physique maintenant qu'il était plus en forme.

Son entraînement magique progressait tout aussi bien. Il avait réussi à créer un Paysage Mental (qui avait pris l'apparence d'un océan sans fin), fait du progrès dans le rangement de ses souvenirs avec une combinaison de Méditation et de création de Paysage Mental, et avait renforcé les défenses naturels de son esprit avec l'Occlumencie. Harry arrêta d'avoir des cauchemars une fois qu'il avait maitrisé les bases de ces trois branches de Magie de l'Esprit. D'avoir des nuits calmes constantes aidèrent son entraînement tout autant que l'augmentation du nombre de calories qu'il ingérait tous les jours à fit. Cela rendit aussi bien plus facile de contrôler ses émotions vu qu'il était moins sur les nerfs quand il ne se réveillait pas tout aussi fatigué que lorsqu'il avait été se coucher.

Après avoir étudier la théorie derrière la Magie sans Baguette et les sorts Silencieux pendant presque deux mois et une fois qu'il fit du progrès dans la Magie Mentale, Harry retourna à nouveau vers le matériel de première année et commença à apprendre à lancer des sorts sans sa baguette et sans parler. Ses progrès dans la Magie Silencieuse était bien plus visible que ceux fait dans ceux sans Baguette même si cela était attendu. La Magie Sans Baguette était une compétence très difficile à apprendre simplement car tu avais besoin d'apprendre à tirer sur ta magie sans l'aide d'un amplificateur magique, réguler la quantité de magie que tu tire à chaque fois tout en gardant le contrôle de la magie assez longtemps pour lance le sort, mais aussi diriger la magie du sort pour qu'il entre en contact avec sa cible.

Pour le moment, Harry avait réussi à lancer le Maléfice de croche-pied, le maléfice de jambencoton, le maléfice du saucisson, et le Maléfice Cuisant sans baguette alors qu'il en était dans la seconde année dans son lancé silencieux. Il était en train d'essayer de lancer le sort de chatouillis, et celui des flames bleus. Son entraînement pour les BUSEs progressait encore plus rapidement pendant qu'il apprenait les différents sorts des sujet avec baguette et la théories de ceux n'en utilisant pas. Il ignora complétement la Divination vu qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de passer cet BUSE mais il joua avec l'idée de jeter un œil sur le matériel d'Etudes des Moldus plus tard comme il pensait qu'il serait facile de remplacer la Divination par celui-ci.


	6. Candidats x Examen x Hunter

**Bonjour, voila le chapitre suivant, j'ai eu quelque problème pour écrire une traduction correcte, donc si ce n'est pas très fluide je m'en excuse. Vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer un PM pour me corriger. Juste, faites des critiques constructives s'il vous plait.**

 **Hunter X Hunter et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi et l'histoire non plus.**

Chapitre 6 : Candidat X Examen X Hunter

Ce fut le vingt-six Octobre qu'Harry vit pour la première fois un futur membre d'un petit groupe d'individus qui auront un gros rôle dans sa vie avant la fin du deux cent quatre-vingt septième Examen de Hunter.

Le Kaijinmaru s'était encore une fois arrêté à un nouveau port pour acheter des provisions, déposer le dernier groupe ayant échoué, et récupérer le prochain lot de candidats. Cette fois-ci il devaient rester pour deux jour afin de donner le temps à l'équipage de se reposer et d'apprécier les attractions locales (ce qui voulait dire que la plupart recherchaient une femme consentante et de l'alcool pas chère). Harry avait choisi de rester sur le navire afin d'échapper au plans de Jacob et Gunter qui voulaient le soigner de sa virginité les deux hommes furent surpris d'apprendre que le 'jeune James Evans de dix sept ans' n'avait jamais été avec une femme. Ils le furent encore plus en apprenant qu'Harry n'avait jamais reçu la discussion sur le sexe mais reprirent le contrôle de leurs émotions et corrigèrent rapidement ce gros manque dans son éducation.

Harry ne fut jamais aussi embarrassé et horrifié de toute sa vie comme leur idée de cette discussion incluait des descriptions très détaillées de toute les maladies possibles que quelqu'un pouvait attraper si il visitait la 'mauvaise' sorte de femme en plus d'instructions très explicite de ce qu'il doit faire avec une femme nue une fois qu'il l'a dans son lit.

Cela s'était produis deux jours avant qu'ils ne jettent l'ancre et Harry fut incapable d'arrêter de rougir à chaque fois qu'il voyait l'un de ses professeurs depuis chose qui amusait grandement ces deux hommes ainsi que plus de la moitié de l'équipage. Toute curiosité que Harry pouvait avoir à propos des filles et de rancard (il était un adolescent en bonne santé après tout) avait à peu près disparu avec les cicatrices mentales que cette conversation avait évoqué. Alors, lorsqu'il appris que Gunter et Jacob planifiait de lui trouver une entraîneuse approprié pour le guide pendant sa première expérience avec une femme Harry avait rapidement choisi qu'il ne poserai pas un pied en dehors du bateau pendant ces deux prochains jours.

Harry souhaitait presque qu'il n'ait pas ajouté deux ans à son alter-ego mais conclut rapidement que même si ils savaient qu'il n'avait que quinze ans, ils essayeraient toujours de le caser avec une femme pour une histoire d'un soir.

Ce fut comment Harry se trouvait encore sur le navire et non en ville à s'étirer les jambes quand les nouveaux candidats commencèrent à monter à bord. À ce moment-là Harry était perché au milieu des cordages (où ce sera plus difficile pour les deux membres d'équipages de se faufiler derrière lui et de le traîner à terre contre son gré) avec Flip et Flop s'accrochant aux cordes de chacun de ses côtés pendant qu'ils analysaient les nouveaux venus lorsqu'ils montaient à l'échelle de corde. Harry catégorisait chacun des candidats selon leur capacités pour utiliser l'échelle de corde convenablement, le niveau de peur qu'ils montraient si l'échelle bougeait ou se retournait sous leurs pieds, ainsi que leur regards lorsqu'ils le voyaient en train de les observer percher sur les cordages.

Ceux qu'il a cerné comme des brutes lâches était immédiatement pointer pour ses compagnons à plumes comme des cibles potentielles pour leurs blagues. Et ceux qui avait l'apparence de brute invétéré leur était pointés avec comme instruction de les considérer comme des menaces potentielles (ce qui voulait dire que les oiseaux garderaient un œil sur eux tout le temps où ils serait sur le navire). Les individus qui semblaient être des criminels endurcis seront traités de la même manière que les brutes invétérés alors que les voleurs insignifiant seront mis dans le même cas que les brutes lâches. Ceux qui faisaient partie d'une catégorie autre que ces quatre là étaient basiquement ignoré (ce groupe incluait les idiots, les solitaires, et les types scolaire).

Une fois que les candidats étaient catégorisés, Harry calculerait les chances qu'ils ont d'être virés du bateau au prochain port et les probabilité qu'ils ont de passer les tests que le capitaine donnait à tout les nouveaux arrivants. Tests que Harry n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à son arrivé au cinquième port, où il commença à porter un peu plus attention à ce qu'il ce passait à bord du navire entre deux stop au lieu de se concentrer totalement sur ses études et son entraînement.

Harry était devenu vraiment bon pour lire les gens tout au long de ces trois mois et ne se trompait que rarement dans ses choix de catégorie ou sur leur durée à bord. Et il savait qu'aucun des candidats qu'il avait catégorisé au cours de ce matin du vingt-trois ne dureraient plus de quatre ports avant que soit ils fuient la queue entre les jambe ou ils soient jetés par dessus le bord pour avoir échouer un test ou plus du capitaine.

Harry commençait à se demander si l'un des candidats possibles qui devaient encore arriver aura une chance à vraiment passer l'Examen de Hunter cette année à ses côtés (le capitaine l'ayant déjà informé qu'il avait passé ses test haut les mains) quand il repéra le blond.

Ce fut ses cheveux qui attirèrent son attention en premier la couleur de paille, les cheveux en bataille se démarquait parmi les chauves, les bruns, les têtes à chapeaux ou à bandanas qui remplissait en ce moment les docks. Ce furent ses vêtement qui gardèrent son attention car ils se démarquaient encore plus que les cheveux blonds du garçon un pantalon blanc, un tabard bleu avec des ornements rouges, et des chaussures bleues claires. Le sorcier estimait que le garçon était une quinzaine de centimètre plus grand que son mètre cinquante-sept et demi. Harry le perdit de vu lorsqu'il passa derrière une pile de caisse et des barils et Harry le mit bientôt à l'arrière de son esprit pour reporter son attention sur les candidats suivants.

La fois suivante où Harry vit le blond fut quand il retourna juste avant le coucher de soleil portant un sac en bandoulière gris clair par dessus son épaule droite. Pendant qu'il traquait les progrès du garçon le long de la jetée, Harry remarqua qu'il bougeait de manière fluide avec la grâce d'un félin qui rappelait Harry d'un tigre se fondant dans l'ombre. Harry ne fut pas vraiment surpris lorsque le blond s'arrêta pour parler au capitaine du Kaijinmaru avant de monter adroitement à l'échelle de corde avant de sauter par dessus le bastingage. Il atterrit gracieusement sur le pont avec quasiment aucun son avant de scanner le pont principal pour des menaces potentiels et Harry le catégorisa immédiatement comme un solitaire méfiant qui savait se défendre.

Le blond venait juste de finir de scanner le pont autour du temps où Harry estima que le garçon avait à peu près le même âge que son alter-ego lorsque l'adolescent jeta un coup d'œil au-dessus pour rencontrer le regard de Harry à travers ses lunettes assombries. Pendant les quelques secondes où le blond le fixa du regard, Harry lut la peine, la rage, et la solitude qui s'attachait dans l'ombre du regard de l'autre adolescent et son souffle se coupa lorsqu'il reconnut ce regard. C'était un regard que Harry avait occasionnellement vu dans le miroir les mois précédent lorsqu'il pensait à Dumbledore ou Voldemort.

Le plus âgé brisa l'échange un battement de cœur plus tard en s'éloignant finalement du bastingage et Harry se retourna pour escalader les corde et trouver refuge dans le poste de guet ses pensée s'éternisant sur le blond.

Un adolescent qui, il n'avait aucun doute, sera toujours sur le Kaijinmaru quand ils atteindront leur destination finale.

Harry n'était pas vraiment certain de ce qu'il devait ressentir comme il savait instinctivement que cet homme était la seule menace réelle à bord actuellement. Oh, Harry ne s'inquiétait pas parce que le jeune homme pourrait l'attaquer ou le blesser, il savait juste que le blond était un individu dangereux dont l'entraînement surpassait largement tout ce que Harry avait pu apprendre au cours de son séjour à bord du Kaijinmaru. Lorsque Flip et Flop le rejoignirent en haut du poste de guet quelques minutes plus tard, Harry leur ordonna à voix basse de garder un œil sur le blond et de ne pas lui faire de blague avant qu'il n'ait une meilleure lecture de sa personnalité Harry ne voulait pas l'énerver sans raison.

Le sorcier ne rencontrera le blond officiellement que trois jours plus tard quand ils était une fois encore navigant au large. À ce moment-là, Harry venait de finir son échauffement matinal et était en plein milieu de ses étirements pour se préparer à ses combats d'entraînement quotidiens tout en attendant que Jacob le rejoigne quand l'autre jeune homme apparut sur le pont arrière de manière inattendue. Harry l'observa curieusement jusqu'au moment où s'était clair qu'il se dirigeait vers lui. Le garçon de quinze ans fut immédiatement sur ses gardes comme il n'avait pas manquer le fait que le jeune homme avait observé ses entraînements plus d'une fois au cours des derniers jours.

« Bonjour, » salua le blond en s'arrêtant à quelque pas de Harry qui était assis sur le pont pour s'étirer le dos et les jambes. « Après avoir passé les trois derniers jours à observer les autres candidats, j'en suis venu à la conclusion qu'ils sont, dans l'ensemble, un groupe plutôt inutile et donc qu'il serait vain de leur demander de s'entraîner avec moi. D'un autre côté, j'étais grandement intriguer par le peu que j'ai vu de ton entraînement quotidien. Je sais pour avoir parler avec quelques personnes de l'équipage et quelques autres candidats qui voyage à bord du Kaijinmaru depuis avant ma montée à bord que tu croise le fer avec ceux qui sont intéressés. »

« Je ne le fais pas avec ceux qui sont juste à la recherche de quelqu'un à rabaisser plus bas que terre, je ne suis le punching-ball de personne. » Harry contredit tout en finissant de s'étirer, il roula sur lui même avant de s'appuyer sur une main pour se relever afin de ne plus devoir regarder autant vers le haut. « Autrement, tes informations sont pour la plupart vraies. Dois-je comprendre que tu es intéresser pour croiser le fer au moins une fois ? »

« Oui même si j'espérais que tu sois d'accord pour t'entraîner avec moi deux à trois fois par semaine jusqu'à ce que l'on atteigne le Lieu de l'Examen. Cela fait environ quatre ans depuis que j'ai eu un partenaire d'entraînement, et je peux utiliser la pratique pour améliorer mes positions. »

Harry fredonna pensivement en fermant les yeux et considéra la demande de l'autre jeune tout en étirant les muscles de ses bras. Éventuellement il vint à la conclusion que cela ne blessera personne d'accepter un combat avec le blond et le fait d'avoir un nouveau partenaire d'entraînement était aussi attirant vus que peu d'autres candidats peuvent utiliser effectivement une épée et que même si Jacob et Gunter acceptait habituellement de s'entraîner avec lui, ils n'étaient pas toujours disponibles parce qu'ils avaient du travail à faire.

« Cela ne me dérangerait pas d'avoir un autre partenaire d'entraînement, Harry répondit finalement en ouvrant ses yeux et rencontrant le regard de l'autre jeune homme avant de fixer ses yeux derrière lui pour voir Jacob grimper à l'échelle. « Les autres candidats ne reviennent généralement pas plus d'une ou deux fois parce qu'ils n'arrivent pas à me suivre lorsque je quitte le pont pour le gréement ils sont bien trop habituer à danser joliment d'avant en arrière sur une surface plate et ils sont bien trop vieux pour s'adapter. Nous aurons juste besoin d'informer Jacob et Gunter comme ils sont en charge de mon entraînement physique. »

« Et de quoi as-tu besoin de me parler ? »Jacob demanda à voix haute tout en s'arrêtant directement derrière le blond et posant ses mains sur ses hanches, ce qui fit sursauter le blond avant qu'il ne se reprenne et prétende qu'il n'avait pas été pris par surprise.

« Un potentiel partenaire d'entraînement pour le reste du voyage. »Harry lui répondit en montrant le blond de la main.

« T'ennuies-tu déjà de moi, gaki ? »

« Non, tu me fais juste peur pour ma vertu. » Harry répliqua en combattant le rougissement qui commençait à apparaître le long de son cou pour réponse à la référence verbale des promesses répétées de l'homme de lui trouver une femme.

« Je pense toujours que c'est un crime pour quelqu'un de ton âge de n'avoir jamais connu le plaisir qu'une femme peut offrir à un homme. »

« C'est juste parce que tu es un rat de cale pervers avec qu'une seule idée en tête, »Harry contredit alors qu'il perdit la guerre contre son embarras et que son visage devint rouge vif.

« Rat de cale pervers ? C'est la meilleur insulte que tu as pu trouvé ? Je commence à craindre que nous n'arriveront jamais à faire de toi un vrai marin tu ne bois pas, tu ne jures pas, et tu as peur des femmes nues. Es-tu sure d'avoir dix-sept ans ? »

« C'est parce que j'ai été élevé comme un gentleman anglais pendant de longues et exténuantes années et que tu n'as tes mains crasseuses sur moi que depuis quatre mois. » Harry pointa sèchement en croisant ses bras et sourit satisfait derrière ses lunettes.

« Un vrai gentleman, ha ? Ne me fais pas rire je sais que s'était toi qui a enseigner à la paire de menace d'utiliser les passagers comme cibles pour leur déchets. »

« Les autres se plaignaient d'avoir à nettoyer les défections de Flip et Flop du pont pendant toute la journée lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à quitter le navire avant de se vider ils n'ont pas salit le pont depuis plus d'un mois maintenant. Et nous savons tout les deux que tu était l'une des nombreuses personnes à leur demander de cibler des personnes spécifiques. »

Jacob se frappa le genoux et éclata de rire mais ne réfuta pas l'accusation alors que le blond continuait de regarder entre Harry et Jacob confus avant de demander : « Qui ou Qu'est-ce qu'est la paire de menace ? Et qu'est-ce qu'est un flip et un flop ? »

« Les menaces sont mes compagnons, »Harry répondit en pointant du doigt l'endroit ou se trouvaient les deux aigles perché au dessus de leur têtes. « Flip et Flop sont leurs noms. Et je m'excuse aussi pour notre impolitesse, nous n'aurions pas dut t'ignorer mais j'ai peur que ce grossier personnage à tes côtés a une mauvaise influence sur moi. »

« Tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser, je ne suis aucunement offenser par vos piques amusantes. J'étais heureux d'écouter jusqu'à ce que les références utilisés me soient inconnues. »

« Tu vas être une influence horrible sur mon jeune apprenti. Je peux déjà le voir, tu vas défaire tout mon dur travail et le gaki va retourner entièrement à sa personnalité de gentleman. »

« Ne paye pas attention à cette racaille, » Harry lui dit impassible tout en lançant un regard noir peu enthousiaste.

« Ha ! Tu peux parler petit gredin t'es-tu même présenter ? Je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait pour moi. »

Harry rougis presque à nouveau car il ne l'avait pas fais mais réussis à ne pas révéler son embarras quand il se tourna et fit, « Permets-moi de te donner une introduction tardive de cet esclavagiste se faisant passer pour mon entraîneur pour toutes les choses pointues et aiguisés l'ignoble Jacob Manning. »

« Ravis de vous rencontrer, Mr Manning Je suis Kurapika. »Le blond répondit en offrant au plus âgé une révérance.

Jacob gémit et se claqua le visage par rapport au fait d'être appelé Mr Manning encore une fois (chose que Harry l'appelait les quelques premières fois où il était intervenu pour corriger ses positions au début). L'homme grimaça alors vers les deux jeunes et il grogna « je retire tous ce que j'ai dis, vous vous correspondez parfaitement tout les deux. Vous allez réussir à me conduire jusqu'à la claustrophobie. Je vais vous laisser croiser le fer afin que je garde mon repas, il n'y a qu'une certaine quantité de politesses que mon corps peut supporter tôt le matin.

Harry ricana pendant que l'homme s'en allait celui agé de quinze ans se rendait bien compte que Jacob était déconner. Après quelques minutes, il se tourna vers Kurapika et se présenta finalement, « Je m'appelle James, et c'était juste sa manière de dire qu'il approuvait nos passe d'armes. Il ne va pas aller loin comme il prendra grand plaisir à m'embarrasser pendant notre combat en criant toutes les erreurs que je fais. Voulais tu combattre maintenant ou alors attendre un peu ? »

« Je suis prêt maintenant. »

« Des règles particulières que tu veux mettre en place ? »

« Non… pas vraiment à part nous limiter à des coups non fatal. »

« Cela marche pour moi… tu auras un problème si on utilise tout le navire comme notre arène ou tu préférerais le limiter au pont arrière ? »

« Je suis d'accord pour utiliser tout le bateau. »

Harry hocha la tête tout en prenant son épée d'entraînement avec des poids qu'il portait le long d'une de ses hanches à tout moment, se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et prit une position défensive à quelques pas de Kurapika. Sa confiance diminua légèrement lorsque le blond dégaina une pair d'épée en bois attachés ensemble avec une courte chaîne de son dos. Harry fronça un peu les sourcils comme il n'avait jamais combattu un adversaire qui utilisait deux épée auparavant. Il effaça alors ses émotions de son visage et ravala son inquiétude ils allait just avoir un combat amical, après tout. Le blond attaqua deux secondes plus tard.

Deux heures après, Harry était assis contre le mât principale haletant avec de la sueur coulant le long de son visage et de son dos Kurapika était un vrai monstre avec ses épées jumelles. Le sorcier avait des écorchures de la tête au pieds du au nombre de fois où le blond l'avait frappé sans pitié avec ces choses. Il savait très bien qu'il aura mal partout jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse disparaître dans sa tente pour prendre une douche chaude et enduire ses écorchure de crème médicinale. Sa seule consolation par rapport à sa défaite était le fait que Kurapika était tout aussi fatigué que lui car il avait bougé le combat tout autour du bateau incluant en haut et en bas des cordages plus d'une fois.

« Devrions-nous recommencer dans deux jours ? Kurapika demanda une fois qu'il avait reprit sa respiration.

« Si tu es sure que tu t'en sens capable, » Harry accepta en enlevant de la sueur de son front.

« Je serai prêt, mais je m'inquiète plus par rapport à si tu ne seras pas trop raide pour bouger à cause du nombre de coups que tu as pris. »

« Pff, ce n'est rien ça je serai debout et en train de courir sur le pont juste après le déjeuner pour travailler sur mon entraînement de gymnastique et d'acrobaties avec Gunter. Tout endolorissement et écorchures auront disparues lorsque je commencerai mon entraînement demain matin. »

« Vraiment… ? »

« Ouais après quatre mois de torture… er… je veux dire entraînement avec Jacob et Gunter je suis habitué à me sentir comme si j'avais été écraser par un troupeau d'éléphants à la fin d'une leçon. » Harry plaisanta, tirant un rire du blond.

Après cela, tout les trois matins, Harry s'entraînait avec Kurapika tout en continuant de s'entraîner avec Jacob et Gubnter les deux autres jours entre les deux marins lui apprenait maintenant comment il devait faire face à de multiples lames et/ou adversaires. Le seul jour de repos qu'il a eut pendant les trois semaines suivantes fut pour Halloween, pendant lequel il passa la journée (du moment où il s'est réveillé jusqu'au moment où la lune était clair vers trois heure du matin) perché sur le beaupré en ignorant tout le monde et il passa son temps à penser à ses amis absents et sa famille. Il se demanda aussi si ses parents seraient fiers de lui.

Il fut plus qu'un petit peu surpris lorsqu'il n'y à pas eu de rencontre mortel pendant le trente et un (comme il y a eu sans manquer depuis ses début à Poudlard) avant de s'inquiéter que c'était le château qui était maudit et pas lui personnellement comme il le croyait avant. En appelant Dobby pour une mise à jour de ce qu'il se passait dans le château quand il retournerai dans sa tente le rassura comme la seule chose qui était arrivé était que le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (une sorcière du nom de Dolores Ombrage) avait été déclaré Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard (quoi que cela puisse être). Harry remercia l'elfe avant de prendre une douche et de boire une dose de Sang de Pierre Chaud pour le réveiller afin qu'il commence l'entraînement comme d'habitude.

Entre ses combats et son entraînement régulier, Harry trouvait toujours le temps de donner à quelques brutes une leçon qu'ils n'oublieront pas de si tôt après que les deux hommes ont essayés de lui sauter dessus un matin juste en dehors du dortoir qu'il partageait toujours avec les autres candidats. Il apprit aussi qu'un maléfice cuisant dans l'oeil à bout portant était extrêmement douloureux, c'était du moins son impression quand l'homme qu'il avait toucher avec le sort sans baguette lança un cri de douleur très bruyant en se griffant le visage après avoir été touché. Flip et Flop n'hésitèrent pas à bondir dans le combat une demi seconde plus tard après qu'il ai lancer le maléfice et les deux hommes finirent par porter plus d'une blessures dut à leur becs et serres aiguisés.

Harry laissa alors les brutes où ils étaient tombés et continua sa journée comme si rien n'était arrivé. Les deux aigles cibleront alors sans repos les deux hommes pendant leur séjour sur le navire jusqu'au point où ils refusèrent de quitter leur dortoir mort de trouille devant la paire de menaces.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans un autre port le quinze Novembre (sept jours après l'incident avec les brutes) la moitié des candidats qui était monté à bord au dernier port abandonnèrent le navire avec les deux brutes qui avaient été effrayer à vie par les attaques vicieuses de Flip et de Flop. Harry resta une fois encore sur le bateau pendant tout l'arrêt, il n'avait pas manquer les regard noirs plein de feu et de ressentiment des deux brutes lorsqu'elles avaient pris la fuite. Le sorcier n'en avait pas vraiment grand-chose à faire ils ne seraient là que pour environ huit heures, ce qui n'était pas suffisant pour explorer complètement la ville.

L'adolescent passa ces huit heures perché sur le bastingage à côté de l'échelle de corde suspendu. Il parlait au capitaine qui était en train de s'occuper du petit nombre de nouveau candidats qui montaient à bord. Ce fut dans ce nouveau groupe que Harry découvrit le second candidat qui il savait qu'il aurai une chance de passer le vrai Examen de Hunter.

Le man était à peu près trente-cinq centimètres plus grand que Harry (même si la position avachi de l'homme rendait le jugement de sa taille difficile) avec des cheveux noirs qui étaient coupés court et en piiques. L'homme portait des petites lunettes de soleil rondes sur le bas de son nez, un costard bleu foncé avec une chemise blanche et une cravate turquoise, ainsi que des chaussures noires polies. Dans sa main gauche, l'homme portait une valise mince noire décoré de motifs de diamants rouges. Malgré le fait qu'il était habillé en businessman classe, il bougeait comme un crétin. Les apparences étaient trompeuses, et Harry ne manqua pas le regard dur dans ses yeux ou la facilité qu'il a eu à escalader l'échelle en utilisant qu'une seule main.

Et où Kurrapika lui faisait penser à un puissant tigre traquant sa proie depuis les ombres, l'homme grand rappelait à Harry un loup joueur qui déguise sa dangerosité avec son comportement de chiot.

Il se passera presque deux mois avant que Harry n'apprenne le nom de l'homme comme il restait seul tout le temps qu'il passa à bord. Harry l'observa quand même quelques fois totalement ignorant que cet homme jouera bientôt un rôle bien plus important dans sa vie. L'évaluation silencieuse du sorcier sera prouvé correct environ une semaine plus tard après sa monté à bord du Kaijinmaru, lorsqu'un groupe de voleur au milieu des candidats essaya d'agresser l'homme au milieu de la nuit ( son costard laissant penser qu'il avait de l'argent en masse). Harry avait été témoin de l'incident et avait été proprement impressionné par ses capacités au combat avec un couteau.

Harry rencontrera le troisième membre du groupe qui changera sa vie un mois après l'homme de grande taille quand le Kaijinmaru atteindra l'île de la Baleine (le dernier arrêt pour collecter les derniers candidats que le capitaine testera).

L'enfant en question avait sauter sur le bateau avec un enthousiasme visible après que tout les autres soient déjà montés. Alors, excité, il fit au revoir à la foule sur le port en jurant très fort qu'il passerait l'Examen de Hunter et qu'il deviendrait le meilleur Hunter dans le monde pendant qu'il laissait l'île derrière lui. La plupart des candidats à bord se moquèrent de la déclaration de l'enfant mais il n'était pas le moins du monde dérangé alors qu'il tourna ses yeux vers ceux avachis sur le pont. Il oublia très vite ceux qui essayait de l'intimider lorsqu'il se jeta vers Katzo pour l'aider le matelot qui était souvent maladroit avait trébuché sur une écharde et renverser le cageot de pomme. Le nouveau gamin finit par devenir ami avec Katzo en l'aidant rapidement à collecter les fruit éparpillés.

Harry avait regardé la totalité de la scène se dérouler depuis son perchoir dans le poste de guet, sentant un peu de regret l'envahir vu que cet enfant lui rappelait soi-même quand il était jeune et innocent. Le sorcier fourra rapidement cette pensée hors de son esprit pour prendre le temps d'étudier le jeune adolescent remarquant ses long cheveux verts et noirs en pointes, ses yeux marrons intelligents qui brûlaient de détermination. Il portait un short vert, un t-shirt blanc, et une veste verte et il portait sur son dos un sac avec une canne à pêche attaché sur le côté.

Harry figura qu'il n'était pas plus âgé que onze ou douze ans à cause de son caractère joyeux et la façon dont il portait son cœur sur sa main. Cela ferait de lui le plus jeune candidat qu'Harry avait croisé jusqu'à maintenant, un titre que Harry portait auparavant comme il avait toujours quatorze ans lorsqu'il était monté sur le Kaijinmaru pour la première fois. Il était aussi le seul candidat plus petit que Harry (d'environ quatre centimètres, si tu retirai les cheveux en pointe). Harry savait sans aucun doute que l'enfant sera le seul autre candidat à atteindre la destination final du navire, il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux.

Son attention fut attiré loin de l'enfant un peu plus tard par les cris paniqués de Flip et de Flop quand ils tombèrent pour se poser à côté de lui sur la rambarde du poste de guet. Harry avait à peine reconnu ce cris particulier comme celui d'avertissement pour une tempête à l'approche quand soudainement il avait de la compagnie dans le poste de guet dans la forme de l'enfant plus jeune qui venait de monter à bord. Les sourcils de Harry se froncèrent perplexe quand il se pinça le nez deux fois et renifla le vent avant de se pencher par dessus la rambarde et d'annoncer bruyamment qu'une terrible tempête approchait.

Un coup d'œil vers en bas révéla à Harry que le capitaine était d'accord avec la prévision du gamin à propos de la tempête prochaine et la curiosité du sorcier fut éveillé lorsqu'il vit une lueur de reconnaissance dans les yeux du capitaine quelque chose à propos du jeune rappelait au capitaine quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. En secouant sa tête pour chasser cet observation de son esprit, le sorcier saisit la corde enroulé lachement qui était attaché au mât principal pour la jeté de l'autre coté du poste de guet. La corde avait été installé par Gunter peu de temps après le début de son apprentissage des mouvements acrobatiques afin de lui apprendre à se balancer sur une corde sans se prendre des objets statiques et pour lui apprendre la manière d'utiliser une corde en temps que guide pour tomber sans danger des hauteurs qui pourrait autrement le blesser.

Harry garda une main sur la corde tout en se jetant par dessus le bord. Quand il était à mi-chemin, il attrapa la corde avec sa main libre et utilisa ses deux mains pour ralentir sa chute. Il siffla alors pour que Flip et Flop descendent afin qu'il puisse les bouger dans sa tente pendant la durée de la tempête et pour les empêcher de se blesser. Une fois qu'il étaient bien en sécurité, Harry retourna sur le pont et commença à aider l'équipage à fermer les écoutilles et de sécuriser tout objets léger pour les empêcher d'être emporter par la tempête.

Il n'y avait pas de temps pour penser un peu plus à l'enfant qui voulait passer l'Examen quand la tempête frappa avec toute la vengeance d'un amant plaqué et jaloux. C'était, de loin, la pire tempête que Harry avait jamais vécu pendant sa vie entière pire encore que celle qui s'était abattu sur Poudlard pendant son premier match de Quidditch en troisième année, celui qui l'avait vu tombé de son balais à cause des Détraqueurs. Environ la moitié de l'équipage, Jacob compris, et presque tous les candidats devinrent très malades et la caraque était balancer par le vent et l'eau, le petit navire perdait fréquemment le contact avec l'eau.

Harry était l'une des rares personnes à ne pas être malade, les différentes méthodes de transport magiques l'ayant débarrassé de tout mal de transport, et il surmonta la tempête en aidant à sécurisé les cageots lâches pour les empêcher d'avoir de lourdes pertes dans leur provisions (comme la nourriture et l'eau) en plus de prendre la place des membres d'équipage incapable de travailler. Lorsqu'il alla sous le pont, Harry vit occasionnellement les trois candidats qu'il avait déterminé, passerait le test du capitaine et remarqua qu'ils étaient les seuls candidats à part lui qui n'étaient pas affecté par la tempête.

Pendant trois jours la tempête dura et frappa de sa colère le petit vaisseau qui s'était pris dans ses prises, et ces trois jours furent les plus longs jours de sa vie comme il utilisait à bon escient tout ce que Katzo, Gunter, Jacob et le capitaine lui avait appris à propos de la navigation. Pas une seule fois durant ce temps-là, Harry s'était arrêter assez longtemps pour dormir le sorcier survivant de Sang de Pierre Chaude et de Pierre de Dents pour empêcher son corps de tomber à la renverse à cause de la fatigue pendant qu'il faisait le travail de trois moussaillons pour compenser ceux qui était incapable de travailler.

Harry était aussi le seul assez brave (ou assez stupide) pour se balder sur le pont pendant le passage de la tempête pour servir de messager, rattacher des cordes qui s'étaient libérées, ou récupérer des outils ou autres choses pour d'autres membres d'équipages. Bien sure, la seule raison pour laquelle Harry se sentait assez en confiance pour se balader sur le pont était du à l'application du sort appelé le Sauveur du Marin un sort de collage spécialisé en deux partie qui était appliquer au pont et au bas des chaussures du marin. Une fois les deux sorts jetés, cela permettra à une personne de traverser sans danger des pont trempé sans risque de tomber par dessus le bord du bateau ou être pris par une vague d'eau de mer.

Harry avait jeté le sort discrètement sur le pont juste avant que la tempête ne frappe et renouvelé celui en dessous de ses chaussures à chaque fois qu'il marchait sous la tempête. Plusieurs autres sorts appris dans le Grimoire du Marin avait aussi été utilisé permettant à l'adolescent d'effectuer des tâches qui prendrait normalement trois à cinq personnes pour les accomplir.

D'une certaine façon, c'était cette tempête qui permis à Harry de mettre en pratique les connaissances des sorts qu'il n'avait jamais pu utiliser en face de l'équipage ou des passagers. C'était un test en vie réelle de ses compétences nouvellement trouvées et il le passa haut les mains grâce au nombreux mois de dure entraînement avec tout ce que l'équipage lui avait appris.

Harry ne s'était jamais autant sentit vivant que lorsqu'il se moqua de la vengeance de Mère Nature.


	7. Destination x et x Débarquement

Chapitre 7: Destination x et x Débarquement

Pendant l'après-midi du troisième jour loin de l'île de la Baleine, il y eu une accalmie dans la tempête. Harry prit l'opportunité pour plonger dans sa tente et jeter un œil sur Flip et Flop (qui allaient bien) ainsi que de vérifier ses fournitures pour voir si il possédait quelque chose qui pouvait aider ceux qui étaient tombés malades malheureusement, la plupart des médicaments sorcier ne s'entendait pas bien avec les moldus car il était nécéssaire pour la magie du récipient de servir de catalyseur pour que la magie dans les potions et ainsi stabiliser leurs effets pour que le sujet ne s'empoisonne pas. Les larges provision de bonbon à la menthe, d'un autre côté, seront utiles pour calmer les mals de ventres de ceux qui se sentaient toujours mal.

Harry attrapa le gros paquet de bonbons à la menthe et quitta sa tente afin de commencer à distribuer les sucreries en se dirigeant automatiquement vers le dortoir que l'équipage partageait de l'autre côté de du bateau (le sorcier pensait qu'il était plus important que l'équipage qe rétablisse avant de s'inquiéter pour les autres candidats). Une fois qu'il arriva pour donner quelques confiseries au candidats, il trouva Gunter qui s'occupait des plus malades et Kurapika, l'homme imposant, ainsi que l'enfant tous absents. Gunter lui dit que le capitaine les avait appelés tous les trois peu de temps auparavant et Harry suspectait que le capitaine leur donnait le dernier test pour décider si oui ou non ils passaient.

Le sorcier aurait presque souhaiter être appeler pour cette rencontre lui aussi si seulement pour voir leur réactions aux questions intimes qu'il savait que le capitaine allait leur poser, comme leur raisons pour devenir des Hunters. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait été confortable pour répondre à ces questions en face d'autres candidats. Cela avait déjà été assez difficile d'y répondre lorsqu'il était seul avec le capitaine luttant pour dire la vérité tout en laissant de côté la magie ou parler de la vrai raison pour laquelle il avait quitté l'Angleterre. Il avait finit par lui dire qu'il cherchait sa place dans la vie et le laissa ainsi.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse y réfléchir plus en profondeur, la voix de Katzo fit écho à travers la soute pendant qu'il appelait pour tous les hommes disponibles sur le pont. Harry rangea son sac de bonbons dans son sac de mokeskin qu'il portait toujours autour de son cou et fila sur les talons de Gunter. Lorsqu'ils furent en haut, Harry jura quand ses yeux tombèrent sur l'immense vague qui s'était formé la tempête venait de passer de mauvaise à laide. Avec une volonté inflexible il se lança vers l'avant pour aider à rouler les voiles afin d'empêcher les vents violant de les déchirer, de déchirer les cordes, ou d'emporter le bateau droit dans l'eau rageuse.

Sa baguette trouva son chemin vers sa main en même temps qu'il attrapait la corde la plus proche et qu'il commençait à les rouler avec le reste de l'équipage qui se trouvait sur le pont (plus de quelques uns présent seulement grâce à Harry qui leur à donner quelque chose pour calmer leurs estomacs suffisamment pour qu'il puissent agir même si il restait de l'inconfort). Toute les quelques minutes, Harry donnait un coup de baguette vers les chaussures des marins pour appliquer la deuxième partie du sort Sauver des Marin pour les empêcher de perdre leurs appuis lorsque le bateau se faisait balancer par la tempête.

Cela faisait environ vingt minutes qu'il était sur le pont lorsqu'un cri résonna pendant que Katzo était emporté par dessus le bord lorsque le barrage à l'avant se brisa et que la pièce cassé percuta l'homme. L'enfant qui était devenu ami avec lui trois jours auparavant laissa un cri d'alarme passer ses lèvres avant de prendre un page du livre de Harry des choses les plus stupides à jamais faire en se jetant par dessus le bord après Katzo. Harry pesta une fois encore en laissant la corde qu'il était en train de rouler tomber et pris sa baguette pour lancer le sort de ligne de sécurité causant une des cordes apparaître de sa baguette et aller vers eux pour s'enrouler autour de la cheville gauche du gamin.

Harry attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il a entourer ses bras autour de Katzo avant de tirer sur sa baguette avec ses deux mains pour resserrer la corde et de ramener la paire vers le navire pour que Kurapika et le grand homme puissent attraper l'une des jambes de l'enfant et aider à le tirer sur le bateau avec Katzo (les deux candidats avaient sautés après Katzo et l'avait manqué ne sauvant qu'eux-même d'une tombe sous-marine en se rattrapant au bastingage lorsqu'ils ont sauter de l'autre côté). Harry libéra la corde du bout de sa baguette avec un mouvement pour la cacher tout en commençant à tirer la partie libre alors que plusieurs autres membre de l'équipage se dépêchèrent d'aider le groupe alors que les autres finirent de rouler les dernières voiles.

Une fois que les quatre individus furent sur le pont sans encombre, Harry s'affala sur le pont mort de fatigue et regarda fixement les eaux déchaînés qui disparaissait au loin alors que le navire s'éloignait de la tempête. Éventuellement Gunter le traîna du pont et l'escorta jusqu'à son dortoir et lui ordonna de prendre au moins douze heures de sommeil avant d'oser montrer son visage sur le pont. Harry hocha la tête distraitement en réponse et tomba à genoux mécaniquement pour ramper jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa tente. Il réussis à ramper pendant quelque mètres dans sa tente avant de s'écrouler sur le tapis brun qui couvrait le sol et perdit connaissance à terre l'adolescent trop fatigué pour s'en faire de dormir sur le sol.

Le sorcier épuisé finira par dormir pendant le reste du vingt et un et la totalité du vingt-deux avant de se réveiller juste après l'aube du vingt-trois pour se trouver portant un pyjama propre et dans son lit. Il s'assit et regarda autour de la pièce confus comme la dernière chose dont il se rappelait était de perdre connaissance sur le sol du salon et il savait que personne d'autre sur le navire pouvait entrer donc il n'avait réellement aucune idée du comment il s'était retrouvé dans le lit. Cela devint claire pour l'adolescent lorsque Dobby apparue dans la pièce avec un plateau avec tout ses favori pour le petit-déjeuner une minute plus tard.

« Dobby est très heureux que Maître Harry se sent mieux maintenant. », Dobby déclara avec un sourire avant de devenir sérieux et de le réprimander lors de sa phrase suivante. « Maître Harry effraie son Dobby quand Dobby sent la magie de son Maître Harry disparaître presque complètement. Tu n'es pas autoriser à partir et laisser Dobby tout seul et sans un bon maître. »

« Je suis désolé, Dobby il y avait une grosse tempête et la moitié de l'équipage est tombé malade alors je devais aider à garder le navire flottant. Je promet que j'essayerai d'être plus prudent dans le futur. » Harry répondit doucement alors que l'elfe glissa le plateau sur la table de nuit avant de se jeter sur Harry. « J'apprécie réellement que tu ai pris soin de moi pendant que je récupérais et je sais sans aucun doute que tu es le meilleur elfe de maison dans le monde. »

Dobby rougit et baissa sa tête avant de lâcher Harry, bougea le plateau de la table de nuit jusqu'au genoux de Harry, et disparut pour aller faire ce qu'il était en train de faire avant qu'il n'ai sentit Harry se réveiller. Harry gloussa faiblement avant de commencer à manger la nourriture devant lui. L'adolescent finit aisément tout le gros plateau (le sorcier avait besoin des nutriments pour remplacer son énergie et la magie qu'il a dépensé pendant la tempête et le temps où il récupérait de son épuisement). Après avoir finit, il retourna dans le pays des rêve pendant que sa magie finissait de se remplir maintenant qu'il avait le carburant nécessaire.

Il se réveilla à nouveau aux environs du coucher de soleil pour trouver un nouveau plat énorme de nourriture qui l'attendait, un rouleau de parchemin, une bouteille d'encre, une plume, et une courte missive de la part de Bill lui demandant un rapport sur son état apparemment Dobby avait gardé Bill informé sur sa condition après que l'elfe l'ai trouvé sur le sol dans un état critique d'épuisement. Harry dévora d'abord la nourriture avant de répondre à la demande de Bill en détaillant la longueur et la force de la tempête qu'ils avaient été forcé de traverser, l'état terrible de la moitié de l'équipage et presque tous les candidats, et les différentes choses qu'ils avait effectuer pendant la tempête. Il finit par une description détaillé de la mission de sauvetage osée dans laquelle il avait prit part avec les trois seuls candidats qui se sentait bien pendant la totalité de la tempête.

Dobby apparut pour collecter la lettre et le plateau vide l'instant où Harry eut finit. Harry soupira comme il s'attendait à se faire hurler dessus pour la façon imprudente d'agir pendant la tempête mais il savait qu'il le referait si cela se reproduisait. Il se leva alors pour prendre une douche et se changer dans des vêtements propre afin de faire une apparition en haut et laisser l'équipage savoir qu'il était toujours vivant. Il écrit une courte note pour laisser Dobby savoir qu'il serait bientôt de retour (au cas où l'elfe retournai pendant qu'il était dehors) sur la table de nuit avant de rentrer dans le salon.

Harry se fit instantanément harceler par les deux Aigles de Mer lorsqu'ils le virent les deux ne l'avaient qu'aperçu pendant les quatre à cinq derniers jours. Harry passa quelques minutes à leurs accorder beaucoup d'attention et leur donner des friandises avant de les chasser par la porte avant de les rejoindre dehors. Harry se remit alors sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers la porte alors que les deux oiseaux suivaient ses pas (Harry se sentait toujours trop faible pour les porter à ce moment là). Il conduisit les deux rapaces jusqu'à la trappe donnant vers le pont et les laissa sortir en premier pour qu'ils puissent étirer leurs ailes pour la première fois en plusieurs jours.

Harry sorti une seconde plus tard et se trouva immédiatement emporté dans une étreinte d'un Katzo émotionnel qui lui fit part d'un merci sincère pour aider à le sauver avant que l'homme ne disparaisse à nouveau laissant derrière un adolescent ahuri. Harry fut ensuite accoster par Jacob et Gunter qui lui donnèrent une claque dans le dos une fois qu'ils furent certain qu'il était en un seul morceau. Jacob félicita ensuite Harry pour s'être laisser aller dans son côté humain à deux reprises pendant la fin de la tempête Gunter avait reporté avec application son utilisation de juron pendant la demi heure finale.

Harry fut ensuite consigné à un repos total pour les trois prochains jours et de ne pas penser à faire son entraînement ou même de soulever quelque chose de plus lourd qu'une cuillère. Jacob était même allé aussi loin que de lui ordoner de retirer la moitié des poids de ses brassards pour la même durée Gunter révéla avec gravité qu'il avait le visage gris et qu'il tremblait comme une feuille quand il avait été envoyé se reposer après son aide dans le sauvetage de Katzo deux jours et demi plus tôt.

D'autres membres de l'équipage le saluèrent chaudement et firent part de leur plaisir de le voir debout et en forme lorsqu'ils passaient près de lui en faisant leurs tâches. Harry les remercia tous pour leur inquiétude avant de continuer son chemin l'adolescent voulait se poser contre le bastingage pour apprécier le vent du soir. Le capitaine le rejoignit bientôt à la rambarde et ils restèrent un moment dans un silence confortable regardant alternativement les étoiles et les deux aigles en train de pêcher avant que le vieil homme ne s'adresse à lui.

« Nous ferons un dernier stop pour se débarasser des ordures avant de se diriger vers le port de Dolle le port le plus proche du site de l'Examen de cette année. Nous devrions l'atteindre le trente et un. »

« C'est seulement dans une semaine », Harry commenta avec surprise.

« Aye. »

« C'est bizarre de penser que je vais quitter ce navire dans une semaine je navigue avec vous depuis si longtemps maintenant que c'est presque comme si je naviguais avec vous toute ma vie. Il y avait même des fois où il semblait qu'il n'y aurait pas de fin à ce voyage. »

« Tu as pris à la vie de marin comme si tu étais né pour elle, mon garçon, » le capitaine remarqua tendrement avant de se tourner pour étudier l'adolescent pendant plusieurs minutes. Une fois qu'il eut finit son inspection, il offrit solennellement, « Que tu passes ou réussis l'Examen, tu seras toujours le bienvenu à bord du Kaijinmaru que ce soit en tant que passager ou bien un membre de l'équipage. »

« Merci cela veux dire beaucoup pour moi, »Harry répondit d'une voix douce en offrant à l'homme un sourire. « Le Kaijinmaru est devenu pour moi quelque chose comme une maison ces six derniers mois et savoir que je peux y retourner quoi qu'il arrive est un vrai cadeau. Cela prendra peut-être quelques années pour que je revienne visiter un moment, mais je peux garantir que Flip et Flop passeront pour laisser un message de temps en temps pour garder le contact avec tout le monde. »

« La paire de menace est la bienvenue pour s'arrêter par ici et de causer quelques problèmes aussi souvent qu'ils le veulent si cela veux dire entendre de tes nouvelles et de tout connaître à propos de tes dernières aventures. »

« Je ferai en sorte de leur enseigner de nouvelles blagues entre deux livraison. »

« J'attends avec impatience le spectacle qui sera sûre de suivre, » le capitaine ria en donnant une claque sur le dos de Harry. « Pour le moment pourquoi n'irais-tu pas attraper un morceau avant qu'ils ne vide la mess, gaki tu sembles toujours faible. Je garderai un œil sur tes amis à plumes et ordonnerai un membre de l'équipage de les laisser dessous le pont quand ils auront finis de chasser pour que tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour eux. »

« Aye, aye, capitaine, » Harry répliqua en saluant l'homme avant de se diriger vers la cale.

Harry passera ses huit derniers jours à bord du Kaijinmaru à flâner, à passer du temps avec des amis qu'il s'était fait dans l'équipage, ou à s'exercer légèrement une fois qu'il s'était remis complètement. Il y avait de raisons pour que son entraînement ne reprène pas, d'une il venait juste de récupérer de s'être pousser au bout de ses limites et il n'y avait plus que quelques jours avant le début de l'examen de Hunter et de deux, la dernière chose qu'il voulait était de se trouver dans l'examen totalement mort de fatigue et plein de courbature. Il avait suspendu son entraînement magique pour les même raisons, même si il avait lu plusieurs de ses livres dans son temps libre.

Pendant ses soirées, alors qu'auparavant il travaillait sur ses sorts, Harry passa son temps à couper le bas de sa cape d'invisibilité, à recoudre la nouvelle limite, et transformer la pièce qu'il avait couper en une manche confortable qui conviendrait pour cacher sa baguette afin qu'il puisse l'utiliser sans éveiller les soupçons. La sortie de la manche restera libre pour permettre à sa magie de quitter sa baguette sans problème et elle s'arrêtait à l'endroit où le bois rencontre le manche. Il s'est alors créer une autre manche et la positionna pour couvrir la partie de la poignée la plus proche du bois de la baguette.

La partie basse fut laisser à découvert pour qu'il y ait moins de chance pour lui de la perdre complètement si il la posait quelque part. La dernière chose qu'il fit fut de faire un trou dans le manche de sa baguette à un demi pouce du bout et d'y passer une mince ficelle en cuir. Une fois que la corde fut attaché, elle faisait environ vingt centimètres de long avec une boucle juste assez large pour la passer autour de son poignet afin de l'empêcher d'être attiré vers un adversaire ou bien de la laisser tomber pendant un combat. Cela lui donnait aussi un moyen rapide de dégainer sa baguette de dessous son brassard gauche où il gardait la toujours lorsqu'il ne l'utilisait pas.

La dernière partie qu'il coupa de sa cape fut ensuite pliée et ranger dans le cas où il trouvait une utilité plus tard sur la route ou si il a besoin de remplacer la manche qui cachait la baguette.

Sa prochaine tâche était d'emballer minutieusement la poignée ornée de l'épée de Gryffondor avec des bandes de cuir simple afin d'en déguiser la nature décorée. Cela ne serait pas pratique si des voleurs pensaient la lui voler. La lame était mortelle grâce au venin du basilic que la lame forgé par des gobelins avait absorbé juste une petite coupure était tous ce qui était nécessaire pour tuer quelqu'un. Harry avait testé cet hypothèse sur des rats qu'il avait attrapé à bord pendant le voyage, ils étaient mort presque instantanément même si ils n'avait reçu qu'une légère coupure. Le fourreau qu'il avait acheté pour maintenir la lame, et aider à empêcher des accidents, fut ensuite attaché au dos de son sac-valise juste à côté de l'attache de son épaule droite où la lame sera proche de sa main en cas de nécessité.

Le reste de son temps fut passé à trier ses affaires qui avaient émigrées de sa valise vers sa tente et de ranger les objets qu'il voulait pouvoir attraper facilement dans son sac alors que ceux qui avaient peu de chances d'être utilisé pendant l'examen restaient dans la tente. Il fit aussi une liste d'objet qu'il voulait que Bill lui achète et la confia à Dobby (ce qui était pour la majorité des nouveaux vêtements pour s'adapter à sa croissance pendant ces six derniers mois et des vivres il avait glisser de la nourriture dans le garde-manger des cuisines à chaque fois que les provisions diminuaient avant qu'ils n'atteignent leur stop suivant.

Les seules nuits pour lesquels il n'était pas resté seul dans sa tente fut le réveillon de Noël et Noël pendant lesquels il célébra ces vacances avec l'équipage. Le réveillon fut la première, seule et dernière fois où il laissera Jacob et Gunter le convaincre de boire avec les autres. Harry passa la majorité du jour de Noël à se sentir mal à cause d'une gueule de bois qu'il a eut une fois qu'il s'était retrouvé saoul. Heureusement ils était toujours en mer à ce moment-là ou alors Harry était presaque certain qu'il se serait retrouvé dans le lit d'une femme inconnue.

Le lendemain de Noël vit les candidats disqualifiés être déposé pendant que l'équipage récupérait des vivres pour remplacer ceux endommager ou perdu pendant la tempête. Harry était soulagé de les voir partir puisque la plupart avaient été grossier et arrogants qui lui rappelaient bien trop son cousin ou Malfoy. D'un autre côté, le navire semblait étrangement vide maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus que l'équipage et les trois autres passagers en plus de lui.

Le Kaijinmaru entrait dans le port de Dolle bien trop tôt et la vie que Harry s'était créé à bord de la Caraque vint à la fin abruptement. L'engourdissement s'installa chez le sorcier pendant qu'il s'habillait complètement pour la première fois depuis des mois enfilant un t-shirt blanc confortable, une paire de jean bleu ample, une paire de chaussettes, et le bottes de duel que Bill lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Il mit ensuite à sa ceinture son épée en bois lesté qui était une arme en elle-même, vérifia ses brassard, enfila ses gant de duel, et mit sa cape de duel en laissant les boutons défaits pour le moment afin qu'elle s'ajuste à son corps et laisse un accès facile à son épée en cas de besoin.

Harry ne reconnut pas son reflet quand il s'aperçut dans le miroir poser sur la porte de sa chambre. Il ressemblait bien plus à un jeune homme et non plus au jeune clochard comme six mois auparavant. Le sorcier ne s'attarda pas sur les changements qu'il avait traversé pendant longtemps alors qu'il traversait sa chambre, collecta Flip et Flop de leurs perchoirs, et attrapa son sac-valise. L'adolescent rampa hors de sa tente deux minutes plus tard et démonta le logement magique pour qu'il puisse le ranger et l'attacher au fond de sa valise et défaisant au passage les sortilèges qu'il avait lancé sur les caisses encerclant son coin.

Une fois que cela était fait, il mit son sac sur son épaule et se dirigea vers le haut. Juste avant d'atteindre la sortie, Harry regarda derrière son épaule et regarda une dernière fois au couloir qui mène à la mess. Il redressa alors ses épaules et grimpa sur le pont où il envoya Flip et Flop explorer un peu les environs de l'île dans l'espoir qu'ils puisse apercevoir le point de rassemblement des candidats à l'examen de Hunter. Il laissa ses yeux les suivre pendant plusieurs minutes avant de tourner ses yeux vers le Kaijinmaru pour garder en permanence en mémoire sa maison ambulante. Le sorcier se dirigea alors à regret vers là où le capitaine se tenait contre le bastingage à côté de l'échelle de corde qui était suspendue de l'autre côté du navire.

« Quelle horrible vu, tu semble à nouveau respectable, gaki, »Jacob se plaignit alors que lui et Gunter apparut à ses côté. « Juste quand je pensais qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir pour toi, tu brise toutes mes espérances. »

« Tu es juste jaloux parce que tu n'es pas aussi beau que moi, » Harry rétorqua avec un rire en lui donnant un coup de coude.

« Au moins il ne ressemble plus au rat noyé que nous avons récupéré à Porthmouth, » Gunter commenta avec un rictus alors que les trois s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas de l'échelle.

« Vrai… mais il lui manque quelque chose. » Jacob remarqua avant de lever le bras et de retirer son chapeau de pêcheur grecque, gris charbon qu'il portait. Il prit un moment pour retirer la poussière avant de le placer sur la tête de Harry avec le bord pointé vers la gauche et l'installa avec un petit angle vers le bas. « Voilà qui est mieux, maintenant tu ressemble à un vrai marin prenant du temps à terre. »

« C'est ton chapeau préféré. » Harry protesta faiblement en levant ses bras pour le rendre.

« Garde-le gamin il te va bien et j'espère qu'à chaque fois que tu le portes, tu te rappellera de nous tous coincé sur ce vieux rafiot miteux. » insista Jacob en posant ses mains sur sa tête pour l'empêcher de retirer le chapeau.

« Je crois toujours qu'il manque quelque chose, »Gunter intervint un moment plus tard. « Aha, je sais, tous marin qui se respecte a besoin d'une ceinture pour maintenir ses pantalons. » Harry renifla mais ne protesta pas lorsque Gunter passa une ceinture rouge vif à travers les boucles et l'attacha pour qu'a la fin elle pende devant le fourreau de son épée en bois. « Maintenant, il est prêt pour la ville. »

« Merci, vous deux. » Harry marmonna la gorge serré en serrant fort dans ses bras les deux hommes qui l'avait pris sous leurs ailes en Juillet dernier et qui étaient devenus quelque chose entre des amis et des mentors pendant ce voyage. « Vous allez me manquer. »

« Tu vas nous manquer à nous aussi, minus. » Jacob lui dit avec un sourire plein d'affection. « Continues bien ton entraînement tu ne peux pas être fainéant et oublier tout ce que l'on a eu à t'enfoncer dans ton crane dur. »

« Je le ferais. »

« Bien ! Maintenant file et montre leur de quoi tu es fait, »Gunter ordonna en poussant légèrement Harry vers l'échelle.

Harry ria et fit un pas à côté du capitaine qui lui fila une claque dans le dos avant de lui ordonner, « Prends bien soin de toi là-bas, gaki et n'oublie pas que tu auras toujours une place à bord du Kaijinmaru. »

« Aye, aye, capitaine. » promit Harry en souriant à l'homme.

« J'ai déjà informé Gon mais je ne sais pas si tu as l'intention de voyager avec les autres ou pas, donc je vais te le dire à toi aussi. Une fois que tu es en ville diriges-toi vers le grand cèdre en haut de la colline. C'est un raccourci vers ta destination. »

Harry lança un coup d'œil vers l'arbre en question et hocha la tête avant de se jeter par dessus le bastingage et d'atterrir sur les docks avec un son doux. Il lança un regard vers le pont un battement de coeur plus tard et salua les trois hommes qui l'observait. Le sorcier se retourna alors à regret et se dirigea vers la terre. Katzo se rua vers lui lorsqu'il atteint le sol pour la première fois depuis Septembre. L'homme lui tendit une boite à repas dans ses mains et lui souhaita bonne chance avant de retourner sur le navire. Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers l'arrière avec un sourire qui était plus qu »un petit peu triste alors qu'il saluaient tout le monde une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers la rue principale.

Il arriva dans la rue juste à temps pour voir le grand candidat qui était arrivé avec lui sur le Kaijinmaru suivre Kurapika et l'enfant vers le cèdre. Harry prit quelques pas vers leurs directions alors que le conseils du capitaine sonnait dans ses oreilles, pour s'arrêter lorsque Flip se posa sur son épaule gauche tenant un bout de papier dans ses serres. Harry prit le papier des serres de l'aigle et lut ce qu'il y avait d'écrit avant de se diriger vers la grande carte de l'île qui se trouvait juste en face de lui. Après étude de la carte, Harry décida qu'il ferait son propre raccourcis vers la ville de Zaban (sa destination selon l'affiche que Flip lui avait rapporté).

Harry alla alors dans une allée proche pour y récupérer son Éclair de Feu de son sac en mokeskin et plaça la boite que Katzo lui avait donné dedans avant de lancer un sort de ignore-moi sur lui-même avant de monter sur son balais. Il prit quelque secondes pour appliquer un léger sort de glu sur le chapeau qu'on lui avait offert et chassa Flip de son épaule avant de s'élancer dans le ciel jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez haut pour être pris pour un oiseau si il était aperçu par quelqu'un sur le sol même avec le sortilège. Flip et Flop commencèrent à lui tourner autour un moment plus tard (les deux aigles n'étaient pas affecter par le sort à cause de leurs liens avec lui).

« Montrez-moi le chemin vers Zaban, vous deux. » Harry ordonna après avoir pris un moment pour juste apprécier la sensation d'être dans les airs une fois de plus.

Le trio arriva à le cité de Zaban en moins de deux heures et Harry survola paresseusement la ville pendant quelques minutes afin d'étudier l'agencement des bâtiments avant de se poser dans une autre allée vide, ranger son balais dans le mokeskin, et de désctiver le sort sui le cachait. Flop descendit pour atterrir sur son épaule à ce moment-là et Harry se dirigea vers la rue principale alors que Flip les suivaient depuis les airs. Alors qu'il déambulait dans la rue pleine de monde qui alignait les magasins, Harry étudia les personnes autour de lui afin de voir si il pouvait apercevoir un autre candidat qui pourrait savoir où il devait aller ensuite.

Il remarqua éventuellement un homme qu'il détermina immédiatement comme une brute marchant le long déterminé à travers la foule sans même lancer un regard vers les stands alignés dans la rue. L'homme était plutôt trapu, avais des cours cheveux bruns, portait une chemise bleue sans manche par dessus un t-shirt blanc à manches longues et un pantalon blanc, et portait un sac en bandoulière par-dessus son épaule droite. Harry le suivis à distance et mena bientôt le sorcier vers une grande cour avant de le perdre dans la foule qui remplissait la zone.

En claquant de la langue avec impatience , Harry étudia les bâtiments environnants essayant de déterminer dans lequel il était entré selon son chemin précédent, avant de se mettre à vérifier tout les bâtiments quand il ne pouvait pas déterminer une destination claire. Après trois heures de recherches sans succès, Harry soupira avant d'envoyer Flip et Flop à la recherche d'indice pour le lieu suivant alors qu'il entrait dans un restaurant entre deux bâtiments assez larges.

Il passa la porte et s'arrêta un petit peu pour laisser à ses lunettes le temps de s'ajuster au changement de lumière avant d'étudier les clients assis dans la salle à manger. Harry se dirigea alors vers le bar encastré contre la cuisine ouverte et pris un siège tout en étudiant le menu sur le mur. Le sorcier commanda éventuellement un grand soda et un léger en-cas pour diminuer un petit peu sa faim pendant qu'il laissait à ses compagnons à plumes le temps de chercher.

Pendant l'heure suivante, Harry prit en compte distraitement le flux constant de groupe de clients entrant et très peu d'entre eux partant en dépit du fait que le restaurant ne se remplissait jamais. Une fois qu'il réalisa que quelque chose se passait, Harry commença à être plus attentif aux groupes qui venaient et s'adressaient directement au chef plutôt que de s'asseoir à une table. Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps avant de se rendre compte que le porte-parole de chaque groupe demandaient exactement la même chose (même si le nombre de commande variait selon le nombre de personnes dans le groupe) avant de disparaître dans la 'salle du fond' et que seul le porte-parole retournerait quelques minutes plus tard et partir.

Harry renifla sous sa cape après avoir regarder de plus prêt les personnes faisant parti du groupe et découvrit qu'il était tombé sur l'entrée du point de rassemblement pour les candidats à l'Examen de Hunter par pure chance. L'adolescent finit son repas et quitta le restaurant après cette révélation. Il siffla ensuite pour que Flip et Flop reviennent avant de retourner dans une autre allée vide. Pendant qu'il attendait ses aigles, Harry récupéra sa cape d'invisibilité et en recouvrit son bras avant de lancer le sortilège de ignore-moi et du bâillon sur soi-même.

Il placera les mêmes sortilèges sur ses deux rapaces le moment où ils se posèrent sur leur perchoirs favoris avant de passer la cape au-dessus d'eux trois. Le garçon agé de quinze ans retourna alors dans le restaurant et attendit l'arrivée du prochain candidat ignorant pour qu'il puisse le ou la suivre à l'intérieur. Il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps alors qu'une femme sérieuse avec une queue de cheval rouge avec un élastique jaune, des lunettes de soleil et portant un fusil sur son dos approcha accompagné d'un homme peu mémorable que Harry reconnaissait comme l'un des porte-parole précédent.

Harry se glissa dans le restaurant sur les talons de la pair, écouta l'homme redire le mot de passe, et les suivis alors dans l'arrière-salle qui se trouve être un ascenseur qu'il les laissera des centaines de mètre en profondeur. Le porte-parole parti à ce moment-là, laissant Harry seul avec la femme alors que l'ascenceur commençait à bouger. Une fois qu'ils atteignirent le fond, Harry laissa la femme sortir en première avant de la suivre dans un tunnel sous-terrain qui lui rappelait un peu la Chambre des Secrets.

Il y avait déjà plus de soixante-dix candidats soit assis ou debout dans le tunnel le gros homme qu'Harry avait suivit plus tôt inclus. Son attention retourna vers la femme qu'il avait suivit lorsqu'elle fut interpellé par une petite… créature verte et se fit tendre un badge avec le nombre quatre-vingts imprimé dessus. Un regard vers les autres candidats montra qu'ils en avaient un aussi et Harry supposa que les numéros sur le badge représentaient l'ordre dans lequel ils étaient arrivés cette théorie fut confirmé lorsque les seize personnes suivante qui quittèrent l'ascenseur après Harry furent donné des nombres croissants.

Après que le nombre quatre-vingt seize accepta son badge, Harry retira sa cape et s'assura que personne ne prêtait attention à lui avant de retirer les sorts sur lui (gardant les oiseaux cachés) avant d'approcher la créature-homme verte pour recevoir un badge. Il reçut le nombre quatre-vingt-dix-sept après que l'homme se remit de sa surprise à son apparition soudaine (ou était-il un être magique doué de raison?) comme il ne l'avait pas vu venir (pas surprenant comme Harry était venu en douce).

Le sorcier prit alors la première occasion pour disparaître sous sa cape une nouvelle fois et de ré-appliquer les sorts quand il nota que la brute de tout à l'heure se dirigeait vers lui. Harry n'avait cependant aucune envie d'être l'une des cibles de cet homme et utilisa la foule pour disparaître littéralement. Harry avait alors grimpé aux tuyaux qui traversait le plafond et se mit à l'aise en attendant le début de l'examen.

Alors qu'il attendait, Harry attrevit brièvement un enfant au cheveux blanc entrer les sous-terrains vingt minutes après qu'il ait pris son badge. Harry était tenter de se présenter mais décida à la fin de rester la où il était car la brute d'avant approchait le gamin Harry n'avait toujours aucune envie de rencontrer cette brute.


	8. En-dessous x Au-dessus x A travers

**Voila le prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas quand le prochain sera publié car je vais faire deux chapitres en anglais avant de commencer le suivant. Les commentaires sont les bienvenus et je remercie tous ceux qui ont cochés la case follow et favorite. Bonne lecture et je ne possède toujours aucun droit sur les personnages ou l'histoire.**

Chapitre 8 : En-dessous x Au-dessus x A travers

Après les deux premières heures d'attentes, Harry commença à s'ennuyer et fouilla dans sa bibliothèque portable pour attraper un livre à lire cette fois, il sélectionna le Grimoire des Duellistes. Il prit aussi la boite repas que Katzo lui avait donné vu qu'il avait à nouveau faim. Harry ouvrit la boîte et y trouva plusieurs petits pains frais (coupé en deux dans le sens de la longueur), une sélection de tranche de viande et fromages, quelques pommes un gros paquet de saumon fumé, du beurre en plaquette, et une bouteille de jus d'orange Katzo avait emballer suffisamment de provision pour au moins trois repas en plus de quelque chose pour les menaces assorties ( l'homme plus âgé pensait sûrement qu'il n'avait aucune provision comestible à porté de main).

Harry sourit devant l'attention de l'homme pendant qu'il se faisait un sandwich beurré au rosbif et au fromage Suisse. Flip et Flop acceptèrent avec joie deux tranches de saumon séchés chacun qu'ils déchiquetèrent en lambeaux et dévorèrent alors que Harry mangeait lentement son sandwich et lisait l'introduction du Grimoire. De temps en temps, l'adolescent levait les yeux de son livre pour scanner du regard la foule grossissante afin d'étudier les autres candidats qui avaient atteint l point de rassemblement. Il n'était pas surpris de trouver un large groupe de brutes sadique, des criminels sans pitiés, des assassins habiles, et d'autres individus puissants se mélanger et errer près de la partie fermé du tunnel sous-terrain.

Il savait, juste en les observant, que la plupart des personnes rassemblées étaient dangereuses à leur propre façon et il se demandait comment il rivaliserait quand encerclé par des personnes qui n'hésiteraient pas à tuer ou mutiler leur compétition. Même si il était plutôt ignorant de ce que l'Examen de Hunter impliquait lorsqu'il était monté à bord du Kaijinmaru pour la première fois en Juin dernier, il avais suffisamment appris des membres de l'équipage et d'autres candidats à bord du navire pour savoir qu'il y avait une compétition féroce associé avec celui-ci, comme il n'y avait qu'aussi peu de Licence donné chaque année. Il savait aussi que les nouveaux candidats avaient bien moins de chance de le passer que ceux qui y avait participer au moins deux ou trois fois.

Un sourire féroce se dessina sur ses lèvres en sentant son côté Gryffondor réclamer le plaisir du challenge alors que son côté Serpentard qui n'était plus enterré lui demanda de procéder avec attention. Son côté récemment réveillé de Serdaigle n'était pas silencieux non plus, comme cette partie de lui analysait sa compétition et listait les sorts qui seraient le plus utiles dans de nombreuses situations dangereuses. Son côté Poufsouffle était actuellement en train de faire une sieste après tout le dur travail qu'il avait effectué pendant son entraînement des six dernier mois mais il donnera son avis plus tard.

Lorsque son horloge interne l'informa que c'était l'heure du dîner (et donc après le coucher du soleil), Harry glissa son sac de son dos et fouilla dans son garde-manger portable pour attraper quelque chose d'un peu plus consistant qu'un sandwich. Même si il donna le reste du saumon séché à ses deux aigles, avant de fourrer le reste de ce que Katzo lui avait donné dans la valise pour que cela ne tourne pas. Après avoir mangé, Harry passa une autre heure à lire avant de se coucher pour la nuit faisant confiance à Flip et Flop pour le réveiller si des problèmes venait à lui ou si l'Examen commençait pendant la nuit.

Contrairement à la majorité des personnes rassemblés dans le tunnel, Harry dormi en paix pendant toute la nuit comme il n'avait pas à être inquiet à propos d'une possible attaque pendant que ses yeux étaient fermé.

Il se réveilla le lendemain matin en se sentant bien reposé et passa les deux premières heures du jour à s'exercer en faisant les différents exercices que Jacob et Gunter lui avaient montré (à part ceux pour lesquelles il avait besoin d'un matériel particulier qu'il ne possédait pas). Après cela il prit son petit-déjeuné et nourrit ses oiseaux avant de passer une autre heure à lire pendant qu'il digérait. Il passa alors la moitié de la matinée à apprendre les sorts les plus intéressants du livre (ce qui voulait dire mémoriser les incantations et les mouvements de baguette pour le moment il pratiquera lorsqu'il y aura moins de chance d'attirer l'attention sur lui-même).

Le reste du matin fut alors passé à jouer des tours sur les candidats d'en-dessous avec Flip et Flop apprenant aux oiseaux comment jouer à J'espionne. L'idée du jeu était que les rapaces devaient voler l'objet que Harry avait choisit basé sur les petits indices qu'il donnait aux deux menaces. La récupération des mauvais essais valait à chacun des oiseaux une pénalité de trente secondes pendant lesquelles ils étaient assis face au mur, et ne pouvaient donc pas rechercher l'objet, et les tentatives correctes leurs valaient une gâterie. Il n'y avait donc aucun besoin de dire, il aimaient tout les trois le jeu alors qu'ils rendaient confus la foule en-dessous d'eux et irritaient les cibles sélectionnées (toutes faisant partie des brutes).

Le jeu servait aussi à aiguiser les capacités des aigles les entraînant à reconnaître des cibles avec très peu d'informations, améliorer le timing, la vitesse, et la précision de leurs attaques, et les aider à apprendre comment manœuvrer avec plus d'efficacité dans des endroits à espace limité.

Quand les deux oiseaux furent fatigué, Harry sauta le déjeuner pour pratiquer ses position à l'épée, sa gymnastique, son acrobatie pour l'aider à s'habituer à sa cape de duelliste tout en portant son sac à dos après avoir retiré sa cape d'invisibilité (mais laissant les sorts le cachant activés). Il ne s'entraînait que depuis une heure lorsque les autres passagers du Kaijinmaru arrivèrent. Harry était en quelque sorte rassuré de ne pas les avoir suivis jusqu'au cèdre selon leur apparences fatigué et battu à leur arrivée. En sachant qu'ils n'avaient pas de très grosses chances de passer l'Examen si ils n'ont pas l'énergie pour le finir, Harry fouilla dans son sac et y retira la boite repas que Katzo lui avais donné et y ajouta trois bouteille d'eau, un petit peu plus de viande, quelques oranges, ainsi qu'une boite de biscuits.

Il écrivit alors une brève note sur l'extérieur de la boite, attacha bien la boite fermée avec un peu de corde, la passa à Flop, et fit disparaître le sort cachant le plus gros mâle afin qu'il puisse livrer le colis à Kurapika. Harry ricana dans ses mains quand l'apparition soudaine de Flop surpris plus d'un candidat alors qu'il descendait des tuyaux. Kurapika reconnut immédiatement l'aigle marin et balaya du regard autour alors qu'il tendait son bras pour que l'aigle large puisse se percher dessus. Le blond prit alors le paquet avant de bouger l'aigle jusqu'à son épaule quand il devint évident que l'oiseau n'avait pas l'intention de partir.

Harry su le moment exact où Kurapika eu lut la note qu'il avait écrit car l'autre jeune homme explosa de rire avant d'ouvrir la boite et de diviser l'eau et la nourriture entre eux trois. Le sorcier considéra les rejoindre jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque la grosse brute qu'il avait suivi le jour précédent accoster le groupe (l'homme faisant apparemment des rondes parmi les candidats). Déduisant qu'il pourra revoir son partenaire d'entraînement plus tard, Harry continua ses exercices tout en gardant une partie de son attention sur les candidats en-dessous vu qu'il espérait que l'examen commencerait bientôt.

Le garçon de quatorze ans avait en fait fini son entraînement depuis longtemps et sortit _l'Île au Trésor_ pour passer le temps quand l'examinateur arriva enfin pour commencer l'Examen.

Trois heures après l'arrivé de Kurapika et des deux autres, une sorte de sonnerie bizarre résonna et le moment où il s'arrêta un grondement profond envahi la salle alors que les pierre du mur à l'opposé de l'ascenseur commença à s'élever dans le plafond pour révéler un homme à l'allure étrange avec des cheveux mauves courts qui s'évasaient légèrement au niveau des pointes, une sombre moustache épaisse qui frisent au bout, et pas de bouche visible.

Harry ne pouvait pas décider si le nouveau gars était plus étrange que le petit homme vert qui lui avait donner son badge ou non. En chassant ses pensées, Harry se concentra sur ce que l'homme disait comme il expliquait que la période d'entrée pour les nouveaux candidats était maintenant terminé et que l'examen avait officiellement commencé (même si le comment il arrivait à parler sans bouche était un mystère complet).

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda l'un des candidats une fois que l'homme eut finit son court discours.

« Je me nomme Satotz, l'Examinateur de la Première Épreuve vous devez me suivre pour atteindre la Deuxième Épreuve. Ceci est la Première Epreuve. » déclara l'homme sans bouche alors qu'il commençait à emmener les candidat de plus en plus profondément dans le tunnel.

Harry hésita pendant quelques minutes sur son perchoir avant de sortir une nouvelle fois son balais et de voler après le groupe avec Flip perché sur le support derrière lui près des poils restant bien au dessus des autres candidats tout en restant assez bas pour éviter de se prendre des choses qui pendent ou sorte du plafond. Quelques minutes après que Harry ai rattrapé le groupe, l'homme commença à bouger plus vite, forçant tout le monde à commencer à courir pour parvenir à le suivre et Harry était heureux d'avoir choisi de voler vu qu'il n'aimerait pas être renversé et écrasé par d'autres candidats.

Flop le rejoignit pendant un moment avant qu'il ne l'envoya devant pour qu'il puisse aller à la même allure que l'examinateur et pour que l'aigle marque visiblement l'homme. Après les deux premières heures de vol pendant lesquelles il allait à une vitesse si lente, Harry commença à s'ennuyer. Il était tenté de passer devant tout le groupe, mais avec le nombre d'embranchements qu'il avait vu tout le long du tunnel, il ne pouvait pas risquer de manquer un tournant et d'être disqualifié car il s'était perdu et qu'il ne pouvait pas les rattraper.

Donc, après quelques sorts ingénieux et un timing précis permettant à Flip d'inverser sa place avec Flop il commença à faire le tour de la foule faisant l'aller d'un côté et le retour de l'autre. Les tours serrés nécessaires pour tourner dans les tunnels sans perdre de vitesse avaient besoin de toute son attention pour éviter de rentrer dans un mur.

À un moment pendant la troisième heure, Harry remarqua finalement que des personnes s'écroulaient derrière sur le sol épuisés (leur endurance et résistance bien trop basse). Harry se demanda brièvement si les examinateurs considéreraient le vol comme de la triche avant de se rappeler que les seuls instructions de l'homme étaient de le suivre il n'avait pas dit qu'il y avait besoin de courir. Un regard en-dessous pour voir l'enfant au cheveux blanc qu'il avait noté la nuit dernière conduisant un skateboard faisait Harry se sentir encore moins coupable.

Il s'émerveilla alors à l'idée de deux enfants prenant part à l'Examen de Hunter et se demanda quelles étaient leurs raisons pour chercher à obtenir cette Licence. Malgré le fait qu'il ait navigué avec celui au cheveux brun pendant deux semaines, Harry n'avait pas vraiment eu une chance d'interagir avec lui à cause de la violente tempête, les jours passés à se récupérer de sa fatigue, et du fait qu'il avait passé la plupart des derniers jours sur la caraque enfermé dans sa tente ou à passer du temps avec l'équipage. Diable, il ne savait même pas le nom du gamin (pas qu'il sache celui du grand homme, et il était à bord depuis encore plus longtemps).

Ses pensées devinrent introspectives à ce moment-là alors que Harry se rappelait les quatre années passées à Poudlard et les différents mésaventures qu'il avait traversé pendant celles-ci. En repensant à cela maintenant, il se demandait comment il avait put survivre jusqu'à ses quinze ans à cause de certaine situation périlleuses dans lesquelles il avait été impliqué. En particulier, le basilique et le putain de tournoi qui avaient été les plus mortels. Cette connaissance le fit se demander si cela avait été ce que Dumbledore voulait pendant tout ce temps le connard barbu le voulait mort, après tout, et quelle meilleur façon de le tuer que de l'avoir impliqué dans toute les situations dangereuses qui apparaissent.

Harry mit ses pensées à l'écart après un moment pour qu'il puisse se concentré une nouvelle fois sur son entourage et de recommencer ses tours autour des candidats d'en-dessous. Toute les deux heures, il faisait Flip et Flop échanger leur place pour qu'ils puissent se reposer alternativement et garder de l'énergie, même si il savait qu'ils pouvaient voler sans repos pendant de longue distance. Il ne voulait pas risquer de les fatiguer comme il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devra faire face pendant l'Examen.

À la marque des huit heures, le tunnel sous-terrain se transforma en escalier sous-terrain, qu'il supposait qu'il mène à la surface et il se demanda si ils étaient proche de la fin de la Première Épreuve. En arrêtant ses cercles sans fin, Harry vola jusqu'à l'examinateur pour étudier l'escalier qui s'étendait bien au loin de son champ de vision. Il tourna alors son regard sur le côté pour étudier Satotz notant que l'homme n'avait pas ralentit une seule fois et qu'il ne faiblissait ou suait pas en dépit du fait qu'il courrait depuis huit heures comme le reste des candidats. Harry retourna alors son regard vers les escalier s'élevant devant lui alors que l'homme accéléra soudainement.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry laissa Flop pour marquer l'examinateur et fila devant pour voir où les escaliers menaient. Cela ne prit que quelques secondes pour que Harry atteigne la vitesse maximale de son Eclair de Feu de 240 km/h et le tunnel d'escalier devint alors qu'un flou de gris sombre et de rouge pendant qu'il fonçait après la lumière rouge d'urgence qui éclairait le tunnel. Il jaillit dans la nuit étoilée soudainement une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et Harry s'arrêta avant de pouvoir se perdre dans le paysage sauvage baigné dans le brouillard et l'ombre qui s'étendait devant lui.

Il prit une minute pour chasser le savoir que si il avait rencontré un mur en haut du tunnel à la place de cette entrée, il se serait transformé en pancake de Harry. Il redescendit ensuite pour tourner autour du bâtiment qui hébergeait l'escalier. En sachant qu'il avait parcouru au moins quatre-vingts kilomètres pendant les vingt dernières minutes, Harry réalisa bientôt que plusieurs heures passeront avant que l'examinateur ou l'un des candidats ne le rattrape (si il ne changeaient ni de voie ou de vitesse).

N'ayant aucune envie de retourner dans le tunnel ou de s'asseoir à découvert, il décida rapidement de mettre en place sa tente pour qu'il puisse attraper quelque chose à manger, prendre une douche rapide, et contacter Dobby pour mettre au courant Bill car il n'était pas sure de vouloir envoyer l'un de ses aigles pendant le milieu de l'Examen vu qu'il semblait être d'une grande aide. Avant de faire cela, il envoya Flip rejoindre Flop pour marquer Satotz, pour que si l'homme change de direction avant d'atteindre la sortie, l'un des deux puisse venir le chercher et le mener le long du nouveau chemin.

Une fois l'aigle parti, Harry descendit pour se poser au-dessus du bâtiment à l'intérieur duquel se trouvait les escaliers et disposa sa tente sur le toit plat prenant le temps de placer un cercle de pierre charmé avec le 'ignore-moi' pour empêcher qui que ce soit de remarquer la tente. Laissant le rabat ouvert pour que Flip ou Flop puissent entrer si ils apparaissent pour venir le chercher, Harry retira ensuite les sorts qui le cachait, laissa le balais et son sac à côté de la porte où ils seront prêts si il devait partir rapidement. Il retira alors ses vêtements et pris une douche avant de se préparer un repas chaud et une tasse de thé.

Le sorcier passa alors les heures suivantes à faire la sieste après avoir demandé à Dobby de passer son message à Bill disant qu'il sera injoignable pendant l'Examen (à moins qu'une urgence apparaisse). À la fin de ces cinq heures, Harry s'habilla de vêtements propres, s'emballa un léger petit-déjeuné pour plus tard et le fourra dans sa sacoche en mokeskin, et rangea sa tente dans l'attente de l'arrivée des autre candidats dans l'heure suivante (si ils avaient gardé le rythme rapide que Satotz avait fixé). Il relança alors les sorts qui cachaient sa présence avant de commencer ses exercices matinaux alors que l'obscurité autour de lui commençait à s'éclaircir avec le lever du soleil.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Flip et Flop apparurent soudainement depuis l'entrée suivi par le son d'une voix familière et d'une inconnue triomphantes raisonnant en stéréo. En se penchant par dessus le rebord du bâtiment, Harry repéra rapidement les deux plus jeunes candidats commencer à argumenter à propos duquel des deux avait atteint le point d'arrivée en premier. Harry était à moitié tenté de descendre et de leur dire à tout les deux qu'il les avait battu d'au moins six heures mais il ne pensait pas que cela passerait bien avec Satotz qui était juste en train de regarder la paire débattre.

Le sorcier tomba presque du toit tellement il riait lorsque la paire exigea de l'examinateur de les départager dans leur débat et l'homme déclara la course comme une égalité la réaction des gamins par rapport à cette réponse était hilarante. Harry était toujours en train de rire silencieusement quand il retourna à son entraînement matinal alors que les autres candidats continuaient à sortir du tunnel pendant les trois heures suivantes et que Flip et Flop se reposaient de leur long vol nocturne. La porte du tunnel se ferma alors brusquement à neuf heure pile alors que Harry finissait son petit-déjeuné préparé plus tôt enfermant toute personne qui n'avait pas atteint la sortie.

L'attention de Harry fut bientôt attiré vers Satotz alors que l'homme éleva juste assez sa voix pour que tout le monde l'entendent et qu'il révèle que la Première Épreuve n'était pas encore finit.

« Bienvenus dans le Marais de Numele aussi connu sous le nom du Marais des Escrocs. » Satotz leur dit tout en indiquant les plaines derrière lui alors que le brouillard bougeait et tourbillonnait. « Afin de participer à la Deuxième Épreuve, vous devez me suivre à travers le marais. Il est obligatoire que vous restiez alerte lorsque vous traversez ce marais car cette place est la maison de beaucoup de créatures étranges et dangereuse qui chasseront les humains qui tomberont dans leur piège. Si vous souhaitez survivre lors de votre traversée, vous aurez besoin de rester proche de moi alors que je vous mène à la Deuxième Épreuve. »

Avant que Harry ne puisse décider si il volerait ou non pendant cette partie de l'épreuve, il y eut une tumulte en-dessous alors qu'un homme apparut et essaya d'accuser Satotz d'être un imposteur tout en tirant une créature humanoïde à la vue de tous qui ressemblait beaucoup à l'examinateur. Harry savait rien qu'en regardant l'accusateur qu'il n'était non seulement en train de mentir mais qu'il n'était même pas humain à cause du regard affamé qu'il pouvait voir dans ses yeux, mais aussi à la façon dont ses aigles se sont agités au moment où il était apparu. Il y avait un certain nombre de candidats dans la foule qui croyait visiblement l'imposteur et juste quand il semblait que le groupe se divisait en deux l'un des candidats attaqua les deux suspects avec ce qu'il semblait être des cartes à jouer.

L'imposteur tomba raide mort quelques secondes plus tard alors que Satotz bloqua l'attaque en attrapant simplement les cartes. Le garçon de quinze ans ne put stopper le frisson qui parcourus sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'il fixait du regard l'homme habillé en bouffon il y avait quelque chose qui lui criait _danger_ (de façon similaire à celle qui criait _danger_ en présence de Voldemort après qu'il s'était élevé du chaudron dans le cimetière).

« Vous comprenez ? » demanda Satozu alors qu'il bougea à travers la foule pour se tenir à côté du corps de l'imposteur sa voix attirant l'attention de Harry loin du candidat portant le numéro quarante-quatre. « Si vous n'arrivez pas à me suivre à travers le marais de Numele, alors vous ne survivrez pas pour atteindre le lieu de la Deuxième Épreuve de l'examen. Maintenant, suivez-moi s'il-vous-plaît. »

Harry monta sur son balais alors que l'homme alla en plein dans le marais rempli de brouillard et ordonna doucement à ses deux aigles de se percher à l'arrière de son balais pour qu'ils puissent continuer à se reposer (en relançant aussi les sorts pour les cacher des autres) avant de se dépêcher de rattraper l'examinateur. Cela prit toute son contrôle pour ne pas tourner et jouer les sauveur lorsque les premiers cris retentirent alors que les habitants du marais attaquaient les candidats. Il savait qu'au moment où il atteindrait ceux qui criaient, ils seront soit déjà morts ou il se perdrait juste dans la brume épaisse qui s'accrochait à ces terres.

Il y avait aussi le fait que la plupart des candidats étaient capables de s'occuper d'eux-même ou il n'aurait pas été aussi loin. Il savait aussi que les candidats se seraient éparpillé à travers la zone et qu'il serait impossible de tous les sauver et il ne ferait que se faire attraper par une de ces créature native si il perdait Satotz de vu. Le Gryffondor en lui se rebella contre cette décision alors que les côtés Serdaigle et Serpentard étouffait à eux deux ses protestations avec leur sens de logique et son instinct de préservation.

Sans les six mois à bord du Kaijinmaru où il avait grandit mentalement et appris de l'estimation pour soi-même, il aurait put se retourner pour essayer de sauver autant de personne que possible en dépit du fait qu'il savait que cela signifierait d'échouer à l'examen ou mourir. Après tout, c'était une chose de risquer sa vie pour sauver l'équipage avec qui il avait vécu et travaillé pendant six mois et totalement une autre de risquer sa vie pour des étrangers complets qui n'hésiteraient pas à l'égorger si sa mort leur donnait un avantage.

Pour bloquer les cris qui résonnaient dans ses oreilles, Harry concentra toute son attention sur son vol pour léviter juste au-dessus de l'examinateur et ainsi éviter tous les obstacles qui surgissaient alors qu'il volait à travers le brouillard nommément les branches, les êtres volants, et le brouillard lui-même qui obscurcissait sa vision. Plus d'une fois, Harry souhaita avoir appris un sort de traqueet il aurait alors put suivre l'homme d'une hauteur bien plus sure. Au moins ils voyageaient à un rythme assez lent pour que Harry puisse éviter tous ce qui surgissait sur son passage (tant qu'il faisait attention à là où il volait).

À près d'une heure de l'après-midi, Flip et Flop se réveillèrent et prirent des tours pour chasser les oiseaux qui vivaient dans le Marais de Numele l'un d'eux volant au côté de Harry à tout moment pendant que l'autre chassait et mangeait jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient rassasiés tous les deux. Alors que l'après-midi se terminait, le terrain commença doucement à changer alors que la voix invisible que Satotzu suivait commençait à s'élever jusqu'à ce qu'il commencent à quitter les terres spongieuses et qu'ils entrèrent dans la forêt luxuriante qui bordait le Marais de Numele. La visibilité s'améliora lorsqu'ils s'élevèrent au-dessus du niveau des nuages permit à Harry de se relaxer assez pour scanner les alentours tout en marquant la première ligne de candidats qui pour la plupart étaient une bonne vingtaine de mètres derrière l'examinateur aux longues jambes.

Mais la descente régulière du soleil commença à inquiété Harry, vu que cela serait bien trop dangereux de se risquer à voler à travers la forêt pendant la nuit car cela serait bien plus difficile de repérer les branches basses. Il apparut que Harry n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter d'un vol possible dans le noir car Satotz s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'un mur élevé qui coupait la forêt et se retourna vers la direction de laquelle il venait afin d'attendre les candidats. En laissant un soupir de soulagement, Harry se posa dans la forêt hors de vue et rangea rapidement son balais, retira les sorts qui le cachait lui et ses amis à plumes, et se dirigea là où Satotz attendait à un son rythme plusieurs minutes avant qu'aucun autre candidat n'arrive.

« Cela marque-t-il la fin de la Première Épreuve ou nous arrêtons-nous pour faire une autre courte pause comme lorsque nous sommes sorti du tunnel ? » s'enquit Harry alors que Flip et Flop descendirent pour se poser sur ses épaules. Il s'arrêta à une courte distance de l'examinateur qu'il avait suivis pendant les dernière trente-six heures.

« C'est le fin de la Première Épreuve, la Deuxième Épreuve prendra place juste de l'autre côté des ces portes. » Satotz lui répondit alors qu'il examina minutieusement Harry pendant plusieurs minutes.

« C'est une excellente nouvelle, mes compagnons et moi commencions à sérieusement nous ennuyer. » Harry répondit avec effrontément alors qu'il souriait à l'homme « Pourriez-vous me dire s'il-vous-plaît combien de temps avons-nous avant que la prochaine Épreuve commence ? »

« Le reste des candidats ont jusqu'au lever du soleil demain matin pour nous rejoindre si il veulent passer la Première Épreuve. »

« Merci, monsieur. » Harry murmura alors qu'il s'éloigna pour chercher un endroit où installer un campement temporaire pour qu'il puisse se préparer un dîner et laisser ses aigles se reposer toute la nuit pendant que le premier groupe de candidats arrivèrent.

Plus d'un regard surpris, confus, et frustré furent lancés dans sa direction alors qu'il sifflait joyeusement une chanson alors qu'il mettait en place sa tente et qu'il sortait son équipement de camping (quelque chose qu'il fesait plus pour les apparences). Dix-huit minutes plus tard, Flip et Flop étaient rapidement endormis sur leurs perchoirs individuels (qui possédaient maintenant des plaques nominatives courtoisie de Dobby) et Harry était assis en face de sa tente en train de s'occuper d'un petit feu qui brulait dans le petit bol servant de barbecue qu'il avait trouvé dans ses affaires. Placés à côté de lui, deux gros steaks étaient en train de marinés dans un bol de sauce à côté d'une patate emballé, une poêle à sauce, les ingrédients nécessaires pour la sauce brune, et une bouilloire épaisse remplie d'eau pour faire du thé.

Des regard plein d'envie étaient envoyés dans sa direction par les autres candidats peu de temps après qu'il ait placé ses steaks sur le grill l'odeur de bœuf en train de cuir remplissant l'air. Plus d'un regard plein de ressentiment lui fut envoyé par ceux qui ont cherché à acheter, supplier, ou voler sa nourriture même si les candidats étaient découragé de l'attaquer ou de le blesser par la présence de Satotz (le Hunter les avait informé que d'attaquer un autre candidat à ce moment de l'Examen les verrait disqualifié). Donc, Harry appréciait un repas relativement calme et tourmentait les autres candidats en même temps alors qu'il savourait chaque bouché de ses deux steaks et de sa patate recouverte de sauce (les os de sa viande était mis de côté pour que ses rapaces les ronges plus tard).

Le sorcier retira alors le grill de son barbecue et jeta plusieurs branches mortes qu'il avait réuni plus tôt et s'allongea à côté du barbecue transformé en feu de camp pour lire un livre et ainsi tuer quelques heures l'adolescent apprécia la chance d'avoir un vrai campement pour la première fois de sa vie. A ce moment-là, les autres candidats ignoraient Harry alors qu'ils chassaient leur nourriture ou qu'il choisissaient un endroit pour dormir tant qu'ils le pouvaient. Lorsque l'adolescent s'ennuya de sa lecture, il éloigna son livre et sorti une longue barre de métal, un sachet de marshmallows, un sachet de biscuit à la farine complète, ainsi que plusieurs barre du meilleur chocolat noir de Honeydukes afin de faire des s'mores (une confiserie assez bonne que Gunter lui avait présenté plusieurs mois auparavant).

Cette fois-ci, l'odeur de sucre chaud et de chocolat attira un individu particulièrement têtu vers le petit camp de Harry. L'enfant au cheveux blanc avec le skateboard s'assit sur ledit skateboard juste à quelques pas de Harry sans dire un mot. Harry ne jeta un œil sur lui qu'une fois avant de retourner son attention sur le marshmallow qui cuisait en ce moment sur la barre. Lorsque Harry retira la confiserie gonflé du feu et la retira de la barre en utilisent un paire de biscuits avec un morceau de chocolatplacé d'un coté, il sentit les yeux du gamin suivre le moindre de ses gestes alors qu'un grognement se fit entendre venant du ventre du garçon.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air satisfait lorsqu'il vit du coin de l'œil que l'enfant bavait alors qu'il aplatissait maintenant le marshmallow ente les deux biscuits et le chocolat. Il ricana presque lorsque le gamin laissa sortir un gémissement quand Harry prit une bouché de le sandwich sucré et coinça le marshmallow et le chocolat dans le côté gauche de sa bouche. Il prit son temps pour finir la sucrerie et pour nettoyer toute traces de chocolat et de marshmallow de ses doigts et visage alors qu'il empala un autre marshmallow pour le placer au-dessus du feu.

« Je suis Killua. » l'enfant commença finalement alors qu'il se recomposait quand il réalisa enfin qu'il bavait.

« J'aurais dit que tu étais impoli. » fut la réplique de Harry alors qu'il regardait à nouveau l'enfant.

« Pourquoi ? » Killua demanda honnêtement confus.

« Tu n'as pas demandé la permission pour me rejoindre avant de t'asseoir devant mon feu. » Harry pointa sèchement.

« Oh je ne pensais pas que cela te dérangerai de partager ton feu. »

Harry renifla alors qu'il tourna son marshmallow avant de répliquer, « Ce n'est pas le feu que tu veux partager et nous le savons tout les deux. »

« C'était si flagrant ? »

« Oui. »

« Partageras-tu avec moi ? »

« Non. »

« Je te payerai. »

« Ah, dans ce cas la réponse est définitivement non. »

« Je dirai à Satotz que tu m'as attaqué et tu seras disqualifié. » Killua menaça irrité.

« Non tu ne le feras pas. »

« Comment peux-tu en être sûre ? »

« Parce que si tu me fais disqualifier, cela voudrai dire que je prendrais mes marshmallows et mon feu de camp avec moi quand je pars et tu n'auras toujours pas de mes s'mores ».

« Mince. »

Harry sourit satisfait vers l'enfant en train de faire la moue avant de commencer à transformer l'un de ses marshmallows grillé en un s'more. Il était prêt à en dévorer un nouveau lorsque Killua s'adressa à nouveau à lui.

« Tu sais, tu est toi-même plutôt grossier maintenant. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais tu ne t'es jamais présenté alors que je t'ai donné mon nom.

« Tu ne dis pas... »

« Tu es aussi en train de manger devant un invité sans partager. » Killua remarqua satifait.

« Un squatteur cherchant des restes. » Harry répliqua immédiatement.

« Deux faux ne font pas un vrai. »

« On m'a toujours dit de ne pas offrir de nourriture à un vagabond car il ne partiront jamais si ils savent que tu les nourriras. »

« Tu es méchant. »Killua se plaignit en croisant ses bras et boudant à nouveau, « Et tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ton nom. »

« James, » Harry lui fournit à contrecœur avant de tourner son attention vers son s'more froid.

« C'est drole j'aurai plutôt dit que tu étais agaçant. »

« Je cherche à plaire. »

« Non, tu ne cherches pas ça, ou alors tu serais d'accord pour partager. »

« Si je le fais, juste parce que je ne te fais pas plaisir, ne veux pas dire que je ne me fais pas plaisir à moi-même. »

« Je te hais. »

« Mais tu es toujours assis au milieu de mon campement. »

« Je suis affamé. »

« Il y a une forêt entière remplis de plantes comestibles dans ton dos. »

« Je ne sais pas cuisiner. »

« Tous ce qui est comestible ne demande pas forcément à être cuisiné. »

« Tu enverrais quelqu'un de douze ans dans une forêt dangereuse pendant la nuit tout seul lorsqu'il est épuisé et délirant de faim. »

« Tu es un vrai peste persistante je te l'accorde. » Harry râla alors qu'il mangea finalement le s'more froid qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

« Cela veut-il dire que tu vas partager ? »

« Nope. »

« S'il-te-plaît… ? » Killua supplia en lui donnant les yeux de chiots battu.

La résolution de Harry se brisa au moment où il regarda dans ces yeux bleus suppliant alors que son Poufsouffle interne était rapide à pointer que le gamin avait eu moins utiliser 's'il-te-plaît' cette fois-ci. Soupirant, il lança au morveux l'un de ses paquet de biscuits non entamé, une bar de chocolat, et une autre barre alors qu'il lui dit, « D'accord, mais tu te grilles tes propres marshmallows. »


	9. Une x Tache x Désagréable

Voila le chapitre suivant, toute la deuxième tâche et la rencontre entre Harry et Gon et Léorio. si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas je répondrais dès que possible. et bonne lecture

Chapitre Neuf : Une x Tache x Désagréable

Harry et Killua s'assirent devant le feu de camp, discutant et grillant des marshmallows ainsi que cuire des pommes remplies avec du beurre, sucre, et de la cannelle dans leur cœur jusqu'à minuit. Le groupe de deux devenant rapidement confortable avec la présence de l'autre une foie que leur petit combat de volonté fut fini. Ils se lièrent même par rapport au fait qu'ils ont trouvé la première épreuve ennuyeuse (même si Harry n'admit pas que son ennuis venait du fait d'avoir volé pendant la totalité du marathon). Proche de minuit, les deux garçon se sentaient plutôt fatigués et Harry récupéra deux couvertures supplémentaires qu'il laissa Killua emprunté pour la nuit alors qu'il utilisait le sac de couchage que Bill lui avait acheté le sorcier choisit de ne pas dormir à l'intérieur au cas où il manquerait le début de la seconde épreuve.

Il se leva une heure avant l'aube la nouveauté de dormir à la belle-étoile alors qu'il était entouré d'étrangers ce qui rendait le sommeil bien moins reposant. Harry commença immédiatement à nettoyer son campement et de ranger les choses qu'il avait utilisé la nuit dernière ramenant le barbecue froid dans la tente pour faire disparaître les cendres avant de la ranger. Il choisit aussi une sélection de fruit et de biscuit pour le petit-déjeuné et étant sure d'en avoir prit assez pour partager avec Killua. La dernière chose qu'il fit avant de plier sa tente fut de réveiller Flip et Flop pour qu'il puisse les envoyer dehors vu qu'il n'était pas certain si ils seraient sauf pendant le voyage à l'intérieur de celle-ci.

Au moment où il avait finit de faire cela, la plupart des candidats ayant atteints la porte était réveillés (si ils avaient dormis) et le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir avec le début du levé du soleil Killua inclus. Harry lança au gamin une paire de prune et un scone une fois qu'il avait attiré son attention, l'enfant étant en plein concours de regard avec les deux aigles.

Killua osa lui donné un sourire insolent alors qu'il attrapa la nourriture volante et Harry vit bon de pointer qu'il avait toujours eut un côté doux pour les chiens errants ce qui en retour incita l'enfant à lui tirer la langue. Le sorcier rigola en s'étirant pendant quelques minutes avant de commencer ses exercices matinaux. Harry venait juste de finir deux séries de sauts quand il entendit une voix familière s'adresser à lui.

« Alors je ne m'imaginais pas des choses dans le tunnel tu participe vraiment à l'Examen, James. » Kurapika déclara avec un petit peu de surprise alors que le blond se dirigeait vers Harry avec les deux autres passagers du Kaijinmaru le suivant derrière. « Je n'ai pas une seule fois pensé que tu étais l'un des candidats pendant toutes les fois où l'on s'entraînait ensemble, je pensais que tu faisais partie de l'équipage du Kaijinmaru. »

« Oh, tu y es arrivé, Gon. » Killua intervint avant que Harry ne puisse répondre à Kurapika l'enfant au cheveux blanc bondissant vers l'autre gamin (laissant Harry savoir que c'était l'enfant qui s'appelait Gon et non le grand homme).

« Nan, je ne faisais pas partie de l'équipage j'aidais juste en échange de l'entraînement qu'ils me donnaient et pour m'empêcher de m'ennuyer pendant le voyage. » Harry lui dit avant de se tourner vers l'homme plus grand ses yeux repérant l'ecchymose gonflée sur sa joue droite. « Je ne pense pas que nous avons été présenté pendant le voyage je suis James. »

« Léorio. » l'homme répondit avec une légère difficulté causé par la grosseur de la boursoufflure.

« J'ai une crème qui engourdira la gonflure et la réduira si ta blessure te dérange. »

Léorio sembla surpris pendant un cours moment avant d'offrir un sourire douloureux à Harry alors qu'il répondit, « je me serais contenté d'un sac de glace si tu avais offert mais la crème semble encore mieux d'autant plus que la glace serais difficile à obtenir en ce moment. »

Harry renifla amusé alors qu'il imaginais comment Léorio réagirait si Harry attrapait un sac de glace de la partie réfrigéré de son garde-manger portable. Il attrapa un pot de baume pour les bleu dans la section de stockage des potions (cette crème était l'une des rare ne nécessitant pas de source de magie interne pour fonctionner cela prendrait juste un petit peu plus longtemps). Il lança le pot à l'homme avant de refermer sa valise, et de passer son sac sur son dos, pour signaler à Flip et Flop de prendre leur place habituelles alors qu'il remarqua les candidats se rassembler autour de Satotz.

« Tu as seulement besoin d'en utiliser juste assez pour recouvrir légèrement la totalité du bleu. » Harry lui expliqua alors que les trois suivaient Killua et Gon qui se dirigeaient vers le reste des candidats. L'homme hocha la tête et suivit rapidement les instructions de Harry avant d'essayer de rendre le pot au sorcier. Harry secoua la tête et lui dit « tu peux garder le pot j'en ai largement assez dans mon sac. Tu auras besoin de rappliquer la crème toutes les six à huit heures jusqu'à ce que l'ecchymose ai disparu de toute façon. »

« Merci, »Léorio répondit alors qu'il plaça le pot dans sa valise.

Rien de plus ne fut dit alors que le trio tourna leur attention vers l'examinateur alors que Satotz commença à parler lorsque tout le monde lui donnait leur attention. « Ceux de vous qui sont arrivés avant que le soleil ai finit de se lever avez passé avec succès la Première Épreuve de l'Examen de Hunter de cette année. La Seconde Phase de cette Examen prendra place à l'intérieur du Parc de la Forêt de Visca dans quelques minutes. Maintenant je vais prendre congé, je vous souhaite bonne chance à tous. »

L'examinateur de la Première Épreuve se tourna et se dirigea vers le Marais Numele où il fut bientôt engloutis par le brouillard matinal. Derrière eux, les large porte menant dans le Parc de la Forêt s'ouvrit avec un grincement bruyant pour révéler une grande résidence avec une grande cour remplis de poste de cuisine et de barbecues.

Assis sur un petit canapé au pied des marches menant vers la maison se trouvait une jeune femme avec des cheveux couleur bleu qui étaient attaché en cinq queue de cheval enroulé de rubans roses et qui portait un short court, un soutien gorge noir en dessous d'un maillot en mille s'arrêtant au dessus de son ventre, et des bottes s'arrêtant à ses genoux. Assis sur le sol derrière elle se trouvait un homme au pieds nus, qui rappelait à Harry Hagrid (juste bien plus rond et rasé) et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si il était en partie géant comme Hagrid.

« Bienvenue à la Deuxième Épreuve de ce deux cent quatre-vingt-septième Examen de Hunter. » la femme annonça alors qu'elle posa ses bras le long du dos du canapé une action qui attira les yeux de presque tous les mâles présent vers sa poitrine (les trois plus jeunes candidats pas intéressé par ses attributs physiques- Harry n'avait toujours pas complètement récupéré de la conversation traumatisante sur le sexe avec Jacob et Gunter et les deux autres étaient toujours dans leur stade les filles sont dégoûtantes). « Voudriez-vous bien entrer s'il-vous-plaît ? Merci ! Je m'appelle Menchi et je suis l'examinatrice de la Deuxième Épreuve. »

« Et je suis Buhara, le second examinateur de la Deuxième Epreuve. » l'homme ajouta avec un sourire enfantin tout en saluant joyeusement les candidats.

Alors que Menchi expliquait leur prochain test, des ronchonnements et des plaintes pouvait être entendus de la part de la majorité des candidats et Harry grimaça de dégout à l'idée de sa cuisine étant jugé quelque chose qui lui rappelait bien trop les fois où Pétunia se tenait à ses côtés et respirait dans son cou alors qu'il cuisinait pour les Dursleys. Plus d'une personne ria lorsque la femme se déclara elle et son partenaire des Hunter Gourmet mais Harry n'en devint que plus déprimé quand les rire réveillèrent la colère de la femme.

La dispute entre candidats et examinateur ne se finit que lorsque la femme déclara que soit ils prenaient le test ou ils échouaient et essayait l'année prochaine. Tout les candidats devinrent subitement silencieux en réponse à la menace. Menchi lança un regard noir à tous les candidats une dernière fois avant d'énoncer la liste de règles pour la tâche. Le moment où elle avait finit, Buhara nomma l'ingrédient principal que tout le monde devra utiliser du porc.

Le reste des candidats se ruèrent rapidement pour chasser un cochon dans la forêt et Harry soupira alors qu'il lança ses deux aigles dans les airs avec comme ordre de lui trouver un cochon sauvage. Il lança alors un regard avec un air renfrogné vers les examinateurs (pour les mauvais souvenirs qu'ils avait réveillé avec leur épreuve) avant de trotter après Flip et Flop. Grâce à ses deux compagnons, Harry fut le premier à rencontrer les cochons sauvages qui vivaient dans la réserve et le moment où il eu une bonne vue sur le groupe de cochon énorme vers lequel ses aigles l'avaient guidé, il devint de plutôt ennuyé à propos de la tâche jusqu'à grandement irrité et il considéra lacer un maléfice au deux Hunter Gourmets dans des endroits gênants en représailles.

Fumant de contrariété, Harry étudia le groupe de cochons sauvages qu'il avait sous les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque un plus petit qui boitait sur un pied tordu. Il ordonna alors à Flip et à Flop de coupa la cible choisi du reste du groupe et plongea vers lui alors qu'il sorti sa baguette pour qu'il puisse le rendre inconscient avant de le découper en morceau (afin que la créature ne ressente aucune douleur). D'autre candidats tombèrent sur Harry et les cochons juste à temps pour voir les aigles diriger le cochon estropié droit vers Harry qui se tenait juste debout avec son bras droit vers l'avant alors que le cochon sauvage en colère se ruait vers lui.

Le cochon n'était qu'à cinq mètres lorsqu'il tira un sort stupéfiant silencieux qui toucha l'animal en plein sur le visage et le rendit immédiatement inconscient (la lumière rouge visible pendant seulement une demi seconde sous la lumière du jour). Le cochon tomba au sol et s'arrêta finalement au pieds de Harry au grand choc de ceux qui l'observait (aucun d'entre eux au courant de la baguette invisible qu'il tenait entre ses mains). Le sorcier tira alors la dague qu'il avait prit du candidat qui l'avait menacer le premier jour à bord du Kaijinmaru (qu'il avait nettoyé et aiguisé) et l'utilisa pour égorgé le porc avant de conjurer un peu de corde (en faisant comme si il l'avait pris de son sac) et pendit le porc de l'abre le plus proche afin de le drainer de son sang.

Harry éviscéra rapidement le cochon (une tâche rendue facile par le grand nombre de retunu passé à coupé de nombreux ingrédients de potion sous la supervision de Rogue). Les entrailles furent donnés aux aigles qui l'avait aidé comme cela aurait été plus difficile de trouver et de vaincre l'animal sans leur aide. Il lança alors un sortilège de poids plume sur le porc et le hissa sur son dos jusqu'au poste de cuisine où il dépessa et découpa le cochon jetant le cuir, les jambes, et les parties moins désirables de viandes dans sa valise lorsque personne ne regardait (Harry avait l'intention d'utiliser la viande en plus pour nourrir les deux aigles si ils se trouvait bloqué à un endroit où ils ne pouvait pas chasser).

L'adolescent de quinze ans alluma alors le barbecue fourni pour l'épreuve avant de remplir deux casseroles d'eau du robinet et de les poser sur la gazinière pour la chauffer. (pour qu'il puisse bouillir les cotes avant de les griller). Le four fut allumé sur trois cent cinquante à ce moment-là (pour le préchauffage) et Harry commença à préparer les rôtis qu'il voulait faire. Une fois que ceux-ci furent mis dans la poêle et placé dans le four, Harry chercha dans les provisions fournis des oignons, du poivron, des champignons, des tomates cerises, des patates, plusieurs boites de conserve d'ananas en morceau, et plusieurs paquets de brochettes, un sac de petit pains pré-cuits (les trois dernier tous oris de sa valise), et tout ce dont il avait besoin pour préparer une sauce brune, et les côtelettes de porc panés qu'il voulait faire, et assaisonner tous les plats qu'il préparait.

A ce moment là, les candidats commencèrent à revenir avec leurs porc et Harry fut plus qu'un petit peu surpris de les voir tous commencer à griller leur porc sur le barbecue sans même les éviscérer. Secouant sa tête, Harry continua ses préparations alors qu'il éplucha et coupa en quart deux des oignons les plus larges, coupa les poivrons en de larges morceaux, ouvrit les boîtes d'ananas, et laver les pommes de terres. Il enveloppa alors les patates d'aluminium et les plaça dans les cendres du barbecue avant qu'il ne commence à faire les brochettes en alternant entre des cubes de viande de porc, oignons, poivron, champignon, tomates et ananas sur les broches.

Une fois qu'il eut finit de préparer les brochettes, il les mit plus loin pour les laisser mariner dans de la sauce Worcestershire avant de vérifier les grillades et les côtes bouillantes. Il mélangea alors les ingrédients et les épices ensembles pour préparer la panure qu'il utilisera pour les côtelettes. Dès que la mixture fut prête, les côtelettes furent rapidement pané des deux côtés et placer dans des plât avant qu'ils ne rejoigne les rôtis dans le four. Les feu de la gazinière furent alors arrêtés et les côtes retirer de la casserole, enrobé de sauce barbecue, et jeter sur le grill pour finir de cuire. Il prit un moment pour retourner les patates pour être certain que l'ensemble cuise de façon égale avant de commencer à nettoyer le plan de table où il avait cuisiné tout cela.

À ce moment-là, plusieurs candidats emmenaient leur porc grillés aux examinateurs et deux cris, un de reçu et l'autre de échoue fit échos avec chaque plats présentés Buhara passant tout le monde et Menchi recalant tout le monde.

Harry les regarda pendant un moment avant de se concentrer sur ses plats qu'il cuisinait vérifiant les rôtis et les côtelettes, tournant les côtes et les couvrant une seconde fois de sauce barbecue, préparant la sauce brune. Il plaça ensuite les brochettes sur le barbecue et retira les patates des cendres. Les côtelettes furent les suivantes à être retiré alors que les rôtis furent arrosé et retourner. Harry se tourna alors pour retourner les brochettes et retirer les côtes du grill. Les rôtis furent sortis quelques minutes plus tard et placés sur le côté pour refroidir avant qu'il n'éteigne le four, plaça les petits pains sur du papier sulfurisé, et les enfourna pour les réchauffer. Il se tourna alors vers le grill pour s'occuper de ses brochettes.

Au moment où Harry avait retiré la dernière brochette du feu, tout les autres candidats avaient échoués l'épreuve de Menchi et Harry sentit sa colère grandir alors que la femme commença à l'observer alors qu'il mettait en place les différents plats qu'il avait préparé sur des plateaux qu'il avait trouvé dans les placards. Il découpa en tranche les rôtis et les côtes, empilé les brochettes et les côtelettes, coupé en deux les pommes de terres cuites, et versa la sauce fumante dans la saucière qu'il plaça au centre d'un cercle fait de pomme de terre et de pain.

Un sortilège rapide de Poids-plume et un faible sortilège collant furent appliqués sur les trois plateaux une fois qu'il eut finit de les préparer. Il balança alors le plateau de pain et de patates sur sa tête, attrapa un plateau de viande dans chaque mains, et les porta jusqu'à la table où Menchi et Buhara l'attendaient avant de faire un pas en arrière pour attendre le jugement. Buhara était reput mais le moment où il vit ce qui était placé devant lui il tendit la main pour en attraper et Menchi la lui claqua et lui dit d'attendre un peu.

La femme au cheveux bleu étudia chaque plateau critiquement avant de regarder et étudier Harry pendant un long moment. Elle attrapa alors l'une des brochettes et retira l'un des morceaux de porc de la broche. Elle mâcha le morceau de viande avec attention avant de manger une pièce de poivron et d'ananas ensemble suivit d'un second morceau de viande Menchi mit alors la broche de côté avant de dire à Buhara qu'il pouvait avoir le reste des brochettes. L'homme large cria de joie avant de retirer la nourriture des broches avec une seule bouché et d'annoncer que c'était délicieux une fois qu'il avait engloutit la dixième.

Pendant ce temps, Menchi avait prit une côte et mordit délicatement dans la viande tendre badigeonné grillé. Elle ne prit même pas une seconde bouché avant de pousser le plateau vers Buhara pour le faire savoir qu'il pouvait finir les côtes avec le reste de brochettes alors qu'elle utilisait une fourchette pour couper un morceau de côtelette et le goûter ensuite. Harry commençait à devenir nerveux à cause du silence de la femme alors qu'elle continuait et les doigts de sa main droite bougèrent alors que l'envie de lui lancer un maléfice grandissait.

Soudainement, un fredonnement heureux vint de la gorge de la femme pointilleuse alors que le tempérament de Harry était sur le point d'être relâché et Menchi mangea le reste de la côtelette avant de tourner le plateau pour qu'elle puisse prendre un échantillon d'une tranche de rôti. Elle ignora entièrement les patates et les pains alors qu'elle mangea trois tranches de rôti avant de pousser les deux derniers plateaux vers Buhara (qui avait déjà déclaré que les côtes étaient délicieuses), essuya délicatement sa bouche avec une serviette, et s'étendit contre le canapé alors qu'elle maintint un regard perçant vers Harry et elle s'adressa à lui pour la première fois.

« Numéro quatre-vingt-dix-sept, tu es quelqu'un d'intéressant je crois que je t'aime bien. Avec des capacités comme les tiennes, tu pourrais être un bon Hunter Gourmet. De tous les candidats participant à la Seconde Epreuve, tu es le seul a vraiment avoir compris la tâche. Quand bien même, tu as besoin d'un peu plus d'entraînement tes rôtis manquaient légèrement de cuisson, les côtes étaient trop enduites de sauce, et les brochettes n'étaient pas très impressionnantes. Donc, c'est pourquoi je vais te faire l'honneur de devenir mon apprenti. »

Irrité par l'audace de la femme qui lui disait quoi faire de sa vie, la façon tatillon qu'elle avait mangé sa cuisine (la même que celle de sa tante) et toujours ennuyé par la totalité de la tâche, Harry serra les dents et siffla un « Non » irrité.

« Que veux-tu dire, non ? Menchi demanda chaudement alors qu'elle fronça les sourcils vers Harry.

Harry se redressa de toute sa taille et donna un air méprisant de niveau quatre (celui qui disait félicitation, ton niveau d'intelligence vient d'être classé en-dessous de celui d'un troll des montagnes attardé) alors qu'il répondit, sa voix rempli de sarcasme, « l'utilisation du mot 'non' dans la langue anglaise est une indication d'une réponse négative. Les synonymes du mots 'non' incluent négatif et refus et bien d'autres. Ai-je besoin de continuer ? »

La femme bredouilla pendant plusieurs secondes avant de demander rageusement, « As-tu la moindre idée de combien de chefs quatre ou cinq étoiles tueraient pour avoir une opportunité pareil ? »

« Ai-je l'air de m'en soucier ? » Harry répliqua en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Harry fut forcé d'éviter un poing deux secondes plus tard alors que Buhara essaya de le frapper en réponse à la colère grandissante de Menchi l'adolescent faisant plusieurs salto arrière avant de prendre une position défensive alors qu'il tira et sa baguette et l'épée de Gryffondor en réponse à la menace. Sa magie murmurant sous sa peau à cause de sa colère et ses yeux brillèrent d'une poussière doréealors qu'il lançait un regard noir vers les deux examinateurs.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin d'interférer, Buhara, » Menchi souffla un moment plus tard alors qu'elle croisa ses bras par dessus sa poitrine et regarda furieusement Harry en retour.

« J'étais inquiet que tu tuerai pour t'insulter comme cela. » Buhara répondit alors qu'il haussa ses épaules et continua à manger les restes de nourritures que Harry avait préparé. « Tu sais que les Président Nétéro n'aime pas que l'on tue des enfants qu'importe à quel point il sont agaçants. »

« Tch peu importe. » Menchi râla avant de s'adresser à Harry d'un ton un petit peu plus civil. « Quelle est ton problème de tout façon, gamin ? Pourquoi as-tu refusé mon offre ? »

« Tu n'offrais pas tu imposais en plus de tergiverser de façon snobe, » Harry rétorqua sèchement sans relaxé sa position. « Et j'ai pris offense de ta présomption que je serais heureux que tu me dictes comment vivre ma vie. »

« C'est tout ? Tu es contrarié parce que je ne t'ai pas demandé gentiment ? Tu sais quoi, oublie cela tu as échoué à la tâche juste comme tous les autres ici. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un apprenti au grands airs avec un bâton fourré aussi loin dans son… »

Le reste de l'insulte de la femme fut coupé abruptement alors qu'un vieil homme à l'air niais tomba d'un dirigeable qui passait au-dessus. L'homme réprimanda immédiatement la femme pour avoir recaler tout le monde, son ton à la fois déçu et sermonnant alors que la femme confessa ouvertement avoir rendu la tâche plus difficile car elle était en colère que la plupart des candidats ne la prirent pas au sérieux au début de l'épreuve.

Harry se détendit légèrement et baissa le bout de l'épée de Gryffondor une fois qu'il était devenu évident que sa vie n'était plus en danger immédiat même si sa colère n'avais pas du tout diminuer. Pendant les prochaines minutes, Harry prit le temps d'étudier le nouveau venu au cas où il deviendrait une menace.

La tête de l'homme était presque totalement chauve avec une houppe de samurai faite de cheveux blanc. Il avait aussi des sourcils extrêmement long, une moustache blanche, et une barbe étrangement stylisé avec le bout qui semblait avoir été trempé dans de la peinture grise, et de grand lobes d'oreilles qui étaient percés deux fois. Il portait ce qui ressemblait à un uniforme d'art martial avec un ornement bleu, un v jaune dans le dos, et de longue manche qui pendait après les mains ainsi qu'une paire de gêta en bois (un type de sandale japonaise qui élèvent l'utilisateur et garde ses pied hors de la boue).

Comme si il sentait les yeux de Harry sur lui, l'homme se tourna pour rencontré le regard du sorcier et l'adolescent se frisa alors que les yeux brun perçant de l'individu semblait peser et mesurer son âme d'un seul coup d'œil. Harry ramena automatiquement l'épée de Gryffondor en position en réponse au pouvoir que Harry pouvait sentir s'attacher à l'homme. Le large sourire que l'homme lui donna quelques secondes plus tard ne servit qu'à ajouter à sa tension grandissante et il ne pouvais que se demander ce que ce sourire pouvait signifier pour lui à long terme. Harry ne se relaxa pas avant que le vieil homme ne regarda ailleurs.

Peu de temps après cela, le groupe fut informé que la Deuxième Epreuve du test allait être refaite et que tout le monde aura une seconde chance pour passer le test de Menchi. Cette fois-ci, ils étaient supposés faire des œufs dures.

Le dirigeable duquel le vieil homme avait sauté atterrit d'un côté de la maison à ce moment-là pour que les candidats puisse monté à bord de l'engin et Harry rangea sa baguette et son épée alors qu'il se dirigea rapidement vers la station de cuisine pour ranger les restes de nourriture et toutes les choses qu'il avait sorti alors que les autres se dépêchaient de monter à bord de l'engin. Il hissa alors son sac sur son épaule, siffla à l'attention de Flip et de Flop, et il se dirigea vers le dirigeable alors que sa colère disparaissait juste assez pour lui permettre de contrôler sa magie avant de monter à bord.

Le voyage prit le reste de la matinée et la moitié de l'après-midi avant qu'ils ne se posent et débarquent sur le sommet du Mont Mafutatsu. Le moment où Harry vit ce que la tâche incombait de faire, il sentit l'excitation surgir à l'intérieur de lui-même lors qu'il regardait vers le fond du canyon et regardait Menchi voler sans balais. Apparemment Harry n'était pas le seul à se sentir excité par l'épreuve car Gon se jeta les pieds en premiers dans le gouffre accompagné de Killua, Kurapika et Léorio avant que la femme ait finit d'expliquer les dangers que la tâche incluait. Un peu plus d'un tiers des candidats restant suivirent les quatre autres une minute plus tard et Harry se pencha par dessus la falaise pour voir si ils arriveraient à récupérer un œuf.

Alors que Harry regardait, Gon prit la direction des choses en leur disant d'attendre alors qu'ils se tenaient à de larges toiles attachés entre deux murs du ravin. Quelques uns qui pensait mieux savoir que le gamin serait tombés vers leurs morts sans Flip et Flop les attrapant pendant leurs chute alors que Harry jetait le sortilège du Poids Plume sur les idiots pour réduire leur poids. Il utilisa aussi le sort de la Ligne de sécurité pour attraper d'autres personnes quand les deux aigles étaient trop occupés à en aider d'autres il tira les candidats en haut le plus vite possible pour se libérer les mains au cas où quelqu'un d'autre ait besoin d'aide.

Pendant ce temps ceux qui on écouté l'enfant de douze ans serraient fort la toile alors qu'ils pendaient au-dessus du gouffre profond leur poids causant les épais fils à se tendre dangereusement. Au moment où il semblait qu'ils allaient cédés sous le poids combiné de cinquante-sept candidats toujours suspendus, Gon donna le signal alors qu'il lâcha et attrapa un œuf alors qu'il tombait avant que le courant aérien ne l'attrape et le revois dans les airs. Harry savait que bien plus de personne que prévu ont réussis l'épreuve juste grâce à l'enfant.

Une fois que tout le monde fut sain et sauf en haut du Mont Mafutatsu (Flip et Flop récupérant ceux qui étaient bien trop loin pour atteindre le rebord lorsque le vent disparu), Harry retira son sac, enfonça son épée d'entraînement dans le sol avec une pierre, attacha le bout d'une corde à l'épée, et l'utilisa pour descendre en rappel le long de la falaise laissant ses deux aigles garder son épée et la corde pour empêcher quiconque de la détacher ou de l'utiliser. Une fois qu'il atteignit la corde la plus basse, Harry lâcha la corde et trotta sure de lui sur la toile vers le groupe d'œufs le plus proche (ce qui n'était pas très différent de courir sur les mâts du Kaijinmaru).

Lorsqu'il se tenait juste à coté du brin reliant les paquet d'œuf à la toile, Harry coinça son pied gauche sous la toile principale et se lança vers le bas en avant alors qu'il bloqua également rapidement son pied droit par-dessus la ligne et finit pendu la tête en bas au fil par ses pieds. Harry remonta alors en faisant attention l'épais fil retenant le paquet d'œuf en place en bougeant lentement afin de ne pas casser le fil ou de libérer un œuf. Il fut forcé de bien se tenir alors que le vent souffla fort par en bas, menaçant de le tirer de force de sa position précaire, mais il réussit à tenir grâce au paquet d'œufs qui bloqua le pire du vent.

Cela ne lui prit que quelques minutes pour atteindre les œufs les plus hauts après cela et Harry sortit sa baguette pour lancer un sort de glu très faible sur les jambes de son pantalon alors qu'il entourait ses jambes autour du fil. Il mit alors sa baguette de côté et lâcha le filet des mains pour qu'il puisse prendre un œuf su paquet et le mettre dans sa poche gauche de son manteau de duelliste. Un second œuf fut secrètement rangé dans son sac en mokeskin après que Harry ne lui ait lancer un Ignore-moi dessus pour que personne ne réalise qu'il en a pis un de plus pour le placer dans le sac deux fois moins gros que l'œuf. Il arrêta alors son sortilège de glu pour qu'il puisse reculer assez pour se tourner et retourner sur la toile horizontale.

La procédure fut répété à deux reprises à deux différents paquets donnant à Harry un total de six œufs (trois cachés et trois évidents) avant qu'il ne se redirige rapidement vers le lieu où il était tomber pour permettre au vent de le porter jusqu'en haut. Sa corde et son épée furent ensuite récupéré et rangés et son sac retourna sur son dos avant qu'il ne se dirige vers le lieu où les œufs étaient en train d'être cuisinés pour avoir ses trois exemplaires cuits.

« Je suis curieux,, pourquoi as-tu sentit le besoin de prendre trois œufs lorsque tous les autres étaient satisfaits avec un seul. » Le vieil homme d'avant s'enquit alors qu'il s'approcha pour se tenir à côté de Harry alors que les œufs du sorcier furent placer dans une casserole différente pour les différencier de ceux qui étaient presque finit de cuire.

« Flip et Flop méritent une récompense après avoir risqué leur vies pour sauver ceux qui ont été trop arrogants pour écouter un enfant de douze, » Harry répondit alors que les aigles tombèrent du ciel pour se poser sur l'adolescent après avoir entendu leurs noms et le mot récompense. « Ils savent aussi qu'ils ont mérité un friandise spéciale et si je ne reconnais pas leurs efforts alors ils finiront par m'en vouloir de les considérer comme acquis. »

« Ah, une raison bien plus noble que ce que j'avais suspecté à l'origine continu donc, jeune homme. »

Harry hocha la tête de façon absente en réponse alors qu'il donnait la plupart de son attention à ses compagnons à plume les laissant savoir à voix basse que leur friandise sera bientôt prête. Au moment où ses trois œufs étaient repêchés de l'eau bouillante , le soleil se couchait à l'horizon et peignait le ciel d'un rouge orangé et les deux oiseau attendaient impatiemment leur récompense promise. Œufs en main, Harry s'éloigna des candidats et chassa des mains les oiseaux de son épaule avant qu'il ne s'assit et sortit sa dague pour craquer et peler la coquille du premier œuf avant de le couper en huit qu'il donna à Flip et Flop.

Le second œuf suivra rapidement et Harry ne mangera que la moitié du sien car les aigles le supplièrent de leur en donner plus, ce qu'il n'arriva pas à refuser). Peu de temps après qu'il eut finis sa dernière bouchée d'œuf, les candidats qui avait passé la Seconde Épreuve révisé (desquels il y avait cinquante-huit lui inclus) furent embarqué à bord du dirigeable alors que ceux qui ont échoués attendront sur le Mont Mafutatsu un second véhicule qui les récupérera et les déposera à la cité de Zaban. Harry sera le dernier candidat à monter à bord comme il était le plus loin lorsqu'on les avaient appelé à monté à bord de l'engin.

« Ah, numéro quatre-vingt-dix-sept, juste à temps, » déclara le drôle de vieil homme au moment où les trois arrivèrent dans le dirigeable. « J'ai juste besoin d'un peu plus d'information de ta part pour nos archives avant que tu ne rejoignes les autres candidats commençant par la confirmation de ton nom complet. »

« James Evans. »

« Date de naissance ? »

« Le vingt Juin » Harry répondit en utilisant la date où son alter-ego avait été créé comme c'était techniquement le jour où James Evans était né selon les papiers des gobelins.

« Age ? »

« Dix-sept ans. »

« Genre ? »

Harry cligna des yeux surpris par la question, vu qu'il savait qu'il était bien moins efféminé que Draco Malfoy ou son père, avant de renifler et de die d'une voix traînante, « Mâle, » dans un ton qui disait que l'homme était idiot pour avoir besoin de demander ce qui tira un petit sourire des lèvre du vieil homme.

« Peux-tu s'il-te-plaît me dire le nom de tes parents et leur adresse du moment ? »

« Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de savoir pour mes parents ? » Harry demanda alors qu'il posa inconsciemment sa main droite sur la poignée de son épée d'entraînement et fronça les sourcils en réponse à la question ses yeux remarquant que Satotz, Menchi, et le gars vert qui avait distribué les badges bloquaient trois des quatre porte qui menait en dehors de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait la quatrième porte étant celle menant vers la sortie de l'appareil (qui s'était automatiquement verrouillé le moment où le dirigeable s'était envolé).

« Tu es toujours ineur, donc nous avons besoin du nom et de l'adresse d'un contact urgent au cas où tu serais gravement blessé pendant le reste des épreuves de l'Examen maintenant que tu as passé les deux premières. »

« Mon âge n'a pas d'importance j'ai été émancipé lorsque j'avais quatorze ans. »

« Quand bien même, nous aurons besoin du nom d'un parent, d'un membre de la famille ou d'un gardien qui peux être contacté en cas d'urgence. »

« Je suis orphelin et je vis seul depuis mes quatorze ans, » Harry répondit d'un ton qui disait que c'était la seul chose qu'il dira à ce sujet et heureusement l'homme le comprit et continua avec la question suivante.

« Continuons, alors quel est ta taille ? »

« Je faisais un mète cinquante-sept et demi la dernière fois que je me suis mesuré mais je pense que j'ai pris un ou deux centimètre depuis. »

« Et ton poids ?

« Environ quarante-cinq kilos. »

« Problèmes de santé connus ? »

« Aucun, » Harry répondit alors qu'il ajouta un silencieux, _à part si tu compte la grosse cible que je porte sur mon dos depuis_ _ **avant**_ _ma naissance._

« Date de ton dernier examen médical ? »

« Er… je ne m'en rappelle pas mais je n'ai pas été voir de médecin depuis mes neuf ans. A part pour les voyage occasionnel à l'infirmerie scolaire pour des blessures. »

L'homme fredonna et hocha la tête avant de continuer, « Juste une autre question et nous aurons fini possèdes-tu des marques pouvant t'identifier comme des tatouages, cicatrices, ou taches de naissance ? Si la réponse est oui, j'aurais besoin d'une brève description et la location de chacune d'entre elles. »

« Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de savoir cela ? Harry demanda alors qu'il se raidit complètement en réponse à cette question particulière.

« Pour t'identifier si tu es tué et ton visage non reconnaissable. » le vieil homme répondit alors qu'il leva brièvement les yeux du formulaire qu'il complétait.

« J'ai trois cicatrices, »Harry lui dit avec réticence après avoir fixer l'homme pendant une minute de plus alors qu'il essayait de ne pas penser à la cicatrice qui se trouvait auparavant au-dessus de ses sourcils ou le fait que ses trois cicatrices furent toute obtenues pendant sa quatrième année à Poudlard, deux d'entre elles faite par des créatures et la dernière était là où Pettigrew avais coupé son bras pour prendre son sang. « J'ai une ligne de deux pouces de longueur dans le creux de mon coude droit, une paire de lignes de chaque coté de mon genou droit, un carré de tissu cicatriciel à l'arrière de mon épaule gauche. »

« Je vois.. Merci pour ta patience, jeune homme. Suis juste Beans il te mèneras vers là où les autres attendent. »

« Satotz ? Quelle est ton analyse ? » Isaac Nétéro, le président du deux cent quatre-vingt-septième Examen de Hunter demanda doucement alors qu'il regardait Beans mener le candidat quatre-vingt-dix-sept vers la salle d'attente où les autres candidats attendaient.

« Il est une énigme. Je ne l'ai pas vu une seule fois pendant la durée de la Première Épreuve, et il était quand même le premier à arriver sur le lieu de la Seconde Epreuve. Il semblait avoir été en balade et non pas le marathon difficile de deux cent quarante kilomètres dont la moitié était dans le terrain piégeux du Marais Arnaqueur. Même si, il avait au moins l'un de ses aigles entraîné me marquant durant toute l'épreuve. »

« Menchi ? »

« Il est un bon cuisinier. Je les regardé presque tout le temps il était le premier à revenir avec sa prise et n'avais aucun problème à garder un œil sur de multiple plats. Il n'a aussi jamais goûté un seul de ses plats pendant qu'il cuisinait et je m'attendais à moitié à ce que la nourriture présenté manquerait soit de goût ou serait beaucoup trop épicé. Et même si il y avait de la place pour s'améliorer, ils étaient tous très bien fait. Donc, il est très organisé, peut faire plusieurs choses à la fois, et est intelligent. Le gamin obstiné a aussi une fierté facilement blessé et a un tempérament explosif. »

« Oui, j'ai remarqué les regards noirs qu'il te lançait lorsque je suis arrivé et aussi le fait qu'il a dut se défendre conte toi et Buhara. Il n'a aussi pas hésité à sauver les vies d'au moins seize candidats pendant la deuxième tentative de la Deuxième Épreuve. Mizuken ? A quel point était-il sincère ?

« Le gamin n'a jamais dit un seul mensonge, même si il n'était pas complètement honnête » une voix répondit alors qu'un homme au visage anguleux, des yeux marron sombre, une moustache épaisse et un bouc, des cheveux bruns en bataille apparu de derrière le panneau caché dans le mur à côté de l'entrée. « C'est un avorton bien puissant et il a été partiellement entraîné à utiliser son Nen même si je ne peu pas dire si quelqu'un lui a enseigné ou si il a appris tout seul. Il a aussi un entraînement physique impressionnant basé sur le spectacle individuel qu'il a donné lorsqu'il a récupéré ses œufs du canyon. »

« Savons-nous autre chose à propos de lui ? »

« Le capitaine du navire qui a amené les candidats quatre-cent-quatre à quatre-cent-six et le candidat quatre-vingt-dix-sept sur l'île n'avait que des bonnes choses à dire à propos des quatre individus même si il avait très peu de chose à dire à propos de quatre-vingt-dix-sept alors qu'il était l'un des premiers candidats à avoir été récupéré, » Satotz ajouta après un moment. « Il était aussi l'un des rares individus qui sont arrivés au point de départ sans l'aide d'un navigateur et sans tomber sur l'un des testeurs préliminaire qui se trouvent sur les différentes routes menant du Port de Dolle, donc il n'y a pas grand-chose que l'on peut dire à propos du jeune homme. »

« Le gamin est plutôt paranoïaque même si il essaye de le cacher et il était rapidement sur la défensive quand tu as demandé à propos de ses parent il a gardé une main sur son épée pendant le reste de l'interview après cela. » Mizuken offrit alors qu'il se laissa aller contre le mur et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Si les numéros quatre-cent-cinq et quatre-vingt-dix-sept passent l'examen, je veux être celui qui test et entraîne au moins l'un d'eux mais je préférerais entraîner les deux ils sont des individus très intéressant. »

« Je garderais cela à l'esprit quand j'assignerais des tuteurs pour chaque nouveau Hunter pour le test caché. » Nétéro répondit alors qu'il jeta un œil sur la Candidature de Hunter entre ses mains. « J'aimerais que vous gardiez tout les trois un œil sur ce jeune homme pour le reste de l'Examen j'ai le sentiment qu'il est quelqu'un de très spécial, si il est de la même famille que celui à qui je pense. N'oubliez pas de gardez aussi un œil sur le quatre-cent-six le fils de Ging à déjà prouvé qu'il était aussi intéressant que le jeune Evans. »

« Le fils de Ging est vraiment quelque chose il n'a montré aucune peur en sautant dans le gouffre. Il a ce qu'il faut pour être un bon chef, il a juste besoin d'expérience, » Menchi déclara avec un petit rire.


	10. Passer x Encore x le Temps

**Voila le prochain chapitre après quelques vacance et une maladie qui m'ai tombé dessus. Je vais commencer le suivant et si vous voyez des choses à corriger n'hésitez pas à me le dire.**

 **J'ai aussi décidé qu'une fois que j'aurais finis les chapitres déjà posté par je ferais une relecture pour corrigé la fluidité du texte pour rendre la lecture plus facile. Après si quelqu'un se propose comme Beta j'accepterai avec joie.**

 **Et bien sur je ne suis le propriétaire de rien, ni les personnages, ni l'histoire.**

 **Note: je viens de remarquer que le chapitre décrivant l'arrivée de Harry au port de Dolle jusqu'à son arrivée au point de départ n'avais pas été posté. E t donc je viens de rectifier cela merci de le lire**

Chapitre Dix: Passer x Encore x le Temps

« Nous y voila, jeune homme, tu trouvera les autres candidats derrière cette porte. » Beans annonça alors qu'il s'arrêtèrent devant un série de portes. « Le Président Nétéro arrivera bientôt pour faire part de la suite au candidats. »

« Merci. » Harry murmura pendant qu'il bougeait Flip sur un bras pour qu'il puisse ouvrir la porte de droite et entrer. Il sentit immédiatement tous les yeux dans la salle sur lui et le son de la porte attira l'attention des autres candidats.

Depuis longtemps habitué au regards, Harry ignora tout simplement les yeux qui le suivaient alors qu'il entra plein de confiance dans la salle marchant avec la démarche balancé d'un marin ce qui eut pour conséquence de soulever dramatiquement les extrémité de sa cape de duelliste avec chaque pas qu'il prenait. Alors qu'il traversait la pièce, Harry laissa ses yeux balayer les visages des autres candidats jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la personne qu'il cherchait. Laissant un sourire suffisant apparaître sur son visage, Harry changea son chemin pour se diriger vers l'endroit où se trouvait Kurapika et les deux autres passagers du Kaijinmaru ainsi que Killua.

« Oï, Kurapika, ça te dirait une passe d'arme plus tard si il y a suffisamment de temps avant la prochaine épreuve ? Je suis mort d'ennui et j'ai la bougeotte après avoir manqué plus de deux semaines de vrai entraînement. A moins, bien sure que tu sois trop fatigué ? »

« Tu t'ennuis… ? » Léorio bredouilla incrédule alors qu'il fixait Harry la bouche ouverte.

« Ben oui tout ce que l'on a fait, c'est courir et cuisiner. Deux choses que j'ai fait plus que ce que je peux compter en grandissant. Si j'avais voulus un rappel de mon enfance, j'aurai été visiter le zoo pou aller voir le spectacle des singes. »

« Je suis un petit peu fatigué mais je n'ai rien contre une légère passe d'arme si il y a suffisamment de temps. » Kurapika répondit après un rire provoqué par l'humour caustique de Harry.

« Tu es l'ami de Katzo du bateau, non ? Gon s'enquit juste après que Kurapika ai répondu.

« Oui. »

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Tu es arrivé sur le même bateau que Gon et tu ne t'es jamais présenté, »Killua demanda incrédule. « Après tout les reproches pour avoir été malpoli, tu l'es encore plus que moi. »

« J'étais un petit peu préoccupé à aider l'équipage pour garder le navire flottant après avoir été aspiré dans une tempête tropicale qui s'est transformé en ouragan les manière étaient une arrière-pensée à ce moment-là. Et je serais gentille avec moi si j'étais toi, petit chiot errant, ou je ne te nourrirais pas la prochaine fois que tu viens t'incruster devant mon feu pour réclamer comme un chiot mort de faim. »

« Tu es toujours énervant et méchant. » Killua lui dit impassible avec un regard entre irrité et boudeur.

Harry ne fit que renifler avant de retourner son attention vers Gon alors qu'il lui dit « Je m'appelle James, Gon je me serais introduis avant d'avoir atteint Dolle mais comme je l'ai dit, j'étais légèrement préoccupé. »

« Un plaisir de te rencontrer, James, mais comment connais-tu mon nom ? Et es-tu celui qui as entraîné tes aigles ? Les as-tu élever depuis qu'ils sont nés ? »

« Le capitaine a mentionné ton nom lorsque j'ai quitté le Kaijinmaru et j'ai entendu Killua te parler en utilisant ce nom juste avant que la Deuxième Épreuve ne commence. Pour répondre à tes autres questions non, je n'ai pas élevé Flip et Flop, je les ai achetés à un élevage de grande envergure à Londres en Juin dernier. Ils avaient déjà été entraîner quand je les ai achetés même si je leur ai enseigné quelques truc depuis. »

« Tu veux dire que tu les as corrompus et leur as appris comment jouer des tours à ceux qui t'ennuies. » Kurapika corrigea en reniflant.

« Tu dis seulement cela parce que tu m'en veux toujours pour le poulpe vivant que Flop à lâché sur ta tête après que tu l'ai insulté en l'appelant une tête de piaf. » Harry répliqua alors que le susnommé aigle lança un cri satisfait alors que les deux enfant de douze ans éclatèrent de rire.

Avant que Kurapika ne puisse répondre, l'homme qui avait interrogé Harry entra dans la pièce au côté de Beans et demanda à tout le monde de se rassembler. Harry fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il s'introduisit comme le président de cet examen et il s'inquiéta un petit peu alors qu'il se demandait pourquoi le président avait trouvé nécessaire de le questionner personnellement lorsqu'il était monté à bord alors que n'importe lequel des anciens examinateur aurais put le faire le sorcier doutait qu'il avait interviewés tous les cinquante-huit candidats restants. Autrement il aurait fallu bien plus longtemps pour se mettre en route.

« Permettez-moi de présenter aux cinquante-huit candidats restant. Je suis Isaac Nétéro le Président du comité de ce deux cent quatre-vingt-septième Examen de Hunter. J'avais à l'origine pensé faire mon apparition à la dernière Épreuve du test mais je trouve la tension montante dans l'air exaltante et j'ai donc décidé de rester dans les parages un peu plus longtemps dans l'espoir que vous me divertissiez. »

« Nous devrions arriver sur le site de la prochaine épreuve demain matin à huit heure. » Bean dit alors que le Président Nétéro riait gaiement après sa déclaration. « Pour ceux d'entre vous qui ont faim, il y a un dîner en forme de buffet servit dans la Salle à Manger. Il y a aussi une série de petit dortoirs disponibles si vous voulez vous reposer. En d'autres termes, vous êtes libres de faire ce que vous voulez jusqu'à notre arrivée à notre destination.

Harry se trouva à sourire en réponse à cette déclaration alors qu'il se retourna pour rencontrer le regard de Kurapika et le blond lui répondit par un sourire alors qu'il hocha la tête. Gon et Killua se séparèrent du groupe alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la porte les deux enfants discutant vivement de quelle partie du dirigeable ils allaient explorer en premier. Harry remua sa tête alors que les deux garçons lui rappelaient brièvement Fred et George planifiant leur prochaine farce. Il retira bientôt les deux paire de fauteur de troubles de son esprit comme Kurapika lui adressa la parole juste avant qu'ils n'atteignent la porte menant vers la sortie.

« Il y a quelque chose qui me dérange, » Kurapika marmonna en fronçant des sourcils.

« Et quoi donc ? » Léorio demanda.

« Exactement combien d'épreuve en plus y-a-t-il à cet examen ? »

« Oh. Aucun des examinateurs n'a dit un nombre exact jusqu'ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ils ont probablement basé le nombre total de tâches selon le nombre de personnes qui ont passés les épreuves. » Harry proposa logiquement.

« Le nombre d'épreuve varies selon les années mais en moyenne il y a en général cinq ou six épreuves. » la grosse brute que Harry avait suivi un couple de jour auparavant répondit alors qu'il s'approcha du trio par derrière.

« Cela voudrait dire que l'on a au moins trois épreuve de plus à passer... » Léorio songea alors qu'il se tourna vers l'homme large alors que Harry et Kurapika ne jetèrent qu'un coup d'œil par dessus leurs épaules.

« Je suppose que cela veux dire que notre passe d'arme sera à la fois légère et courte pour nous laisser un peu de temps pour se reposer après. » Kurapika remarqua.

« C'est probablement pour le mieux puisque cela fait deux semaines depuis que je me suis entraîné avec quelqu'un d'autre, » reconnut Harry alors que les trois tournèrent leur dos à la brute et de commencer à nouveau à se diriger vers la porte.

« Je ne baisserai pas ma garde si j'étais vous. » Tonpa pointa rapidement avant qu'ils ne puissent quitter la salle. « Il y a toujours dix heures entre maintenant et notre horaire d'arrivée et... »

« Et tu devrais apprendre quelques manières. » Harry souffla irrité comme il était en train de sérieusement couper son temps d'entraînement. « Ne sais-tu donc pas que c'est grossier d'essayer de donner des conseils non demandés à un parfait étranger ? Je jure que tu es pire que le petit chien errant qui est venu supplier pour de reste la nuit dernière. » Kurapika et Léorio ricanèrent tout les deux en réponse à la remarque coupante de Harry alors que le visage de la brute commença à s'assombrir avec sa colère grandissante avec chaque mots que Harry disait. Harry sourit satisfait alors qu'il fit un geste de l main pour l'envoyer balader alors qu'il ajoutait, « Vas t'en petite peste je suis sure qu'il y a une poubelle dans le coin que tu peux passer du temps sans nous ennuyer ou polluer l'air de ta présence. »

« Je te ferais payer ce que tu viens de dire, » Tonpa gronda alors qu'il serra ses poings et montra ses dents.

« Je suis déjà en train de payer vu que ta présence est toujours en train de souiller l'air que je respire. »

« Je vais te tuer ! »

Harry fixa l'homme des yeux pendant un battement de cœur avant d'exploser de rire Harry était depuis longtemps devenu apathique au menaces de morts à cause du nombre de personne ayant menacé de le tuer tout au long de sa vie (environ la moitié de celles-ci pendant les six derniers mois à bord du Kaijinmaru). L'adolescent n'arrêta pas de rire alors qu'il se tourna pour s'éloigner de l'homme le mieux qu'il pouvait pendant qu'il s'étouffait de rire.

« Je vais t'étrangler de mes propre mains et alors je plumerais et rôtirais les deux poulets que tu garde comme animal de compagnies ! »

Tout amusement quitta Harry et il s'arrêta net pour se retourner lentement alors que sa colère et sa magie réagirent immédiatement en réponse aux menaces et insultes dirigés vers ses compagnons à plumes la menace lui rappelant l perte de Hedwige. Les yeux de Harry brillèrent plein de magie et furie alors que ses pied se tournèrent et qu'il siffla, « Même si cela était très amusant que tu essaye de m'intimider avec tes menaces de morts plutôt pathétiques sur ma vie, tes menaces à l'encontre de mes compagnons à plumes viennent juste de me rendre furieux. Félicitation tu viens juste de gagner la quatrième place sur ma liste noire. »

Harry fit alors un seul pas vers l'homme légèrement plus grand alors qu'un fil de magie tourbillonnait autour de lui et remua sa cape et ses cheveux avant d'ébouriffer les plumes de ses aigles alors que les deux aigles lancèrent silencieusement des regards noirs à l'homme gras avec des yeux sombres brillants promettant un monde de souffrance. Plus d'une lumière de la pièce commencèrent à clignoter en réponse à la magie saturant l'air autour de l'adolescent. Le sorcier furieux se pencha alors légèrement pour lancer un regard promettant rétribution à l'homme par dessus ses lunettes assombries avant de continuer à parler.

« Si tu veux vivre un jour de plus, je suggère que tu reste aussi loin de moi et de mes amis que ce qui est possible car je te garantis que si tu ne fais que _penser_ à mettre en œuvre tes menaces envers mes amis à plumes, tu mourras une mort lente et douloureuse. Si je te vois à moins de quinze mètres de mes compagnons et que tu les regardes d'un air mauvais, alors il ne restera pas suffisamment de toi pour que l'on puisse t'enterrer par le temps où je serais finis avec toi. »

Harry tourna alors délibérément le dos à l'autre homme et quitta la salle sans regarder en arrière. Kurapika et Léorio le rattrapèrent peu de temps après et Harry faillit les rabrouer de le laisser seul avant de se rappeler à la dernière seconde qu'ils n'étaient pas celui qui l'avait énervé. Au moment où ils avaient atteint le bout du couloir, la majorité de sa colère était de nouveau sous contrôle avec sa magie pendant que le sorcier se fit pensif pour trouver pourquoi il s'était énervé ainsi.

Il vint bientôt à la conclusion que c'était le résultat d'un nombre de facteur le fait que Katzo, Jacob, et Gunter lui manquaient, l'ennui qu'il ressentait depuis son arrivée au point de départ de la Première Épreuve, la perturbation de son entraînement physique, la tension qu'il pouvait sentir provenant des autres candidats, et le nombre de souvenirs négatifs qui avaient été réveillés pendant la Deuxième Épreuve. Sachant cela, c'était plutôt facile pour Harry de laisser aller la fin de sa colère.

Le sorcier soupira alors que la dernière tension qu'il ressentait quittait son corps alors qu'il observa les alentours pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté en trombe la salle où se trouvait la brute. L'adolescent s'arrêta brusquement et fronça les ourcils alors qu'il jeta un œil vers l'endroit duquel ils venaient avant de regarder vers la où ils se dirigeaient. Kurapika et Léorio ralentirent jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent à leurs tours quelques pas plus tard lorsqu'ils remarquèrent que Harry ne bougeait plus tout les deux très confus.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne vas pas, James ? » demanda Kurapika après que plusieurs minutes soient passés.

« Ouais, est-ce que l'un de vous sais où l'on va ? »

« Non je pensais que tu montrais le chemin, » Léorio répondit tout en balançant sa valise par dessus son épaule et s'avachit encore plus.

« Euh… non, j'essayais juste de m'éloigner le plus possible de cet abruti avant que je ne fasse quelque chose que je regretterai. »

« Tonpa est plutôt agaçant. » Kurapika consentit. « Quand à où nous nous dirigeons, nous pouvons soit trouver un membre de l'équipage du dirigeable pour leur demander si il y a une salle qui serait convenable pour notre combat ou alors nous pouvons ouvrir des portes jusqu'à ce que l'on en trouve une nous-mêmes. À moins, bien sur, que tu ne le veuille plus… ?

« Mmm… non, j'ai besoin de brûler l'énergie en trop ou alors je risquerai de rabrouer tout le monde sans raison. »

Après quelques minutes de plus à débattre, les trois compagnons commencèrent à explorer les pièces qui remplissaient le couloir où ils se trouvaient pour trouver une salle convenable pour leur combat tout en gardant un œil ouvert au cas où ils croiseraient quelqu'un de l'équipage qu'ils pourraient aborder. Kurapika trouva une large pièce vide avec des murs rembourrés et un parquet trente minutes plus tard et Harry bondit dedans déclarant la pièce parfaite avant de chasser Flip et Flop de leurs perchoirs alors qu'il commençait à s'échauffer sans prendre le temps de retirer son sac à dos.

« Ne devrais-tu pas retirer ton sac avant de commencer ? » Léorio questionna alors qu'il s'installait à côté de la porte pour regarder.

« Nan j'ai besoin d'apprendre à combattre avec lui sur moi. » Harry contra en secouant sa tête. « Non seulement cela m'offre une protection en plus contre les coups dans le dos, mais je n'aura pas toujours le temps de le retirer si je dois combattre. De plus, le retirer pendant un combat augmente les chances pour mon sac d'être endommagé ou bien volé. La seule raison pour laquelle je n'ai jamais combattu avec lui quand j'étais à bord du bateau était à cause des chances qu'il s'emmêle dans les cordages une fois que Gunter et Jacob me feraient combattre sur les enfléchures. »

« Ton sac ne risquera pas de s'endommager ? Ou les bretelles coupés ? »

« Non, les bretelles sont avec des barres de métal à l'intérieur pour les rendre plus difficile à couper et les contours sont fait d'une coque résistante au feu et est très difficile à couper ou endommager. » Harry expliqua en gardant pour lui une bonne partie de la vérité laissant de côté le fait que le sac était couvert de sortilège protecteurs qui l'empêchait de prendre des damages par des lames, le temps, ou des sorts.

« Règles ? » Kurapika s'enquit alors qu'il sortait son boken enchaîné et prit sa position offensive favorite.

« Comme d'habitude mais avec un temps limite de une heure. » Harry répondit après un moment parlant des règles qu'ils avaient établis lorsqu'ils avaient commencés à s'entraîner ensemble.

« Une heure ou lorsque l'un de nous deux ne peux plus continuer le premier qui arrive. » Kurapika concorda avec un sourire. « Commencerais-tu le compte à rebours et gardera tu la notion du temps pour nous, Léorio ? »

« Okay à trois- un, deux, go ! »

Rien d'autre ne fut dis alors que Kurapika attaqua Harry au moment ou Léorio donna le signal et Harry concentra toute son attention sur le blond afin d'éviter d'être touché par les épées de l'autre adolescent évitant, bloquant, ou lâchant une contre-attaque avec chaque pas qu'il prenait. Les murs capitonnés furent utilisés à bon escient car Harry s'en servait comme ressort pour augmenter sa vitesse et sa hauteur quand il commença à utiliser les mur à son avantage.

Kurapika avait assimiler un grand nombre de choses de ses combats avec Harry pendant les deux derniers mois et donc le blond arrivait à suivre facilement : même si ses mouvement étaient légèrement lent à cause de sa fatigue. Quelque chose qui égalisait les deux adolescents puisque qu'ils avait des problèmes physiquement pour différentes raisons Harry car il compensait pour le poids en plus dans son dos en plus de la cape et des bottes qu'il portait.

Harry apprécia chaque minutes du combat rapide malgré le fait qu'il le perdrait lorsque Léorio en appellera la fin soixante minutes plus tard. Son seul regret était que ce fut un combat bien trop court le temps limité seulement mis en place à cause de la fatigue qu'il savait que Kurapika ressentait à cause des deux premières épreuves de l'Examen. Il était quelque peu surpris que le blond avait consentit au combat avec une telle fatigue. Harry n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'analyser les raison du blond car il fut surpris d'entendre le son d'applaudissement après que Léorio ait signalé la fin du match.

En se tournant vers la porte, le sorcier trouva Killua, Gon, et le Président Nétéro debout aux côtés de Léorio le trio était entré à un point après que le combat avait commencé sans que Harry ne s'en rende compte. Harry cligna des yeux devant un Gon toujours applaudissant avant de secouer sa tête et de s'incliner dramatiquement vers les deux enfants de douze ans. Le moment fut ruiner par Kurapika qui le claqua derrière le crâne pour être un tel idiot ce qui les fit tous exploser de rire. Harry riposta en lui faisant un croche-patte alors que Kurapika passait devant lui.

« J'espère que nous n'interrompons rien, gentleman. » Le président fit une fois que les rires se furent calmés.

« Non, nous venions de finir, monsieur. » Kurapika répondit alors qu'il se remettait debout et qu'il aida Harry à se relever. « Nous nous entraînions juste brièvement avec un combat amical avant de nous reposer. »

« Et bien, vous sembliez apprécier le combat. »

« La dernière heure était la plus intéressante que j'ai eu depuis que j'ai poser mes pied au port de Dolle. » Harry répondit sincèrement alors qu'il récupérait ses amis endormis. « Même si la récupération des œufs plus tôt pourrait être une distante seconde place. »

« Oh ? Peut-être que je peux t'intéresser toi et tes amis à nous joindre à un jeu amicale. » offrit le Président Nétéro en signalant de la main Gon et Killua.

« Pas pour moi je suis mort de fatigue. » Léorio répliqua alors qu'il se mit sur ses pieds. « C'était suffisamment fatiguant de les regarder tout les deux bondir dans toute la salle pendant la dernière heure. »

« Je pourrais prendre avantage d'une bonne sieste moi-même. » Kurapika déclara ensuite.

« Aussi amusant que cela semble, je crains que je vais devoir refuser comme j'ai besoin de m'occuper de mes amis à plumes ils sont totalement exténués et ils se reposerons bien mieux si je leur installe un perchoir. » Harry répondit en montrant ses aigles qui n'avait même pas bouger une plume lorsqu'il les avaient pris dans ses bras pour les placer sur son épaule et son bras.

« Je vois, alors passez une bonne soirée, messieurs. »

Harry suivit les deux autres hors de la pièce et salua silencieusement de la main par dessus son épaule alors que Kurapika menait leur petit groupe en direction des dortoirs qu'ils avaient repérés plus tôt. Cela ne prit que quelques minutes pour en trouver une innocupée et Harry installa ses aigles et son sac sur le côté avant d'installer sa tente et de placer les rapaces à l'intérieur sur leurs perchoirs. Harry souhaita alors une bonne nuit à Kurapika et Léorio alors qu'il prit son sac avec lui dans la tente l'adolescent ne souhaitant pas les déranger avec sa lecture puisqu'il était évident qu'ils étaient tout les deux épuisés.

Harry mangea alors un couple de côtelettes qu'il avait préparé plus tôt, puis passa une heure à feuilleter le Grimoire du Duelliste, et ensuite deux heures à faire de la gymnastique avant de préparer son réveil et de se coucher. La sonnerie de son réveil tira Harry du lit à six heure du matin et il était à moitié tenté de le réglé à sept heure et demi. Seul le savoir que cela voudrait dire déranger son entraînement encore plus le tira de sous les couvertures.

Une douche froide rapide et un morceau de Dent de Pierre le réveillèrent cinq minutes plus tard après quoi il entreprit son entraînement habituel avec aisance. La seule chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire était de courir sa distance habituelle car il n'y avait juste pas suffisamment de place dans sa tente. Après qu'il eut finit de s'exercer, Harry prit une autre douche de cinq minutes pour laver la sueur avant de s'habiller pour la journée.

Il réveilla alors la paire de menaces, leur offrit quelques friandise pour rapace , et quitta la tente pour qu'il puisse la ranger. Kurapika et Léorio était tout les deux déjà debout et actif quand Harry rampa hors de sa tente et il les salua gaiement alors qu'il faisait tomber la tente, l'enroula, et l'attacha à son sac à dos. Kurapika lui lança une paire d'oranges lorsqu'il eut finit (le blond s'était levé suffisamment tôt pour partir à la recherche de la salle à manger pour de la nourriture) et Harry le remercia en commençant à éplucher et manger les deux fruits. Lorsqu'il eut fait cela, il était déjà huit heure moins le quart, donc seulement quinze minutes restantes avant qu'ils n'atteignent le lieu de la Troisième Épreuve.

Cinq minutes plus tard, une annonce résonna à travers le vaisseau informant tout le monde qu'ils approchaient de leur destination et qu'ils se poseraient dans dix minutes. Rassemblant toutes leurs affaires, le trio quitta le dortoir et marchèrent en direction de la sortie pour qu'ils puissent faire partie des premier à sortir de l'appareil. Il furent rejoins à moitié chemin par Killua et Harry reprocha malicieusement à Kurapika de nourrir l'animal errant lorsque celui-ci lança une autre orange au gamin.

Killua regarda Harry de travers en réponse avant de renifler lorsque Harry se contenta de lui lancer un sourire satisfait. Gon ne les rejoindrait pas avant qu'ils n'aient tous débarqué il ne s'était réveillé que quelques minutes avant l'atterrissage. Le groupe de cinq se rassemblèrent 'un côté du groupe de candidats et prirent un moment pour étudier le plateau où ils avaient été déposés avant de concentrer leur attention sur Bean alors que l'homme vert prit la parole.

« Bienvenue au sommet de la Tour aux Astuces qui est le point de départ de la Troisième Épreuve. » Beans déclara une fois qu'il avait obtenu l'attention des cinquante-six candidats qui avaient quittés le dirigeable (deux avaient abandonnés dans l'appareil au cours du vol). « Afin de passer cette partie de l'Examen, vous devez atteindre le bas de la tour en vie dans la limite des prochaines soixante-douze heures. Si il n'y a pas de question, nous allons maintenant commencer la troisième tâche. » Plusieurs candidats commencèrent à marmonner mais lorsque aucun d'entre eux ne posa aucune question à voix haute, Beans leur sourit avant de leur dire ses derniers mots, « Je vous souhaite à tous bonne chance et je vais prier pour votre santé. »

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils en regardant Beans retourner vers le vaisseau ce test semblait bien trop simple. Le grand zeppelin se souleva alors du haut de la tour une minute plus tard et Harry balaya les alentours des yeux pour trouver tout les autres candidats en train de s'observer nerveusement ainsi que les bords de la tour. Gon et Killua se dépêchèrent de se diriger tout les deux au bord le plus proche et jetèrent un œil en bas avec Harry, Kurapika et Léorio les suivant après une brève hésitation.

Harry laissa s'échapper un sifflement impressionné au moment où il vit pour la première fois l'autre côté et il passa une autre minute à essayer de juger la distance entre le haut de la tour et la base. Ils était toujours en train de regarder le côté de la tour lorsqu'un candidat portant le badge quatre-vingt-six se baissa pour se glisser sur le côté de la tour et commencer à descendre en utilisant que ses mains. Deux minutes plus tard, quatre bêtes d'un rose rougeâtre avec des visages humains et des grandes bouches remplis de dents aiguisées apparurent de nul part.

La plus grosse des trois se saisit de l'homme accroché au mur cinq minutes plus tard et le porta plus loin. Les cinq d'entre eux déglutirent alors qu'ils suivaient des yeux le chemin que les créatures prenaient au loin alors que les cris de l'homme s'éloignaient rapidement.

« J'imagine que cela veux dire que nous n'escaladerons pas le côté de la tour, » Kurapika murmura alors qu'il se redressait pour observer le haut de la tour.

Léorio, Gon, et Killua suivirent rapidement l'exemple du blond alors que Harry continuait d'étudier la longue chute. Les quatre autres décidèrent éventuellement de se séparer en pairs pour chercher la surface de la tour pour des entrées cachées et Harry leur fit un signe de la main les laissant savoir qu'il avait quelques idées alors qu'il envoya Flip et Flop examiner le côté de la tour pour d'autres menaces potentielles. Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, les deux aigles retournèrent et informèrent Harry qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé en secouant leurs tête et en ébouriffant leurs plumes.

Harry se tourna alors vers le plateau et s'assura que personne ne regardait dans sa direction avant de se saisir de sa baguette et de lancer le Ignore-Moi sur lui-même avant de sortir son Eclair de Feu et de plonger par dessus le bord. Le sorcier permit à la gravitation de l'affecter pendant plusieurs longues minutes avant de rouler sur son balais et d'accélérer jusqu'à la vitesse maximale alors qu'il fila droit vers le sol ses deux aigles filant à ses côtés avant que le balais ne les dépasse.

Il se délecta de la force du vent contre son visage alors qu'il s'allongeait sur son balais un sourire extatique sur son visage alors qu'il gardait ses yeux bloqués sur le sol approchant rapidement. Il y eut un moment où se fut serré à la moitié de la descente lorsque quatre bêtes volantes revinrent mais elles ne furent pas capable de le voir à travers le sort, et donc Harry leur échappa et ne devint pas leur prochain repas de très peu. Quelques minutes après cela, il se redressa à la dernière seconde pour survoler juste à vingt-cinq centimètre au-dessus du sol pendant quelques mètres avant de s'asseoir et de poser pied à terre.

Harry lâcha un soupir heureux alors qu'il descendit de son balais pour le remettre dans son sac en mokeskin avant de commencer à chercher autour de la base de la tour pour un signe quelconque indiquant où il était supposé aller maintenant qu'il était en bas avec Flip et Flop le suivant depuis le ciel. Il trouva bientôt un grand homme chauve portant un uniforme vert et Hrry attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il se tourne de l'autre côté de la où il était avant d'enlever le sortilège le cachant tout en s'adressant à l'homme.

« Excusez-moi savez-vous où l'on est supposé aller une fois que l'on a atteint le bas de la tour ? »

Harry dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de rire quand l'homme sursauta violemment en laissant échappé un couinement de surprise causé par l'arrivée soudaine de Harry le surprenant. L'homme eut besoin de plusieurs minutes pour se maîtriser avant d'emmener Harry du côté ouest de la tour où une porte à moitié caché se trouvait. L'homme se dirigea alors vers un autre côté où il appela quelqu'un avec son portable le volume de sa voix augmentant et baissant alors qu'il parlait à quelqu'un à l'autre bout du fil.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le son de pierre bougeant les unes contre les autres se firent entendre alors que la porte vers laquelle il avait été emmenée s'ouvrit vers le haut révélant une pièce sombre à l'intérieur. Harry siffla pour attirer l'attention de Flip et Flop et il leurs dit de passer les trois prochains jours à se reposer et à chasser avant de passer la porte le sorcier ne souhaitait pas garder les rapaces enfermés tout ce temps.

Le moment Harry posa un pied à l'intérieur, la porte se referma derrière lui alors que l'interphone grésilla et une voix déformé s'adressa à lui, « Félicitation numéro quatre-vingt-dix-sept tu es le premier candidat à passer la Troisième Epreuve. Tu as aussi mis en place un tout nouveau record pour le temps le plus court à compléter les Challenges de la Tour des Astuces en une heure, cinq minutes, et douze secondes. Installes-toi confortablement puisque tu vas devoir rester en bas de la tour pendant toute la durée restante qui est de soixante-dix heures et cinquante-quatre minutes. »

« Joie, encore une autre tâche ennuyeuse. » Harry se plaignit alors qu'il observa les murs de pierre et le sol de la pièce où il se trouvait.

Après inspection de la pièce, il choisit l'endroit juste à côté de la porte et mis en place sa tente si il devait rester coincer à un seul endroit pendant trois jours, il devrait tout aussi bien en profiter pour étudier un peu. Il utilisa un Sortilège de Grossissement sur quelques gravillons qu'il avait trouvé dans la salle, tout en cachant le sort avec son sac puisqu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner que des caméra étaient cachés dans la pièce, qu'il utilisa pour maintenir les cordages de sa tente. Une fois que sa tente fut installé, il délimita une zone avec des cordes qu'il avait conjuré tout autour de la tente.

Harry ajouta ensuite pour rire un panneau 'ne pas trépasser' suspendu avec la corde et installa un 'attention papillons enragés' juste à côté de l'entrée de la tente. Il conjurera plus tard un groupe de papillons vert acide, jaune néon, rose fluo, et bleus électrique qu'il laissa voleter librement en dehors de sa tente une légère barrière placée sur les cordes pour les empêcher de s'éloigner. Le garçon de quinze ans retourna alors à l'intérieur de sa tente et passa son temps à s'exercer, à répéter ses positions à l'épée, à travailler le matériel de ses BUSEs, et de pratiquer les différents sorts qu'il avait mémorisé du Grimoire des Duelliste.

Tout les trois quatre heures il sortait la tête de sa tente pour voir si aucun autre candidat n'était arrivé en bas de la tour avant de se retirer. Cinq heures et douze minutes après son arrivée, le numéro quarante-quatre arriva le joker roux qui avait attaqué Satotz et tué l'imposteur à la moitié de la Première Epreuve. Harry prit note de sa présence avant de retourner dans sa tente Harry n'avait aucun intérêt à faire la connaissance de cet homme intimidant.

Après cela, à chaque fois qu'il sortait la tête de la tente il y avait un nouveau candidat dans la pièce mais à la déception de Harry il ne vit pas l'un des quatre candidats dont il connaissait le nom. Il n'était par contre pas déçu de ne pas voir un signe de la brute qui avait menacé ses aigles il serait bien plus heureux si l'homme échouait à la Troisième Épreuve comme cela voudrait dire qu'il aurait bien moins de chance de le revoir.

Le sorcier passa les trois jours suivant ainsi.

Quand il restait moins d'une demi heure avant la fin, Harry collecta ses papillons 'enragés' dans un pot, rangea son camp, et replia sa tente. Il prit alors une corde et pratiqua les différents types de nœuds que Gunter lui avait enseigné. Par ce temps-là, vingt-cinq candidats avait réussis l'épreuve avec l'un d'eux mort peu de temps après être entré dans la pièce. Harry avait essayé de sauver l'homme, mais il était déjà en trop mauvaise état lorsqu'il l'avait rejoins. La mort de cet homme avais raviver des souvenirs de la mort de Cédric, ce qui lui laissait un mauvais goût dans la gorge.

Kurapika, Léorio, Gon, et Killua ne se montreront que quelques secondes avant la fin du temps imparti. Malheureusement, celui qui les accompagnait était la même brute qui avait irrité Harry l'autre jour. Comment les quatre autres s'étaient retrouvés en sa compagnie, il ne le savait pas mais Harry était certain qu'ils n'avaient pas été très heureux de ce résultat à cause de l'état du visage de l'homme il était évident que quelqu'un l'avait frappé plus d'une fois. Léorio semblait avoir été le récepteur de plus d'un coup lui aussi et Harry suspectait que ces deux-là furent ceux qui s'étaient battus. Les trois autres semblaient indemnes, mais plutôt épuisé.


	11. Chasseurs x Contre x Proies

**Voila le chapitre suivant après le repostage des chapitre incluant celui qui n'était pas passé la première fois. N'attendez pas le suivant tout de suite car je vais d'abord me concentrer sur le prochain chapitre de Hogwarts with some pirates de Zialema (que je vous conseil vivement de lire, c'est un crossover entre Harry Potter et One Piece).**

 **Tous les commentaires sont apprécé et je remercie toutes les remarques positives que j'ai reçu pour les chapitres précédents.**

Chapitre 11 : Chasseurs x Contre x Proies

Le moment où le compte à rebours de l'épreuve fut finit, une sonnerie retentit et la voix qui lui avait parlé plus tôt annonça la fin de la Troisième Epreuve officiellement avec la réussite de vingt-neuf candidats (l'homme comptant le mort qui avait atteint le bas de la tour). De la pierre se frottant à de la pierre une dernière fois alors que la porte menant vers l'extérieur de la tour s'ouvrit pour le seconde fois en trois jours et Harry fut le premier à sortir il était en train d'attendre juste à côté de la porte. L'adolescent prit quelques secondes pour profiter du vent sur son visage avant de s'éloigner de la porte pour éviter de se faire piétiner.

Les autres candidats le suivirent bientôt dehors et le sorcier dut rire lorsqu'il vit deux images troubles se ruer devant lui alors que Gon et Killua coururent et jouèrent sous le soleil. La plupart des adultes appréciaient de se retrouver à nouveau dehors aussi un certain nombre d'entre eux s'étiraient pour enlever les crampes de leurs muscles ou alors appréciaient juste l'air frais. Une fois que tout le monde fut dehors, Harry migra vers Kurapika et Léorio qui étaient debout près d'un coté de la tour pour découvrir ce qui leur était arrivé et pourquoi ils sont arrivés avec la grosse brute.

« C'était plutôt juste pour vous, non, Kurapika ? » Harry s'enquit avec un petit rire une fois qu'il fut arrivé près d'eux. « Je m'attendais à ce que vous vous montriez pendant le premier jour. Je ne me suis pas non plus attendu à vous voir en compagnie de l'abruti parlant. »

« Tch Nous avons été pénaliser de cinquante heure au début de l'épreuve et nous avons atteint le bas de la tour à temps juste grâce à Gon et sa réflexion rapide. » Kurapika répondit alors qu'il regarda Léorio de travers pendant un bref moment. « Si tu avais été avec nous lorsque nous avonbs trouver le groupe de porte que nous avons utilisé, alors nous n'aurions pas eu besoin de coopérer avec Tonpa pendant cette tâche. Notre test nous demandait de voter chacune de nos décisions avec la règle de la majorité. »

« Je me suis déjà excusé pour cela et cela ne serait jamais arrivé si Tonpa n'avait pas abandonné son combat, » Léorio grommela irrité alors qu'il croisait ses bras alors qu'il évita leurs regards.

« On dirait que vous vous êtes amusés au moins » Harry conclu avec un petit sourire. « J'étais bloqué dans cette fichu pièce pendant les trois jours et si je n'avais pas eu mes livre et mon entraînement pour m'occuper, je serai mort d'ennuis. En fait, je me suis ennuyé à mourir puisque je n'avais même pas Flip et Flop pour m'amuser en jouant des tours aux autres candidats quand ils arrivaient. »

« Comment es-tu arrivé en bas de la tour aussi rapidement ? » Léorio demanda en fronçant les sourcils au même instant où Kurapika demandait, « Où se trouvaient tes aigles si ils n'étaient pas avec toi ? »

« Je les ai laissés dehors une fois que j'ai atteint le bas de la tour pour qu'il puisse exercer leurs ailes et chasser ils ont été bien trop restreint depuis le début de l'Examen et ils avait besoin d'une pause. » Harry dit à Kurapika avant de regarder Léorio pour répondre à sa question. « Et j'ai pris un raccourcis. »

« Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dit que tu avais trouvé un raccourcis, » se plaignit Léorio.

« Je doute que tu aurais été volontaire pour me suivre. »

« Pourquoi cela ? » Kurapika questionna curieux quand il nota le sourire malicieux que Harry portait.

« J'ai sauté. »

« Quoi ?! »

« J'ai sauté par dessus le bord… enfin, techniquement vous pouvez dire que je me suis lancé la tête la première par dessus le bord. »

Les deux aînés regardèrent Harry la bouche béante, choqués, alors qu'il essayaient d'assimiler ce qu'il venait juste de leur dire et Harry ricana devant leur expression. Avant qu'il ne puisse l'interroger plus, un petit homme avec une grande, coupe iroquoise en épis, et portant un uniforme noir orné de blanc et de large lunettes approcha les candidats avec à ses côté le grand homme chauve qui avait laissé Harry entrer dans la tour le premier jour.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, permettez-moi de féliciter les vingt-huit candidats qui ont échappés avec succès à la Tour aux Astuces, » l'homme entonna une fois qu'il eut l'attention de tout le monde et Harry reconnut sa voix comme celle venant du haut-parleur qui parlait à chaque fois qu'un autre candidat arrivait en bas de la tour et passais le test. « Pour ceux qui ont manqués mon introduction au début de la Troisième Épreuve, je suis Lippo l'examinateur qui était en charge de la surveillance Troisième Épreuve. Il ne reste plus que deux autres tests à l'Examen de cette année la Quatrième Épreuve et l'Épreuve Finale. La Quatrième Épreuve se déroulera sur l'île de Zevil si vous regardez derrière vous vous pouvez la voir de vos propre yeux. Je vais maintenant expliquer les règles de la Quatrième Épreuve. »

L'homme s'arrêta un instant alors que l'homme chauve qui avait laissé Harry entrer trois jours plus tôt apparut avec un chariot carré sur laquelle se trouvait une boite noire. Lippo attendit que tout le monde s'approche légèrement avant de continuer. « Vous devrez tous tirer au sort afin de décider qui chassera qui pendant la prochaine tâche. Il y a un total de vingt-huit cartes possible une carte pour chaque candidats qui ont passés la Troisième Épreuve L'ordre dans lequel vous allez tirer au sort sera dans l'ordre d'arrivée de la dernière épreuve. La première personne aurait-elle l'obligeance de s'avancer pour tirer sa carte ? »

« C'est moi. » murmura Harry alors qu'il s'avançait confiant, mit la main dans la boite, et cria immédiatement comme si il avait mal tout en agissant comme si il ne pouvait pas retirer sa main. Il devint ensuite silencieux alors qu'il tirait une carte avec un sourire narquois alors qu'il se retourna pour faire face aux autres candidats avant de dire d'une voix joueuse « je plaisantais. »

Un bon nombre des candidats lui lancèrent un regard noir en réponse à ses actions mais Harry se contenta de sourire sans regret alors qu'il retourna à sa place près de Kurapika et Léorio pendant que le numéro quarante-quatre s'avançait pour tirer sa carte. Harry fut ensuite plaqué par des Gon et Killua rieurs les deux enfants avait tout autant apprécié la blague qu'il avait juste fait au groupe entier. Kurapika lui claqua le dos de son crane le moment où il se libéra des deux garçons et qu'il fut de nouveau sur pied.

Éventuellement, ce fut au tour de ses quatre compagnons occasionnels d'aller tirer leurs carte avec Tonpa en dernier. Leur attention fut alors à nouveau attiré par l'examinateur alors qu'il leur disait de retirer le sceau couvrant les cartes. Harry regarda le numéro dans ses mains pendant que Lippo les informait que le nombre sur leur carte était leur cible et que leur objectif était de voler le badge correspondant. Lorsque Lippo dit qu'ils pouvaient faire comme ils voulaient pour récupérer leurs badges, incluant tuer leurs cibles Harry fronça les sourcils alors qu'il jeta un bref coup d'œil sur les candidats qu'il avait catalogué comme dangereux (comme les numéros quarante-quatre, trois cent un, et trois cent quatre-vingt-quatre).

« Écoutez bien ! Le badge de votre cible vaut trois points. Votre badge vaut lui aussi trois points. Tout autres badges en vaut un chacun. Vous devez avoir un total de six points pour participer à l'Épreuve Finale de l'Examen de Hunter de cette année. Votre transport jusqu'à l'île de Zevil arrivera dans environ dix minutes, je vous prierai de ne pas quitter la zone car vous serez disqualifié si vous manquez le bateau. »

Harry fixa du regard la carte dans sa main à nouveau avant de retirer son badge et de le fourrer dans son sac de mokeskin avec la carte contenant le numéro de sa cible pour le garder en sûreté. Il laissa alors ses yeux balayer les autres candidats à la recherche de sa cible jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve l'homme dont il se souvenait portait le numéro de badge qu'il avait tiré. Harry se tourna légèrement pour donner l'impression qu'il cherchait toujours sa cible avant d'étudier l'homme du coin de l'œil afin de jauger la difficulté qu'il aurait pour voler le badge de cet individu sans se faire attraper.

Harry sourit satisfait après un moment lorsqu'il réalisa que tout ce dont il aura besoin sera d'attirer à lui son badge le moment où il posera un pied sur l'île. Après cela, il aura juste besoin d'empêcher le candidat qui l'avait tiré au sort de prendre le sien pas que cala soit possible grâce au sortilège sur son sac en mokeskin. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il sortira vivant de ce test par contre vu que celui qui le chassera pourrait décider qu'il serait plus facile de juste le tuer au lieu de juste essayer de lui voler son badge.

« Resterons-nous groupé tous ensemble ? » Gon demanda, attirant l'attention de Harry loin de sa cible.

« Il vaut probablement mieux ne pas le faire car nous aurons besoin de chasser chacun sa propre cible, » pointa Kurapika alors qu'il fronça les sourcils brièvement. « On ne nous a pas encore dit combien de temps nous aurons pour collecter le badge de notre cible et si nous restons ensemble il y a une chance que l'un de nous ou plus échoue si le temps nous manque avant de trouver toutes nos cibles. »

« Nous devrions quand même planifier de nous retrouver vers la fin de la tâche, au cas où l'un de nous a besoin d'aide car nous avons des problèmes en cours de route, » Léorio suggéra logiquement. « Si nous collectons chacun deux badges en plus, alors nous pourrons être sûre de tous passer cette épreuve. »

« Si nous nous retrouvons après qu'environ deux tiers du temps permit soit passé, nous pouvons travailler ensemble pour collecter des badges en plus pour ceux qui n'ont pas les six points et que nous n'avons pas ce qu'il faut avec nous. » Killua acquiesça tout en observant Léorio du coin de l'œil.

« il sera aussi bien plus facile de garder les badge que nous aurons récupéré si nous finissons cela en groupe, » Kurapika ajouta après avoir considéré les suggestions pendant un moment. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, James, nous rejoindras-tu plus tard ou passeras-tu cette épreuve tout seul comme les trois dernières ? »

« Cela ne me dérangerais pas de passer du temps avec vous vers la fin de la tâche. Je vais probablement passer la plupart de mon temps à explorer l'île avec Flip et Flop de toute façon. »

« Tu es bien sûr de toi, non ? » Léorio lui demanda alors qu'il se penchait pour regarder Harry dans les yeux.

« Non, je suis juste facilement ennuyer à mort et explorer des nouveaux endroits semble plutôt intéressant là maintenant. »

« Combien de temps penses-tu avoir besoin pour récupérer le badge dont tu as besoin ? » Killua demanda curieux alors que l'arrivé de leur transport était annoncé par l'un des candidats.

« Mm… je dirais entre quinze et vingt minutes. » Harry répliqua alors que le groupe de cinq se dirigeait ensemble vers le bateau.

« Ouais, je le savait tu est un petit avorton arrogant, »Léorio marmonna

« Mes aigles ont une vue excellente et ont été entraîner à chaparder, » Harry pointa sèchement alors qu'il regarda l'homme du coin de l'œil.

« Tu était celui qui jouait des tours à un partie des candidats juste avant le début de la Première Épreuve, » Killua déduit surprit le moment où Harry mentionna que ses oiseaux avaient été entraînés à chaparder. « Mais comment cachais-tu les oiseaux ? Personne n'a jamais vu qui ou quoi prenait leurs affaires. »

« Jouer des tours ? Moi ? » Harry demanda incrédule, même si l'amusement était très clairement visible dans ses yeux sur ses lentilles de contact colorés. « Je n'ai fais de blague à personne je jouait juste avec mes aigles à un jeu de J'Espionne pour m'empêcher de m'ennuyer. » Cela lui valut plusieurs rires, un couple de reniflement, et un roulement des yeux de la part des autres et Harry leur sourit avant de devenir sérieux alors qu'il répondait à l'autre question de Killua. « Et il m'est impossible de te dire comment j'ai fait pour que personne ne puisse voir Flip et Flop tu es bien trop jeune. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, je suis trop jeune ? Je suis seulement un ou deux ans plus jeune que toi ! »

« En fait, tu as cinq ans de moins que moi. » Harry contra alors qu'il arrêtait de marcher et laissa s'échapper un sifflement aigu pour appeler Flip et Flop attirant l'attention de tout le monde pendant un court instant. Il monta à bord du navire un moment plus tard, sachant que ses aigles le rejoindront éventuellement avant de finir, « J'ai fêté mon dix-septième anniversaire l'été dernier. »

« On ne dirait pas que tu as dix-sept ans, » Léorio remarqua avec un peu de surprise.

« As-tu déjà entendus le proverbe, 'ne juge jamais le livre par sa couverture' ? »

« Peux-tu vraiment lui en vouloir de penser que tu es plus jeune que ce que tu es vraiment ? » Kurapika demanda avec un petit sourire malicieux. « Ce n'est pas comme si tu agissais comme tu le devrais à ton âge. Tu rebondis entre deux extrêmes soit tu agis bien trop mature pour ton âge ou alors tu agis comme un gamin en surdose de sucre. Et tu es pratiquement de la même taille que Gon et Killua. »

Harry soupira et mis ses mains dans ses poches alors qu'il regardais l'océan en réfléchissant si il devrait ou non mentir à Kurapika et aux autres ( spécifiquement en vue de l'amitié qu'il développait rapidement avec le petit groupe même si il n'était pas du tout proche de Léorio). Après quelques minutes, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de mentir au cas où quelqu'un qui savait qui il était pour me monde sorcier apprenait qu'il était là et n'envoie un mot à Dumbledore. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas ajouter de la vérité dans le mélange vu que l'histoire de James Evans était étroitement lié à celle de Harry Potter.

« Je suis orphelin ma mère adolescente m'a abandonné au services sociaux avant que j'ai vécu plus de deux minutes pour qu'elle puisse s'enfuir à la poursuite de ses rêves, » Harry déclara en s'excusant mentalement à ses parents pour ne pas reconnaître leurs sacrifice dans l'histoire de son alias. « La famille d'accueil avec laquelle je me suis retrouvé était plutôt radine et la nourriture était toujours rare pendant les années où j'ai vécu là-bas ce qui était la raison pour laquelle j'ai finis par être petit et mince pour mon âge. »

« C'est pour cela alors que tu participe à l'Examen de Hunter ? Pour devenir célèbre et devenir riche ? Léorio demanda sans cacher sa curiosité.

« Non, officiellement, j'ai décidé de participer à cet Examen pour me trouver ou plutôt trouver qui je voulais être. »

« Que veux-tu dire par officiellement ? » Gon demanda alors qu'il bougea pour se tenir à côté d'un coude de Harry.

« Cela veux dire que c'est la raison qu'il a donné sur sa candidature à l'Examen, » Kurapika expliqua. « Et probablement la raison qu'il a donné au capitaine du Kaijinmaru quand il a passé les tests du capitaine avant que nous les passions. »

« C'est cela, » confirma Harry alors qu'il quittait finalement l'océan des yeux pour regarder les quatre personnes se tenant à côté de lui. Il baissa alors sa voix pour que ses mots ne soient pas emportés par le vent et ajouta « S'il-vous-plaît, ne me demandez pas mes vrais raisons pour prendre part à l'Examen je ne souhaite pas en parler dans un lieu où d'autre candidats peuvent nous entendre. »

Les quatre hochèrent la tête, même si Kurapika et Killua avait des regards spéculateur sur leurs visages et Harry savait qu'ils seraient probablement ceux qui ramèneront le sujet à un moment donné. L'humeur solennelle fut brisant un battement de cœur plus tard quand deux cris identiques retentirent alors que Flip et Flop descendirent pour atterrir un moment plus tard sur le bastingage au côté de Harry les oiseaux atteignant enfin ses côté depuis le lieu où il étaient soit en train de chasser ou en train de nicher lorsqu'il les a appelé la première fois.

« Attention ! » Harry ordonna en se tournant vers ses rapaces les deux était en train de gonfler leurs poitrines, levant légèrement leurs becs, et tenant leurs ailes droites contre leurs corps en réponse à l'ordre de Harry. Harry les inspecta d'un œil critique avant de leur ordonner, « Repos, messieurs. » Les deux oiseaux bougèrent le bout de leurs ailes dans leurs dos, bougèrent leurs pattes dans une position plus confortable, et se relaxèrent légèrement.

Harry demanda alors, « La pêche fut bonne ? » Les deux oiseaux hochèrent leurs têtes synchronisés. « Vous êtes-vous suffisamment reposés ? » un autre hochement de tête lui fut donné en réponse. « Avez-vous encore jouer des blagues aux mouettes ? » Il y eut une brève hésitation avant que les deux rapaces ne secouent leur tête en négation. « Me racontez-vous des bobards ? » Harry demanda, les deux oiseaux ébouriffèrent leurs plumes d'un air penaud, en s'agitant nerveusement sur leur pied, et baissèrent leur tête honteux. « Vous l'avez fait, n'est-ce pas ? » Deux hochement de tête penaud furent donnés avant que les deux rapaces ne se rapprochent dans leur culpabilité.

« Est-ce que je veux savoir ce que vous avez fait ? » Harry demanda d'un ton sec alors qu'il croisa ses bras et que les deux oiseaux ne secouent leurs têtes négativement. « Vous n'étiez pas en train de dérober leur nid, non ? » Il y eut un dénie immédiat de la part des deux oiseaux avant que Flop ne tende son aile gauche et la remue. « Vous plumiez leurs plumes de vol ? » Les deux oiseaux hochèrent leurs têtes avant que Flip ne lève son pied droit et le secoua avant de faire un mouvement de jet. « Et vous les avez frappé avec des poissons. » Deux autres affirmation furent donner avant que les oiseau ne baissent leurs tête honteux.

Harry soupira et roula ses yeux avant de leur demander, « Vous êtes-vous au moins amusé ? » Les deux aigles acquiescèrent immédiatement excités avant de rajouter plusieurs cris qui montaient et descendaient de volume comme si ils étaient en train de lui dire exactement à quel point c'était amusant. Harry gloussa tendrement avant de prendre plusieurs Friandise pour Rapace dans son sac en mokeskin.

« À quel point sont-ils entraînés, ces oiseaux ? »Léorio s'enquit curieusement après avoir observer l'interaction de Harry avec les rapaces.

« Très bien. » Harry répondit fièrement en grattouillant les deux oiseaux sous leurs becs. « Ils étaient déjà des rapaces messagers complètement entraînés quand je les ai achetés et depuis je leur ai enseigné plusieurs tours. »

« Ils t'aiment vraiment beaucoup, » Gon dit avec certitude. « Je pouvais entendre l'affection dans leurs voix quand ils te disaient les détails de comment ils ont exactement jouer les tours aux mouettes et les noms injurieux que les mouettes les appelaient en retour. »

« Tu as vraiment compris ce qu'ils ont dit ? » Harry demanda légèrement surpris alors qu'il lança un regard entre les deux aigle et l'enfant.

« Oui, j'ai toujours été capable de parler aux animaux même si les oiseaux sont les plus faciles à comprendre pour moi. »

« c'est trop cool. » s'exclama Harry après avoir prit quelque secondes pour digérer l'information. « Serais-tu d'accord pour leur demander si ils sont heureux avec moi, Je m'inquiète quelques fois que je leur en demande trop. »

Harry regarda avidement Gon discuter avec les deux oiseaux tous les trois utilisant une combinaison d'appel, de cris et de gestes. Cela lui rappela un peu une conversation qu'il avait eu avec un python au zoo avant son onzième anniversaire avant qu'il n'apprenne que de parler avec des serpents était mal vu.

« Ils sont très heureux avec toi, » Gon lui dit une fois que la conversation fut terminé. « Ils adorent le fait que tu ne les traites pas comme des servants ou des oiseaux simple d'esprit et il tu vois comme l'un d'entre eux. Ils ont aussi dit quelque chose à propos d'apprécier que tu ne les ignores pas à cause de ce qui est arrivé à ton premier compagnon… sais-tu ce que cela veux dire ? »

« Oui je sais de quoi ils parlent. » Harry lui répondit avec une légère grimace causé par le rappel de la perte de Hedwige avant qu'un petit sourire n'apparaisse quand il se concentra sur le fait que ses nouveaux compagnons ailés étaient heureux avec lui. « Merci, Gon de savoir qu'il se sentent ainsi est un vrai cadeau. »

« De rien. » Gon répliqua heureux.

Le groupe se sépara quelques minutes plus tard, Gon et Killua se baladant un peu plus loin tout en discutant de la capacité de Gon de parler avec les animaux, Kurapika et Léorio se dirigeant vers un endroit pour s'asseoir et se reposer pendant le reste du voyage, et Harry resta là où il était pour s'occuper de ses deux aigles. Ils se regrouperont une heure et demi plus tard quand le bateau s'arrêta près d'une falaise où l'eau était suffisamment profonde pour jeter l'ancre avant de sortir la passerelle.

Ils avait atteint l'île de Zevil et la Quatrième Épreuve était sur le point de commencer.

La tension entre les vingt-huit candidats était haute alors qu'on leur disait qu'ils seront coincés sur l'île pendant cinq jours. Ils auront cinq jours pour collecter le badge de leur cible et cinq jours pendant lesquels ils devront éviter d'avoir leur badge voler par celui qui les chassait. La nouvelle qu'ils quitteront le bateau avec deux minutes d'intervalles dans l'ordre d'accomplissement de la dernière épreuve fut presque aussi bien accueillis que lorsqu'on leur a annoncé la durée du séjour, c'est à dire pas du tout d'autant plus pour ceux qui quitteront le bateau dans les derniers.

« Est-ce qu'on se retrouve toujours avant la fin du test ? » Gon s'enquit inquiet alors que la femme répondait à quelques questions que les autres candidats posaient. « Et si on le fait, où allons nous nous retrouver ? »

« Nous ne devrions pas en parler sur le bateau. » Kurapika remarqua rapidement. « Nous descendrons tous à quelques minutes d'intervalles, sans compter James nous pouvons tout simplement nous rassembler d'un côté hors de vu et faire nos plans à ce moment-là. »

« Je reviendrais et vous trouverais après que j'ai pris le badge de ma cible. » Harry déclara rapidement à voix basse alors que la femme appelait le numéro un pour mettre pied à terre.

Harry envoya alors Flip et Flop dans les airs alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la passerelle qu'il traversa jusqu'à l'île. Le sorcier donna alors un salut désinvolte au reste des candidats avant de partir dans la forêt et disparaître rapidement. Le moment où il fut hors du champs de vision des autre il lança le Ignore-Moi sur lui-même ainsi que le sortilège Assourdissant pour éviter qu'on l'entende. Il sortit alors sa cape d'invisibilité (pour garder ceux qui ont la détente facile de lui tirer dessus si ils le voient bouger avant que le sort ne puisse les affecter), la mit sur lui, et se redirigea à nouveau vers le navire avant de grimper à un arbre à l'orée de la forêt pour qu'il puisse attendre sa cible sortant son balais au cas ù il aurait besoin de se rapprocher de l'homme.

Dix-huit minutes après qu'Harry ait quitté le navire, le numéro quatre-vingt-neuf posa un pied sur l'île et choisit de prendre une direction plus au Sud que les autres candidats et Harry monta sur son balais et le poursuivit. Le moment où sa cible passa sous les arbres, Harry sortit sa baguette, descendit un peu plus bas, et se rapprocha alors qu'il prononçait l'incantation, « _Accio_ badge quatre-vingt-neuf, », tout en gardant une image clair du badge en tête et concentrant sur son désir d'avoir le badge en main.

La magie du sort tira le badge de la poche arrière deux secondes plus tard et le disque blanc fonça droit sur Harry l'homme ne remarqua rien du tout. En souriant comme un lunatique, Harry passa sa main gauche en-dessous de la cape et attrapa le badge alors qu'il ralentissait. Ricanant sous sa barbe, Harry glissa le badge volé dans son sac en mokeskin avant de se retourner et d'aller à nouveau vers le point de départ pour qu'il puisse attendre que les autres débarquent. Killua sera le premier à quitter le bateau quarante-six minutes après Harry et vingt-quatre minuttes après que Harry ait pris le badge à sa victime.

Gon, Kurapika et Léorio suivront en succession rapide et Harry les suivit depuis les airs alors qu'ils se dirigèrent tous vers le nord avant de se rassembler dans une petit clairière dans la forêt bien hors de vu du navire. Harry prit un raccourci à travers la forêt par les airs pour être sûr qu'aucun autres candidats ne traînaient dans la zone alentour avant de retourner à la clairière et de mettre en place une barrière privative temporaire pour s'assurer que leur conversation ne sera pas entendu par quelqu'un d'autre.

Une fois qu'il eut finit cela, Harry se laissa tomber sur l'arbre le plus proche, retira sa cape d'invisibilité, remit sa cape et son balais dans le sac en mokeskin, et arrêta les deux autres sorts. Il sauta alors dans la clairière surprenant les quatre personnes se tenant dans celle-ci. Harry ricana et sourit d'un air satisfait en réponse à leurs réaction alors qu'il les joignit d'un pas nonchalant.

« Cela faisait longtemps, » Harry leur dit joyeusement d'une voix traînante alors qu'il s'arrêta entre Gon et Killua.

« As-tu déjà abandonné ta cible ? » Léorio demanda une fois qu'l eut récupéré de la surprise.

« Pas du tout. »

« Ne me dis pas, l'un d'entre nous est ta cible ! » Léorio s'exclama juste après cette réponse.

« Nan. » Harry contra avec un sourire satisfait. « J'ai récupéré le badge dont j'avais besoins dans les quatre minutes après que ma cible soit descendu du bateau. »

« Prouve le ! »

Harry leva un sourcil devant l'ordre avant de chercher dans son sac et de se saisir du badge et de la plaque qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur, « Est-ce une preuve suffisante ? »

« Que vas-tu faire pendant les cinq prochains jours ? » Kurapika demanda pendant que la mâchoire de Léorio s'ouvrit et se referma refusant de croire ce qu'il voyait.

« Je vais mettre en place un camp dans cette clairière vus qu'elle est proche de la côte et que c'est avantageux, avant de passer le reste de mon temps à explorer l'île ou m'entraîner. »

« Ce ne sera pas trop dangereux de camper aussi proche du point de départ ? »

« Nan, j'ai quelque tours dans ma manche que je peux utiliser pour cacher mon camp des autres candidats. »

« Devrions-nous utiliser cette clairière comme point de rendez-vous le matin du quatrième jour ? » Killua s'enquit juste après.

« Cela devrait marcher même si cela pourrait prendre quelque temps pour aatteindre cet endroit si nous finissons de l'autre côté de l'île, donc le rendez-vous devrait plutôt être pour l'après-midi. » Kurapika suggéra après réflexion.

« Cela ne nous donnera pas beaucoup de temps pour collecter les badges en plus si l'un de nous manque des points. » Léorio pointa en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils.

« Cela ne devrait pas être trop dure de piéger les candidats revenant à ce moment-là. » Harry intervint. « Ceux qui ont leurs six points se dirigeront probablement vers le point de rassemblement par ce temps-là pour qu'il soit proche quand le temps sera finit. »

Ils passèrent encore quelques minutes à s'assurer des détails avant que les quatre autres se séparèrent pour traquer leur cible. La seconde où ils lui tournèrent le dos, Harry attira discrètement des cheveux de chacun d'entre eux pour qu'il puisse permettre leur passage dans la barrière qu'il utilisera pour protéger le campement. Il attacha les mèches autour d'un bouton pour ne pas les perdre alors qu'il commença à mettre en place sa tente avant de sortir son livre sur la magie protectrice qu'il avait trouver au milieu de ceux que Poudlard lui avait laissé.

Une heure plus tard, Harry tira l'un de ses cheveux qu'il posa sur un côté plat d'une pierre avec les quatre autres cheveux. Harry lança alors le sort final qui permettrait à ceux possédant l'ADN des cheveux de passer la barrière. C'était un méthode de protection qui avait été perdu avec l'âge à cause du pouvoir nécessaire pour lancer le sort, vu qu'il dépendait plus sur la magie du lanceur et de sa volonté que les barrières basées sur le sang à cause du niveau de magie trouvable dans le sang frais comparé aux cellules mortes présentes dans des cheveux. Il n'y avait aucun besoin de permettre les oiseaux d'entrer car la barrière n'affectera aucun animal à part un animagus.

Une fois le campement sécurisé, Harry plaça son sac dans sa tente, rappliqua le Ignore-Moi sur lui-même et ses aigles, et sortit son balais. L'adolescent s'envola alors dans le ciel et se dirigea par dessu l'océan pour passer les trois prochaine heures à juste voler en s'amusant et à faire des figures aériennes, à jouer à chat avec la paire de menaces. Après les trois premières heures sur son balais, Harry retourna vers l'île et suivit la côte pour avoir une idée de la taille de l'île mais aussi pour voir si il trouvait quelque chose d'intéressant qui aurait put s'échouer sur les côtes. Il collecta finalement plus d'une pièce de bois flottant ainsi que des cordes d'algues séchées qu'il lavera avant de les ajouter au nids des aigles. Et un large assortiment de coquillage et de rocher, incluant quelque pièce de corail blanchi par le soleil.

Une fois qu'il eut complété un tour de l'île entier en fin d'après-midi, Harry retourna à son camp pour nettoyer le sable et le sel des choses qu'il avait trouvé et de commencer à préparer le dîner. Il prit aussi l'opportunité d'appeler Dobby (maintenant qu'il était seul) pour qu'il puisse faire savoir à Bill qu'il avait passé a première moitié de l'Examen et pour passer les trois autres œufs d'aigle-tarentules qu'il avait récupéré avec la question de si il avait déjà entendu parler d'aigle-tarentules. Dobby donna aussi une mise à jour sur ce qui se passait à Poudlard (pas grand-chose à part le Ministère essayant de prendre le contrôle de l'école, Dumbledore essayant toujours de trouver Harry, et ses amis ruinant les efforets des deux avec l'aide de Dobby).

Une fois Dobby parti, Harry passa la soirée à écrire trois lettres une pour l'équipage du Kaijinmaru, une autre à ses amis (celle-ci en faisant attention à ne pas donner d'information sur où il était et ce qu'il faisait), et la plus longue pour Bill (donnant une version plus détaillé des trois premières épreuves et demandant au sorcier plus vieux si il pensait qu'im avait triché car il avait utilisé sa magie pour lui donner un avantage). Les trois lettres furent laissées en suspend pour qu'il puisse en écrire plus pendant le reste de la semaine avant d'avoir Dobby livrer celles allant en Angleterre alors qu'il enverrais celle restante au Kaijinmaru avec Flip ou Flop après la fin de l'Examen.

Le matin suivant, Harry se leva tôt pour faire ses exercices matinaux et son entraînement en se dirigeant vers la plage sous un sortilège Ignore-Moi pour y courir pendant une heure avant de voler à nouveau pour explorer l'intérieur de l'île de Zevil. Il repéra un couple de candidats ce jour-là mais ne fit rien pour interférer avec leur chasse, pas même dérober leur badge. Harry était bien plus intéressé par l'île en elle-même vérifiant des lieux intéressants, étudiant des créatures étranges qui vivaient ici, et prenant des échantillons de toutes les plantes avec lesquels il n'était pas familier.

Cela et il ne voulais pas prendre la cible de l'un de ses nouveaux amis.

Le déjeuner fut manger en haut d'une chute d'eau près du point le plus haut de l'île où Harry pouvait apprécier la vue alors que Flip et Flop pêchaient dans la rivière. Il continuera son exploration pendant le reste de l'après-midi avant de retourner vers son campement avec le soleil couchant. Le dîner, ce soir là fut de la truite fraîchement pêché grillé sur un feu de bois (poisson pêchés par Flip et Flop) avec des patates cuites et des carrottes qui avaient été cuisiné dans les cendres du feu. Sa soirée fut ensuite passée soit à entraîner sa magie sans baguette ou à méditer.

Son troisième jour sur l'île passera à peu près de la même manière que le second jusqu'à un peu après le dîner quand le candidat qui avait tiré le badge de Harry fit sa première tentative pour le prendre en même temps que de s'en prendre à sa vie.


	12. Attaques x et x Sauvetages

**Voila le chapitre douze, dites-moi ce que vous en penser et vous pouvez toujours me dire si vous avez une certaine phrase mieux formulé. Après cela prendra surement un certain temps pour l'arrivée du prochain chapitre parce que je vais me concentrer sur mon apprentissage du portugais et donc je ne traduirais que une à deux heures par jours (et encore). Mais j'ai aussi deux autres histoires à traduire donc je ne connais pas encore le rythme qui seras mit en place. Merci pour tous les commentaires, ils me font tous très plaisir et j'apprécie tout le soutiens que les lecteurs me donnent.**

 **Je nepossède toujours aucun droit sur cette histoire que ce soit pour les personnages ou pour l'intrigue.**

Chapitre 12 : Attaques x et x Sauvetages

Harry venait juste de finir de nettoyer le reste de son repas du soir quand Flip donna un cri d'alerte. Harry eut à peine le temps d'éviter les six grosses vipères qui l'attaquaient en même temps. Harry essaya de leur ordonner d'arrêter en Fourchelangue mais ils agirent comme si ils ne pouvaient pas l'entendre ou le comprendre alors qu'elles le poursuivaient à travers la clairière tout en le frappant les unes après les autres à une vitesse surnaturelle. Et Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas perdu sa capacité de parler fourchelangue puisqu'il avait rencontré et parlé à un assez grand nombre de serpents pendant ses exploration de presque tous les ports dans lesquels il s'était arrêté avec le Kaijinmaru pendant la première moitié du voyage.

Deux des serpent qui l'attaquaient furent tuer par Flip et Flop (une tâche plutôt difficile pour les deux oiseaux à cause de la vitesse à laquelle les serpents bougeaient), alors que Harry abattu éventuellement les autres avec des maléfices coupant. Une fois que les vipères furent mortes, Harry chercha la clairière entière au cas où il y en ai plus attendant pour lui en embuscade. Alors qu'il vérifiait, Harry fut remplit d'une peur irrationnelle que Voldemort avait trouvé un quelconque moyen de le trouver après tout ce temps.

Le bon sens refit surface tout seul après quelques minutes quand l'adolescent réalisa que si Voldemort et ses Mangemorts l'avait trouvé, alors ils auraient attaqués l'île en force et non envoyé seulement un groupe de serpents pour l'attaquer. Une révision de qui était sur l'île avec lui et des raisons pour lesquelles l'un d'entre eux le ciblerait, laissa Harry penser que l'attaque fut probablement lancé par l'un des autres candidats dans une tentative de récupérer son badge. Cela ne lui prit qu'une minute pour se rappeler du candidat qu'il avait vu interagir avec un groupe de serpents qu'il portait sur lui et alors il sut qu'il avait identifier le coupable de cette attaque.

De la colère bouillit alors dans ses veines il en avait ras le bol des monstre obsédés par les serpents qui le harcelaient et l'attaquaient (et cela en assumant que le charmeur de serpent ne travaillait pas pour Voldemort).

Il était aussi un peu plus qu'en colère avec lui même pour avoir oublié le candidat le ciblant et de ne pas avoir eu l'une de ses épées proche de lui pour réglé leur compte à ces reptiles au lieu d'être forcé de se reposer sur sa magie. Il était devenu bien trop content de soi avec la facilité des tests et en avait presque payé le prix. Le pire était que l'un de ses compagnons auraient put être blessés si ils avaient été avec lui à ce moment-là ou si l'un d'eux avaient été seuls dans la clairière et avaient été prient pour lui au moment de l'attaque ce qui aurait signifié une mort certaine basé sur l'espèce des vipères qui l'avaient attaqués.

Harry retourna vers sa tente et plongea à l'intérieur pour qu'il puisse récupérer son sac-valise et son épée d'entraînement. Il passa alors plusieurs minutes à sortir une petite sélection de nourriture et de boisson qu'il accrocha à l'un des arbres cerclant la clairière (pour que les autres puissent avoir de la nourriture disponible si ils atteignait le point de rencontre avant son retour). La chose suivante qu'il fit fut d'écrire une courte note aux autres pour leurs dire à propos de l'attaque, où ils pouvaient trouver la nourriture qu'il leurs avait laissé, et de les prévenir de rester hors de sa tente (pour qu'ils n'activent pas les protections contre les voleurs). Juste avant que Harry ne quitte l'endroit, il mit un signe conjuré juste en face de l'entrée de la tente disant Partit Chasser du Serpent.

Harry glissa alors hors des protections sous un sort améliorant sa Vision Nocturne (venant d'une section du grimoire des Duellistes). Flip et Flop restèrent derrière pour garder le camp pendant qu'il était partit (au cas où d'autre serpent attaquent). Une fois hors de la barrière, Harry commença à trotter à travers le bois alors qu'il hissa, « Ici petit serpent, » toutes les quelques minutes en fourchelangue. Il avait l'intention de trouver un serpent local qui pourrait l'aider à traqué le charmeur de serpent et peut-être même qui réussirait à forcer l'un des serpents du charmeur à lui parler assez longtemps pour lui tirer la location de leur maître avant d'être tué.

Cela prit huit heures avant que Harry ne trouve son premier indice sur le lieu où le charmeur de serpent était allé se terré huit heures durant lesquels il avait tué dix-sept autres serpents idiots et interrogé dix serp0ents locaux. D'un autre côté, il avait apprit que certain des serpents l'attaquant n'étaient pas naturels (leurs corps disparaissant en fumée le moment où ils étaient tués) alors que d'autres qui étaient vrais ne possédaient plus la capacité de communiquer ou de penser par eux-même leur esprit avaient été totalement effacés de tout sauf de l'ordre donné par le charmeur. Ce ne fut pas avant qu'il passe par une couleuvre blessé à la fin de ces huit heures qu'il obtiendrait finalement l'information qu'il cherchait un serpent qui avait été blessé et chassé hors de sa maison par l'homme que Harry était en train de traquer.

Harry avait sécurisé l'aide du serpent en soignant sa blessure, lui attrapant une paire de petit poisson à manger, et la promesse de lui trouver une nouvelle maison. Le petit serpent finira enroulé sur lui-même dans sa poche gauche de son manteau de duelliste alors que Harry suivait les directions difficiles à comprendre du reptile (les serpents voyant ls choses d'un point de vue totalement différent des humains). Ses progrès furent encore plus compliqués par plusieurs autres attaques de serpents idiots et leurs homologues qui était en même temps comme et différent des serpents invoqués. Il eut aussi besoin de s'adapter au terrain de l'île, ses autres habitants, et les autres candidats qui se trouvaient sur l'île (les dernier plus facile à éviter que les deux autres).

De la fureur pouvait pratiquement être sentit venir du sorcier de quinze ans lorsqu'il atteint enfin la clairière qui abritait la cave où le charmeur de serpent s'était réfugié. La colère qui avait été réveillé par la première attaque se transforma en une rage imposante après avoir passé la totalité de la nuit et plus de la moitié de la journée à traquer l'homme essayant de le tuer tout cela pour voler un petit badge insignifiant. Ce qui n'aida pas fut les attaque qui suivirent et n'ajoutèrent que de la braise sous le feu. Sa résolution de totalement détruire le charmeur de serpent fut temporairement dérangé par la présence inattendu de Kurapika et de Gon debout au milieu de la clairière.

« Que fais-tu ici, James ? » demanda Gon alors que l'enfant remarqua le sorcier au moment où il entrait dans la clairière.

Harry cligna des yeux devant la paire avant de secouer sa tête et de laisser ses yeux dériver vers l'entrée de la grotte alors qu'il répliqua sa voix pleine de venin, « je suis en train de chasser une espèce de serpent particulièrement mauvaise maintenant, si vous m'excuserez, j'ai juste trouvé le trout où il est allé se terrer. »

« Parles-tu de la cave ? Léorio est à l'intérieur comme sa cible, Ponzu. Veux-tu dire que Léorio est en danger parce qu'il est entré dedans ? » Kurapika demanda légèrement inquiet.

« Potentiellement, » Harry répondit alorq qu'il commença à boutonné son manteau de duelliste avant de retirer son sac-valise et de dégainer l'épée de Gryffondor. « Restez ici et surveillez mon sac, s'il-vous-plaît je vais m'occuper du charmeur de serpent et de ses animaux de compagnie anormaux. » Harry sortit alors la couleuvre de sa poche et le donna à Gon. « Tiens-le pour moi je lui doit toujours une autre faveur pour m'aider à trouver le chemin vers ma proie. Peut importe ce qui se passe, ou ce que vous entendez **n'entrez pas** dans cette cave. »

Harry marcha alors à grand pas dans la bouche de la cave sans regarder en arrière. Il atteignit la fin du tunnel menant vers la cave souterraine alors que des centaines de serpents essayaient d'attaquer Léorio qui était en train d'essayer de quitter la cave. En laissant sortir un cri bas de furie pure, Harry balança l'épée de Gryffondor en un large arc qui coupa les serpent comme un couteau à travers du beurre. Ceux qui étaient invoqués ou encore appelés magiquement, ou encore créés disparurent dans une explosion de fumée alors que ceux qui étaient réels enflèrent rapidement et tournaient noir alors que le venin dans la lame gobeline entrait en contact avec leur corps.

Entre l'arrivée inattendue de Harry et les serpents attaquant. Léorio lâcha un cris et recula choqué l'homme se sauvant sans le savoir d'une mort douloureuse. Alors que Harry avançait, les serpents se tournèrent de leur cible d'origine pour attaquer le sorcier attirant ainsi leur mort encore plus rapidement pendant que Harry continuait de balayer. Le pure nombre de serpent l'attaquant (dans les centaines) signifiait que quelqu'un sera éventuellement mordu et que parce qu'il était la cible la plus proche, c'était inévitable que Harry serait cette personne.

La plupart des attaques qui passèrent furent dévié par le manteau les crochets des serpents pas assez aiguisés ou suffisamment fort pour percer le cuir de dragon épais qui avait été renforcé avec de la magie. Malheureusement, ses mains (le sorcier avait laissé ses gant derrière dans sa colère) et visage n'avaient pas la même protection même si les serpents qui arrivèrent à plonger leur crochets dans sa chair n'eurent jamais une autre chance de le faire une seconde fois alors que sa magie les frappa et abattit ceux qui passèrent sa garde.

Cela prit environ quinze minutes pour qu'Harry finisse de tuer tout les reptiles participant au piège empêchant tous ceux dans la grotte de partir. Pendant ces quinze minutes, la furie de Harry n'avait fait que grandir et l'atmosphère dans la petite caverne était devenue extrêmement oppressive à cause de la quantité de magie qui tourbillonnait autour du mage. Le moment où il eut finit de tuer le dernier serpent, Harry s'engagea encore plus dans la cave et il laissa ses yeux scanner la caverne souterraine jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur sa cible.

« Je ne sais pas pour qui tu te prends, pustule puante de pisse de troll, mais tu as emmerdé la mauvaise personne, » Harry gronda entre ses dents serrés alors qu'il roda jusqu'au centre de la caverne. « Donne-moi une seule bonne raison pour laquelle je ne devrais pas t'ouvrir depuis ton aine jusqu'à la gorge pour avoir ordonné à tes serpent maudit par Merlin de me tuer, pas qu'ils ait une seule chance d'y arriver, et je verrais si je te donne une mort rapide et sans douleur au lieu d'une mort lente et extrêmement douloureuse que je suis en ce moment en train de planifier. »

« Il ne peut pas t'entendre. » la femme au cheveux bleu portant un col roulé rose ainsi qu'un large chapeau jaune déclara après que Harry ait finit sa menace. « Il est déjà mort. »

« Et bien si ce n'est pas juste brillant, » Harry grogna sarcastiquement alors que sa colère augmentait soudainement en raison du fait que sa revanche lui était retiré par quelqu'un d'autre. Putain de bordel de merde je voulais des réponses. »

La femme fit l'erreur de bouger à ce moment-là et Harry pensant qu'elle allait l'attaqué, la fit tombé avec un sort de Stupéfaction silencieux. L'essaim d'abeille qui sortirent de son chapeau et qui se ruèrent vers lui pour l'attaquer l'instant où elle était tombé inconsciente furent rencontré par un mur de feu bleu qui les incinérèrent en un instant. Harry retourna alors son attention vers l'homme qui l'avait fait chier alors qu'il traversait la distance restante entre lui et le cadavre, seulement pour se retrouver attaqué encore une fois par des centaines de serpents.

Cela lui prit cette fois un peu plus longtemps pour les exterminer à cause de la combinaison des longues heures passées à le traquer et le venin coulant dans ses veines causer par les morsures plus tôt Quand le dernier serpent fut tuer cette fois, Harry planta le bout de son épée dans le sol et se laissa aller lourdement contre l'héritage sans prix alors qu'il haletait, essayant de récupérer sa respiration. Sa vision devint flou pendant un moment alors qu'une vague de nausée le frappa et il lâcha un doux gémissement embêté.

« Hey, tout va bien ? » Léorio demanda avec inquiétude alors qu'il tendit le bras avec précaution pour attraper le coude de Harry l'homme un peu plus que préoccupé de ne pas finir dans la même position que la femme. « Merde, tu saignes combien de fois tu t'es fait mordre ? Oh, c'est pas bon… le venin a probablement eu plus qu'assez de temps pour atteindre ton cerveau et ton cœur en prenant en compte les localisations des morsures. »

« J'irais bien dans une minutes. » Harry lui dit d'une voix rauque. « J'ai juste besoin d'un moment pour récupérer mon souffle. »

« Je dois te sortir de là et te chercher un médecin... »

« Je ne quitte pas cet endroit sans avoir fouillé ce bâtard je dois savoir si il agissait sous l'impression qu'il serait plus facile de me tuer pour qu'il puisse me voler mon badge ou si… si il était payé pour me chasser et que c'était juste la première opportunité qu'il avait pour me cibler. »

« Ok, si je promet de revenir et de fouiller ses poches me laisseras-tu te sortir de là ? »

« Ce serait une perte de temps pour toi de le fouiller tu ne sais pas quoi chercher. » Harry contra alors qu'il libéra son coude de la main de Léorio. « Si tu veux te sentir utile, s'il-te-plaît porte cette femme et ses affaires hors de la cave dès que j'ai finis de fouiller le charmeur de serpent, je mettrais le feu au corps pour le détruire, lui et tout les serpents morts. »

« Si tu n'ai pas dehors dans dix minutes, je reviens ici et te ramènerais par la peau du cou moi-même que tu ais finis de le fouiller ou non. » Léorio insista obstinément alors qu'il réunissait les affaires de la femme comme demandé.

« Oui, maman ? » Harry plaisanta effrontément alors qu'il lança un regard à temps pour le voir mettee le badge de la femme dans sa poche.

Léorio renifla exaspéré en se dirigeant vers la sortie mais rappela par dessus son épaule « Dix minutes, James. »

Harry soupira et secoua sa tête avant de lâcher l'épée de Gryffondor et de se laisser tomber sur ses genoux à côté du charmeur de serpents pour qu'il puisse examiner les vêtement de l'homme. Cela ne pris pas longtemps pour Harry de vider les poches de l'homme et Harry sentit une petite mesure de soulagement quand il ne trouva rien qui puisse lier l'individu avec le monde magique (pas de baguette magique ou de focus, pas de monnaies sorcière, et rien d'autres possédant des propriétés magiques). Harry coupa alors la manche gauche du corps pour confirmer que son avant-bras était vierge avant de mettre dans sa poche le badge de l'homme et la carte avec le numéro de Harry imprimé dessus (ce qui confirmait qu'il était la cible du cadavre) et laissa tout le reste là où c'était.

Finit avec ses recherches, se remit laborieusement sur ses pieds et attira toute les parties de serpent qui se décomposaient rapidement tout autour de la cave et les plaça autour de l'humain. Il collecta alors l'épée de Gryffondor avant de sortir sa baguette et de lancer le sort de feu le plus puissant qu'il connaissait, déversant toute sa colère et sa frustration dans le sort. Une fois qu'il fut certain que le feu ne s'éteindrait pas avant de détruire complètement le corps, Harry refit son chemin fatigué hors de la grotte et marcha bientôt sous la lumière brillante de l'après-midi.

Il avait à peine posé un pied dehors lorsqu'il sentit des mains l'attraper et quelqu'un tirer sur l'épée de Gryffondor et la magie de Harry réagit à la menace perçut lançant tout le monde loin de lui alors qu'il tira brusquement sur son épée pour la libérer des mains la tenant avant de prendre une position offensive.

« James, arrête ! » Kurapika ordonna vivement alors que le blond se plaça dans le champs de vision du brun. « Nous n'étions pas en train d'essayer de t'attaquer ou de te blesser nous voulions juste t'aider ! Léorio nous a dit que tu t'étais fait mordre par plusieurs serpents venimeux et nous nous inquiétionbs pour ta santé nous devons t'emmener voir un médecin immédiatement. »

« Bordel de merde, Kurapika ! Sais-tu à quel putain de point tu viens juste de passer de la mort !? » Harry hurla alors que son tempérament de tout à l'heure revenait en un battement de coeur. « C'est pour une sacré bonne raison que je n'ai jamais utilisé mon épée pendant l'entraînement ! Une coupure… une minuscule écorchure et c'est tout ce dont il y a besoin pour mourir une mort lente et très douloureuse alors que ton corps pourrit de l'intérieur depuis la blessure en quelque secondes ! »

« De quoi diable parles-tu, James ? C'est juste une épée. »

« Non, ce n'est pas juste une épée c'est une épée imbibé du venin de l'une des créatures les plus dangereuse au monde ! »

« Ce n'est pas possible... » Kurapika dénia par réflexe juste pour s'arrêter lorsque Harry enfonça la pointe de l'épée dans l'herbe à ses pieds causant toute l'herbe aux alentours de la lame de faner et de noircir en quelques secondes seulement.

« Cela aurait été toi si tu t'étais accidentellement coupé avec ma lame parce que tu m'as aveuglé le moment où je suis sortit de la grotte, »Harry pointa durement. « Maintenant, si cela ne te dérange pas j'aimerais m'asseoir quelques minutes pour récupérer ma respiration avant que l'on ne se dirige vers mon campement. Je n'ai pas assez confiance en Killua pour qu'il n'ai pas manger toutes les provisions que j'ai laissé derrière, ou de ne pas s'être blessé en essayant d'entrer dans ma tente en dépit de mes avertissements de rester dehors. »

« Nous devons toujours t'amener voir un médecin... » Léorio indiqua précautionneusement juste pour finir couper avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase.

« Je t'ai déjà dis que j'irais bien dans quelques heures, je suis surtout fatigué car cela m'a prit toute la nuit et la moitié de la journée pour traquer le charmeur en plus de me sentir légèrement pris de vertige et malade à l'estomac à cause du venin. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour soigner le dernier, c'est une petite pierre très spécial qui m'attends commodément dans mon sac. »

Le moment où il eut finit de parler, Harry sortit l'épée de la terre, chancela vers sa valise, tomba à genoux, et rengaina avec précaution son épée. Il ouvrit alors le compartiment pour les potions et récupéra un bézoard avant de fermer la valise et de la rouvrir sur la cave portable pour attraper une bouteille d'eau. Harry fourra la petite pierre dans sa bouche à ce moment-là, ouvrit la bouteille dans ses mains, et fit passer la pierre dans sa gorge avec la moitié de l'eau. Le jeune sorcier soupira alors doucement pendant qu'il ferma sa valise, tomba sur le dos dans l'herbe, et ferma ses yeux pendant qu'il attendait pour la roche de retirer le venin de ses veines.

Pendant l'heure suivante, Harry oscilla entre la limite de la conscience alors que le son de voix s'élevait et s'étouffait au-dessus de lui. Il sentit brièvement quelque chose de froid lui caresser le visage, les mains et le cou (là où les serpents l'avaient mordus) suivi par une sensation lointaine de piqûre et une légère pression alors que le tissus passait sur sa peau avant que le sentiment ne disparaisse une fois encore. À la fin de cette heure, Harry se réveilla entièrement, roula sur son ventre, et vomit tout le venin qui lui avait été injecté avec le reste du bézoard partiellement digéré Il toussa de multiple fois et une fois que les hauts le cœur cessèrent il se racla la gorge et cracha le reste de la bile ainsi que le venin qui imprégnait sa trachée.

Une main tombant sans prévenir sur son dos le fit rouler en avant et se retourner le moment où ses pieds touchèrent le sol. Il s'accroupit alors et sortit sa baguette alors que ses yeux cherchèrent et trouvèrent la personne qui l'avait touché alors qu'il se préparait à lancer un sort de Stupéfixion. Un soupir exaspéré passa ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit un Kurapika légèrement nerveux et soucieux toujours abaissé à côté de l'endroit où il avait été un moment auparavant.

Rangeant sa baguette dans son brassard gauche, Harry se leva lentement et chancela un petit peu quand le changement de position le fit se sentir nauséeux. Il leva son bras gauche pour se tenir la tête juste pour s'arrêter confus quand il prit note que sa main été couverte de bandages légèrement tachés de sang. Une inspection plus profonde lui révéla encore plus de bandage sur sa main droite, son cou, et son visage.

« Nous avons nettoyé et bandé les morsures pour toi pendant que tu étais inconscient, » Kurapika lui expliqua alors qu'il se levait et inspectait Harry.

« Merci. » Harry lui répondit doucement alors qu'il laissa sa main tombé contre son flanc et qu'il regarda à nouveau le blond. Il rougit alors d'embarras et baissa son regard en se rappelant son comportement plus tôt. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir rabrouer comme ça, tout à l'heure. J'étais un petit peu contrarié après avoir été attaqué dans mon propre camp et plus qu'un petit peu grincheux après avoir perdu une nuit de sommeil en traquant le responsable. J'étais aussi à la fois effrayé et en colère d'être passé aussi près de te tuer quelque chose que j'aurais profondément regretté. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser nous aurions dut te prévenir avant de t'attraper comme nous l'avons fait. Tu venait juste d'être attaqué et tu souffrais de l'effet du venin que l'on t'avait injecté chose que nous aurions dut prendre en compte à ce moment-là. Te sens-tu mieux maintenant ? Il restes des effets secondaires ? »

« Je vais bien juste faible et toujours fatigué. Mais je survivrais, comme d'habitude. »

Kurapika lui lança un regard étrange à cause des mots utilisés dans cette dernière phrase avant de suggérer : « Nous devrions installé un camp et te laisser du temps pour te reposer avant de retrouver Killua, tu es toujours un peu pale. »

« Non cela prendra trop longtemps pour rejoindre le point de rassemblement et alors, je n'aurais pas assez de temps pour attraper ma tente et les autres choses que j'ai laissé derrière vu que je doute qu'ils me laisseraient le temps de courir les attraper une fois la Partie de l'Examen finie. Vous avez les points nécessaires pour passer, tous les trois ? »

« Oui, Léorio était le dernier qui avait besoin du badge de sa cible qui était Ponzu. En parlant de Ponzu elle ne se réveille pas et Léorio a dit que tu lui avais fais quelque chose juste après son annonce que Bourbon était mort. »

« Je l'ai rendu inconsciente elle se réveillera dans quelques heures et je préférerais ne pas me trouver dans les parages quand elle le fait. » Harry expliqua alors qu'il marchait lentement en avant, se penchant pour attraper son sac, et le balancer sur son dos avant de commencer à déboutonner son manteau « Il y a plus que ce qu'il lui faut en point entre nous quatre pour passer et elle sera forcément en colère à propos de comment les choses ont tournés. »

« Passes-moi ton sac je le porterais pour toi. » Kurapika ordonna résigné.

« Je n'avais pas réalisé que l'on sortait ensemble, Kurapika. » Harry lui dit d'une voix traînante et amusée alors qu'il passa rapidement son regard en haut pour rencontrer les yeux du blond pendant une seconde. « Me demanderas-tu de tenir ma main ensuite ? »

« Non, je vais te retourner sur mes genoux et donner une fessée au gamin incorrigible que tu es. » Kurapika répliqua après avoir rouler des yeux.

« Je ne savais pas que tu allais aussi vite je veux dire, on a même pas encore eu notre premier rendez-vous. J'espérais un dîner et une danse ou au moins un rendez-vous au cinéma avant d'explorer les possibilités d'une relation physique. »

« Arrête de te montrer malin et donnes-moi juste ton sac. »

« Non. » Harry contra brusquement sans le caractère joueur visible antérieurement, avant de se tourner et de se diriger vers son campement. Le sorcier ne se sentait pas d'humeur pour argumenter plus.

Gon fut le premier à le rattraper et Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil avant cligner des yeux surpris quand il remarqua le marron spectaculaire que l'enfant de douze ans portait. Il se demanda quand le gamin l'avait reçu parce qu'il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu en arrivant dans la clairière. Harry commença alors à s'inquiéter d'avoir été celui qui avait frapper l'enfant au visage quand il avait réagit de manière excessive lorsqu'on l'avait attrapé lors de sa sortie de la cave.

« Etait-ce moi qui t'ai donné cet œil au beurre noir ? » Harry demanda doucement pendant qu'il tournait une fois de plus son regard vers le chemin.

« Non je l'ai eu hier. »

Harry se sentit soulagé de ne pas avoir été celui qui avait blessé l'enfant et laissa un léger soupir de soulagement passer ses lèvres avant de lui offrir : « Si il te dérange encore, j'ai encore de la crème analgésique dans mon sac qui soulagera la douleur et l'hématome... »

« Je n'en ai pas besoin Léorio m'a déjà donné quelque chose à appliquer dessus. »

« Ah, j'avais oublié que je lui en avait donné un pot. T'a-t-il dit qu'il fallait en rappliquer toute les six à huit heures ? »

« Oui, » répondit Gon de mettre sa main dans sa poche et de sortir la couleuvre qu'Harry lui avait demandé de tenir tout à l'heure. L'enfant tendit alors le serpent à Harry alors qu'il lui disait, « Tiens, je te rends ton ami. »

« Merci de t'être occupé de lui pour moi. » Harry le remercia en collectant gentiment le reptile. Le mage s'adressa alors au serpent en fourchelangue, _'Ton ancienne maison a été nettoyé veux-tu que je te laisses partir pour que tu puisses retourner dans ta grotte ?'_

 _'Non, mes camarades de nid ont tous été mangés par les non-serpents qui ont envahi notre nid avec le deux-jambes. Tu m'as promis une nouvelle maison, Parleur je resterais avec toi jusque là.'_

 _'Je ne vais pas rester sur l'île je pars demain.'_

 _'Cela m'importe peu où tu va, Parleur.'_

 _'Je voulais juste être certain que tu savais où tu allais.'_ Harry déclara avant de mettre le serpent dans sa poche pour libérer sa main.

« Je pensais que tu ne savais pas parler aux animaux. » Gon remarqua confus.

« Je ne peux parler qu'au serpents. »

« Oh, pourquoi n'as-tu pas appris à parler aux autres animaux. »

« Je ne suis pas un Parleur de Bête. » Harry expliqua alors qu'il se pencha sous une branche basse. « Je ne suis qu'un Parleur de Serpent je n'ai pas la capacité d'apprendre à parler aux autres animaux et même si je peux apprendre suffisamment pour comprendre quelques créatures qui sont plus intelligentes je ne peux pas vraiment tenir une conversation complète avec eux pas comme je le peux avec les serpents. Tu as un don très rare, Gon. »

« Comment sais-tu que tu ne peux pas parler avec les autres animaux ? As-tu essayé avant ? » Kurapika s'enquit de là où lui et Léorio suivient derrière. « Tu sembles comprendre tes deux aigles plutôt bien. »

« Je sais que je ne peux pas parler aux autres créatures parce que je ne peux pas entendre les mots quand ils parlent quand je parles à un serpent, c'est comme si je leur parlait de la même façon que lorsque l'on parle tout les deux. Tout ce que je peux faire quand il s'agit d'autre animaux c'est d'apprendre à reconnaître certains gestes et son et deviner ce qu'ils signifient. Avec Flip et Flop, ils sont suffisamment intelligent pour me comprendre quand je parle, donc c'est plus facile pour eux d'utiliser ces gestes facilement reconnaissable comme les tremblements ou balancements de leurs têtes ou mimer leurs réponses. Cela m'a quand même prit des mois pour apprendre le sens de chaque gestes et de leur apprendre comment faire un geste spécifique en réponse à une question que je leur ai posé. »

« En parlant d'elles, où sont-elles ? »

« En train de protéger mon campement je ne voulais pas le laisser sans protection au cas où des serpents supplémentaires étais envoyés après moi et qu'ils attaquent l'un d'entre vous quand vous entrez le camp. »

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas juste demander au serpents de te laisser tranquille si tu peux leur parler ? »demanda Gon ensuite. « C'est ce que j'aurais fait si ils m'avaient attaqués. »

« J'ai essayé… mais le charmeur leur a fait quelque chose ils étaient comme des zombies qui ne pouvaient ni entendre ni comprendre ce que je disais. Plusieurs d'entre eux n'étaient même pas réels et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé comment ce satané idiot a réussis à les créer. »

« As-tu trouvé les réponses dont tu avais besoin dans les choses que tu as trouvé dans les poches de Bourbon ? Léorio demanda plusieurs minutes plus tard.

« Oui. »

« Et… ? »

« Et quoi ? »

« Qu'as-tu trouvé ? » Léorio demanda avec une légère exaspération.

« Oh… j'étais juste sa cible pour l'épreuve. »

« Pour quels autres raisons pensais-tu qu'il te ciblait, si ce n'était pas à cause de l'Examen ? » Kurapika demanda alors qu'il bougeait pour marcher aux côtés de Harry. Le blond n'était apparemment plus inquiet de se faire rabrouer.

« James pensait que Bourbon pouvait avoir été engagé pour le tuer. » Léorio répliqua à la place de Harry.

« Pourquoi penserais-tu cela ? » Gon questionna curieux.

« Il y a un certain nombre d'individus qui adoreraient me voir mort avant mon prochain anniversaire et l'un d'eux est connu pour son amour des serpents en plus d'être un autre Parleur de Serpent. »

« Est-il la raison pour laquelle tu participes à l'Examen de Hunter ? »

« Non mais il était une raison suffisante pour que je décide de quitter ma maison pendant quelques temps. »

« Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait-il te tuer ? T'es-tu retrouver avec des mauvaises fréquentations ou quelque chose du genre ? » Léorio pêchant des informations alors qu'ils traversaient une petite rivière à guet.

Harry ne répondit pas pendant quelques minutes alors qu'il réfléchit une fois de plus à la quantité qu'il pouvait risquer de révéler de sa vie. Ils venaient juste d'atteindre l'un des nombreux chemins coupant l'île quand Harry finit par répondre, » Non, je ne me suis pas retrouver mêler avec de mauvaise fréquentation et je n'ai jamais été impliqué dans quoique ce soit d'illégal même si il y a un certain nombre de personne qui ne seront pas d'accord sur ces deux points. Et quand à pourquoi quelqu'un chercherait à me tuer c'est compliqué et je ne connais même pas toute les raisons pour lesquells ils veulent me voir mort. »

« Es-tu dans une sorte de Programme de protection de témoin ? » Kurapika demanda après quelques minutes.

« Non, mais on m'a fait sortir en douce du pays pour ma protection car je me suis fait des ennemis haut placés et cela aurait été mes paroles contre les leurs si j'avais été trouvé si ils ne me tuaient pas. »

« Et les raisons pour lesquelles tu participes à l'Examen de Hunter ? » Gon demanda.

« L'un des individus qui m'a aidé à m'échapper ma inscrit avant que je ne sache ce qu'il faisait exactement et quand j'ai finalement découvert qu'il m'avait inscrit il était trop tard pour protester. »

« Es-tu en train de nous dire que tu n'es pas là de ton propre choix ? » Léorio s'exclama surpris.

« Non, j'ai choisit de participer à l'Examen ce n'était pas ce que j'avais prévu mais je n'avait pas vraiment quelque chose de mieux à faire. Si ils m'avaient demandé avant, je leur aurais probablement dit non mais c'est probablement la raison pour laquelle ils ne m'ont pas demandé. Je pense qu'ils voulaient que j'apprenne à mieux me protéger tout seul contre ceux qui me veulent du mal. Cela m'a aussi donner une direction après avoir été chassé de mon pays. Donc, la raison officielle pour laquelle je suis ici n'est pas très éloigné ce n'est juste pas l'entière vérité. »

Rien de plus ne fut ajouté alors qu'ils continuaient de se dirigé vers le campement de Harry.


	13. Interlude x avec x des Blagues

**Voila le chapitre suivant! il m'a prit un peu de temps parce que j'avais du mal avec la partie description. Faut dire en plus que je suis en plein déménagement et que j'ai finalement trouvé du travail que je commence d'ici quelques jours. Donc je ne sais pas quand le prochain sera fait car je vais traduire de l'anglais ensuite, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait un chapitre pour Zialema.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire et je ne possède toujours aucun droits sur les personnage ou l'histoire.**

Chapitre Treize : Interlude x Avec x des Blagues

Le groupe atteignit le camp de Harry approximativement deux heures après le couché du soleil où ils trouvèrent Killua assit en face de la tente fixant l'habitation d'un regard noir alors que Flip et Flop n'arrêtaient pas de lancer des cris ainsi que des sifflements dans des rires évident de là où ils étaient perchés dans un arbre proche. Les main du gamin étaient rouge et couvertes d'ecchymoses et de cloques preuves qu'il avait essayé d'entrer dans la tente malgré les avertissements de Harry. Harry renifla silencieusement, l'enfant était vraiment prévisible, avant de jeter un regard autour de la clairière son amusement disparaissant lorsqu'il vit plusieurs autres cadavres de serpents allongé dans la clairière. Les corps en décomposition une indication claire qu'il y avait eu plusieurs autres attaques depuis que Harry était parti à la recherche de l'attaquant.

« Tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher d'essayer d'entrer dans ma tente, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry demanda sèchement alors qu'il traversa la clairière avec un sourire satisfait sur son visage une fois que le souvenir de l'attaque du charmeur de serpents fut repoussé de son esprit.

« Je veux savoir ce que tu cache là-dedans il n'y a rien de spécial à propos d'une tente, après tout. » Killua se plaignit alors qu'il regarda derrière son épaule pour regarder Harry d'un air renfrogné. « Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? On dirait que tu as perdu un combat avec un rouleau de papier toilette. »

Harry pouffa doucement pour lui-même devant la remarque de Killua comme quoi la tente n'était rien de spécial, considérant à quel point la tente est spécial avant de décider de jouer avec la tête de l'enfant un petit peu en répondant, « Je te ferais savoir que cette tente est très spéciale après tout, combien de tentes à tu déjà vu qui pouvaient contenir un appartement avec une chambre complètement meublé ? Et les bandages sont seulement là pour l'image j'ai été mordu par quelques serpents un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. »

« Il y a pas moyen que tu ais un appartement complet caché dans cette tente ce n'est absolument pas assez grand et ce serait bien trop lourd pour que tu puisse la porter si elle était remplis de meubles, » Killua contra alors que sa mine renfrogner se changeait en un regard noir.

« Si tu le dis, » Harry lui répondit d'un ton dégagé alors qu'il se laissa tomber à genoux pour ramper dans sa tente. « Je serais dehors dans une demi heure environ j'ai besoin de prendre une douche. »

Harry ricana alors qu'il laissa tomber son sac à côté de la porte et se dirigea vers la douche. Il fut intercepter par Dobby dans sa chambre le petit elfe l'observant d'un œil critique alors qu'il prit note des bandages présents autour de ses mains, son cou, et son visage.

« Vous vous vous êtes encore attiré des ennuis, Maître Harry, » Dobby se plaignit alors qu'il montra un air sévère à Harry.

« Pas exprès, Dobby. Même si le gars avec qui j'avais affaire avait bien plus de serpents que ce que j'avais anticipé et il refusaient de m'écouter. En parlant de serpent j'ai besoin d'une maison pour un petit ami que j'ai récupéré. Il a besoin d'avoir un terrier souterrain pour dormir et se cacher, une rivière ou un bassin avec beaucoup de petits poissons et de grenouilles pour se nourrir, des herbes hautes pour des cachettes en plus, et quelques rochers, buissons, et des branches sur lesquelles il pourra grimper. Cet endroit devra aussi être légèrement tropical (comme l'île où l'on se trouve) avec des places pour se baigner sous le soleil et suffisamment de place pour bouger. Lui trouver un couple de serpents femelles pour qu'il ne se sente pas seul serait bien aussi mais je ne sais pas si il y a d'autre couleuvre comme lui sur l'île et je n'aurais pas le temps de chercher avant de partir demain. »

« Dobby va s'en occuper. Est-ce que Maître Harry veut aussi que Dobby lui prépare le dîner ? »

« Si tu as le temps je ne veux pas t'empêcher de faire tes autres responsabilités. »

« Dobby a le temps maintenant. »

« Très bien alors, les vivres sont dans mon sac et tu peux faire ce que tu veux, peu importe, fais-en juste suffisamment pour au moins huit personnes j'ai de la compagnie campant avec moi cette nuit et je suspect que deux d'entre eux ont un ventre sans fond. Pour le dessert, laisses-moi juste un couple de sac de marshmallows, deux boites de biscuits, dix-huit barres de chocolat, et les brochettes métalliques nous ferons des s'mores autour du feu de bois. »

Dobby acquiesça et disparut pour s'occuper des choses pendant que Harry se déshabilla et se prépara pour prendre sa douche plaçant le serpent au centre de son lit pour qu'il puisse être confortable pendant la nuit (Harry avait prévu de dormir dehors cette nuit pour qu'il ne se réveille pas en retard et qu'il ne manque pas la limite de temps de l'épreuve). Il retira ensuite les bandages et eut ainsi la première vision des morsures de serpent la plupart d'entre elles encore enflées, contusionnées, avec du sang et du liquide clair suintant. Le sorcier se fit une note mentale de vérifier dans ses affaires pour trouver quelque chose qui accélérerait la guérison avant d'entrer dans la douche et poussa un soupir de plaisir quand l'eau chaude ruissela sur sa peau.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Harry était en train d'utiliser une petite pipette pour placer une petite goutte de larmes de phénix non diluée qui se trouvait dans ses fournitures de potion. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'une grande quantité pour soigner chaque morsure car la majorité du poison avait été filtré hors de son organisme plus tôt par le bézoard. Une fois qu'il eut finit de traiter chaque blessure (Dobby avait aidé pour celles dans son cou et son visage avant de partir), Harry appliqua de la Crème pour ecchymoses su les nombreux bleus autour des marques de morsure avant d'utiliser sa baguette pour le rebander. Une demi dose de Sang de Pierre Chaud retira le reste de la fatigue de Harry et lui donna assez d'énergie pour faire face au personnes présentes dehors.

Sur son chemin vers l'extérieur, Harry attrapa le panier rempli de nourriture que Dobby avait fait et les provisions pour le dessert qu'il avait demandé. Ses quatre compagnons furent tous prit au dépourvu quand Harry sortit de la tente avec ses cheveux détachés et toujours humides, ne portant rien d'autres qu'un pantalon, et portant un panier plutôt grand plain de nourriture. Il leur envoya un sourire satisfait alors qu'il s'installait confortablement devant le feu de camp que l'un d'eux avait mit en route pendant qu'il prenait sa douche et qu'il soignait ses blessures avant de commencer à distribuer la nourriture.

« Pourquoi tes cheveux sont-ils mouillés ? » Gon demanda curieusement après avoir prit du poulet.

« D'où sors-tu toute cette nourriture ? » Kurapika demanda au même moment.

« J'ai pris une douche et la nourriture vient de mes provisions. »

« Tu as probablement juste jeter une bouteille d'eau sur tes cheveux pour jouer avec notre esprit. » Killua remarqua avec une mine renfrogné qui ressemblait plus à une moue sur le visage du gamin.

« Non, il n'a pas fait ça, je peux sentir l'odeur du savon et du shampoing sur lui sous la crème pour ecchymoses avec une autre odeur que je ne reconnais pas quelque chose qui sent comme du feu, du sel et des plumes. » Gon déclara alors qu'il reniflait l'air. « Peux-tu me dire ce qu'est cette odeur, James ? »

« J'ai traité les morsures avec une solution spéciale que j'avais sous la main qui accélérera le processus de guérison avec la Crème. »

« Pourquoi as-tu autant de médecine élaborée sur toi ? Planifierais-tu de devenir médecin ? » Léorio s'enquit alors qu'il ajoutait un peu plus de nourriture dans son assiette.

« Non, j'ai juste tendance à finir blessé lorsque les ennuis m'appellent aujourd'hui était un parfait exemple. »

« Est-ce que c'est par ce que tu es maladroit ou que tu es un aimant à ennuis ? »

« Après nous avoir vu nous battre l'autre jour, tu devrais savoir que James n'est absolument pas maladroit, Léorio, » Kurapika pointa en remuant la tête et un sourire. « Même si, il a tendance à foncer et de se laisser ouvert quelques fois. »

« Tch, donne-moi du crédit je ne joue avec des choses pointus et aiguisés que depuis six mois et demi. En parlant d'autre chose, as-tu le badge de ta cible, Killua ? »

« Oui. »

« Je présume que cela veux dire que nous passons tout les cinq cette tâche à condition que rien ne se passe demain, » Harry remarqua alors qu'il finissait la petite part de Hachis Parmentier qu'il s'était servi (son estomac toujours légèrement barbouillé à cause du reste du venin) et sortit les biscuits, les barres de chocolat, marshmallows, et les brochettes et en donna un petit peu à tout le monde (ignorant le fait qu'ils étaient encore en train de dîner) avant d'embrocher un marshmallow sur sa broche et de le tenir au-dessus des flammes. « Cela me fait me demander ce qu'ils vont nous faire faire ensuite. »

« Et bien, ils ont testés notre endurance dans la Première Épreuve, notre capacité d'adaptation dans la Seconde, notre ingéniosité pendant la Troisième, et notre ruse dans la Quatrième, » Kurapika musa. « Donc, ils vont potentiellement nous testé sur notre intelligence, force, ou notre détermination dans la Phase Finale. »

« Ils vont probablement nous faire combattre à un contre un dans une sorte de tournois, » Killua interjeta une seconde plus tard. « Ils voudront voir de quoi nous sommes capable. »

« Mais ils nous ont déjà fait combattre dans cette épreuve, » Léorio pointa.

« Pas vraiment tout ce qu'ils ont fait était de nous opposer à quelqu'un d'autre. » Harry contra avec une vague négligente de sa main. « Nous le faisions déjà pendant l'intégralité du test. Un combat en un contre un avec des règles précises permettrait à chaque personnes de montrer toutes leurs capacités. Il y a aussi la possibilité qu'ils nous donnent un examen écrit aussi pour tester nos connaissances. »

Le débat sur la prochaine épreuve et ce qu'elle pouvait être durera pendant deux autres heures avant qu'ils n'aillent se coucher tous les cinq. Kurapika et Léorio s'éloignèrent pour que leur groupe ne soit pas une cible facile si le camp était attaqué pendant la nuit (les deux garçons ne connaissant pas l'existence des barrières de Harry). Harry bougea pour dormir devant l'entrée de sa tente. Et Gon et Killua finirent par se blottir ensemble juste à coté du feu mourant la paire d'enfant de douze ans ressemblant à une paire de chiot se serrant l'un contre l'autre à la recherche de chaleur.

Harry regrettera plus tard d'avoir dormi dehors avec les autres vu que pour la première fois depuis des mois il eut un cauchemar un plutôt violent qui avait été déclenché par l'attaque de serpent. Cet horrible rêve avait utilisé son souvenir du cimetière et de la renaissance de Voldemort fusionné avec son souvenir de ce qui s'était passé dans la cave. Son esprit avait alors tordu ces deux souvenirs encore plus pour que ses amis de Poudlard et ces compagnons du moment soit touché par cette lumière verte acide du Maléfice de Mort avant qu'ils ne réapparaissent pour se faire cette fois tranché par Harry à l'aide de l'épée de Gryffondor alors qu'il combattais les serpents et perdait le contrôle de soi-même.

Ses cris réveilleront les quatre autres individus partageant son camp plusieurs heures avant l'aube.

Le moment où Harry réussit à se libérer de son cauchemar il roula et vomit sur le sol alors que des sanglots parcouraient son corps. Entrecoupé de sursaut, Harry jurait et se maudissait d'être faible, maudissait Voldemort pour avoir tué ses parents, Pettigrew pour avoir assassiné Cédric sur les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Dumbledore pour avoir orchestré toute sa vie, Rogue pour l'aide qu'il choisissait de porter au deux mages noirs dans sa vie, et aux Dursleys juste car ils existaient. Il étaient en train d'atteindre la fin de sa tirade quand on lui rappela soudainement qu'il n'était pas seul.

« Tout va bien, Jamed ? »

Harry se frisa et devint silencieux au moment où il entendit la voix légèrement familière traversant le brouillard rempli de rage et de tristesse qui l'avait entouré pendant le cauchemar ses émotions se fermèrent en un instant. Le sorcier s'assit alors lentement pour qu'il se retrouve ainsi sur une position à genoux avant qu'il ne se tourne pour trouver quatre visages soucieux le regardant avec inquiétude. Un rougissement profond de honte colora son cou et son visage au moment où il réalisa qu'ils avaient du entendre et son cauchemar et la crise qui avait suivit celui-ci.

Il baissa rapidement son regard pour ne pas voir leur visages, alors qu'il se relevait avec grâce, si un petit peu tremblant, avant de répondre « Je vais bien. Je vais… juste… me rafraîchir les idées. Je serais de retour plus tard. »

Il fonça alors hors de la clairière aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettaient. Il n'arrêtera pas de courir avant d'être sortit de la forêt et qu'il ne trébuche dans le sable doux de la plage quand le sol devint soudainement instable sous ses pieds. Il resta allongé haletant sous les étoiles pendant quelques minutes avant de se relever, de s'épousseter, et de retourner vers l'orée de la forêt pour grimper sur la cime du plus haut arbre qu'il pouvait trouver. Il resta là-bas pour le reste de la nuit regardant fixement l'océan de façon similaire au fois ou il était assis sur le beau-pré ou en haut de la tour de guet à bord du Kaijinmaru quand il avait encore des cauchemars tout les nuits en Juin et Juillet dernier.

A ce moment la, le Kaijinmaru et son équipage lui manquait bien plus que Poudlard ou ses amis lui manquaient au début. Le navire était devenu une maison pour lui une maison où il avait été heureux, où il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter à propos de sa célébrité, où on n'attendait rien de lui, où il avait juste à vivre sa vie de tout les jours sans crainte. L'équipage l'avait traité comme l'un des leurs et lui avaient apprit les trucs de leur emploi en plus de lui avoir appris comment devenir plus fort. Il était à moitié tenté de quitter l'Examen de Hunter ici et maintenant pour retourner sur le navire.

Sa fièreté était la seule chose le retenant d'abandonner maintenant qu'il était aussi proche de le réussir.

Harry resta en haut de l'arbre jusqu'à ce que le soleil éclaire l'horizon. Il lança alors le sortilège Ignore-moi sur lui-même avant de sortir son balais de son sac qu'il ne retirait jamais et s'envola laissant la liberté qu'il ressentait dans les air laver le reste de ses conflits intérieur réveillé par son cauchemar alors qu'il volait après les mouettes pendant une heure. Le sorcier tourna alors son balais vers le camp sachant qu'il devait toujours ranger ses affaires avant que le temps de la Quatrième Épreuve n'expire. Une demi heure plus tard, il atterrit juste hors de la clairière où il avait fais son camp et rangea son balais avant de retirer le sort cachant sa présence et de marcher dans le campement.

« Avez-vous déjà mangé le petit-déjeuné ? » Harry demanda le moment où il nota les regard soulager lancé vers lui alors que les autres remarquaient qu'il était de retour.

« Qu'as-tu à manger ? » Killua demanda en réponse à la question précédente.

Harry n'avait pas envie de lister tout ce qu'il avait comme il ne pouvait pas se rappeler la totalité de ce qu'il possédait et donc au lieu e répondre, il demanda, « Que veux-tu ? »

« Des donuts frais. » Killua défia avec un sourire supérieur.

« D'autres demandes spécifiques ? » Harry demanda avec le même sourire.

« Je pourrais vraiment planter mes dents dans du jambon et une omelette au fromage avec du bacon et du pain de seigle à côté, » Léorio dit avec une expression légèrement rêveuse.

« Je voudrais aussi quelques donuts, » Gon dit avec enthousiasme. « Les ronds avec le glaçage au chocolat et les vermicelles arc-en-ciel au dessus. »

« Kurapika… ? »

« Des fruits me conviendront très bien, si tu en as. »

« Je serais de retour dans vingt à trente minutes avec vos commandes. » Harry répliqua effrontément alors qu'il entra dans sa tente. Il appela ensuite Dobby alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain et la douche. Le moment où l'elfe excité apparut, Harry s'arrêta et requit, « Dobby, penses-tu que tu as le temps pour me faire une large fournée de donuts frais, un gros jambon et une omelette au fromage, du bacon, et plusieurs tranches de pain de seigle pour moi, s'il-te-plait ? »

« Dobby a le temps, quel sorte de donuts maître Harry veux que Dobby fasse ? »

« Mmm… toutes les sortes au moins quatre de chaque et soit sure d'inclure plusieurs extras des rond avec du glaçage au chocolats et les vermicelles arc-en-ciel. Cela ne me dérangerait pas non plus si tu me faisais des roulés à la cannelle avec des morceaux de noix et des raisins secs. J'ai toujours de la compagnie pour le petit-déjeuné, donc ne soit pas inquiet d'en faire trop les jeunes garçons seront heureux de dévorer la plupart des donuts, je suis certain. »

« Dobby va commencer dès maintenant, »l'elfe s'exclama heureux alors qu'il disparut à nouveau (l'elfe utilisait très rarement la cuisine de la tente pour cuisiner à part lorsque Harry lui parlais quand il travaillait).

Harry sourit tendrement en secouant sa tête devant l'enthousiasme que le petit être montrait à chaque fois que Harry lui demandait de faire quelque chose de spécial ou une faveur. Il entra dans sa chambre une minute plus tard et s'arrêta net, choqué par l'addition dans la pièce qui n'était pas présente la nuit dernière. Posé contre le mur à l'opposé du mur séparant la salle de bain de la chambre se trouvait un nouvel aquarium qui recouvrait toute la longueur du mur de la chambre.

Le vivarium était grand de un mètre, quatre mètres et demi de long (la longueur de la pièce), et trente centimètres de large avec une porte en verre à charnière sur le côté droit du vivarium. L'objet était posé sur un support en chêne pale et cuivre avec plusieurs tiroirs et placards qui correspondait avec le reste du décor. Le haut du vivarium était recouvert d'un solide couvercle en chêne qui en recouvrait la totalité. Le nouveau vivarium était aussi bien plus large à l'intérieur que ce qu'il était à l'extérieur et il semblait contenir une petite partie de l'île de Zevil qui avait précautionneusement récupéré et placé dans le vivarium. Harry découvrira aussi plus tard que l'objet possède aussi un système climatique (totalement régulé par de la magie) qui mime les conditions climatiques exacte de l'Île de Zevil (en incluant la température, l'humidité, les tempêtes saisonnières en plus du cycle jour/nuit).

Dans la partie gauche du vivarium se trouvait une falaise qui recouvrait environ un quart de la longueur du vivarium, complété avec des rocher, de la mousse, des fougères, des lianes, et une cascade s'écoulant dans un étang en bas de la falaise. Le bassin prenait un tiers de la longueur totale du container, s'étendant de la base de la falaise dans le fond du vivarium jusqu'au devant de l'habitat, et paraissait au moins être quatre pied de profondeur près de la falaise alors que la profondeur diminuait en s'approchant des bords du bassin. Il y avait toute sorte de plante aquatique poussant dans l'étang (nénuphars, roseau et des lentille d'eau pour en nommer quelques unes) et une large sélection de poissons locaux, crustacés, amphibiens, et d'insectes pouvait être aperçu nageant dans l'eau ou assis sur les plantes.

Au milieu du vivarium se trouvait plusieurs arbres poussant contre le fond du vivarium et un assortiment d'herbes sauvages, de buisson, du couvre-sol, et des fleurs poussant devant eux. En face des arbres se trouvait une des plus grosse pièce de bois de grève qu'Harry avait ramassé, une moitié de la pièce était immergé dans l'étang. Plusieurs petites espèces de mammifères (comme des souris, campagnols, et musaraigne) pouvait être vu s'agiter sur le sol dans cette section alors que quelques pinsons et autres petits oiseaux pouvaient être vu volant ou posés dans les arbres. Il y avait aussi d'autres insectes bougeant dans cette partie les plus visible étant les abeilles, les papillons, plusieurs espèces de scarabées, et d'araignées.

Le tiers final du vivarium contenait du sol nu et un tas de pierres qui formait une caverne avec un tunnel ouvert disparaissant dans l'ombre à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Plusieurs lianes, fougères, et herbes en fleur poussait sur la pierre qui construisait la cave (lui donnant une apparence plus naturelle et la rendant plus stable) avec des partie nue et plates avec de faible sortilèges chauffant appliqués ici et là. Invisible, plusieurs terriers de trouvaient dans les profondeurs de la cave avec un réseau de tunnel se connectant tous ensemble et une seconde sortie donnant derrière les arbres de la partie du milieu. Se réchauffant sur et autour des pierres étaient plusieurs couleuvres qui étaient de la même espèce que celui qui l'avait aidé à traquer le charmeur de serpent.

Dobby avait par erreur prit le désir de Harry de trouver une nouvelle maison pour le serpent voulait dire que Harry voulait garder le serpent comme animal de compagnie dans une cage qui imitait son habitat naturel.

Harry soupira alors qu'il réalisa rapidement qu'il ne sera pas capable de dire à Dobby qu'il avait fait une erreur sans blesser les sentiments de l'elfe ou de rendre les efforts que l'elfe avait fait pour recréer l'environnement une perte de temps. Il espérait juste que le serpent avec lequel il avait fait le marché était heureux de l'arrangement et que les serpents en plus que Dobby avait réussi à trouver n'était pas mécontent d'avoir été relocalisé. Il leurs demandera plus tard maintenant il avait besoin d'une douche rapide et de se changer avant de rejoindre les autres pour le petit-déjeuner.

En se retirant le terrarium de l'esprit, Harry se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se laver. Juste avant de rentrer dans la douche, il prit le temps de vérifier ses blessures de la nuit précédente et fut heureux de constater que les morsures avaient guéries pendant la nuit et que les hématomes avaient presque entièrement disparus ne laissant que les plus sérieuses visibles. Après sa douche, Harry enfila une fois de plus un jean, un t-shirt, des bottes, gants, et sa cape de duelliste sans s'embêter à changer les bandages qu'il avait porté pendant la nuit. Il n'oublia pas non plus de passer l'écharpe rouge qu'on lui avait donner à sa ceinture avant de se rattacher les cheveux et d'enfiler la casquette de Jacob (en relaçant le sort collant pour la garder en place).

Une fois habillé, il se redirigea vers le salon et la cuisine où Dobby attendait avec la nourriture demander. Harry remercia l'elfe (et pour la nourriture et pour le terrarium), rangea ses dernières affaires, attraper une sélection de fruit de son sac, et porta son sac et la nourriture dehors où les autres l'attendaient. Harry passa les fruits à Kurapika, l'omelette dans une boite et le bacon à Léorio avec les toasts, et il récupéra alors les rouleaux à la cannelle qu'il avait commandé se trouvant dans la boite avec les donuts encore chauds avant de passer la boite à Gon et Killua. Le visage d'incrédulité total de Killua quand le gamin découvrit que les donuts venait d'être fait comme il l'avait demandé et pas juste réchauffé était hilarant et cela fit sourire Harry de façon supérieur.

En regardant Gon et Killua se battre pour les donuts était plutôt amusant encore plus quand Flip et Flop plongeaient pour en voler un dans leurs mains de temps en temps. Harry était quand même content d'avoir prit ses rouleau à la cannelle en premier ou alors il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait réussi à en avoir une seule vu la vitesse à laquelle les enfants de douze ans engouffraient les friandises. Ce ne fut pas avant qu'ils aient finti de manger que Harry réalisa qu'il avait fait une grosse erreur il avait nourrit les deux garçons (une fois encore) volontairement, il avait volontairement satisfait leurs palets, et leurs avait donné une grosse quantité de sucre. Kurapika et Léorio lançaient des regards noirs vers Harry alors que les deux garçons surexcités bondissaient d'arbre en arbre comme des idiots.

Le groupe de cinq prirent leurs affaires, en vérifiant pour être certain d'avoir leurs deux badges, et se dirigèrent vers le point d'amarrage. Harry resta en arrière un moment pour discrètement faire tomber les barrières qui les avaient protégé et avait caché la clairière pour les cinq derniers jours avant de rattraper les autres. Alors qu'il rejoignait la conversation que les autres avait commencé, Harry réalisa qu'il ne se sentait plus hanté par les cauchemars qui l'avait réveillé ou les souvenirs sombres qui les avait alimentés et une nouvelle légèreté apparu dans les pas du sorcier alors qu'il espérait que cela voulait dire que cela était quelque chose qui ne se reproduirait pas.

Ils riaient encore et parlaient avec vivacité lorsqu'ils sortirent des arbres pour joindre trois autres candidats qui s'étaient rassemblés au point de départ. Les trois hommes plus âgés jetèrent un coup d'oeil devant le comportement plutôt enfantin de leur groupe alors que Gon et Killua essayaient de faire tomber Harry pendant que le sorcier utilisait une combinaison de mouvement de gymnastique et d'acrobatie pour les en empêcher. Gon devint anormalement silencieux au moment où ses yeux tombèrent sur le numéro quarante-quatre qui parlait doucement avec le numéro trois cent un qui était plutôt troublant. Debout du côté opposé de ces deux-là était le numéro deux cent quatre-vingt-quatorze.

Juste avant que le temps ne soit fini, les candidats cinquante-trois et cent quatre-vingt-onze arrivèrent ce qui augmentait le nombre de finaliste qui était arrivé jusqu'au point de départ jusqu'à dix. Une fois que le compte à rebours fut finit, on demanda au dix candidat de prouver que qu'ils avaient le nombre de points demandé pour passer l'épreuve chacun d'eux montrant soit leur deux ou quatre badges (selon si ils avaient garder leur badge et obtenu celui de leur cible ou non, ou si ils ont eu à collecter trois autres badge en plus du l'un des deux). Harry fut un petit peu surpris quand il vit que Gon possédait le numéro quarante-quatre et il se demanda comment l'adolescent avait obtenu le badge de ce gars sinistre et si c'était lui qui lui avait fait ce marron qu'il portait encore (même si il était à moitié soigné).

Les pensées silencieuses de Harry furent interrompues quand on leur demanda de monter sur le bateau qui les avait ramené sur l'île pour qu'ils puissent retourner sur l'île de la Tour aux Astuces où le dirigeable qui les avait déposé en haut de la tour les attendait. Les dix personnes furent félicités pour avoir passé les quatre premières épreuves de l'Examen de Hunter de cette année et on les informa que les détails sur la dernière Épreuve de l'Exam leur seront donné quand ils atteindront leur destination finale.

En très peu de temps, ils étaient tous débarqués du petit bateau et en train de monter dans le dirigeable où ils furent chaudement accueillis par les examinateur des épreuves précédentes ainsi que par le président avant d'être informé qu'ils auront trois jours pour se reposer et se relaxer pendant lesquels ils se dirigeront vers leur destination. Harry se sentit légèrement ennuyer par le délai en plus il était plus que prêt à ce que cet examen soit enfin terminé pour qu'il puisse décider de ce qu'il allait faire avec sa vie une fois qu'il saura si oui ou non il gagnera sa licence.

Il le fut encore plus lorsque Kurapika et Léorio le traînèrent (se débattant) jusqu'à l'infirmerie qui était à bord du navire aérien après que le groupe de cinq ait choisi un dortoir à se partager et qu'il est mit en place la tente pour Flip et Flop.


	14. Donner x et x Prendre

**Voila je suis de retour! J'ai commencer mon travail a intermarché au Portugal, donc je ne sais pas l'emploi du temps que j'aurai pour publier mais je continue, ça c'est certain. Les commentaires que j'ai reçu jusqu'à maintenant étaient géniaux. Je sais que ma syntaxe n'ai pas la meilleure mais j'espère que je me suis quand même améliorée. N'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques, j'annonce que je reposterai cette histoire après l'avoir bien relue et corrigée une fois vers le trentième chapitre. Cette œuvre n'ai pas la mienne ni les personnages qui en font partie.**

Chapitre 14 : Donner x et x Prendre

« Qu'est qui vous amène tous les trois à l'infirmerie ? » un grand homme d'âge moyen avec des cheveux d'un brun clair généreusement agrémenté de gris et de blanc, des yeux de couleur noisette qui était ouvert et amicaux, et une fine moustache au dessus de lèvres pulpeuse leur demanda alors qu'ils entraient dans la pièce.

« Nous étions inquiet pour la santé de notre ami, » Léorio dit alors qu'il poussa Harry vers l'avant alors que Kurapika bloquait la porte pour empopêcher le sorcier de sortir de l'infirmerie. « Il a été mordu par au moins deux douzaines de serpents hier, tous venimeux. »

« Je vous ai dit que j'allais bien je me suis déjà soigné, » Harry hissa en lançant un regard noir à Léorio.

« Tu t'es soigné toi-même tu dis ? Comment as-tu fais cela exactement ? Avais-tu accès à chaque anti-venin pour chaque espèce qui t'ont mordu ? Et par quelles espèces t'es-tu fais mordre ? »

« Il y avait au moins six espèces différentes et j'avais un antidote général pour aider à combattre le venin que j'ai pris dans la demi-heure après avoir été blessé. » Harry répliqua en se tournant pour faire face à l'homme. Il fronça alors des sourcils quand il remarqua la blouse verte pale qu'il portait en-dessous d'un manteau de laboratoire avant de demander : « Qui êtes-vous, au fait ? »

« Je suis le Docteur Neil Mackle, » répondit l'homme alors qu'il leva lui aussi un sourcil devant l'impolitesse de Harry. « Et puis-je demander votre nom, jeune homme ? »

« James Evans. »

« Evans… Evans… pourquoi ce nom me dit-il quelque chose, » Le Dr Mackle marmonna alors qu'il chercha dans ses poches jusqu'à ce qu'il en sorte un morceau de papier chiffonné qu'il déplissa bruyamment. « Ah ! C'est pourquoi le président Nétéro a demandé que je te donne un examen complet pendant le vol pour s'assurer que tu allait suffisamment bien physiquement pour participer à la dernière épreuve de L'Examen vu que tu es le seul candidat qui n'as eu aucun examen complet depuis plus de cinq ans. Donc, j'imagine que je dois être reconnaissant envers tes amis pour t'avoir traîner ici avant que je ne doive te chasser moi-même. Pourquoi ne commencerais-tu pas par enlever tes vêtements sauf pour tes sous-vêtements et t'asseoir sur le lit le plus proche pendant que je récupère un questionnaire vierge pour que je puisse commencer un dossier sur toi. »

« Je vais vous jouer des tours pendant très longtemps pour cela. » Harry hissa alors qu'il retirait son manteau de duel et qu'il le plaçait sur le dos de la chaise se trouvant à côté du lit le plus proche.

Ni Kurapika ni Léorio ne semblaient particulièrement inquiet par rapport à la menace alors qu'ils se laissèrent calmement tomber sur une pair de chaises proches (pour être sur que Harry n'essaye pas de se faufiler dehors). Harry grimaça une dernière fois vers les deux avant de se déshabiller prenant le temps de bien plier chaque objet alors qu'il le retirait en dépit du fait que tous ses vêtements étaient couverts de boue. Le docteur retourna au moment où Harry finissait et l'homme remarqua finalement la boue dans les cheveux de Harry et recouvrant son visage et il fit claquer sa langue avant de mener Harry dans la salle de bain de l'infirmerie pour se nettoyer.

Une fois de retour dans la partie principale de l'infirmerie, le Dr Mackle commença l'examen physique en le pesant et le mesurant avant de vérifier sa température et sa pression sanguine. L'homme vérifia ses yeux, ses oreilles, son nez, et sa gorge, écouta ses poumons, testa ses réflexes, et prit en photo toutes ses cicatrices. Le docteur posa aussi un flot de questions sans fin à propos du régime de Harry, son programme d'exercice, et son histoire médicale passé alors qu'il piquait et poussait l'adolescent. Depuis longtemps habitué à l'approche magique des vérifications de santé (ce qui comprenait rien de plus que l'agitation d'une baguette et quelques sorts), Harry devenait rapidement à la fois irrité et inconfortable avec les mains du docteur qui s'approchaient.

Le sorcier de quinze ans arriva à contenir tempérament pendant tout l'examen jusqu'à ce que l'homme se prépare à prendre de son sang. Panique et furie remplirent le mage alors qu'il se rappelait la dernière fois que quelqu'un lui avait prit du sang et ce qu'il en avait fait. Le moment où le Dr Mackle commença à préparer une seringue et sortir des fioles dans lesquelles il avait l'intention de mettre le sang de Harry (des fioles qui ressemblaient bien trop à celui que Pettigrew avait utilisé pour prendre de son sang après avoir ouvert le creux du coude droit de Harry), l'adolescent plongea du lit, s'empara de ses vêtements, et s'enfuit de la pièce sans prendre la peine de se rhabiller.

Les trois individus qui étaient dans la pièce avec lui avait été totalement pris au dépourvu par sa réaction et furent donc lent à donner la chasse. Harry avait prit avantage de son avance enfilant sa chemise et son manteau pendant qu'il courait alors qu'il plaçait ses bottes, gants et pantalon dans son sac en mokeskin pour libérer ses mains. Il courut alors à travers le labyrinthe de couloirs qui remplissait le dirigeable jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un placard vide où il allât. Un rapide mouvement de poignet ferma la porte avec une petite explosion de magie alors que l'adolescent se laissa tomber contre le mur alors qu'il luttait pour récupérer sa respiration.

Il avait dut rester ici pendant une heure complète avant d'être suffisamment calmé pour finir de s'habiller même s'il n'était pas encore en train de penser clairement alors qu'il restait blottit dans le placard sombre. Il était assis pendant près de quatre heures dans ce placard quand il entendit l'interphone du navire s'allumer pour annoncer que le président Nétéro allait interviewer chacun des candidats dans l'ordre du numéro de leur badges. Une heure après cela, Harry entendit son numéro et son alias être appelé et il considéra ignorer les instructions de se diriger vers le bureau du président jusqu'à ce que son nom soit appelé une seconde fois.

Se glissant hors du placard après avoir ouvert la porte, Harry se dirigea prudemment vers le bureau de Nétéro ayant besoin de demander la direction au moins deux fois sur son chemin. Tout le temps où il bougeait à travers le dirigeable, le sorcier sursautait à chaque ombres qui bougeait et s'arrêtait à chaque fois que quelqu'un apparaissait soudainement. Il était dans un sale état quand il atteignit le bureau de Nétéro ( à la fois physiquement et mentalement alors que ses vêtements étaient toujours couverts de boue séché) tous les muscle de son corps tendus, son rythme cardiaque très rapide, sa respiration rapide et peu profonde, ses yeux grands ouverts, vitreux, et constamment regardant autour de lui.

Harry hésita un bref instant avant de frapper à la porte pour annoncer sa présence. Le Président Nétéro lui dit d'entrer presque aussitôt que son poing toucha la porte et Harry hésita à nouveau (sa peur commandant toujours ses actes) avant d'ouvrir la porte avec réluctance ses yeux faisant le tour de la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose de menaçant. Il nota rapidement le thème Japonais de la décoration et que la pièce était vide à part pour lui-même et le vieil homme assis derrière une table basse au milieu de la pièce.

« Ah, ravi de voir que tu es enfin arrivé, jeune homme je commençait à croire que tu t'étais perdu ou que tu avais décidé d'abandonner. S'il-te-plaît assis-toi pour que l'on puisse commencer. »

Harry étudia Nétéro pendant une minute avant de faire comme il l'avait demandé s'agenouillant sur le petit coussin qui se trouvait en face du vieil homme sans se préoccupé des morceaux de boue secs qui tombaient de ses vêtements. Il se sentait très inconfortable avec l'examen intense que l'homme lui donnait en réponse et Harry se sentait nu sous ce regard.

« J'ai été informé que tu avais passé plusieurs heures à l'infirmerie quand tu es monté à bord je crois que toute blessure que tu as reçu étaient suffisamment mineur qu'elles ne t'empêcheront pas de participer à l'Épreuve Finale ? »

Harry tressaillit violemment devant le rappel du lieu où il se trouvait auparavant et ce que le docteur voulait de lui avant qu'il ne dise d'une voix rauque, « Je vais bien. »

« C'est bon de l'entendre, » Nétéro murmura avant de prendre le dossier sur le sol qu'il regarda pendant un moment avant d'ouvrir un pot d'encre et se saisi d'un pinceau de calligraphie Japonaise. L'homme retourna son regard vers Harry alors qu'il demanda, « Pourquoi veux-tu devenir un Hunter ? »

« C'est compliqué, » Harry répondit d'une voix basse après un court débat intérieur sur le fait qu'il serait oui ou non sage de donner à l'homme une réponse évasive éventuellement il décida que ce serait mieux d'être complètement honnête. « Entrer dans l'Examen de Hunter n'était pas exactement mon idée mais je n'avais pas de meilleur idées à ce moment-là et je pensais que de participer à cet Examen me donnerai au moins une chance de trouver qui je suis et qui je voulais être. La chance de devenir plus fort était aussi attirante comme je ne pouvais pas me permettre de rester faible donc j'imagine que la perspective d'être entraîné par un Hunter Professionnel était quelque chose qui m'a empêcher d'abandonner malgré le fait que les épreuves étaient plutôt facile et ennuyeuses. »

« Entraînement ? Quel sorte d'entraînement l'Association des Hunter peux possiblement donner à un jeune sorcier qui devrait, en principe être enfermé dans un château en Écosse à ce moment-ci de l'année, jeune homme ? »

Un sentiment de pure terreur s'alluma en Harry alors qu'il sauta sur ses pieds et s'éloigna de l'homme le moment où il admit savoir que Harry était un sorcier. Il plaça sa main vers son brassard droit pour prendre sa baguette, juste pour réaliser qu'il serait bien trop dangereux d'utiliser trop de magie dans le dirigeable en vol. Sa prochaine pensée fut de s'enfuir de la pièce alors qu'il courait vers la porte juste pour trouver qu'elle avait été verrouillée après son entrée.

« Calmes-toi, jeune homme je ne te veux aucun mal. »

« Merde ! Laissez moi sortir d'ici, » Harry aboya par dessus son épaule sans regarder alors qu'il essaya à nouveau d'ouvrir la porte.

« Asseyez-vous, _Mr Evans_ vous ne quitterez pas cette pièce avant que nous ayons finis notre discussion, » Nétéro ordonna dans une voix qui demandait une exécution immédiate.

Harry lâcha lentement la porte et se tourna pour faire face à Nétéro alors que le sang quittait son visage devant la réalisation que l'homme suspectait que Harry lui avait mentit à propos de son nom (au cause de la façon dont il avait appuyé l'alias de Harry) le fisant craindre que l'homme savait exactement qui il était (il avait spécifiquement mentionné Poudlard, même si il n'avait pas donné de nom). Il s'effondra alors contre la porte et couvrit son visage avec ses mains avant de se maudire silencieusement pour avoir été un idiot.

« Assieds-toi, » Nétéro répéta d'une voix bien plus douce.

Harry laissa tomber ses bras avec lassitude et se poussa de la porte, défaite évidente dans toute sa posture alors qu'il traversait la pièce lentement, s'asseyant à nouveau sur le coussin, et baissa la tête. Il déglutit autour du morceau de peur dans sa gorge alors qu'il demanda d'une voix enroué, « Comment avez-vous su que j'étais un sorcier ? »

« Tu veux dire à part le fait que les sortilège de dissimulation ne marchent pas sur les caméras de surveillances et que des balais normaux ne volent pas ? Nétéro demanda sèchement en retour. « Simple, j'ai reconnu tes yeux et le nom que tu dit être le tien. »

« Vais-je être disqualifié maintenant ? » harry demanda d'une voix douce alors qu'il se hérissa devant cette petite dose d'information il ne savait pas que les sorts de Ignore-moi ne fonctionnaient pas sur les caméras de surveillances. « Vais-je être arrêté ou autre chose pour être ici ? »

« Que tu sois disqualifié ou non dépend de comment tu réponds à mes questions et de oui ou non tu passes la Dernière Epreuve. Pour ton autre question… pourquoi penses-tu que tu seras arrêté ? »

« On m'a dit que les Hunters chassaient les sorciers. »

« Et bien, il y a du vrai dans cela nous chassons les Mages Noirs pour garder la paix. Et quelques Hunters sont envoyés après les autres êtres magiques pour d'autres raisons seulement connus de leurs clients après tout, tous les Hunters ne sont pas des saints et il ne sont pas au dessus d'assassiner pour le bon prix. »

« Oh. »

« Maintenant, devrions-nous continuer, jeune homme ? Nous étions en train de parler de ton intérêt dans un entraînement et les raisons pour lesquels tu n'étais pas en train d'étudier à Poudlard pour cet entraînement basé sur ta dernière adresse connue. »

« Je ne veux pas mourir, monsieur. »

« Je ne suis pas ta logique, jeune homme. Peut-être qu'un petit peu d'information sur le contexte… ? »

Harry fixa l'homme pendant longtemps alors qu'il pesait les risques qu'il prenait si il disait la vérité. Éventuellement, il leva ses jambes et plaça sa joue sur ses genoux (sans être embêté par la boue sèche) alors qu'il commença doucement, « Mes parents furent assassinés quand j'étais encore un bébé et je fut envoyé vivre avec la demi-sœur de ma mère. En grandissant, on m'a répété que mes parents étaient des alcooliques bon à riens et des accros à la drogue qui étaient morts lors d'un accident de voiture et que j'aurais du mourir avec eux... »

Pendant les trois prochaines heures, Harry parla jusqu'à extinction de voix alors qu'il parlait de comment il avait grandit avec les Dursleys, découvert qu'il était un sorcier, apprit la vérité à propos de ses parents, et chacune de ses quatre années à Poudlard. Les seules choses desquelles il n'a pas parlé était les faits qu'il était toujours en contact avec son parrain (son besoin de protéger Sirius bien trop enraciné dans sa magie et son âme), son vrai nom et âge, et le nom de ses parents (sa peur de Dumbledore bien trop grande pour mentionner l'un des deux dernier). Il n'était pas certain du pourquoi il s'ouvrait au vieil homme assit en face de lui mais il sentait que c'était une bonne chose à faire (le jeune sorcier ne sachant pas qu'il était manipuler subtilement par le Nen d'un Hunter caché).

« … et après avoir entendu Dumbledore et Rogue planifiant ma mort, je savais que je devais m'échapper. J'ai eu de l'aide pour quitter le château et me suis retrouvé à Gringotts. Les gobelins m'ont alors aidés à tout préparer et ont fait des arrangements pour que je soit sortit d'Angleterre clandestinement. Je suis monté à bord d'un bateau ce soir-là et maintenant je suis ici. » Harry finit fatigué sa gorge sèche et douloureuse pour avoir parler aussi longtemps.

« Là, bois ceci cela fera du bien à ta gorge, » Nétéro lui intima alors qu'il lui versait une tasse de thé vert et ajoutait une cuillère de miel avant de la donner à l'adolescent. « Je dois dire que c'était une histoire bien différente que ce à quoi je m'attendais et si je n'étais pas déjà familier avec le monde magique, alors j'aurais pensé que tu me disais des contes de fées. Je te remercie d'avoir été honnête avec moi, jeune homme. »

Harry bougea gêné en réponse au remerciement de l'homme avant de murmurer une reconnaissance pratiquement inaudible il se sentait distinctement inconfortable maintenant qu'il pensait à la quantité qu'il avait révélé au vieil homme. Après quelques minutes il mit son sentiment de côté alors qu'il demanda, « Puis-je y aller ? »

« Pas encore je voulais te parler de ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt à l'infirmerie Pourquoi t'es-tu enfuis vers la fin de ton examen avec le Dr Mackle ? »

« Il allait voler mon sang... »

« Il n'allait pas voler ton sang, jeune homme il allait seulement prendre un couple d'échantillons de ton sang pour qu'il puisse l'étudier pour voir des problèmes de santé potentiel. »

« Il n'y a rien qui ne va pas chez moi. »

« Tu devras quand même lui donner un échantillon de ton sang... »

« La dernière fois que quelqu'un a pris un 'échantillon' de mon sang, ils ont ressuscité le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Comme si j'allais risquer de laisser cela se produire une seconde fois ! Mon sang va rester la où il appartient, » Harry grogna têtu alors qu'il bougeait sur son coussin préparé à quitter la pièce.

« Oh, » le Président Nétéro souffla surpris une fois qu'il prit le temps d'analyser la déclaration de Harry. « Je suppose que nous pouvons ré-adresser ce problème particulier une autre fois. Il y avait aussi plusieurs autres choses que tu as mentionné que je voudrais parler plus en profondeur avec toi mais cela peut attendre la fin de l'Épreuve Finale de l'Examen quand nous saurons si tu obtiens ta licence ou non. »

Harry fit un son du fond de sa gorge pour réponse alors qu'il bougeait une nouvelle fois sa panique toujours dangereusement proche de la surface à cause du sujet précédent. Quand il semblait que rien de plus allait être dit, il demanda : « Avons nous enfin fini ? J'ai des choses à faire. »

« Presque, nous devons encore finir l'interview originale ce qui ne devrait pas prendre trop longtemps comme je n'ai plus que deux questions à te poser premièrement, peux-tu me dire quels autres candidats tu as gardé un œil sur depuis le début de l'examen ? »

« Tous, je suppose… même si je souhaiterai avoir payé une plus grande attention à ce satané charmeur de serpent. »

« Intéressant. Dernière question qui des candidats restant voudrais-tu le moins combattre ? »

Harry fredonna en pensant pendant un moment alors qu'il considérait les cinq candidats qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment avant de répondre, « Numéro trois cent un… il y a quelque chose chez cet homme qui me dérange et le quarante-quatre est plus qu'un peu flippant. »

« Merci, Mr Evans je crois bien que c'était tout ce que j'avais besoins de toi. Avais-tu des questions que tu voulais me poser avant de partir ? »

« Juste une, monsieur, » Harry répliqua alors qu'il leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de Nétéro pour la première fois depuis que l'homme avait révélé qu'il savait que Harry était un sorcier. « Plus tôt vous avez dit reconnaître mais yeux et depuis les cinq dernières années tout le monde m'a toujours dit que j'avais les yeux de ma mère… Donc, pouvez-vous s'il-vous-plaît me dire, quand avez-vous rencontré ma mère ? »

« Je suis désolé, jeune homme, mais je ne crois pas avoir jamais rencontré ta mère, » le Président nétéro contra en posant le pinceau sur la table et se détendant pour étudier Harry un moment. « J'étais, cependant, un bonne ami avec un sorcier du nom de Grégory Evans jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tué en quarante-trois et je suis resté en contact avec son fils, Samuel, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'installe en Angleterre. Leur yeux étaient d'un vert identique au tiens et Greg m'a une fois dit que je ne verrais de tels yeux que chez des êtres magique qui ont du sang Evans coulant dans leurs veines. J'ai suspecté que tu étais parents avec ces deux hommes le moment où j'ai vu tes yeux. »

« Vous connaissiez mon arrière grand-père et mon grand-père... » Harry répéta alors que sa bouche s'assécha. « Pouvez-vous… ? Me diriez-vous s'il-vous-plaît… ? Comment ils étaient ? »

« Greg était un sacré Hunter et l'un des meilleur que j'ai eu le privilège de combattre au côté, » Nétéro répondit avec un petit sourire affectueux. « Et son fils aurait été un très bon Hunter lui aussi, si il avait choisit d'obtenir sa licence. Maintenant, vas, jeune homme j'ai du travail à faire. »

Harry hocha la tête et se leva sur des jambes engourdies d'être restées assis dans une position pendant aussi longtemps. Il quitta alors la pièce sans un regard en arrière alors qu'il cherchait à mettre le plus de distance possible entre le vieil homme et lui pendant que l'interphone s'alluma une fois de plus pour informer Killua que c'était à son tour d'être interrogé. Harry commença à se diriger vers les dortoirs où il avait mit en place sa tente juste pour changer de direction à la dernière minute il n'avait aucun désir d'être traîné vers l'infirmerie une seconde fois par Léorio et Kurapika. Il finit par vagabonder sans but pendant près d'une heure avant d'avoir la malchance de croiser le chemin avec le candidat quarante-quatre pour la première fois.

Une minute, il marchait le long d'un couloir vide et la minute suivante il faisait face à une impasse qu'il jurait ne pas être là une minute plus tôt. Il fit simplement volte-face pour faire le chemin en sens inverse pour se trouver piégé dans un couloir de six pieds de long avec l'homme au cheveux roux l'observant avec des yeux couleur ambre depuis l'endroit où il était adossé contre le mur quelques pas plus loin. Harry grimaça devant le fait d'avoir été pris de court par la présence inattendue de l'autre hommeet l plaça sa main sur la poignée de son épée d'entraînement en se maudissant silencieusement d'avoir laisser son sac (et l'épée de Gryffondor) dans sa tente.

« Tu es une petite souris intrigante, » l'homme fit en ronronnant presque alors qu'il baissait ses yeux pour évaluer la nouvelle position de la main droite de Harry avant qu'il ne remonte pour rencontrer son regard. « Je suis aussi plutôt impressionné qu'une petite chose comme toi ai réussi à aller aussi loin sans effort apparent. Cela me rend désireux de voir comment tu te débrouille dans un combat quand tu es pris au piège. »

« Que veux-tu exactement de moi ? » Harry demanda prudemment alors qu'il fronçait ses sourcils en réponse aux mots de l'homme.

« Ah, une souris bien effronté tu es pour aller droit vers le point au lieu d'apprécier la conversation. L'impatience de la jeunesse ne cessera jamais de m'amuser et de m'ennuyer. »

« Si tu étais intéressé dans une conversation, tu m'aurais approché dans une location un peu plus publique au lieu de me tendre une embuscade dans un couloir seul. Et même si j'ai put paraître impatient toi, de l'autre côté, est juste grossier en plus de te montrer comme un pédophile effrayant. »

« Tu es une petite souris bien brave en considérant que je tiens ta vie entre les paumes de mes mains là maintenant. »

« Ah, terrain familier au moins, » fit Harry d'une voix traînante alors qu'il plaça ses mains plus loin de son épée d'entraînement pour qu'il puisse croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine et utiliser le mouvement pour se saisir de sa baguette. « Je dois admettre que c'était l'une des menaces les plus subtile que j'ai reçu à travers les années. Malheureusement, je crains qu'elle n'a pas inspiré la crainte que tu pouvais espérer qu'elle créerai. Après tout, les menaces de mort courent les rues et j'ai eu bien plus vieux, plus moche, et bien plus puissant me menaçant depuis le jour où j'ai vu le jour. Étais-ce tout ce que tu voulais avec moi ? Si, oui, pourrais-tu partir ? Tu m'ennuies pratiquement à en pleurer et j'ai d'autre chose que je voudrais faire au lieu de cela. »

« Je t'ennuie ? » le man répéta incrédule.

« Presque à en pleurer, » Harry confirma alors qu'il prétendit retenir un bâillement.

L'atmosphère dans le couloir bloqué devint oppressive un battement de cœur plus tard et l'homme ferma ses yeux, lança sa tête en arrière, passa ses mains le long de son corps, et gémit d'extase. Déjà méfiant d'avoir été coincé et toujours gardant une prise faible sur la panique qui l'avait parcouru plus tôt, Harry s'activa au moment où l'homme détourna ses yeux de lui. Sa baguette prête en un éclair il lança un Ignore-moi et un sort insonorisant sur lui-même alors que sa main droite sortait sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il plaça autour de lui avant de se déplacer vers le côté opposé de l'espace fermé avant de s'agenouiller bien bas et d'attendre.

« Oh, petite souris tu sais certainement comment... » l'homme commença alors qu'il semblait revenir à ses sens juste pour s'interrompre quand il ouvrit finalement ses yeux et découvrit que Harry avait disparu. Le regard choqué sur le visage du rouquin était plutôt comique et Harry aurait pouffé si la situation n'était pas aussi sérieuse. Tout amusement disparu une seconde plus tard quand le regard tourna plutôt menaçant et qu'il ronronna, « Que tu es une souris astucieuse. Je crois que je vais vraiment apprécier de te poursuivre dans ce qui semble être un jeu du chat et de la souris prometteur. »

Harry frissonna alors qu'il regardait l'homme briser l'illusion quelconque qu'il avait du utiliser pour sceller le couloir avant de partir. Une fois qu'il eut disparu, Harry se laissa aller contre le mur et pressa sa main contre son visage alors qu'il pensait, _par les sous-vêtement mangés par des mites de Merlin je pense que cet homme m'effraye plus que Voldemort et tous ses Mangemorts réunis_.

Éventuellement, il se remit sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers la chambre où sa tente se trouvait laissant à la fois sa cape d'invisibilité et ses sorts pour éviter tout le monde. Harry était plus qu'un petit peu surpris quand il trouva la pièce totalement vide avant de réaliser que les quatre autres devaient soit être en train de le chercher soit en train d'être eux-même interrogé (Léorio, Kurapika, et Gon avaient les numéros les plus élevés de tout les candidats restant). Finalement, où ils étaient et ce qu'ils faisaient n'était pas important Harry était juste contant qu'ils étaient hors de la pièce comme il ne voulait pas de compagnie.

Plongeant dans sa tente, Harry retira sa cape et les sorts avant de pendre le panneau 'ne pas déranger' devant la porte de sa tente (pour que les autres sachent au moins qu'il était là) et passa le reste de l'après-midi et de la soirée à faire ses exercices physiques. Quand il devint trop fatigué pour faire une autre série, Harry prit une douche chaude et tomba sur son lit sans mettre de réveil. Il dormit de façon discontinu pour la deuxième fois d'affilé ses rêves une fois de plus harceler de souvenirs et de cauchemars.

Après le troisième ou quatrième cauchemar, Harry abandonna l'idée de dormir et passa plusieurs heures à jouer avec ses papillons conjurés imprégnant les constructions magiques de Maléfices Piquant de faibles Maléfices Bouillant qui 'mordrait' n'importe qui sur qui ils atterriront. Il lança ensuite un sortilège de duplication spécialisé qui clonera les papillons à chaque fois qu'ils seront 'tués' avant de les ramener dans le pot. Il attrapa un crayon et écrit 'Attention : Papillon Enragés à manipuler avec soin' sur le côté extérieur du récipient. Harry plaça ensuite discrètement le contenant juste devant la tente, sachant que Killua et possiblement Gon seront tous les deux curieux et assez sceptique pour l'ouvrir et relâcher les papillons dans la pièce.

La blague prête, le sorcier attrapa rapidement l'un des long fil de chair que Fred et George lui avait donné pour Noël (quelque chose qu'ils appelaient des oreilles extensibles), plaça un Ignore-Moi sur celle-ci, glissa un bout hors de la tente, inséra l'autre bout dans son oreille, et attendit avec le livre que les jumeaux lui avaient offert pour son anniversaire sur les sorts pour des blagues (appelé _Cent Sorts Pour Faire Rire vos Amis et Pleurer vos Ennemis_ ). Il était en train de mémoriser l'incantation et le mouvement de baguette pour le Maléfice de la Chaussure Maladroite (faire trébucher sur de l'air vos amis inopinément pendant environ six heures) quand la voix aigu de Killua dans son oreille attira son attention loin de son livre.

 _« D'où est-ce que ce truc viens ? »_

 _«_ _Je ne sais pas ce n'était pas là quand on est aller dormir la nuit dernière. »_ Gon répondit suivit du son de verre glissant sur le sol. _« Je ne pense pas avoir jamais vu des papillons de cette couleur auparavant. »_

Le verre glissa à nouveau sur le sol avant que Killua ne dit, _« Regarde, il y a quelque chose d'écrit sur le bocal qu'est-ce que ça dit ? »_

 _« Attention : Papillons Enragés à manipuler avec soin... »_

« Papillons enragés ? A quel point pense-t-il qu'on est stupide ? Les papillons ne peuvent pas avoir la rage ! » Killua s'exclama alors que le son du verre glissant retentit une fois de plus suivi par le son d'un couvercle ouvert.

« Vous deux devriez laisser les affaires de James tranquilles vous savez qu'il n'est pas au-dessus de vous faire une blague intentionnellement, » Kurapika intervint à ce moment-là.

« Pff, ce sont des papillons, Kurapika qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire ? Les chatouiller jusqu'à la mort en se posant sur eux ? » Léorio contra négligemment.

Harry ricana et souhaitait oser sortir sa tête de la tente pour attraper l'expression de leur visage quand les papillons commenceront à les 'mordre. Il y avait un bruit vague d'une douzaine battement d'ailes, une exclamation excité, et le son de quelque chose de lourd frappant le sol avant de rouler.

« Ils sont si joli à voler dans toute la pièce… et il y en a tant, je ne pensais pas qu'il y en avait autant dans le pot, » Gon s'exclama alors qu'il y avait un bruit de pas soudain.

« Tu vois je t'avais dit qu'ils n'étaient pas enragés ! Regarde, ils m'aiment vraiment… ouch ! Que diable ?! Ow ! Ouch ! Pourquoi diable me mordent-ils ? » Killua cria alors que le son d'une claque retentit.

« De quoi parles-tu ? Les papillons n'ont pas de dents ils ne peuvent pas te mordre, » Kurapika pointa.

« Comme si ils ne peuvent pas ! Ces truc ont des dents… et leur morsure font foutrement mal ! » Killua lui cria.

« ow, ow, ouch, putain, Kurapika, Killua a raison ces stupides petits insectes ont des dents aiguisés et douloureuses ! Léorio cria ensuite.

« Ouch, remet-les rapidement dans le pot ! » Gon cria entre deux glapissements.

« Pourquoi diable y a-t-il autant de ces petites pestes ? Se multiplient-ils ? Kurpika demanda d'une voix qui était un mixte entre irritation et d'incrédulité.

Le bout de l'Oreille extensible tomba de l'oreille de Harry alors qu'il commença à se rouler et à rire devant le chaos complet qui se passait en ce moment dans l'autre pièce. Il fit une note mental de se rappeler de passer l'idée de 'papillons enragés' au jumeaux pour les vendre dans leur magasin de farce et attrape. Mieux encore, il leur enverra une boite sans leur dire ce que c'était et il verra combien de chaos il pourront causer avec eux et si ils se feront attrapé dans la blague eux aussi.

Harry regagna éventuellement le contrôle de son corps une demi-heure plus tard et réintroduisit l'Oreille Extensible dans son oreille et faillit éclater de rire une seconde fois quand il apprit que les autres étaient toujours en train de lutter pour envoyer les papillons dans le récipient. Toutes les quelques minutes, il ricanait par rapport aux jurons et aux collisions qui continuaient d'être filtrés par l'outil d'écoute qu'il portait. À la fin, cela leur prit prêt de trois heures pour capturer le dernier papillon et de remettre le pot là où il était lorsque Killua l'avait trouvé.

Le sorcier prit quelques minutes pour se calmer et de réarranger ses vêtements pour faire croire qu'il venait juste de s'habiller avant de sortir la tête de la tente et demanda, « Hey, vous n'auriez pas vu un pot de… Oh ! Peu importe, ils sont là ! » Il leva alors les yeux pour trouver les quatre le regardant avec des yeux meurtrier et il eut besoin de toute sa volonté pour ne pas rire à nouveau quand il remarqua les furoncles et les marques couvrant presque tout centimètre de leur peau découverte. « C'est une bonne chose que vous n'ayez pas relâché ces gars c'est une espèce très rare de papillon et leur venin est particulièrement méchant spécialement si on y est allergique. »

Harry retourna dans la tente une seconde plus tard et explosa immédiatement dans une crise de fou rire à cause des regards horrifiés qui se formaient sur le visage des autre au moment où il avait mentionné du venin.


	15. Persistance x et x Pénalités

**Voila le prochain, toujours rien ne m'appartient et je serais ravi de recevoir vos commentaires. Merci pour tous les commentaires précédent cela me réchauffe toujours le cœur quand je les lis. A la prochaine et bonne lecture.**

Chapitre Quinze : Persistance x et x Pénalités

Cela leur prit trois jours et demi pour atteindre leur destination finale un hôtel plutôt luxueux qui appartenait au Comité de d'Examen des Hunter. Pendant ce temps, quand Harry ne dormait pas, il s'entraînait physiquement, lisait de nouveaux sorts, ou jouait des tours sur quiconque l'avait énervé. Il ne quittait aussi jamais le dortoir où sa tente avait été mise en place le sorcier ne voulait aucunement rencontrer à nouveau le numéro quarante-quatre, de supporter plus de questions indiscrète du président, ou d'être coincé par le docteur qui, il le craignait, était encore après son sang.

Le sorcier sera le dernier des candidats à quitter le navire volant une fois qu'ils étaient à terre alors qu'il restait en arrière afin d'éviter d'être proche du numéro quarante-quatre. La première chose qu'il fit une fois sur le sol dure fut d'envoyer Flip et Flip s'étirer les ailes et de chasser de la nourriture fraîche pour la première fois en quelques jours. Il leur dit de ne pas aller trop loin comme il en enverrait un avec une lettre bientôt une fois que l'Épreuve Finale sera finit et qu'il saura si il passe l'Examen ou non (pour qu'il puisse planifier où il ira après).

Quand il finit par suivre les autres à l'intérieur, Harry procrastina intentionnellement une seconde fois alors qu'il faisait attention à mettre un pied devant l'autre ( le talon touchant le doigt de pied en une ligne droite) tout en disant à haute voix des numéros aléatoire. Il n'était pas vraiment certain de ce qui l'avait fait agir de la sorte mais les regards ennuyés ou amusés de tous le monde était une récompense plus que suffisante, spécialement quand il devint clair qu'il l'attendait tous. Il ignora complètement les regards noirs qu'on lui envoyait alors qu'il continuait de 'compter' son chemin jusqu'à la place entre Killua et Gon, sachant qu'il irritait plus d'un adulte présents.

Une fois qu'il était en place, il se redressa et donna au Président Nétéro son attention totale comme si il n'avait pas été en train de faire le clown quelques secondes plus tôt. Le vieil homme ria doucement et secoua la tête devant l'action de Harry alors que le sorcier ne pouvait réprimer un rictus satisfait qui apparut sur son visage en réponse. Si il y avait une chose que Harry avait apprit pendant les sept derniers mois, c'était qu'il adorait faire rire les gens presque autant que d'énerver les brutes. Le rictus disparut un moment plus tard alors que le Président Nétéro commença à s'adresser aux dix candidats qui avaient atteint la Phase Finale.

« J'aimerai offrir mes félicitations à vous dix pour être arrivé aussi loin. L'Epreuve Finale de cette année consistera en un tournoi un-contre-un, » Nétéro expliqua alors qu'il tira sur la feuille du tableau de présentation qui avait été placé à côté de l'homme.

« Donc une seule personne peux passer ? » Léorio demanda un petit peu inquiet.

« Non. Tout ce dont vous avez besoin pour passer est d'une victoire, »Nétéro contra. « Le gagnant de chaque match sera retiré de la compétition alors que les perdant avanceront jusqu'à ce qu'une personne reste. EN d'autre termes, le dernier restant sera celui qui ne passe pas l'Examen de cette année. Les règles de ce combat sont plutôt simples les armes sont autorisées et le moment où votre adversaire abandonne, vous avez gagner. Cependant, si vous tuez votre adversaire, vous serez immédiatement disqualifié et tout le reste des candidats passeront automatiquement. Suis-je clair ? »

Plusieurs des autres candidats marmonnèrent quelque chose mais Harry les ignora alors qu'il observait la pyramide de lignes dessinées sur le tableau alors que de l'anticipation le parcourait le corps. Il se sentait plus qu'un petit peu excité à la pensée qu'il avait une chance de se mesurer à au moins un des autres et de vraiment tester ses capacités. Un frisson lui parcouru la colonne vertébrale alors que Nétéro tira sur la bande du bas du tableau pour révéler les combinaisons de combat. Les dix candidats avaient été également séparé en deux groupes avec chaque groupe faisant face à l'autre candidat du même groupe avant que le dernier homme de chaque groupe ne s'affronte pour décider de qui était le vainqueur.

De la gauche vers la droite, l'ordre allait ainsi numéro deux cent quatre-vingt-quatorze (Hanzo), quatre cent cinq (Gon), cinquante-trois (Pokkle), quatre-vingt-dix-neuf (Killua), trois cent un (Gittarackur), quatre cent trois (Léorio), cent quatre-vingt-onze (Bodoro), quarante-quatre (Hisoka), quatre cent quatre (Kurapika), et quatre-vingt-dix-sept (Harry). Ce du côté extérieur se combattant en premier avec le perdant faisant face à celui à côté de lui alors qu'ils bougeaient vers le centre ce qui voulait dire que Léorio sera le dernier de son côté à faire face à celui qui aura perdu les trois premiers combats avec Gittarackur dans la même position de l'autre côté. Cet ordre voulait aussi dire que Harry combattra Kurapika soit dans le premier soit dans le second match.

Harry partagea un sourire rapide avec Kurapika à l'idée de leur prochaine passe d'arme ils étaient tous les deux heureux d'avoir une chance de combattre l'un contre l'autre une fois de plus. Ils étaient aussi heureux que leur placement sur la fiche signifiait que le perdant de leur combat aura toujours une chance de gagner sa Licence de Hunter (ce qui voulait dire qu'ils pouvaient simplement apprécier le combat jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux soit trop fatigué pour continuer). Harry commença alors à scanner la salle et fut heureux de constater qu'il y avait plusieurs chaise et un couple de table qui pourra être utiliser comme support (ce qui lui permettra d'utiliser quelques uns de ses mouvements les plus spectaculaires).

Juste quelques minutes après avoir révéler l'ordre des combat, Nétéro annonça le début de l'Épreuve Finale le premier match opposant Hanzo à Gon. Harry était pratiquement en train de sauter alors qu'il suivait les autres candidats de l'autre côté pour que le sol soit dégagé pour le premier combat même si sa bonne humeur ne dura pas. Les deux heures suivantes testèrent la capacité de Harry à contrôler son tempérament alors qu'il regardait Hanzo passer à tabac Gon alors que le gamin de douze ans refusait obstinément d'abandonner même si il était évident qu'il avait très mal.

Il avait soupçonné que Gon avait le cœur d'un Gryffondor le jour où il l'avait vu pour la première fois à bord du Kaijinmaru mais le regarder maintenant servait juste à renforcer cette image alors que Gon refusait de se soumettre et rappelait de manière plutôt frappante à Harry de toutes les fois où il avait fait face à Voldemort ou une autre situation où les cartes n'étaient vraiment pas en sa faveur. Il vit aussi son côté Pouffsouffle le gamin était travailleur, était loyal à ses amis, et croyait très fortement au fair-play.

Au moment où le combat se finit quand Hanzo abandonna frustré, les yeux de Harry était brillant avec des traces dorés alors que sa magie s'agitait sous sa colère et son inquiétude juste en-dessous de la surface de sa peau. Harry n'avait pas été le seul affecté par ce terrible combat unilatéral, les yeux de Kurapika avaient viré au rouge plus d'une fois (et dieu quel choque ça avait été pour le sorcier de le voir) et Léorio respirait presque de la fumée tellement il était furieux. Le tempérament du mage se brisera partiellement quand Hanzo frappera Gon après que le combat soit finit à cause de quelque chose que l'enfant avait dit assommant le gamin complètement et l'envoyant voler à travers la salle.

La magie de Harry réagit instantanément aux émotion de son porteur alors qu'il fit un premier pas vers le corps volant de Gon et en un clin d'œil, sa magie devint visible et apparu doré autour de lui pour le transporter à travers le temps et l'espace. Une seconde il se préparait à courir jusqu'au côtés de Gon et le suivant Harry était en plein vol attrapant le gamin de douze ans alors que son corps s'arquait dans l'air. Mais l'adolescent de quinze n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter de la magie qu'il venait de faire en face des autres candidats car le corps de Gon inconscient se heurta à son estomac au moment où il réapparu.

Enveloppant ses bras autour du jeune garçon, Harry laissa ses muscles se relaxer afin d'absorber l'impact qu'il savait venir alors que l'élan de Gon les portait tous les deux dans les airs avant de les faire retomber pour glisser en arrière à travers la pièce pendant plusieurs mètres jusqu'à ce que le dos de Harry entre en collision douloureusement avec le mur. Soulevant l'enfant dans ses bras pour qu'il puisse le porter se révéla un peu difficile (en majorité parce que le pré-adolescent était presque aussi grand que lui en plus d'être plus lourd) mais Harry y arriva du mieux qu'il le pouvait alors qu'il le maintenait contre sa poitrine et retourna vers le côté alors que Hanzo s'assurait que Gon ne pourra pas refuser sa victoire quand il se réveillera.

Le moment où il atteignit les autres, Harry passa Gon à Léorio pour qu'il puisse chercher des rouleau de bandes, un pot de Crème à Ecchymoses, un sac de couchage, et un oreiller dans son sac-valise avant d'étaler le sac de couchage et demander à Léorio de placer le garçon au-dessus de celui-ci et de l'aider à fixer le bras cassé de Gon. Harry laissa ensuite Léorio appliquer la Crème à Ecchymose sur les nombreuses blessures de Gon quand Kurapika et lui furent appelé pour se faire face ensuite.

À la confusion de tous les autres présents, Harry retira sa cape et enleva ses bottes et chaussettes avant de suivre le blond vers les chaises et tables inutilisés qui avaient été poussées dans un coin de la pièce au lieu de immédiatement se préparer pour le combat. Harry aurait ricané devant les regards perdus sur leurs visages pendant que les deux adolescents encombraient la zone de combat avec plusieurs meubles si il n'était pas inquiet pour Gon. Une fois que la scène fut prête pour le passe d'arme, Harry prit le temps de lancer un sale regard vers l'homme de dix-huit ans qui avait tabassé Gon.

« Même règles que d'habitude, James ? » Kurapika demanda alors qu'il prit le temps de s'étirer un moment avant de sortir ses bokken jumeaux.

« Oui, » Harry répondit en mimant les actions du blond (s'assurant qu'il ne s'était rien fait de plus qu'un bleu quand il avait percuté le mur) avant de dégainer son épée d'entraînement. « Pas de limite de temps et le premier incapable de continuer abandonne. »

« Non, le premier à prendre cinq coups qui serait mortel devra abandonner, » Kurapika contra en secouant la tête. « Nous devons être certain que celui qui abandonne peut toujours faire face à son prochain adversaire. »

« Je suppose que se sera bon tu te fait plutôt vieux, Kura, » Harry railla en lui faisant un salut moqueur avec son épée.

« Ais-je besoin de te rappeler qui a gagner plus de quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcent de nos combats ? »

« Pff… c'était seulement parce que tu triche tout le temps et utilises deux épées alors que l'on m'a toujours appris comment faire face à un seul adversaire avec une lame avant que tu fasses caramboler les sessions d'entraînement avec Jacob et Gunter. Il m'ont fait connaître l'enfer après cela pour rattraper un manque visible à mon éducation les bleus de mes bleus avaient des bleus pendant des semaines après cela. »

« Si vous êtes tout les deux prêt, vous pouvez commencer, » le Président Nétéro interrompit avant que Kurapika ne puisse répondre.

Les deux adolescents se tournèrent pour s'incliner vers leurs spectateurs et se firent ensuite face alors qu'ils s'inclinèrent une seconde fois avant d'agir. Alors que Kurapika s'élançait vairs Harry avec les deux épées posées pour une attaque, le blond grogna, « J'ai triché ? Si je me rappelle bien, tu n'arrêtais pas d'essayer de m'emmêler dans les cordages et me faisais te chasser tout autour de ce fichu navire à chaque fois que l'on combattait. »

Harry sauta hors de porter des lames de Kurapika en utilisant la chaise la plus proche, « tu es celui qui a accepter qu'il n'y ai pas de limites fixées pour aucun de nos combat ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as deux pieds gauche et la grâce d'un éléphant saoul. »

En va-et-vient il combattirent tout les deux pendant tous ce temps en s'envoyant des insultes et des railleries alors qu'ils dansaient sur, sous, et autour des meubles avec Harry montrant plusieurs de ses cascades d'une qualité supérieur. Après la première demi-heure, Harry marqua le premier coup 'fatal' alors qu'il roula pour finir sur une main et utilisa ses pied pour bloquer les épées de Kurpika (ses pied touchant solidement les poignets du blond) pendant qu'il le tapait au niveau du cœur avec le bout de sa lame. Kurapika marqua son premier coup quand il frappa du plat de l'une de ses lames contre le dos du cou de Harry dix minutes plus tard. 0 la fin de la première heure, ils avait tout les deux trois points, portaient plus que quelques écorchures, et avaient cassés deux des chaises.

Au bout de deux heures, Harry marqua finalement son quatrième point quand il utilisa l'une des chaises pour piéger Kurapika contre une table et le 'trancha' de l'aine à la gorge. Ce fut aussi vers ce moment là que l'adolescent plus âgé paraissait commencer à fatiguer Kurapika n'avait pas vraiment fait grand-chose comme entraînement depuis le milieu du mois de Décembre (autre que les passe d'armes qu'ils avaient fait sur le dirigeable avant la troisième tache). Harry, d'un autre côté, avait au moins fait l'effort de continuer ses autres entraînements et exercices pendant l'Examen à chaque fois qu'il avait du temps libre.

Quand les deux heures et demi furent atteinte, Kurapika a en fait abandonné même si il n'avait prit que quatre coup 'mortel' le blond agissant comme si il ressentait l'effort. Harry accepta gracieusement et remercia le blond pour le bon exercice avant de le taquiner effrontément à propos de devenir vieux une fois de plus. Kurapika rit en réponse et promit de le battre à plate couture la prochaine fois qu'ils combattraient. Ce fut à ce point-là que Harry se rappela de leur audience alors que le Président Nétéro lui demanda de nettoyer son désordre pour qu'ils puissent avoir le prochain match.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Harry réalisa qu'il venait juste de passer l'Examen de Hunter et avait gagner sa licence.

En fait, le sorcier trébucha sur son propre pied dans un rare moment de maladresse alors qu'il se tourna pour faire face à Kurapika dans une incrédulité totale par rapport au fait que le blond avait déclaré forfait quand il savait à quel point passer cet Examen signifiait pour l'autre. Il nettoya les meubles dans un brouillard engourdi alors qu'il essayait de décider comment il se sentait par rapport au fait de passer le test et que Kurapika a capitulé en premier. Ce qu'il n'avait pas réalisé, c'était que Kurapika avait l'intention d'abandonner ce match le moment ou les paires ont été révélées et avait simulé sa fatigue grandissante l'adolescent plus âgé ne souhaitait pas laisser Harry faire face à Hisoka quand le blond savait à quel point il était inexpérimenté quand il s'agissait de combattre.

Harry ne s'embêta pas à faire attention au combat entre Pokkle et Hanzo le garçon de quinze ans bien plus concerné par l'état de Gon comme il ne s'était pas encore réveillé et il était toujours choqué par sa victoire. Il souhaitait aussi pouvoir lancer le sort pour réparer les os sur l'enfant car il savait d'expérience à quel point un os cassé faisait mal quand on le laissait guérir naturellement. Pendant l'heure et demi suivante, Harry s'assit au côtés de Gon et passa ses doigt dans ses cheveux (pour offrir un réconfort silencieux – même si Gon n'était pas conscient pour l'apprécier) pendant que ses pensées se chassaient les une les autres sans fin dans sa tête.

Ce ne fut que quand Pokkle se rendit (donna à Hanzo la victoire suivante) que l'attention de Harry fut à nouveau attirer sur ce qui l'entourait alors que Kurapika s'avançait pour faire face à Hisoka. Le combat fut rapide, furieux, et court. Il avait à peine échanger une petite poignée de coup avant que Kurapika ne reçoive un coup de pied au visage. Ce fut à ce point-là qu'Hisoka traversa la pièce pour chuchoter quelque chose dans l'oreille de son adversaire.

Au moment où Hisoka abandonna après avoir délivrer le message qu'il voulait donner au blond, Harry fronça les sourcils confus alors que Kurapika se tenait figé au centre de la pièce pendant plusieurs longues minutes avant qu'on ne lui demande de retourner sur le côté afin que le prochain match puisse commencer. Le sorcier jeta un coup d'œil entre Hisoka et Kurapika une ou deux fois avant de tourner son attention sur le prochain combat Killua contre Pokkle.

Harry n'était pas certain de si il était surprit quand Killua déclara forfait sans combattre quand on leur dit de commencer le garçon de douze ans déclarant qu'il n'était aucunement intéressé par un combat contre Pokkle. Harry pensait que le gamin était idiot mais ne dit rien vu qu'il savait que Killua n'était pas actuellement dans l'Examen pour devenir un Hunter il cherchait juste un défi (et malheureusement il ne pensait pas qu'il l'ai trouvé). Après ce match non-existant, Hisoka faisait face à Bodoro et Harry regarda les deux hommes avec curiosité comme il n'avait jamais vu beaucoup de personne combattre à mains nues avant.

Le combat dura jusqu'à ce que l'homme plus âgé s'avoue vaincu après que le roux chuchota encore une fois quelque chose dans l'oreille de son adversaire. Les sourcils de Harry se froncèrent devant cela se demandant à quoi Hisoka jouait avec les autres candidats pendant qu'il se rappelait sa première rencontre avec l'homme costumé. Il était aussi reconnaissant de ne pas à avoir à combattre cet homme. Les pensées internes de Harry ainsi que ses prière reconnaissantes durent bientôt ranger une fois encore alors que Killua s'avança une seconde fois cette fois pour faire face à Gittarackur.

La Phase Finale devint moche à partir de ce moment.

Il est apparu que Gittarackur était actuellement un Illumi Zoldyck déguisé le grand frère de Killua. Il se mit alors à jouer avec des jeux d'esprit avec Killua ce qui enragea Harry bien plus que tous ce que Hanzo avait fait à Gon. D'entendre le frère de Killua dénigrer le désire de Killua d'avoir des amis et soutenir que le garçon de douze ans n'était rien d'autre qu'un tueur énerva Harry car cela lui rappela les Dursley lui disant qu'il ne méritait pas d'être aimé ou d'avoir des amis car il était un monstre. Cela lui rappela aussi des railleries que Voldemort lui avait lancé à chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient affrontés.

Illumi promit alors de tuer Gon pour libérer Killua de sa faiblesse et la fureur de Harry s'éleva encore plus. Illumi fit un pas vers Gon et Harry bondi sur ses pieds en laissant sortir un grognement menancant que sa magie amplifia et le grand homme s'arrêta de surprise une brève lueur de peur apparaissant dans la profondeur de ses yeux vide au moment où son regard se connecta avec celui de Harry avant de disparaître. Illumi changea alors de tactique alors qu'il prétendit se souvenir soudainement que tuer un autre candidat le disqualifierai et se détourna du sorcier enragé et surprotecteur pour continuer son jeu avec Killua jusqu'à ce que Killua se rende.

Harry sentit un pierre se poser dans son estomac alors qu'il regardait le garçon habituellement turbulant et rusé revenir comme un robot avec des yeux mort vers les gradins. Il y avait quelque chose de terriblement familier dans le regard de l'enfant et Harry ne pouvait faire partir le sentiment que quelque chose d'horrible était sur le point de se produire. Au lieu de regarder le match entre Léorio et Bodoro, Harry continua d'observer l'enfant au cheveux d'argent se tenant à quelques mètres de lui le sens de _d'inquiétude_ qu'il sentait grandir avec chaque inspiration difficile que Killua prenait.

Killua apparu combattre contre lui-même brièvement avant de prendre un seul, pas lent vers l'avant et ce fut à ce moment-là que Harry réalisa ce qui le dérangeait chez le comportement de Killua Killua montrait tous les signes de quelqu'un sous le maléfice de l'Impérium (comme Crouch Sr. quand il avait trouvé le sorcier plus âgé au bord de la Forêt Interdite pendant la seconde moitié de sa quatrième année). Ayant besoin d'arrêter le garçon avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose qu'il regretterai plus tard Harry s'élança en avant en même temps que le plus jeune cessa toute résistance contre ce qu'on le forçait à faire.

La magie du sorcier surgit dorée une fois de plus alors qu'Harry glissa une seconde fois à travers temps et espace désespéré de se placer entre Bodoro et Killua alors que le plus jeune essayait de tuer le plus vieux. Harry réapparu à la place au temps exacte où il avait besoin et sa main gauche surgit pour attraper le poignet de Killua. Il utilisa alors leur élan pour tourner le jeune de douze ans pour qu'il ne fasse pas face à l'homme qu'il allait attaqué alors qu'ils tombaient sur le sol. Une petite poussée envoya l'enfant trébuché loin de Harry et sa cible et donna à l'adolescent l'opportunité de parler à Killua pour briser la prise que l'Impardonnable avait sur son esprit.

« Combat-le, Killua putain, ne le laisse pas gagner ! Combat-le ! Tu es plus fort que ça ! » Harry pressa alors qu'il regarda les yeux bleu et vide de Killua pendant qu'il se préparait à bloquer la prochaine attaque du garçon. « Ne l'écoute pas. N'abandonne pas. Il a tort ils ont tous tort. Personne ne peux te forcer à faire quoique ce soit contre ta volonté si tu crois en toi. N'abandonne jamais. »

A nouveau il y eut un lumière dorée alors que Harry bougea pour intercepter la prochaine attaque et à nouveau Harry repoussa l'enfant alors qu'il continuait d'essayer de briser le sort qui embrumait son esprit. « Repousse-le, Killua tu dois le combattre. Ne le laisse pas gagner. Tu as des amis qui ont besoin de toi Gon a besoin de toi car il fait trop confiance, Léorio car il est trop tendu, Kurapika car il ne rit pas assez, et moi j'ai besoin de toi pour inspirer mon imagination avec de nouvelle farces. Putain, Killua _Combat-le !_ »

des larmes de pure frustration coulaient le long du visage de Harry alors que rien qu'il disait ne perçait le sort qui avait agrippé le garçon. Sachant qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour convaincre l'adolescent de ne pas faire ce qu'on lui ordonnait, Harry se plaça entre Killua et sa cible une fois de plus accompagné d'un autre reflet doré. Cette fois, quand Harry attrapa l'enfant pale, le sorcier enveloppa son bras gauche autour de la poitrine de Killua et plaça sa main droite à l'arrière de son crâne avant de lancer un Sort Assommant silencieux et sans baguette. L'enfant s'avachit immédiatement dans ses bras alors que Harry atterrit lourdement sur le sol la fatigue magique commençant à se glisser en lui après le combat court mais intense.

Harry se redressa lentement avec le corps de Killua suspendu dans ses bras et plusieurs personne poussèrent une exclamation étouffée comme il semblait que Harry avait tuer l'enfant au lieu de lui faire perdre connaissance. Le doux soulèvement de sa poitrine le seul témoignage qu'il vivait toujours et Harry le souleva tendrement dans ses bras. Plusieurs autres souffle résonnèrent quand Harry releva finalement son regard de son poids plus d'une personne choqué de voir que les iris de Harry avaient tourné au doré à un certain point et brûlait plein de pouvoir derrière ses lunettes légèrement teintées. Harry ignora les autres alors qu'il porta Killua vers un des côté et le déposa gentiment dans le sac de couchage à côté de Gon le sorcier complètement ignorant du fait que ses yeux avaient changés de couleur.

Une fois qu'il fut certain que Killua était confortablement installé, Harry concentra son attention vers Illumi alors que la rage prit la place de la douleur et de la culpabilité qu'il ressentait par rapport au fait de na pas avoir réussi à briser l'emprise du sort sur Killua Harry blâmait le frère aîné de sa condition puisque Killua n'avait changé qu'après leur confrontation. Il fit un seul pas vers l'homme plus grand avant qu'une paire de bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa poitrine et une autre paire prenant une prise de son bras gauche Kurapika et Léorio s'étaient accroché à lui au moment où ils avaient réalisé ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. L'adolescent essaya de se libérer avant d'abandonner pour se satisfaire de s'adresser verbalement à la source de sa colère.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à Killua mais tu ferais très bien de prier que se ne soit pas permanent, » Harry dit d'une voix rauque dans une voix dure et froide qui fit parcourir des frissons le longs de plusieurs colonne vertébrale. « Mon petit chien errant m'a adopté au moment où il est venu à mon feu de camp me demander de la nourriture et que je sois maudit si je permet à quelqu'un d'autre de frapper le petit chiot maintenant qu'il est sous ma protection. Si, quand il se réveille, il n'est pas de retour à son caractère insouciant habituelle je te chasserai et te blesserai pour ce que tu lui as fait. Et si cela arrive, tu ferais bien de prier Merlin, Maeve, et Mungo d'avoir pitié de ton âme car je n'en aurai pas. »

Une goutte qui tombe se serait fait entendre dans le silence tendu qui suivi la promesse de Harry pas un dans la salle n'osait bouger, au risque d'attirer la colère et l'attention de l'adolescent sur eux-même. Harry jeta un regard meurtrier vers Illumi pendant encore une minute, pour s'assurer qu'il avait reçu le message, avant de se retourner de l'homme et de se libérer facilement des mains soudainement relâché de Kurapika et Léorio pour qu'il puisse se rasseoir au côté des deux enfants. Pas une seule personne dans la pièce essaya de briser le silence ou de bouger jusqu'à ce que les yeux de Harry retournent à leur couleur verte habituelle alors que sa magie retournait dans sa source et que sa rage diminue pour s'écouler juste sous la surface.

Le sorcier tut tout le monde autour de lui alors qu'il caressait gentiment les cheveux emmelés de Killua alors qu'il se perdit dans ses souvenirs des nombreuses fois où il s'était amusé avec le garçon pendant les dernières semaines. Et même si il appréciait de combattre Kurapika, passer du temps avec Gon, et acceptait pour la plupart la présence de Léorio c'était Killua qui avait empêché Harry de quitter les autres sans un mot après la Quatrième Épreuve. Comme Gon, le garçon de douze ans rappelait à Harry comment il était spécifiquement son côté Serdaigle et Serpentard (le garçon était intelligent, sarcastique, et très fourbe après tout).

Ce fut la voix du Président Nétéro qui le ramena au moment présent et il fut plus qu'un petit peu mécontent de l'anonce de l'homme, « … les règles de l'Epreuve Finale Killua Zoldyck est disqualfié pour avoir essayer de tuer un autre candidat et le tournoi est maintenant officiellement terminé et…. »

« C'est un foutu tissu de conneries, » Harry hurla grossièrement alors que sa tête se releva brusquement pour lancer un regard noir vers le vieil homme. « La règle était que tu serais disqualifié si tu tuais ton adversaire pas juste essayer de le tuer ! Autrement Hanzo et Illumi auraient été disqualifié pour avoir menacer de tuer Gon ! Killua n'a tué personne... »

« Les menaces de morts ne sont pas contre les règles et ni Hanzo ni Illumi n'ont activement essayé de tuer Gon malgré leur menaces verbales, » Le Président Nétéro contra alors qu'il fronça les sourcils vers Harry. « Killua d'un autre côté a activement essayé de tuer un autre participant lors d'un match auquel il ne participait pas il n'a pas juste menacé de le faire. »

« Je l'ai arrêté ! » Harry craqua en se levant.

« Oui, tu l'as fait cela ne change pas le fait que Killua aurait tué Bodoro si tu n'avais pas interféré. »

« Killua ne le faisait pas de sa propre volonté ! Ce n'est pas juste de le punir pour quelque chose qu'il ne contrôlait pas ! »

« La vie n'est pas juste… et qu'il soit oui ou non au contrôle de ses actes à ce moment-là est d'aucunbe importance les faits sont qu'il avait complètement l'intention de tuer Bodoro et a essayé de passer à l'acte à plusieurs reprises. Ton intervention opportune, bien que noble, ne change pas le fait que Killua aurait tué Bodoro si il avait eu la chance. Et je ne vais pas changer les règles maintenant juste pour satisfaire ton sens personnel de justice. »

Harry eut un mouvement de recul comme si on lui avait donné une baffe sous les mots dure du Président et une ombre trist rempli ses yeux alors qu'il demanda d'une voix morne, « Donc, ce que vous êtes en train de dire c'est que c'était en vain pour moi de m'avancer car cela n'a rien changé ? »

« Tu as sauvé une vie je dirais que c'est loin de vain, » le Président Nétéro réprimanda dans une voix qui portait plus qu'un peu de déception.

Harry recula sous le ton et devant la réalisation qu'il avait basiquement appelé la vie de Bodoro sans importance. Honteux et toujours en colère contre la façon dont les choses tournaient, Harry inclina sa tête, affaissa ses épaules, et mit ses mains dans ses poches alors qu'il essayait de se faire invisible. Il rêvait de quitter la pièce et d'échapper la honte brûlante ainsi que la culpabilité qui le remplissait mais s'entêta à refuser d'acceder à l'envie l'adolescent ne voulait pas paraître enfantin aux autres devant sa réprimande publique.

« Comme je le disais avant que l'on ne m'interrompe l'Epreuve Finale est officiellement terminé et les neuf participants restant ont tous passé le deux cent quatre-vingt-septième Examen des Hunter. Félicitation, les neuf d'entre vous ont gagné votre licence de Hunter. Nous tiendrons une réunion d'orientation dans deux jours que vous devrez suivre afin d'apprendre ce qui est attendu de vous maintenant que vous êtes des Hunters. Des chambres individuelles dans l'hôtel ont été assignés à chacun d'entre vous sans frais vous pouvez collecter vos clés auprès de Beans. Si aucun de vous n'avez de question, alors vous pouvez y aller. »

Harry rassembla silencieusement sa cape, ses bottes, et sac avant de se diriger vers Gon et Killua juste pour s'arrêter quand il vit le Dr Mackle dirigeant une paire d'infirmière pour trnsférer les deux enfant de douze ans sur des brancards pour qu'ils puissent être porté à l'infirmerie. Le sorcier observa les deux enfants être emmener avec des sentiments mixtes avant de rassembler à regret les sacs de couchage et oreillers avant de sortir de la pièce sans s'embêter à prendre la clé de sa chambre. Il ne vit jamais les regards inquiets qui étaient jetés dans sa direction par quelques individus incluant le Président Nétéro. Il ne réalisa aussi pas qu'il avait récupéré une ombre.

Une fois dehors sous la lumière pale de la lune, Harry erra sans but jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un jardin de cours similaire à un parc. La fatigue s'installa chez l'adolescent et il se laissa tomber pour s'adosser au tronc d'un grand acacia afin de mettre ses chaussettes et ses bottes juste pour s'arrêter net quand une ombre vague apparu à ses côtés. Il se tendit quand l'ombre ne bougea pas et Harry leva lentement sa tête pour trouver le vieil homme auquel il avait sauvé la vie se tenant là au-dessus de lui.

Le sorcier prit un moment pour étudier l'homme observant les long cheveux gris qui était attacher en une queue de cheval au dessus de sa tête, les longs sourcils épais, sa moustache épaisse, son visage angulaire, et ses yeux sombres. Il observa ensuite le vêtement large et blanc que l'homme portait en-dessous d'une veste grises et une jupe ressemblant à un tablier ou une demi robe qui était déchirer sur les deux côtés. Dernièrement, l'homme exultait une aura de confiance et de puissance sous sa fatigue qui aurait intimidé Harry sept mois plus tôt si ce n'était son expérience à la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et le temps passé sur le Kaijinmaru.

« Puis-je me joindre à toi, jeune homme ? » Bodoro demanda après que Harry eut finit son inspection visuelle. Harry se tendit légèrement et scanna la court pendant un moment avant de hocher la tête comme permission il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison pour refuser la demande de l'homme. Il donna un sourire au sorcier alors qu'il s'assit à plusieurs mètres de distance de l'adolescent et murmura « Merci. »

Quand l'homme ne fit aucun autre mouvement pour soit se rapprocher de Harry ou pour commencer une conversation, Harry se relaxa lentement alors qu'il retourna son attention vers ses chaussettes et ses bottes. Une fois qu'il eut les deux au pieds, il mit sa cape de duelliste avant de se réinstaller contre l'arbre et de laisser la solitude du jardin presque vide couler sur lui et de calmer ses troubles intérieurs. Il oublia presque complètement qu'il n'était pas seul et somnolait juste à cause de l'épuisement qu'il ressentait en raison de la grande quantité de magie qu'il avait utilisé au court de sa courte altercation avec Killua (Même si Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait fait pour utiliser autant de magie ni de comment il avait réussit à se défendre contre Killua quand le gamin semblait bouger plus vite que ce que l'œil pouvait voir) quand Bodoro commença finalement à parler.

« Je te suis redevable, je serais mort si tu n'avais pas agis. Je ne peux faire autrement que d'être curieux du pourquoi tu t'es avancé au péril de ta vie pour me sauver. »

« C'était la bonne chose à faire, » Harry répondit automatiquement, « mais j'ai honte d'admettre que mon souci principal était la santé mentale de Killua et non ta vie. Je ne veux pas impliquer que ta vie n'est pas importante… c'est juste que je sais ce que c'est que d'être forcé à faire quelque chose que tu ne ferais pas normalement et Killua est un ami. L'identité de la personne qu'il allait tuer n'aurait eu aucune importance je l'aurais arrêté de toute manière. »

« Je vois. Je suppose qu'au final, la raison pour laquelle tu as décider de faire ce que tu as fais n'a pas d'importance quand le résultat est le même tu m'as sauvé la vie même si c'était seulement un effet secondaire de ton intention d'origine. Peu d'autres auraient pris le risque et pour cela, tu as toujours ma gratitude et mes remerciements. Je souhaite te demander pour une opportunité de te repayer ton altruisme. »

« Tu ne me dois vraiment rien, » Harry répliqua sincèrement. « J'aidais juste mon ami… »

« Je te dois une dette d'honneur pour m'avoir sauvé la vie même si ce n'était pas ton intention d'origine, » Bodoro interrompit en coupant Harry. « Tout ce que je veux c'est une occasion de te retourner l'ascenseur. »

« Que veux-tu dire exactement… ? »

« Je voudrais te repayer pour m'avoir sauvé la vie, même si tu l'as fait par accident. »

« Es-tu en train de dire que tu as l'intention de me suivre où que j'aille en attendant une opportunité de me sauver la vie à ton tour ? »

« Non », Bodoro sourit en réponse à la question de Harry. « Je pense que nous nous rendrions rapidement dingue si j'essayai de faire cela. No, ce que j'avais en tête était tout autre chose je voudrais une opportunité de t'apprendre à te protéger en plus de ce que tu sais déjà dans un combat afin que tu puisse sauver ta propre vie si besoin est. J'étais intrigué par ton combat à l'épée peu orthodoxe et souhaite t'offrir un entraînement en art martial qui raffinera plus et améliorera tes formes. »

« Oh, » Harry répondit devant l'offre inattendue. « Cela te dérangerai-t-il si je prenais un ou deux jour pour y réfléchir ? Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je vais faire ou où j'irai maintenant que l'Examen est fini. »

« Prends tout le temps que tu veux pour y penser je n'ai pas de choses pressés qui ont besoin de mon attention, » Bodoro lui dit alors qu'il se remit sur ses pieds et enleva l'herbe et les feuilles de ses vêtements. « Merci de m'avoir accorder l'opportunité de parler avec toi et merci encore pour ton altruisme. Je reste dans la chambre six cent cinq et tu es le bienvenu si tu as besoin de me poser des questions sur mon offre ou quand tu es arrivé à une décision de si oui ou non tu accepte mon offre. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. »


	16. les x Problèmes x Familiaux

**Yahou! Enfin fini le chapitre. Désolé de ne pas avoir poster plus tôt mais je viens de le finir. Entre le travail et l'apprentissage du portugais qui est bien plus important quand tu travailles dans ce pays. Mais bon je ne sais pas quand le prochain arrivera mais j'essayerai de faire au plus vite. Bonne lecture, et comme toujours rien ne m'appartient.  
**

Chapitre Seize : Les x Problèmes x Familiaux

Harry observa l'homme plus âgé s'éloigner, son esprit toujours en train de s'enrouler autour du fait que l'homme n'avait pas été en colère par rapport à sa confession que son but n'avait pas été de sauver sa vie. Les mots de Bodoro ainsi que ceux du Président Nétéro pesaient lourdement sur le cœur du sorcier alors qu'il se débattait pour comprendre et accepter tout ce qui s'était passé au moment où Killua avait arrêter de résister contre le maléfice. Éventuellement, Harry abandonna son effort pour donner un sens à tout ceci et plaça sa tente sous l'acacia avant de passer le reste de la nuit à finir ses lettres qu'il avait commencé à écrire sur l'Île Zevil.

Le matin, Harry était debout avec le soleil levant à cause de ses cauchemars et en train de siffler pour appeler Flip et Flop alors qu'il tenait la dernière lettre qu'il avait écrit les deux autres déjà prisent par Dobby quelques minutes plus tôt. Les deux aigles descendirent du ciel plusieurs minutes plus tard et Harry passa un moment à les inonder d'attention avant de demander à Flop de prendre la lettre dans sa main au Kaijinmaru. L'aigle accepta avec enthousiasme et Harry regarda l'aigle légèrement plus large disparaître au loin alors que Flip bouda un peu par rapport au fit de ne pas avoir été choisi.

Harry réconforta le plus petit mâle en sortant son balais après avoir lancé un Ignore-Moi sur eux deux avant de prendre le ciel et jouer à chat pendant le reste de la matinée. Quand il atterrit pour le déjeuner, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas été visiter Gon et Killua et il sentit une lourde pierre s'installer dans son estomac en réalisant avec quelle facilité il avait oublié les deux garçons. Attrapant deux boîtes de dragée de Bertie Crochue (tous les enfants aiment les bonbons, après tout), Harry erra dans l'hôtel et chassa l'un des membres du personnel pour leur demander la direction de l'infirmerie.

Le sourire, qui était plutôt un rictus, que Harry avait sur son visage en entrant dans l'infirmerie s'évanouit en un instant quand il apprit que Killua s'était réveillé plus tôt dans la matinée et avait disparut sans dire un mot à quiconque et que Gon ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Harry posa les deux boîtes de bonbons sur la table à côté du lit de Gon avant de se dépêcher de sortir et d'envoyer Flip traquer Killua la pierre dans son estomac devenant plus lourd alors qu'il avait peur pour son chiot errant. Le sorcier alla alors chasser un frère mais Illumi était étrangement absent et cela ne fit qu'aggraver l'humeur toujours énerver de Harry.

Le sorcier de quinze ans aurait probablement écarteler l'hôtel afin de faire sortir le lâche mais il fut à ce point retenu par Kurapika et Léorio. Harry passera le reste de l'après-midi à combattre les deux adolescents plus âgés (Harry venait juste d'apprendre que Léorio avait seulement dix-neuf ans et pas un petit peu moins de trente comme il le pensait). Faire face aux couteaux de Léorio fut une nouvelle expérience pour Harry, même si il n'était pas inconnu du combat au couteau. L'adolescent plus grand avait gardé ses couteaux dan s leur étuis pendant le combat, autrement Harry aurait fini plus d'une douzaine de fois en brochette.

Une fois le soleil couché, les deux adolescent traînèrent Harry dans l'hôtel pour le dîner avant de le forcer à passer la nuit dans la chambre qui lui avait été assigné au lieu de camper dans le parc pour la seconde fois. D'ne façon ou d'une autre, Léorio et Kurapika finirent par passer la nuit dans la chambre de Harry après que les trois ai parlés avec hésitation de tout ce qui s'était passé pendant la Dernière Épreuve.

Harry avait même demander leur opinion sur l'offre de Bodoro devinant qu'ils auraient peut-être des informations sur l'homme plus âgé que Harry n'avait pas. Ce fut une conversation pleine d'information et quand elle fut finie, Harry avait décider d'essayer d'accepter l'offre de Bodoro pour l'entraînement avant cela il voulait en apprendre un petit peu plus sur ce que l'entraînement incluait.

Leur réunion d'orientation devait commencer à neuf heure le matin suivant et Harry rencontra Bodoro juste en dehors de l'amphithéâtre pour s'arranger afin de se rencontrer devant un déjeuner pour parler de son offre. L'homme plus vieux semblait immensément satisfait que Harry ne le rejette pas immédiatement et était réellement intéressé dans l'entraînement que l'homme lui offrait au lieu de se prêter au jeu ou de le repousser. Une fois que cela avait été fait Harry entra pour s'asseoir juste pour être aveugler par son première aperçu d'Illumi depuis la fin de la Dernière Épreuve et le sorcier lâcha un sifflement en colère.

Il aurait probablement confronté l'adolescent plus grand ici et maintenant si Kurapika ne l'avait pas traîné dans une chaise et calmé. Harry s'assit à nouveau et fulmina mais il ne fit aucun mouvement pour essayer d'échapper le blond même si cela ne l'empêcha pas de lancer des regard plein de colère vers le dos de la tête d'Illumi. L'attention du sorcier fut lentement attiré par Beans alors que le petit homme vert (était-il même humain?) commença à leur distribuer un porte folio au dossier en cuir qui contenait leur Licence officiel de Hunter et leur carte de l'Association des Hunter. Harry regarda fixement le dossier en cuir avec le Logo de l'Association des Hunter imprimé sur le dessus dans ses mains pendant une minute entière avant de l'ouvrir précautionneusement afin de voir sa Licence de Hunter pour la première fois.

Le moment où il vit le nom inscrit sur à la fois la carte et le certificat, le sang disparut du visage de Harry et il ferma sèchement le portfolio avant que quelqu'un puisse voir ce qu'il avait vu. Sa respiration devint haletante alors que la panique qui le parcourais quand le Président Nétéro lui avait révélé qu'il savait qu'Harry était un sorcier revint avec trois fois plus de force. Des petit frissons commencèrent à parcourir ses muscles et il commença à avoir plus de problèmes pour respirer alors qu'il se creusait désespérément la tête dans un effort pour se rappeler si il avait ou non mentionné son vrai nom au Président Nétéro pendant son interrogatoire.

Il allait entrer dans une crise de panique complète quand son regard fut attrapé par celui du Président Nétéro et l'homme mima de retourner son portfolio et de le tourner à cent quatre-vingts degrés avant de le rouvrir.

Harry fit ce qu'on lui disait de faire avec hésitation (remarquant que le logo de l'association était apparu dans ce qui était originellement le côté arrière du portfolio après qu'il ai retourné l'objet comme on le lui avait demandé) et quand il ouvrit le dossier en cuir cette fois-ci, il trouva un certificat et une carte complètement différent ceux-ci avec comme inscription le nom James Evans. Harry s'affaissa soulagé dans sa chaise et laissa un soupir de soulagement avant de redevenir tendu et de lever ses yeux vers le devant de la pièce mais pour voir que Nétéro ne lui payait plus du tout attention.

Un second regard vers le portfolio dans ses mains révéla une enveloppe que Harry n'avait pas remarqué la première ou plutôt la seconde fois qu'il avait ouvert le dossier. Ecrit sur le devant de l'enveloppe se trouvais le prénom de son alias et il la fixa pendant une minute avant que son attention soit attiré par Kurapika qui lui demanda , « Quelque chose ne va pas, James ? »

« Non, j'étais juste aveuglé pendant un moment, » Harry répondit dans une voix qui tremblait juste un petit peu avec des émotions refoulés alors qu'il fourra l'enveloppe dans la poche de son manteau pour qu'il puisse lire la lettre plus tard.

Kurapika hocha la tête et laissa tomber le sujet alors que Beans commença à parler expliquant le but des cartes (qui était un mélange entre une carte d'identité, un carte de crédit ou de débit (lié à un compte nouvellement créé à leur nom avec l'Union Crédit de l'Association des Hunter), une carte de membre de l'Association des Hunter, ainsi que leur Licence officielle de Hunter le tout en un. On leur conseilla de ne jamais la perdre car une autre ne sera pas créer pour la remplacer ce qui voulait dire que si on la perdait c'était pour de bon. Le certificat, d'un autre côté, était juste pour leur record personnel pour commémorer leur induction dans l'Association des Hunter.

Harry s'impliqua bientôt suffisamment dans la leçon qu'il oublia sa panique devant la carte et le certificat avec son nom de naissance et sa colère envers Illumi par rapport à ce qui était arrivé à Killua.

La réunion sera interrompu une heure et demi plus tard par un garçon de douze ans grandement en colère avec un plâtre. Harry resta assis et regarda Gon remonter les bretelles d'Illumi avec un rictus satisfait sur son visage. Il aurait préféré le faire lui-même mais il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il aimait entièrement regarder l'homme se faire complètement battre par quelqu'un deux fois plus jeune que lui. Ke président Nétéro interrompit la confrontation et dit à Gon la même chose qu'il avait basiquement dit à Harry suivant l'attaque de Killua qu'il ne détournera pas et ne brisera pas les règles pour quiconque et que l'affaire était close. Gon n'était pas heureux par rapport à tout cela mais il relâcha de mauvaise grâce Illumi.

Gon se glissa dans le siège à côté de Kurapika après cela et Beans reprit la où il s'était arrêté comme si il n'y avait eut aucune interruption. Harry se pencha légèrement en avant pour étudier le plus jeune, pour être certain que l'enfant allait bien, avant de se rasseoir et de retourner son attention vers le devant de la salle. Mais toutes les quelques minutes, ses yeux bougeait pour se trouver sur Illumi ou plus spécifiquement sur le bras qui était visiblement cassé. Une partie de lui ne pouvait pas croire que Gon l'avait cassé avec seulement un bras alors que l'autre était plutôt impressionné par la force physique de Gon et le reste se demandait comment ce serait de combattre l'enfant.

Le moment où leur réunion fut ajourné peu avant le déjeuné, Harry se leva de son siège en un éclair juste pour se faire attrapé par l'oreille et ramené en dehors de la salle dans la direction opposé de sa cible par Kurapika. Harry jura comme un charretier alors qu'il était tiré à travers l'hôtel jusqu'à la cours pendant que Léorio et Gon les suivaient avec des regards étonnés sur leurs visages. Le moment où il fut relâché, Harry se tourna vers le blond (avec l'intention de le réprimander) mais le blond le battit.

« James, tais-toi et écoute. Nous comprenons tous que tu es contrarié par ce qui c'est passé avec Killua nous le sommes tous. Mais tu as besoin de t'arrêter et de penser avant que tu ne fonce et que tu fasses plus de mal que de bien. En dépit du fait qu'il est un crétin d'énorme proportion, Illumi est le frère de Killua et tu as besoin de parler de la situation avec lui avant d'oblitérer son frère de la face de la terre ou tu risques de perdre son amitié et son respect pour avoir blessé sa famille. »

Harry ferma sèchement la bouche alors que la logique de Kurapika coupa sa colère il n'avait pas du tout pensé à la réaction de Killua si il anéantissait Illumi en tout petites pièces avant de faire disparaître les restes. Il ferma les yeux, baissa son menton, et leva la main pour se pincer le nez alors qu'il réalisait que c'était de plus en plus dure de contrôler ses émotions ces derniers temps c'était spécialement vrai quand il s'agissait de contrôler son tempérament. Il savait qu'une partie de cela avait un lien avec ses cauchemars et les souvenirs qui le tourmentait mais il savait aussi qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus. Il n'avait juste pas la réponse pour l'instant.

« Maintenant penses-tu pouvoir te contrôler ou ai-je besoin de laver le sol avec toi pendant une ou deux heures pour traverser cet épais crâne qui est le tien ? » Kurapika demanda sèchement après que plusieurs minutes soient passés.

« Je vais bien, » Harry répondit d'une voix basse.

« Bien, parce que je suis toujours courbaturé de notre dernier combat et j'aurais été grincheux si tu m'avais fait t'enseigner une bonne leçon sur le contrôle de colère là maintenant. Maintenant que c'est réglé pourquoi n'attrapons-nous pas de la nourriture pour parler de notre plan pour libérer notre assassin favori pendant le déjeuner ? »

« Je rencontre Bodoro pour le déjeuner pour que je puisse s'asseoir et discuter de son offre avec lui. »

« On peux faire les deux, enfin, si cela ne te dérange pas que l'on vienne aussi et que nous écoutions votre discussion, » Léorio intervint alors qu'il change sa valise de main.

« J'imagine que ce sera bon tant que Bodoro est d'accord que vous soyez là aussi. »

Il s'est avéré que la compagnie en plus ne dérangeait pas Bodoro pour leur discussion Il s'attendait en fait à la présence d'au moins un des compagnons constant d'Harry vu qu'il assumait qu'Harry finirait par voyager avec au moins l'un d'entre eux maintenant que l'examen était terminé. Après une courte session de question réponse à propos de quel sorte d'entraînement Bodoro voulait lui offrir, Harry accepta l'offre de l'homme. La discussion alla alors vers leur plan pour collecter Killua avec Bodoro restant dans les parages et ajouter quelques suggestions et fournir plus d'informations sur la famille Zoldyck que ce qu'ils avait obtenus de Killua (incluant où ils vivaient).

Cela leur prit peu de temps pour solidifier leur plans pour s'occuper de la situation de Killua et de réserver un vol pour la Région de Dentora de la République de Padokia là où se trouvait le Mont Kukuroo (maison de la Famille Zoldyck). Une fois que cela fut fait, Bodoro ramena le sujet sur l'entraînement de Harry mentionnant la Tour Céleste (qui se trouvait sur le même continent que la République de Padokia). Sa raison pour amener cette tour de combat populaire était que c'était un excellent endroit pour qu'Harry gagne de l'expérience qu'il aura besoin pour améliorer ses positions lors d'un combat. Gon était aussi très intéressé dans l'arène de Combat et le potentiel qu'elle offrait pour devenir plus fort.

Des plans provisoires furent mis en place pour qu'Harry (et Gon) rencontre Bodoro à L'arène de Combat dans une semaine (pour donner assez de temps pour s'occuper de la situation de Killua). Si il semblait que cela prendra plus de temps pour voir Killua, alors Harry pourra envoyer un mot avec Flip (comme l'aigle était sûrement déjà avec Killua ou alors très proche de lui). D'un autre côté, si ils finissent plus tôt, Harry pourra passer un couple de jour en plus à observer la compétition combattre pour qu'il puisse avoir une meilleurs idée de à quoi il pouvait s'attendre une fois qu'il se sera enregistré dans l'Arène.

Le groupe se sépara à ce moment-là, Gon pour se balader dans la cours, Kurapika pour faire quelques recherches avant de partir, Léorio pour trouver un endroit pour se relaxer pendant le reste de l'après-midi, Bodoro pour préparer ses affaires et de rentrer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps de retrouver Harry, Harry retourna dans sa chambre pour qu'il puisse lire la lettre qui avait été mise dans son portfolio.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Harry ferma sa porte à clé physiquement et magiquement pour empêcher toute interruption avant de s'asseoir sur le lit et de sortir le portfolio de Hunter en cuir et la lettre. Il prit un moment pour étudier le portfolio en lui-même, ouvrant alternativement les deux parties avant de se figer en réalisant que le portfolio fonctionnait beaucoup comme son sac-valise. Le moment où il fit cette connexion, Harry sortit sa baguette et lança quelque sorts de diagnostique sur le simple portfolio et confirma bientôt que oui, le portfolio était de nature magique.

Avec ce savoir, Harry se demanda si tout les portfolios était enchanté ou si c'était juste le sien et si c'était juste une coïncidence ou si ça avait été planifié. Le souvenir du Président Nétéro mimant les instructions pour utiliser le portfolio devant les autres nouveaux Hunters lui fit conclure que c'était juste son dossier qui était magique et qu'il avait été acheté ou fournit spécifiquement pour lui. Cette théorie lui rappela aussi le fait que le Président Nétéro savait exactement qui il était en dépit du fait qu'il n'avait jamais mentionné son vrai nom pendant les heures qu'il avait passé à déverser l'histoire de sa vie au vieil homme.

Après avoir passé près de une heure avec ses pensée se chassant sans fin en rond jusqu'à ce qu'il se donne un mal de tête, Harry tourna finalement son attention sur la lettre qui avait été à l'intérieur de son portfolio. Tourna plusieurs fois l'enveloppe avant de passer ses doigt sous le rabat et de l'ouvrir brutalement pour trouver une lettre plus épaisse que ce à quoi il s'attendait, un vieille photographie, et une vieille carte de Hunter usée. Confus, Harry ignora la photo et la carte pour le moment alors qu'il déplia la lettre et commença à la lire.

 _James,_

 _Je suis certain que tu n'étais pas du tout satisfait de ma réponse quand tu m'a demandé comment ton arrière-grand-père et ton grand-père était mais à ce moment-là tu n'étais pas un Hunter et la plupart des informations concernant les Hunters sont considérés classifiés ce qui veux dire que peu de Hunter partageront des informations sur un autre Hunter avec une personne qui n'est pas un Hunter. Et même si Samuel n'était pas un Hunter, pour ainsi dire, il était sous la protection de l'Association des Hunter jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse peu de temps avant de se marier avec ta grand-mère._

 _Je suis sûr que, toi particulièrement, peux apprécier le besoin de secret quand il s'agit d'information confidentiel._

 _Cela étant dit, je ne suis pas un vieil homme sans cœur et je peux comprendre ton désir d'en apprendre plus sur ta famille. Considère la photo de ton arrière-grand-père tenant ton grand-père et sa vieil carte et portfolio un cadeau pour te féliciter de ma part pour un travail bien fait. Ton arrière-grand-père avait ajouté plusieurs amélioration magique à son ancien portfolio afin de l'améliorer et de protéger ce qu'il contenait l'un d'eux était de créer deux compartiments séparés pour licence._

 _Quand tu verras finalement ce que contient en ce moment le deuxième compartiment, s'il-te-plaît ne panique pas. Après avoir écouté ton histoire l'autre jour, ce n'était pas difficile de découvrir les morceaux de ton histoire que tu n'avais pas dis. Si tu te demandes pourquoi j'ai eu une seconde licence faite pour toi avec ton vrai nom, c'était parce qu'un jour pourrait venir où tu auras besoin de la protection que cette carte t'apporte si tu choisis un jour de retourner dans la société magique._

 _Cela dit, tu n'a pas besoin de craindre que je te remette à ceux qui te veulent du mal tu es l'un de mes Hunters maintenant et je protège et m'occupe des miens (tant que, bien sûr, nos Hunters nous laisse faire). Certains Hunters sont trop fière pour demander de l'aide._

 _En parlant de fierté, je sais que tu es encore en colère avec moi en ce qui concerne le sort de Killua. Je sais que pour toi cela te paraît injuste qu'il soit punit pour quelque chose qui semble être hors de son contrôle mais si tu sais quoi que ce soit à propos de sa famille, alors tu sauras que tuer **est** dans sa nature à cause de comment il a été élevé. Maintenant il est jeune et essaye de se rebeller contre les règles sous lesquelles sa famille vit mais en même il n'a pas peur d'utiliser ce qu'il a apprit pour prendre la vie d'autres._

 _Il y a aussi le fait qu'il n'était pas près à être un Hunter il n'était pas engagé dans le gain de la licence à ce moment-là. Et même si la même chose peut être dite de toi, tu avais au moins une idée de ce que tu ferais une fois ta licence en poche ce qui veux dire que tu avais réfléchit à ce que tu voulais faire après l'Examen au lieu de juste te concentrer sur l'excitation de l'Examen lui-même. Si le jeune homme veut réellement obtenir sa licence, il devra à nouveau s'inscrire à l'Examen l'année prochaine et il en aura l'opportunité comme tout les autres candidats survivants qui n'ont pas passé l'Examen cette année._

 _Je pense que je t'ai donné suffisamment matière à réfléchir pour le moment. Si tu as des questions, je ferais de mon mieux pour y répondre ou je te dirigerais vers ceux qui auront les réponses que tu recherches. Et, si le temps le permet, je serais plus qu'heureux de partager des histoires avec toi à propos de tes grand-parents de quand ils avaient ton âge._

 _Président Isaac Nétéro_

Harry laissa la lettre s'échapper de ses mains alors qu'il essayait de digérer tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers le côté où se trouvait le portfolio qu'on lui avait donné et il sentit une vague de chaleur le parcourir devant le savoir que c'était son arrière-grand-père qui avait enchanté le dossier en cuir. Il se rappela alors la photo et la carte qui étaient avec la lettre et avala sa salive alors qu'il attrapa la photo pour qu'il puisse voir à quoi ressemblait son arrière-grand-père et son grand-père.

Ses yeux se concentrèrent immédiatement sur l'homme plus âgé et Harry inspira brutalement alors qu'il remarqua immédiatement les yeux vert vibrant de l'homme qui ressemblait tant aux siens et à ceux de sa mère. Ensuite il remarqua que l'homme avait des cheveux rouge foncés (le même rouge que les cheveux de sa mère) qu'il portait court dans un style militaire avec une moustache épaisse et une barbiche qui étaient tout aussi rouge. Perché sur son nez se trouvait une paire de lunette sans branche avec des verres rectangulaires entouré par un cadre en laiton. Dans la photo, son arrière-grand-père portait ce que Harry reconnaissait être une cape de duelliste bronze sombre car il était coupé de manière similaire que son manteau en peau de dragon que Bill avait donné à Harry pour son quinzième anniversaire.

Après un couple de minutes, Harry retira à regret ses yeux de son arrière-grand-père pour étudier l'enfant dans la photo. L'enfant ne semblait pas avoir plus que trois ou quatre ans et comme le vieil homme, avait des yeux émeraude vif et les cheveux rouge sombre qui partaient de façon similaire à ceux de Harry avant qu'il ne les laisse pousser. L'enfant portait un large sourire alors qu'il se tenait debout sur une chaise et se tenait au dessus d'un large gâteau d'anniversaire avec trois bougies enflammées et perché sur la tête de son grand-père, se trouvait un chapeau d'anniversaire d'un bleu et vert brillant.

Le bras de son arrière-grand-père entourait les hanches de son grand-père afin de l'empêcher de tomber de la chaise où il se tenait alors que l'homme et l'enfant regardaient l'appareil. Harry sentit sa poitrine se serrer alors qu'il observait le demi-sourire satisfait de son arrière-grand-père c'était un sourire que Harry voyait de temps en temps dans la glace. Retournant la photo, Harry lut la petite inscription claire qui y avait été écrit.

 _Greg et le petit Samuel_

 _le 3ème anniversaire de Sammy_

 _23 Avril 1943_

Plusieurs larmes coulèrent sur son visage en réalisant son arrière-grand-père devait être mort peu de temps après que la photo ait été prise comme il se rappelait clairement que Nétéro lui avait dit qu'il était mort en dix-neuf cent quarante-trois ce qui veut dire que son grand-père avait perdu son père quand il était très jeune (juste comme Harry avait perdu son père quand il était très jeune. Toujours tenant la photo dans une main, Harry tira son album photo de son sac en mokeskin pour qu'il puisse soigneusement placer la vieille photo dans la première page à côté de celle de ses parents le tenait où elles tenaient toute les deux une place d'honneur et sera sauve de tout dommage.

L'adolescent de quinze ans tourna alors son attention vers la licence de Hunter de son arrière-grand-père qui était dans l'enveloppe. Il laissa un doux rire quand il vit le nom sur la licence était 'Énergumène' ce qui impliquait que son arrière-grand-père avait un certain caractère. Chose qu'il savait que sa mère et lui partageaient avec l'homme grâce aux quelques histoires précieuse que Sirius et Rémus avaient partagés sur sa mère dans leurs lettre pendant les cinq derniers mois. La respiration de Harry devint saccadé un moment plus tard quand il réalisa finalement que son arrière-grand-père avait été un Hunter juste comme lui.

Il y a avait quelque chose de puissant de savoir qu'il avait suivit les pas d'un homme qui aurait joué une grande part dans sa vie si il avait vécu.

Il glissa la licence dans son album photo à côté de l'image de son arrière-grand-père avant de replacer l'album dans son sac en mokeskin où il ne risquait rien. Une centaine de questions différente s'entassaient dans son esprit à ce point-là et il resta assit frisé sur le bout du lit alors qu'il essayait d'arrêter ses pensées tourbillonnante.

Après quelques minutes, il sauta et se dirigea vers la porte dans l'intention de chasser le président Nétéro pour lui poser les questions que l'homme lui avait promit de répondre. Il venait juste de déverouiller la porte et de poser la main sur la poignée pour l'ouvrir quand quelqu'un frappa de l'autre côté. Il se frisa pendant une demi seconde avant de renifler devant son propre comportement. Il se frisa à nouveau quand il vit qui se tenait de l'autre côté.

« Il y a une rumeur comme quoi toi et tes amis partez demain et je souhaitait te parler au moins une fois avant que tu ne parte pour que je puisse répondre aux questions que tu pourrais avoir, » le président déclara alors qu'il plaça ses mains dans son dos et offrit à Harry un sourire chaleureux. « Puis-je entrer ? »

Harry mordit sa lèvre pendant un moment indécis alors qu'il se souvenait des mots dures de l'homme l'autre jour. Il se rappela alors la lettre qu'il venait de lire et le cadeau sans prix qui lui avait été donné dans la forme d'une photographie et de carte. Il ne pouvait pas non plus complètement oublier les questions qui voulait son attention juste quelques secondes plus tôt et après une légère hésitation, Harry ouvrit la porte et fit un pas en arrière pour inviter l'homme à l'intérieur il allait partir à la recherche de l'homme de toute façon.

Une barrière pour protéger le secret (demandé par Nétéro) assurera que leur conversation ne sera pas entendu et les deux personnes s'assoiront et parleront jusqu'à bien après minuit. L'homme passa au moins une heure à informer Harry sur ce que son statut lui offrira si il devait retourner dans le monde magique. Une autre heure passera à répondre à plusieurs questions du Président Nétéro sur son passé (incluant son vrai âge).

Le vieil Hunter passa deux autres heure à répondre au nombreuses questions de Harry auquel il pouvait répondre (quelques unes des réponses qu'il cherchaient étaient soit classifiés ou l'information était seulement connu par une poignée d'individus). Le reste du temps, Harry le passa à écouter le président alors que l'homme lui racontait des histoires sur ses grand-parents. Après que le président Nétéro soit parti, Harry passa les heures restantes avant l'aube perdu dans ses pensées, incapable de dormir.

Il fut sorti brusquement de ses pensée par une frappe bruyante sur sa porte avant que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement révélant un Gon excité et déterminé avec un Kurapika légèrement amusé et un Léorio se tenant non loin derrière lui. Le sorcier cligna des yeux confus avant de pousser un petit cri en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas du tout dormi de la nuit, et il n'avait pas non plus préparer ses affaires qui étaient étalés dans la pièce. Le garçn de quinze ans jura dans sa barbe alors qu'il se dépêcha de rassembler ses affaires dans la chambre et de les fourrer dans le compartiment du haut de sa valise-sac pour une fois pas du tout inquiet de ranger tout correctement et proprement.

Cela lui prit quinze minute et un ou deux sort d'attraction discret pour collecter tout alors que les autres le regardait se dépêcher avec un amusement non caché les trois n'étant pas habitués à voir l'adolescent aux yeux vert aussi désorganisés. Les quatre garçons s'empilèrent alors dans un taxi dix minutes plus tard et se dirigèrent vers l'aéroport où le départ de leur vol était prévu dans deux heures. Parce qu'il était le plus petit (Gon était plus large et plus lourd que le sorcier même si il n'était pas encore plus grand), Harry finit sur les genoux de Léorio pour qu'il puisse tous rentrer dans le taxi plutôt que d'en appeler un autre.

Se sentant extra malicieux (car il était très fatigué dut au fait qu'il dormait mal depuis son face à face avec le charmeur de serpent en plus d'avoir fait une nuit blanche et car il était de mauvaise humeur et tendu depuis la dernière épreuve), Harry passa le voyage entier jusqu'à l'aéroport à flirter et taquiner Léorio. Il eut même quelques bonnes pique à Kurapika quand le blond tentait de le calmer. Gon n'arrêta pas de rire du voyage et Harry entendit même quelques gloussement venant du conducteur. L'homme de dix-neuf ans se vengea en le laissant tomber hors de la voiture le moment où il arrivèrent à l'aéroport. Harry lui fit une moue pendant une minute entière avant de commencer à ricaner.

Son humeur heureux et jovial ne dura que jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteint le dirigeable qu'ils prenaient. Une fois assis, il se retira sans s'en rendre compte en lui même alors qu'il fixait le paysage par la fenêtre alors que ses penser rebondissaient sans fin entre ce qu'il avait appris pendant la nuit et son inquiétude pour Killua. Il ne remarqua jamais les regards inquiets que ses compagnons lui lançaient et il ne paya pas non plus attention à leur conversation sur Hisoka et la Brigade Fantôme. Le sorcier dormit à peine pendant les trois jours et deux nuits de leur vol son esprit agité et ses rêves (quand il réussissait à s'endormir) toujours plein de cauchemars.

Il ne commença à payer attention à ce qui l'entourait que lorsqu'ils se posèrent dans la République de Padokia et il resta plutôt passif pendant le reste du voyage de nuit en train. Le plus proche ils arrivaient de la maison Zoldyck, le plus tendu et agité Harry devenait alors qu'il était continuellement attaqué par le souvenir des yeux vides de Killua après son match avec son frère. Une fois qu'ils ont atteints la Région de Dentora le matin suivant, le groupe fit un court arrêt à un café local pour le petit-déjeuner et Harry mit en lambeaux avec mauvaise humeur le toast qu'il avait commandé au lieu de le manger son estomac trop noué et sa tête rempli avec beaucoup de pensées sombres pour qu'il mange.

Après le repas tendu, Kurapika localisa l'agence de tourisme local qui offrait des tour en bus du Mont Kukuroo et réserva rapidement des sièges pour le prochain bus. Harry tenta une fois de les laisser tomber à ce point-là (le sorcier avait l'intention de voler droit sur la montagne), juste pour qu'il soit attrapé par Kurapika et qu'il soit tirer dans le bus par l'oreille. Le blond avait apparemment prit sur lui pour s'occuper du sorcier pour s'assurer qu'il ne fasse pas quelque chose de stupide et Harry passa la totalité du voyage en bus à bouder et à mijoter dans le siège à côté de l'autre adolescent.

Léorio trouvait cela amusant jusqu'à ce que Harry lui lança un regard noire émeraude brûlant brillant de centaine de poussière dorée. Kurapika frappa Harry dans le dos de sa tête pour le faire arrêter et Harry transféra son regard meurtrier vers le blond assis à ses côté qui ne régit même pas. Harry lâcha un soupir irrité devant le fait qu'il avait échoué à intimider le garçon et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine alors qu'il fixa la fenêtre d'un regard vide pendant le reste du voyage.

Le soleil avait commencé à se couché dans l'horizon quand ils arrivèrent finalement devant l'entrée de la Propriété Zoldyck. Le quartet de nouveau Hunter attendit pour tout les tourisme de sortir du bus avant de les suivre et d'avoir leur premier regard de la somptueuse propriété. Harry lâcha un reniflement de dégoût amusé alors qu'il comparait silencieusement la Famille Zoldyck à la Famille Malfoy avec les Zoldyck sortant pire quand il s'agissait de montrer leur richesse. La famille d'assassin possédait un volcan entier et la majorité des terres alentours après tout et un manoir magique rempli d'une court pleine de paon albinos ne pouvait tout simplement pas être comparé.

Alors que les trois autres écoutaient le discours du guide à propos de la famille et l'imposante porte de Hadès qui marquait l'entrée de la propriété, Harry se tint simplement au milieu de la route à fixé la porte donnant sur la propriété Zoldyck l'impatience montant en lui maintenant qu'il était proche de trouvé son chiot errant.


	17. La Colère x d'un x Sorcier

**Bon voila le chapitre 17! Il fut quelque peu difficile à traduire. Bon il y eura des erreurs de grammaire dont je m'excuse mais si vous avez des endroits qui pose vraiment problème vous pouvez toujours me PM ou même commenter après je demande juste que ce soit constructif donc me donner une idée de comment résoudre le problème. Après bonne lecture et apprécier.**

Chapitre Dix-sept : La Colère x d'un x Sorcier

L'attention de Harry fut tirer de la grande porte qui menait sur la propriété des Zoldyck par le tumulte qui arrivait près du poste de garde. Il tourna la tête à temps pour voir un pair de voyou attaquer le gardien afin de voler la clé de la petite porte. Le sorcier pencha sa tête confus lorsque le gardien donna la clé avec une unique protestation. Il fronça les sourcil devant le fait que le garde ne semblait pas plus inquiet que cela par rapport au fait que les deux voyou venait juste d'entrer par effraction dans la propriété des Zoldyck il ne contactait même pas la maison principale avec le téléphone que Harry pouvait voir à travers a porte ouverte du poste.

La compréhension vint cinq minutes plus tard quand deux cris identiques sonnèrent de juste derrière la porte. Harry était plus qu'un peu perturber par la main ressemblant à une patte géante qui déposa les deux squelettes portant les mêmes vêtements que les bandits portaient juste avant la porte quelques minutes auparavant chose qui créa une hystérie massive chez les touristes. Le garde gronda alors la créature nommé Mike une créature que le gardien disait par la même occasion être le chien de garde des Zoldyck. Alors qu'Harry continuait à fixer la petite porte, il ne pouvait pas se retirer l'image d'un grand chien à trois tête de l'esprit après avoir entendu la créature être appelé un chien de garde.

Touffue (le chien des enfer de la classe Cerbère de Hagrid) avait été une bête effrayante à affronter quand il protégeait la Pierre Philosophale en première année mais il avait aussi été facilement dompté par de la musique. Il y avait d'autres classes de chien des enfer bien plus effrayant qu'un grand cerbère, et Harry savait que certaine d'entre elles étaient bien plus difficile à dompter ou contrôler même avec de la magie. En se basant sur la taille de la patte qui avait sorti les restes des deux hommes, le chien de l'autre côté du mur était encore plus large que Touffue, ce qui voulait dire qu'il causerait un peu plus de problème que le chien à trois tête avait causé.

Harry ignora la tentative du guide de le faire rentrer dans le bus pour qu'ils puissent partir alors qu'il retirait son sac à dos et ouvrit le compartiment des potions. Il fouilla les étagères jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé la potion qu'il cherchait et il compta silencieusement le nombre de fiole qu'il avait de disponible en plus du nombre d'antidote qu'il avait en stock. Il sortit alors six des fioles et les mit dans sa poche avant de changer de compartiment et de retirer un long morceau de ficelle de son équipement d'écriture. Une fois qu'il eut tout ce dont il avait besoin, Harry ferma la valise et la retourna sur son dos avant de sortir les six petites bouteilles qu'il avait récupéré avant de les attaché en deux paquets de trois qui furent ensuite retourné dans ses poches.

Le sorcier contempla alors si il devrait essayer de passer à travers la porte de côté ou si il devrait plutôt voler par dessus le mur. Il allait se décider sur le vol quand son attention fut attiré vers Léorio essayant d'ouvrir la porte principal qu'Harry fixait quelques minutes plus tôt. Se rapprochant, Harry écouta l'explication du garde sur les portes l'homme appelait les sept portes géantes les Portes de la Vérification et révéla que la première porte pesait quatre tonnes (chaque porte pesant deux tonnes) avec le poids de chaque porte suivante doublant. Il était en train de contempler la possibilité de d'alléger les portes avec un sortilège de Poidsplume quand Gon demanda au garde de lui donner les clé de la porte.

La détermination et l'entêtement de Gon lui rappela une fois de plus lui-même et le sorcier renifla doucement en secouant la tête devant les action de l'enfant ignorant complètement le fait qu'il était lui aussi en train de faire ses propres plans pour s'introduire dans la propriété. Harry ne manqua pas non plus de remarquer que Kurapika était une fois de plus en train de rester près de lui et il suspectait que le blond savait aussi qu'il était en train de conspirer. Harry donna un sourire innocent à l'adolescent de dix-sept ans ce qui lui valut un regard noir et suspicieux en retour et Harry faillit ricaner en réponse – le blond semblait le connaître plutôt bien.

« Attendez ici », le garde ordonna soudainement alors qu'il retourna dans le poste de garde. Les quatre garçons ignorèrent l'ordre de rester sur place au lieu de cela, ils choisirent de suivre l'homme et d'écouter la conversation téléphonique qu'il avait avec un inconnu à l'autre bout de la ligne. « Bonjour ? C'est Zebro de la porte principale. Quatre amis de Maître Killua sont venus lui rendre visite. Oui. Oui. Non. Je vois. Oui. Oui, je comprends. Désolé du dérangement. » L'homme raccrocha le téléphone à ce moment-là et grommela, « Comme je le pensais je me suis fait engueulé pour cela. »

« Avez-vous appelé la résidence ? » Gon demanda alors que lui, Léorio, et Kurapika entrèrent dans le bureau.

« Non, je parlait avec le Majordome en chef c'est son travaille de filtrer tous les appels arrivant avant qu'ils puissent être envoyé vers le bâtiment principal. », Zebro expliqua alors qu'il montrait le téléphone. « C'est l'une des nombreuses mesures de sécurité qui ont été mises en place pour protéger la famille. »

« Pourriez-vous le rappeler et me laisser lui parlez, s'il-vous-plaît ? » Gon demanda alors qu'il fusillait le téléphone du regard.

« Je suppose mais je vous garanti que cela sera une expérience désagréable pour vous. »

Gon accepta le téléphone pendant que le garde tapait le numéro et Harry pouvait entendre la sonnerie avant que le téléphone ne soit décroché de l'autre côté et qu'on puisse entendre une faible voix parler. Gon dit alors, « C'est Gon, je suis l'ami de Killua. Puis-je parler à Killua ? » La voix de l'autre côté fut une nouvelle fois entendue avant qu'il n'y ait un clic et la tonalité indiquant que l'homme venait de raccrocher au nez de Gon.

« Qu'a-t-il dit ? » S'enquit Kurapika alors que Gon fixait le téléphone en colère pendant une minute.

Gon ne répondit pas et au lieu de cela il retapa le numéro et attendit que l'homme de l'autre côté décroche une nouvelle fois. Une fois qu'il l'eut fait, Gon hurla, « Comment pourriez-vous savoir cela ?! Donnez à Killua le téléphone immédiatement ! »

Le majordome parla alors pendant plusieurs longues minutes avec Gon l'interrompant avec une phrase ou un mot ici et là jusqu'à ce que l'homme finisse par raccrocher une seconde fois au nez de l'enfant de douze ans. Gon était hors de lui cette fois-ci et claqua le combiné sur la sellette avant de se tourner pour quitter le bureau. Harry l'arrêta en se plaçant devant le garçon furieux.

« Mon tour, » Harry fit sombrement en poussant le jeune garçon vers Kurapika. « Retiens-le un moment pendant que je vois si je peux raisonner avec le majordome en chef. » Harry se tourna alors vers Zebro et pria. « Composeriez-vous le numéro pour moi, s'il-vous-plaît ? »

L'homme ne fit que soupiré résigné avant de hocher la tête et de faire un pas en avant pour appeler le bureau des majordomes une troisième fois avant de tendre le téléphone à Harry. Le sorcier murmura un remerciement poli avant de concentrer toute son attention sur la sonnerie dans son oreille alors qu'il attendait pour que le chef majordome réponde.

 _«_ _Ici le bureau des majordom_ _e_ _, »_ la voix sans émotion déclara le moment ou la ligne fut relever.

« Que dois-je faire pour que Killua réponde au téléphone pour que Gon ou moi-même puissions lui parler ? »

 _« Comme je l'ai déjà expliquer à Gon, c'est mon devoir de protéger la famille de leur ennemies et il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire vous et l'autre enfant vous accompagnant devez partir. »_

« Je comprends, » Harry répondit d'un ton presque de conversation avant que sa voix ne devienne assez froide pour geler un océan pendant que ses yeux devenaient dorés alors que son tempérament se libéra de son contrôle très fragile depuis le match entre Killua et son frère. « J'espère que vous comprendrez en retour quand je dis que vous venez juste d'emmerder la mauvaise personne. Je ne partirai pas avant d'avoir parler à Killua mon petit garçon errant m'a quitté sans dire au revoir et sans me donner une chance de m'assurer qu'il allait bien et je n'hésiterai pas à couper en morceau quiconque se tenant entre moi et mon but. Êtes-vous certain que vous ne reconsidérerez pas ? »

 _« Il n'y a rien à reconsidérer me menacer ne fait que me confirmer le fait que vous êtes un danger pour la Famille Zoldyck et que je suis donc correct dans mon refus d'un contact avec tout membre de la famille. »_

« Vous ne me laissez donc pas d'autre choix que de faire cela de la manière forte. »

Hrry raccrocha sans attendre que l'homme réponde avant de sortir du petit bureau et se dirigea vers la porte principale. Harry s'arrêta à un mètre de la porte, fit tomber son menton sur sa poitrine, ferma ses yeux, et écarta ses jambes alors qu'il saisi sa baguette dans son brassard gauche et de relâcher son maintien sur sa magie. Un vent fort claqua autour du sorcier alors que sa magie se précipita pour l'entourer dans un tourbillon de brouillard doré. Après s'être concentré pendant une minute entière, Harry leva subitement la tête, ouvrit les yeux, et lança le Sortilège de Bannissement le plus puissant qu'il arrivait à lancer.

Toutes les sept portes s'ouvrirent en un bruit assourdissant, plusieurs des portes ainsi que le mur craquant et s'ébréchant sous la force brute du sortilège sérieusement surpuissant de Harry. Le sorcier avança alors à travers les portes endommagées en laissant derrière ses spectateurs la bouche béante d'ébahissement aucun d'eux ne s'attendaient à voir quelque chose comme cela. Son entrée bruyante avait, bien sûr, attiré l'attention du chien de garde des Zoldyck et l'énorme bête bondit pour enquêter sur la perturbation. Un grognement sourd fut le seul avertissement qu'Harry eut avant que la créature ne l'attaque.

Harry regarda l'animal féroce alors qu'il se dirigeait vers lui pendant qu'il se saisissait calmement d'une des potions en bombe dans sa poche qu'il avait attaché ensemble. Harry lança alors un puissant Maléfice Cuisant sur le nez du chien géant, le faisant laisser échapper un couinement alors qu'il s'arrêtait sous le choc de la douleur surprise. Harry gela la créature sur place avec un maléfice du saucisson avant de lancer la bombe dans les airs au-dessus de l'animal. Un sortilège explosif brisa les fioles en verres dès qu'ils furent dans les airs au-dessus de la créature et la potion à l'intérieur se versa sur le chien de garde.

La créature lâcha un cri étouffé qui se transforma rapidement en un couinement pendant qu'il rapetissait de la taille d'une maison à deux étage à la taille d'un chihuahua en un clignement de l'œil grâce à la potion de Rétrécissement dont Harry l'avait enduit. Harry continua son chemin sans un regard en arrière Zebro collectant le chien de garde périfié et miniaturisé pour l'empêcher d'être blessé pendant qu'il utilisait son portable pour rapporter la situation. Le sorcier ignora ses ombres et avança le long du chemin menant plus profondément dans la propriété jusqu'à ce qu'il croise la première courbe sur sa piste.

Il fronça des sourcils tout en regardant le sentier avant de lever ses yeux vers la montagne où le manoir principal était censé se trouver. Il n'était en aucun cas d'humeur à se promener le long d'un chemin sans fin qui pouvait potentiellement le mener hors de son chemin. Ce fut à ce moment que le sorcier se rappela qu'il avait envoyé Flip pour traquer Killua et il leva sa main gauche à sa bouche pour lâcher un sifflement perçant qui coupa à travers le crépuscule et surpris une nué de corbeaux tout proche. Harry commença à faire les cents pas en attendant que Flip réponde à son appel.

Après cinq minutes sans aucun signe de l'aigle, Harry amena sa baguette à sa gorge et lança un sort silencieux du Sonorus sur lui-même. Il siffla alors une seconde fois le sort et sa magie amplifiant le son et le portant plusieurs kilomètres autour. Dix minutes plus tard, Harry annula le sort sur sa gorge quand il entendit le cri familier qui répondait au loin. Peu de temps après, l'aigle gris et blanc plongea du ciel et Harry leva son bras gauche pour qu'il puisse se poser. Au même moment un autre homme portant un uniforme similaire à Zebro sous une veste en fourrure et un bandeau blanc joignit ceux qui suivaient Harry.

« Hey, mon pote, » murmura Harry en sortant une friandise pour faucon et de la donner à l'oiseau. « As-tu trouvé Killua ? » L'aigle hocha la tête plusieurs fois avant de ponter son aigle gauche en direction du volcan inactif où la famille Zoldyck avait construit leur demeure. « Bon travail, Flip, j'ai besoin que tu me montre le chemin le plus court pour cette destination. »

Flip lâcha un unique cri alors qu'il se jetait à nouveau dans les airs et tournait autour de Harry à une reprise avant de voler droit vers le manoir. Harry n'hésita pas à aller après l'aigle le sorcier restant sur le sol uniquement parce que une petite part de lui n'avait pas oublié que les autres le suivait. Il fut mené, non pas en suivant le sentier, mais directement à travers la forêt et ce ne fut pas long avant qu'il ne se trouve à bondir au dessus d'arbres morts et d'autres obstacles sans ralentir son rythme. La chaîne de juron venant de derrière lui fit savoir que les autres l'avaient suivis et qu'il n'était pas très heureux du chemin choisi par Harry.

Éventuellement, le chemin qu'ils avaient choisis s'aligna une fois de plus avec le sentier principal et Harry ralenti jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement quand il vit un jeune femme noir d'à peu près son âge bloquant la route qui passait entre deux poteaux de vieux fer rouillé et de pierre autour desquels étaient enroulés des plantes grimpantes. Le sorcier âgé de quinze ans pencha la tête sur le côté de façon similaire à un oiseau curieux alors qu'il étudiait la jeune fille assimilant sa peau chocolat, ses dreadlocks bien coiffés, ses yeux gris foncés remplis de détermination, et le costume bleu foncé qu'elle portait qui mettait en valeur ses forme développante. Si Harry n'avait pas été aussi en colère en ce moment, il pourrait l'avoir considéré jolie et flirter avec elle un petit peu mais il était en colère et elle se tenait entre lui et Killua.

« Partez vous empiétez sur une propriété privé. »

« Je ne te donnerai qu'une seule chance de te pousser et de te mettre hors de mon chemin, » Harry répliqua en réponse à l'ordre de la fille alors qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas déterminé vers elle pendant qu'il resserrait son emprise sur sa baguette et se préparait à lancer un sort de Stupéfixion. « Je ne veux pas te blesser mais je ne permettrai à personne de se tenir sur mon chemin. J'ai essayé d'être poli mais j'ai déjà eu une semaine merdique et j'ai bien peur que je n'ai plus de patience en réserve pour le moment. »

« Je ne peux pas vous permettre de passer si vous passez cette ligne je vous éliminerai de force, » la fille répondit alors qu'elle dessina une ligne dans la terre à ses pieds.

« Ainsi soit-il. »

Harry se rua en avant avant de s'arrêter juste devant la fille alors qu'il fit un geste fouetté de sa main droite et lança un sort de Stupéfixion à bout portant. Les yeux de la fille s'élargirent de choque avant qu'elle ne perde conscience alors que la lumière rouge du sort lui touche le visage. Harry se jeta en avant pour rattraper la jeune fille alors qu'elle s'effondra au sol, ne voulant pas pour elle de se prendre la tête sur l'un des poteaux ou au sol. Il la posa alors gentiment contre l'une des colonnes en pierre avant de continuer son chemin sa magie toujours tourbillonnant autour de lui dans une aura visible alors qu'il quitta une nouvelle fois le chemin pour suivre Flip.

Le prochain obstacle que Harry rencontra sur son chemin fut une femme bizarrement accoutré et un jeune enfant. La femme portait un robe violet foncé de la période Victorienne (complète avec beaucoup d'ondulations, un corset bien serré, et un jupon bien large), un grand chapeau avec une large bordre qui cachet son visage couvert de bandage dans l'ombre, et une sorte de machine haute technologie sur ses yeux. L'enfant à ses côtés était plutôt androgyne dans son apparence avec sa coupe de cheveux court dans le dos et touchant ses épaules sur le devant. L'enfant était habillé d'un kimono traditionnel avec une large ceinture attaché autour de ses hanches.

« Es-tu Gon ? » la femme demanda alors que le sorcier s'arrêta pour la regarder.

« Non. »

« Qui es-tu et pourquoi es-tu là ? »

« Je suis ici pour rendre visite à un ami, » Harry répondit ignorant la première question ses yeux se rétrécirent quand il remarqua la façon dont ses lèvres se pressèrent soit d'irritation ou de détresse au moment où il dit le mot ami.

« Et qui est ce supposé ami que tu es là pour visiter ? »

« Killua. »

« Killua n'accepte pas de visiteur pour le moment. Il est occupé. »

« Foutaise. »

« Pourquoi Killua ne peux pas avoir de visiteur ? » Gon demanda alors que les autres rattrapèrent enfin Harry Léorio avait prit le temps de s'arrêter pour vérifier l'état de santé de la fille que Harry avait rendu inconsciente avant de la porter pour que rien ne lui arrive pendant qu'elle était inconsciente.

« Il est dans les cachots... » la femme commença seulement pour lâcher un halètement de surprise alors qu'Harry apparu soudainement devant elle dans un flash doré ses iris d'or en fusion brillant de furie pur alors qu'il tordit sa main dans les froufrous fantaisies décorant sa robe et l'attira pour qu'elle soit au niveau de ses yeux.

« Si je découvre que vous avez blessé Killua d'une quelconque façon, je pèlerai votre peau de votre corps centimètres par centimètres, saler les blessures, et vous rôtir lentement vivant sur un feu de camp pendant le plus longtemps possible. Peu m'importe qui vous êtes ou quelle est votre relation avec mon garçon errant je vous ferais payer en cent toute douleur que vous lui avez infligé. »

« Qui penses-tu être pour me parler ainsi… ? »

« Je suis James Evans ami et compagnon de Killua et vous êtes en train de me mettre sérieusement en colère, »Harry siffla juste assez fort pour que la femme l'entende alors que sa magie s'agitait autour des deux et de faire tomber le chapeau de la tête de la femme révélant de long cheveux noirs auxquels se mélangeaient des mèches grises et blanches qui avaient été serrés en un chignon au dessus de sa tête.

« Evans… ? Tu.. tu es un Evans… ? »la femme bégaya dans un couinement presque inaudible.

« Correction… je suis un Evans sérieusement énervé. »

La femme fit actuellement un malaise à ce moment-là et Harry fut presque écrasé sous le poids de la robe seule alors qu'elle s'écroulait sur lui le faisant tomber au sol. Jurant dans sa barbe, Harry lutta pour se libérer des vêtements de la femme avant de jeter un regard vers l'enfant proche de la panique dont les yeux continuaient d'alterner entre la femme inconsciente et le sorcier furieux. Le moment où l'enfant réalisa qu'il regardait vers sa position, l'enfant couina alors que ses yeux s'élargissaient de choque mélangé à de la peur.

« Je ne suis pas venu pour blesser quelqu'un, » Harry déclara d'une voix douce alors qu'il luttait pour garder le contrôle sur son tempérament. « Je suis venu ici pour voir Killua car il est mon ami et que je voulais être sûr qu'il allait bien. Je suis en colère que des personnes n'arrête pas de me garder loin de mon ami et je suis moins qu'heureux d'apprendre qu'il est potentiellement en train d'être punis. Aussi longtemps que tu ne te tiens pas devant mon chemin, je ne te ferais rien. »

« Qu'as tu fais à Mère ? » l'enfant demanda alors que ses yeux devinrent dure toute trace de peur ou de panique ayant disparut en un instant.

« Rien elle a perdu connaissance. Elle ne devrait pas porter un corset serré à son âge elle n'obtenait pas assez d'oxygène à son cerveau car cela limitait ses poumons. Il y a une raison pour laquelle la plupart des femmes ont arrêté de porter des vêtements aussi serrés et ce n'était pas juste à cause de la dernière mode. Planifies-tu de m'empêcher de voir Killua ? »

« Non. Je m'en fiche si tu vois mon frère. Milluki est avec lui dans les cachots là maintenant car Killua est punis pour avoir poignarder Milluki et Mère avant de s'enfuir de la maison. Vas-tu tuer mes grands frères ? »

« Tu ne sembles pas vraiment attristé par la possibilité de leur mort, »Kurapika pointa avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

« Je déteste mes frères. Je hais Killua et Alluka encore plus car tout le monde gâte Killua et Killua lui gâte Alluka. Je ne voix pas pourquoi tout le monde pense que ces deux là sont si spéciaux. »

La colère de Harry se dissipa juste assez pour que l'aura visible autour de lui disparaisse et regarda l'enfant avec empathie alors qu'il dit, « Tout le monde est spécial de leur propre façon. Je peux comprendre pourquoi tu pourrais haïr Killua pour l'attention en plus qu'il a de la part des autres je haïssais mon cousin pour la même raison. Mon cousin adorait cette attention contrairement à Killua qui déteste être traité comme cela. Killua aurait put devenir un gros flemmard, égocentrique qui tyrannise tout le monde autour de lui il ne l'a pas fait. Rappelles-toi cela la prochaine fois que tu sens de la jalousie à cause de comment Killua est traité. »

« Je suis jaloux là maintenant tu penses que Killua est assez spécial pour t'introduit dans notre maison juste pour lui parler. »

« Et si toi et moi étions amis et que je pensait que tu avais besoin d'aide je ferais la même chose pour toi sans hésiter, » Harry déclara alors qu'il mit la main dans sa sacoche en Mokeskin pour tirer une bar de chocolat de Honeydukes qu'il lança à l'enfant comme une offre de paix. « Je suis certain que quand tu te fais finalement des amis qu'ils te verront comme quelque chose de spécial eux aussi. Si il ne le font pas, ils ne sont pas réellement tes amis. »

Harry siffla pour Flip et attendit que l'oiseau réapparaisse avant de continuer vers la résidence familiale laissant derrière un enfant stupéfait qui fixait la barre de chocolat dans ses main en pleine confusion. Zebro et l'autre homme qui rejoint leur groupe ne suivirent pas les trois adolescents qui se dépêchaient de suivre Harry les deux hommes restant pour garder un œil sur la femme et l'enfant alors qu'il faisaient usage de leur téléphone portable pour prévenir le reste des employés qu'il y avait des intrus qui passaient à travers les points de sécurités comme si ils n'étaient pas là.

Peu après cette confrontation, Harry mit ses pieds hors de la forêt qui entourait la montagne et eut son premier bon regard du vieux volcan endormi s'élevant devant lui. Un seul regard fut tout ce dont Harry eut besoin pour savoir qu'il allait devoir soit voler à partir de maintenant soit suivre le chemin car il y avait trop de risque pour essayer de grimper le long de la montagne. Claquant sa langue contrarié, Harry jeta un œil derrière lui pour voir ses trois compagnons sortant de la forêt avec Léorio qui portait toujours la fille inconsciente pour une quelconque raison.

 _La longue route_ , Harry grogna à lui-même raillant contre le besoin de garder sa magie caché de ses trois compagnons. Mais il savait que de se révéler comportait trop de risques et il ne voulait réellement pas que les sorciers s'en prennent à l'esprit de Gon, Léorio et Kurapika car il avait gaffé et révélé l'existence de magie à trois Moldus oubliant totalement que son aura avait été visible depuis les quatre dernières heures et qu'ils l'avaient vu flasher à travers l'espace et le temps plusieurs fois déjà dans une explosion de magie dorée (les premières fois se produisant pendant la Dernière Phase de l'Examen de Hunter).

Résigné à une longue marche, Harry commença à prendre le chemin se trouvant à sa droite.

Il marchait depuis à peine une heure le long du chemin en forme de vague le long de la montagne escarpé quand il prit l'angle pour trouvé une maison posée contre le flanc de la montagne. Toutes les fenêtres de la maison étaient brûlante dans la nuit et leurs lumière donnait sur le chemin chassant les ombres qui aurait put se cacher quiconque marchait sur le chemin. La lumière illuminait aussi les cinq hommes lui bloquant le passage.

Harry laissa échaper un grondement frustré en trouvant encore un autre obstacle sur son chemin et s'arrêta à quelques mètres des hommes qui le regardaient avec des yeux dures et froids. Le sorcier prit un moment pour noter que les cinq hommes portaient un uniforme très similaire à celui que la fille qu'il avait rencontré plus tôt portait. Ils avaient aussi des cheveux court et rasés à l'exception de l'homme du milieu qui avait une barbiche.

« Vous devez partir maintenant vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu ici, » déclara l'homme du milieu en faisant un seul pas en avant.

Harry reconnut la voix de cet homme comme appartenant à celle avec laquelle il avait parlé au téléphone et sa rage de plus tôt retourna trois fois plus forte maintenant qu'il se trouvait en face de l'homme qui l'avait enragé ainsi. L'aura de Harry explosa en un brouillard doré alors qu'un vent fort s'engouffra le long du chemin et frappa tout ceux qui se tenaient sur le versant de la falaise. Le sorcier laissa alors échapper un grognement sourd que le vent porta et semblait faire écho tout autour alors que sa magie amplifiait le son.

« Ferme ta gueule de rat de cale à lunette sur stéroïdes, je ne suis pas d'humeur à écouter ta voix, » Harry craqua alors qu'il rangea sa baguette avant de prendre et de dégainer l'épée de Gryffondor de son fourreau. « Tout ce que tu avais à faire était de permettre l'un de nous de parler à Killua et cette situation aurait put être résolue avant de m'avoir forcé la main en étant un salopard. Maintenant, écartes-toi gentiment de mon chemin avant de me faire encore plus perdre mon sang-froid. »

« vous empiétez sur une propriété privée si vous ne partez pas immédiatement, nous vous enlèverons de force. »

La réponse de Harry fut de siffler pour Flip et quand l'aigle descendit pour faire des cercles autour de sa tête, Harry ordonna, « Rapporte moi un rat vivant, Flip. »

L'aigle fit un cri strident avant de disparaître dans la forêt plus bas. Le rapace retourna quelques minutes plus tard avec le rongeur demandé pendant des ses serres. Harry tendit sa main gauche et a créature effrayé fut gentiment posé dans sa main. Le sorcier posa ensuite le rat au sol et l'épingla avec l'épée de Gryffondor par le bout de la queue. Les trois personnes se tenant derrière Harry eurent tous un mouvement de recule quand le rat commença à se débattre et a crier fortement alors que son corps commença à enfler et à devenir noir alors que les traces du venin de Basilic qui avait été absorbé par la lame forgé par les gobelins commençait à tuer immédiatement le rat et les herbes déchiquetés autour de la lame.

« Je vous donne une dernière chance de vous écarter de mon chemin, » Harry déclara alors qu'il libéra la lame et la mit en position offensive.

« La mort ne nous effraye pas nous ne vous permettrons jamais de passer. »

« Ainsi soit-il. »

Harry transféra l'épée de Gryffondor dans sa main gauche pendant qu'il tirait une nouvelle fois sa baguette et se prépara à attaquer. Les cinq hommes bloquant son chemin se séparèrent pour former un demi cercle autour de Harry afin de se défendre. Le sorcier changea alors sa position pour être sur la pointe des pieds alors qu'il baissa sa main gauche pour tenir l'épée de Gryffondor dans un angle de quarante-cinq degrés avec la pointe de l'épée pointant vers le bas et loin de son corps et leva son bras droit pour tenir sa baguette dans une position prête. Leur combat fut alors arr^été au moment précis avant qu'il ne puisse commencer.

« Gotoh, c'est assez toi et les autres êtes congédiés, » une voix impérieuse ordonna.

« Monsieur… ? »

« Tu m'as entendu laisses nous. Je vais m'occuper de nos visiteurs. »

« Oui, monsieur, » Gotoh (l'homme du milieu portant des lunettes) répondit en s'inclinant dans la direction d'où la voix venait avant que lui et les autres hommes disparaissent dans le manoir l'un d'eux approchant Léorio pour collecter la fille inconsciente.

« Si je découvre que vous avez punis la jolie jeune fille parce que j'étais meilleur qu'elle alors je veillerai à ce que vous souffriez trois fois plus que quoique ce soit que vous lui avez fait traverser, » Harry décalra froidement alors qu'il regarda l'homme porter la fille.

« Elle ne sera pas punie, » la voix autoritaire promit alors que les ombres bougèrent et qu'un petit homme avec des cheveux argenté laisser au vent et une longue moustache qui pendait jusqu'à son menton marcha dans la lumière baignant le chemin. L'homme portait une chemise pale à manche longue au dessus d'une tunique bleu foncé avec un col doré et une bande de tissu blanche avec des caractères japonais dessus, un pantalon bleu foncé entouré de bandages, et des chaussures similaires à des babouches plates. « Je suis Zeno Zoldyck. Puis-je savoir ton nom, jeune homme ? »

Harry se redressa lentement en étudiant l'homme devant lui ses sens lui criant que l'homme était bien plus dangereux que tout autre personne qu'il avait rencontré jusqu'à maintenant. Il savait aussi que de menacer cette personne serait la chose la plus stupide qu'il pouvait faire à ce point le sorcier étant pleinement conscient que Killua aimait et respectait son père et son grand-père (même si il n'aimait pas qu'ils le poussaient à les succéder dans le business familial).

Rengainant son épée et rangeant sa baguette, Harry offrit un hochement de tête poli à l'homme en reconnaissance de son introduction avant de répondre, « C'est un plaisir de vus rencontrer, monsieur Killua parle en bien de vous. Mon nom est James Evans mes compagnons et moi sommes ici pour rendre visite à Killua. Nous voulions nous assurer qu'il allait bien comme il était parti sans dire au revoir. »

« Et la raison pour laquelle tu a détruis notre porte principale, entravé notre chien de garde, attaqué l'un de nos servants, menacé ma belle-fille, et menacé de tuer cinq autre de nos servants ? »

« J'étais légèrement contrarié par le fait que votre majordome en chef ne nous donne même pas la possibilité de prouver que nous ne voulions aucun mal à Killua. Je n'aurais pas utilisé la force pour arriver jusqu'ici, si on m'avait simplement permit de parler au téléphone avec Killua ou même de nous informer que nous aurions besoin d'un rendez-vous pour le voir. J'admets aussi d'être légèrement irritable car je mangeait et dormait très peu car j'était préoccupé par l'état actuel de Killua car son frère l'a chassé avec des menaces, mensonges, et l'utilisation d'un des Impardonnables. Je n'aime, vraiment, mais vraiment aucun des Impardonnables encore plus quand ils sont utilisé sur l'un de mes amis. »

« Je vois, » Zeno murmura en mettant ses main dans son dos et d'étudier le sorcier pendant un moment. « Je vais t'escorter jusqu'à la résidence familiale pour que tu puisses rendre visite à Killua sous la condition que tes trois amis reste ici. »

« On veut voir Killua nous aussi, » Gon pointa avec un froncement de sourcil en croisant ses bras.

« James, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, » Kurapika dit avec inquiétude au même moment.

« Je suis d'accord avec votre condition, à condition que mes compagnons soit permit de rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient eux aussi une chance de voir Killua cela ne serait pas juste pour eux que je soit le seul à voir notre ami. »

« Aussi longtemps qu'ils restent ici pour la nuit et n'essaye pas d'aller plus loin je verrais pour qu'ils aient l'opportunité de voir Killua avant de partir. Nous ne permettons en général à aucun visiteur d'atteindre le bâtiment principale comme une précaution pour notre sécurité comme le savoir de comment atteindre notre maison est prit bien trop facilement d'un esprit non protégé. Je suis disposé à faire une exception dans ton cas pour des raisons personnelles. »

« Comment savons-nous qu'aucun mal ne sera fais à James une fois qu'il est hors de notre vue ? Léorio demanda avec un froncement de sourcil. « Après tout, vous êtes un assassin et James à marcher sur pas mal de pied pour arriver jusqu'ici. »

« Aucun Zoldyck oserait causer du tort en toute connaissance à un Evans on tient à nos vies, » Zeno répliqua avec une trace d'indignation alors qu'il jeta un regard mauvais vers l'adolescent de dix-neuf ans.

« J'irai bien, » Harry ajouta en appelant silencieusement Flip. « Reste ici et veille sur mes amis, Flip. Je vais voir Killua. » Le sorcier transféra alors l'aigle sur le bras de Gon, pour la surprise du garçon de douze ans. « Si vous avez besoin de moi, envoyez juste Flip pour me trouver et je saurai que vous avez besoin de moi. »

« Sois prudent, James, » Kurapika ordonna d'une voix basse plein d'inquiétude.

« Oui, mère, » Harry répondit effrontément avec un salut alors que la dernière trace de colère disparut et sa magie se retira maintenant qu'il apparaissait que rien d'autre ne se tiendrait sur son chemin pour voir Killua l'or fondant et disparaissant de ses yeux pour révéler ses iris émeraude une fois de plus.

« Viens, Mr Evans, nous avons de la marche devant nous, » Zeno intima en montrant le chemin.


	18. Dîner x avec des x Assassins

**Bon ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas traduis, quelques problèmes familiaux après rien de grave juste pas d'humeur pour écrire. N'oubliez pas de me dire si vous avez aimer; toujours les mêmes problèmes sans bêta lecteurs : l'orthographe et la grammaire. Bonne lecture**

Chapitre Dix-huit : Dîner x avec des x Assassins

Un silence tendu tomba entre Harry et Zeno Zoldyck pendant que les deux s'éloignaient des lumières du manoir des majordomes Harry plus que prudent face au puissant vieil homme et Zeno plus que méfiant du pouvoir brut et non entraîné de l'adolescent de mauvaise humeur marchant à ses côtés. Pendant un court moment, Harry essaya de se distraire de l'air inconfortable qui entourait le groupe de deux en étudiant le paysage passant mais il faisait vraiment trop sombre pour apprécier la montagne escarpée et tandis que Harry aurait pu utiliser le sort améliorant la vision nocturne, il craignait que l'homme à ses côtés pense qu'il attaquait si il sortait sa baguette ( même si elle était cachée par la gaine faite de sa cape d'invisibilité).

Après avoir abandonné l'étude du terrain, Harry décida que le seul moyen de battre le satané silence était de remplir la conversation (même si dite conversation était avec un homme qu'il craignait quelque peu). Donc, Harry collecta son courage de Gryffondor, se racla la gorge, et demanda poliment, « Mr Zoldyck, seriez-vous d'accord pour me dire quand vous avez rencontré un autre Evans et quel Evans vous avez rencontré ? »

« Seulement si tu m'appelle Zeno et si tu me dis comment tu as rencontré et tu as créé une amitié avec mon petit-fils, Mr Evans, » Zeno répondit avec une trace d'amusement dans la voix.

« Je ne peux pas promettre de me rappeler de vous appeler par votre prénom, monsieur, mais cela ne me dérange pas de vous dire comment j'ai rencontré Killua. Je l'ai vu pour la première fois quand il est arrivé au point de rassemblement de ceux participant à l'Examen de Hunter. C'était ses cheveux pales qui ont attiré mon attention et le fait qu'il était encore plus jeune que moi mais j'évitais quelques uns des autres enquiquineurs qui étaient là donc je ne me suis pas présenté à lui. La fois suivante où je l'ai vu, il m'a amusé car il mettait en colère un groupe d'autres participants car il utilisait son skateboard pendant que tout le monde autour de lui courait. »

Harry s'arrêta pour ricaner en se rappelant des regards offensés qu'il avait vu être lancé à Killua. Une fois qu'il se fut repris, il continua l'histoire, « Je ne l'ai actuellement rencontré que lorsqu'il s'est introduit à mon feu de bois me suppliant pour de la nourriture à la fin de la Première Epreuve. Et bien, il m'a actuellement supplié pour des sucreries car à ce moment-là je grignotait des marshmallows grillés. »

« Et je dois vous dire, votre petit-fils peut être grandement ennuyeux quand il s'y met on a dû se disputer pendant une heure avant que je ne cède finalement et que je partage mes s'mores avec lui. Nous avons passé le reste de cette nuit à nous lier par dessus des s'mores et des pommes rôties et je me suis mis à appeler Killua mon petit chiot errant depuis parce que, comme un chien errant, il revenait sans cesse pour plus de nourriture et parce que je savais qu cela l'embêtait. »

Zeno riait au côté d'Harry quand l'adolescent eu finit son histoire et juste comme ça la tension entre les deux disparue. Après quelques minutes, les deux avancèrent en silence même si ni l'un ni l'autre arrêta de sourire devant l'image des regards noirs boudeurs de Killua à chaque fois qu'il l'appelait un chiot errant.

« Je pense que j'ai hâte d'en entendre plus sur les problèmes que toi et mon petit-fils avez pût trouver pendant le reste de l'Examen de Hunter, » Zeno admit après un moment. « Je souhaiterai pouvoir dire que l'histoire que tu veux entendre de moi est aussi amusante mas j'ai bien peur que ma première, dernière, et seule rencontre avec un Evans avant toi est un souvenir bien plus sombre. Je venais d'avoir quatorze ans et mon grand-père souhaitait tester mes capacités il m'a envoyé en Allemagne à l'apogée de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale avec rien de plus qu'une liste de cibles que notre contrat nous demandais de retirer de la guerre. »

« Je traquais une cible particulièrement élusive à ce moment-là et était à la fois fatigué et grincheux car à chaque fois que j'étais suffisamment proche pour tuer ma cible passait à travers mes doigts comme de la fumée. Ma cible rencontrera éventuellement deux autres des cibles de ma liste et j'avais de grands espoir de les éliminer en un seul coup. Je n'ai jamais eu la chance. Il apparut que je n'étais pas le seul à chasser ces individus en particulier. Je n'oublierai jamais le moment où cet homme est apparu dans un éclat d'or je pouvais pratiquement sentir la rage coulant de l'homme et alors que je m'assis pour regarder depuis ma cachette, j'ai vu l'inconnu oblitérer mes trois cibles sans poser un doigt sur eux. »

« Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'est toujours aucune idée du comment il savait que j'étais là mais il m'a ordonné de me montrer avant qu'il ne me tire pièce par pièce. J'étais certain que j'allais mourir de toute façon donc je me suis levé comme je n'avais aucune envie de mourir lentement et douloureusement. L'homme me jeta un coup d'œil, jura assez pour faire rougir un marin, et alors demanda de savoir qui j'étais et pourquoi j'étais ici. Donc je lui ai dit mon nom et que je traquais Grindelwald... »

« Gellert Grindelwald ? » Harry demanda en se tendant le moment où il reconnut le nom.

« Non, Griselda Grindelwald elle était, sans aucun doute, un sale caractère mais même elle n'était pas aussi mauvaise que son père, Gellert, » Zeno corrigea une fois qu'il surmonta sa surprise d'être interrompu. « Comme je le disais, j'ai dis à l'homme que je traquais Grindelwald et qu'elle m'a menée droit vers Becker et Schultz les trois individus étaient des officiers de haut niveau sous Hitler et Grindelwald et juste trois des cible que l'on m'a envoyé éliminer. L'homme jura une seconde fois, m'a attrapé par le col et tiré à la base de l'Association des Hunter. »

« Le moment où nous sommes arrivé, il m'a balancé à Isaac Netero et lui a dit de, et je cite, 'Baby-sit le gamin, veux-tu, Zac j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que de surveillé des chercheurs de gloire errants perdus.' Oh qu'est-ce que j'étais irrité et j'ai demandé de savoir qui il pensait être pour me traiter ainsi, comme un bébé en me préparant à attaquer sous le coup de ma colère (oubliant complètement que je venait de le voir supprimer trois menaces de hauts niveau sans problèmes) L'homme n'était pas amusé et m'a pris par la peau du cou une seconde fois et m'a dit en plein face 'Je suis Gregory Evans et un certain nombre de personnes viennent juste de me mettre sérieusement en colère je suggère que tu te taises et tu t'asseye, à moins que tu m'énerves aussi. » Il m'a alors relancé vers Isaac avant de partir. »

« J'ai presque pissé dans mon pantalon tellement j'avais peur après avoir été frappé par la force de sa rage pendant ce bref moment. Isaac m'a emmené dans la tente médicale pour faire un check-up peu de temps après, tout ce temps marmonnant dans sa barbe sur les abrutis colériques. Juste avant que je ne sois passé à l'un des docteurs libres, Isaac m'a regardé dans les yeux et dit, 'tu as de la chance que le vieux Firebrand à un point faible pour les enfants parce que si quelqu'un l'avait ennuyé pendant qu'il était dans l'une de ses fureur, il n'en resterait pas assez pour l'enterrer lorsqu'il en aurait eut finit avec lui. Ne contraries jamais un Evans, gamin parce que ce sera la dernière chose que tu feras.' J'étais trop choqué pour répondre. »

« Ce n'est que plus tard dans la nuit que j'ai remarqué que cet Evans avait volé ma liste de cibles à un moment et je me suis mit à le chasser à travers le camp poour la récupérer mais je n'ai jamais revu Gregory Evans. Le fait que mes cibles n'arrêtaient pas de finir mort ne fit que confirmer que l'homme avait pris ma liste et que mon grand-père allais me blâmer pour perdre la liste et donc de perdre le crédit de ces morts. Je serais allé après cet homme pour réclamer ma liste afin de terminer mon travail mais Isaac me gardais au bout du courte laisse. »

« J'étais toujours avec l'Association deux mois plus tard quand la nouvelle que Gregory Evans avait été tué par Gellert Grindelwald en représaille de la mort de Griselda Grindelwald. J'étais choqué je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un pouvait tuer un homme aussi puissant que Evans. Grand-père s'est montré une semaine plus tard pour me ramener à la maison et au lieu d'être punis pour quelqu'un d'autre tuant mes cibles, mon grand-père s'est sincèrement excuser. J'ai plus tard appris que Evans s'était introduit chez nous peu de temps après m'avoir laissé dans les mains de Isaac, cassant la Porte de la Vérification par la même occasion, afin de réprimander mon grand-père pour avoir envoyé un enfant à moitié entraîné en zone de guerre contre ceux comme les Grindelwalds. »

« Je réparerai la porte avant de partir, monsieur, » Harry répondit docilement alors qu'on lui rappelait les dommages qu'il avait fait à cette même porte quand il s'était introduit sur cette propriété plus tôt dans la soirée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet, Mr Evans les dommages sont déjà en train d'être réparés par mes hommes, » Zeno contra avec un doux rire. « Même si, je suis certain que mon fils apprécierai grandement si tu restaurais Mike à sa taille complète. »

« J'avais l'intention de le faire après avoir vu Killua j'ai l'antidote dans mon sac. Je voulais juste le neutraliser assez longtemps pour voir Killua, pas de le blesser de façon permanente. »

« Mon fils sera heureux de l'entendre. »

Les deux marchèrent en silence pendant une douzaine de pas avant que Harry n'offre un sincère, « Merci de partager votre souvenir de votre rencontre avec mon arrière-grand-père, Mr Zoldyck. »

« De rien… et je pense t'avoir dit de m'appeler Zeno ? »

« Et bien, je vous ai prévenu que je pourrais trouver difficile de le faire, monsieur. »

« Oui, tu l'as fais, » Zeno répliqua avec un reniflement amusé. « Donc, dis-moi, jeune Evans, qu'est-ce qui t'as fais chercher une licence de Hunter à ton âge ? Je sais que Killua cherchait un challenge mais même en temps qu'enfant mon petit-fils s'est facilement ennuyé. »

« Je suis parti à la recherche de moi-même mais j pense que j'en ai plus appris pendant les six mois que le bateau sur lequel je me trouvais a pris pour atteindre le Port de Dolle que je l'ai fais pendant tout l'examen. Comme Killua, je me suis ennuyé pendant la plupart de l'Examen. »

« Oh ? Tes parents ont du te passer à un entraînement plutôt intensif pour te préparer si tu l'as trouvé trop facile. »

« Je suis un orphelin, Mr Zoldyck, je n'ai jamais connu mes parents. Le seul entraînement que j'ai jamais reçu, c'était celui de la vie et des brute avec l'occasionnel professeur qui s'intéressait à moi pendant que j'étais à l'école. La plupart des choses que j'ai appris, je les ai apprise seul ou du moins jusqu'à ce que Jacob et Gunter me prennent sous leurs ailes peu après que je ne monte à bord du Kaijinmaru en Juin dernier. »

« Un orphelin ? Mes excuses, je ne savais pas. Mais, si je peux me permettre de demander, comment connais-tu qui étais ton arrière-grand-père si tu n'as pas été élevé par tes parents ? »

« Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, monsieur vous ne saviez pas. Et je ne savais rien sur ma famille jusqu'à ce que j'ai onze ans et même ainsi ce n'étais rien de plus que leurs noms, une ou deux photos, et quelques commentaires sur comment je leur ressemblait. Ce n'était pas avant que j'ai eu quatorze ans que j'en ai appris plus quand j'ai été émancipé pour échapper une famille adoptive désagréable. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à rencontrer quelqu'un qui connaissait personnellement mon grand-père ou mon arrière-grand-père quand je suis monter à bord du navire qui m'a emmené vers l'Examen de Hunter pour la première fois. »

« Émancipé à quatorze ans… quel âge as-tu au juste, Mr Evans ? J'aurais jurer que tu avais le même âge que Killua... »

« J »aurai dix-huit ans en Juin, » Harry répondit avec un haussement d'épaule le mensonge venant facilement sur sa langue après avoir prétendu avoir deux ans de plus depuis si longtemps. « J'ai toujours été petit pour mon âge. »

« J'imagine, tu as mentionné un famille adoptive déplaisante déplaisante comme dans abusif… ? »

« Non, il ne m'ont jamais battu négligé, oui mais pas abusif. Leur fils était une toute autre chose mais cela peut difficilement être appelé de l'abus quand le garçon avait juste quelques mois de plus que moi. »

Zeno laissa échapper un mm contemplatif qui fit grimacer Harry il savait exactement ce que ce mm signifiait. Cela voulait dire qu'il lacherait le sujet pour l'instant mas qu'il serait revisité plus tard. Harry soupira et secoua sa tête il était arrivé au termes avec son traitement aux mains des Dursleys longtemps avant sa lettre pour Poudlard. Il savait qu'ils étaient des bigots et qu'il n'y avait aucun amour perdu entre eux mais il savait aussi que sa vie aurait pût être bien pire (aurait été bien pire si il ne s'était pas échappé quand il l'avait fait). Du reste, Harry aura sa revanche sur sa famille. Si quiconque avait vu le sourire impie sur le visage du jeune sorcier à ce moment précis, ils auraient touché le sol courant de peur pour leur vies car ce petit sourire parlait de douleur promise et d'humiliation d'un niveau qui pouvait être considéré à la limite de la torture.

« Et bien, nous y sommes, Mr Evans bienvenue dans le Manoir Familial des Zoldyck, » Zeno entonna alors qu'il marchèrent autour d'un très grand rocher et sur un chemin en pierre installé sur un jardin méticuleusement manufacturé.

De l'autre côté du jardin Harry pouvait discerner les ombres d'un belvédère et d'un assortiment d'arbres, d'arbustes et de buisson à fleurs qui était arrangés avec goût pour une beauté et dans un modèle que Harry savait empêcherai tout intrus de les utiliser pour se cacher. Surplombant le jardin tout entier se trouvait un château que Harry imaginait pouvait éclipser Poudlard et en même temps inspirait la peur. Harry laissa s'échapper un sifflement bas d'appréciation alors qu'il mettait sa tête en arrière pour pouvoir tracer le haut des tours qui apparaissaient comme ayant été sculpté directement dans la montagne par endroit.

« Vous avez une magnifique forteresse, Mr Zoldyck c'est à la fois magnifique et intimidant. »

« Je serais heureux e te donner un tour du château, si tu es intéressé. »

« Aussi longtemps que cela n'inclus pas un vue proche et personnel d'une vierge de fer de l'intérieur, ça me convient, » Harry plaisanta en retour ce qui refit rire Zeno.

« Puis-je t'intéresser par une nuit sur les chevalets à la place ? »

« Seulement si vous pouvez me garantir que je gagnerai au moins cinq centimètres de plus à la fin de celle-ci. »

« Bien, non, je ne peux pas te promettre cela mais je peux te garantir que tu te sentira très libéré et détendu une fois que tu te lèveras. Tout ce que ça prend c'est une nuit par semaine pour augmenter la flexibilité de quelqu'un. »

« J'en mettrais ma main au feu, » Harry renifla alors qu'ils grimpaient le long des escaliers en pierre qui menaient à l'entrée principale du château.

L'immense porte s'ouvrit avant que les deux n'atteignent le haut des escaliers et le plus grand homme que Harry avait jamais vu (sans compter Hagrid et Buhara) sorti sur le palier en haut es escaliers. Le sorcier suspectait que l'homme qui se tenait devant lui possédait plus de muscle que Hagrid ses bras et ses jambes semblaient à peine être contenus par les vêtements qu'il portait. En fait, ses vêtements semblait pratiquement peint sur lui. Son visage et son corps étaient fait de lignes dures et Harry doutait sérieusement que l'homme ait une once de gras sur lui. Harry n'avait aucun doute que l'homme était de la même famille que Killua et Zeno comme il avait les même cheveux argenté pale que les deux mâles en plus d'avoir les mêmes yeux bleus perçants.

Tenu dans l'une de ses larges mains, se trouvait le Mike miniaturisé semblant encore plus petit à cause de la grande taille de la main où il était. Harry se figea au moment où ses yeux tombèrent sur le petit chien de garde jusqu'à ce qu'il sente des yeux sur lui et qu'il lève les yeux pour se trouver attraper dans le regard saphir de l'homme une petite part de lui-même notant à quel point ses pupilles étaient similaires à celui d'un chat. Pendant qu'Harry avait les yeux sur l'homme, il se demanda de façon absente comment Voldemort réagirait si il rencontrait un moldu qui était dix fois plus effrayant que la vieille face de serpent et un petit sourire satisfait menaça de s'étendre sur le visage du sorcier en dessinant cette rencontre dans son esprit.

« Silva, permets-moi de te présenter James Evans. Mr Evans, mon fils, Silva Zoldyck. »

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Mr Zoldyck, » Harry dit en tendant bravement sa main vers le large homme. « Je vais aussi m'excuser maintenant pour l'état dans lequel se trouve votre chien de garde. J'avais seulement onze ans quand j'ai développé une aversion d'être dévoré par des chien de l'enfer et j'éprouve un respect solide pour les animaux de compagnie des autre personnes donc j'ai choisi de neutraliser Mike au lieu de le blesser de façon permanente. J'ai l'antidote sur moi et le restaurerai à son ancienne forme. »

« J'ai entendu beaucoup de chose sur vous, Mr Evans, » Silva gronda alors qu'il s'empara de la main de Harry avec la sienne et la serra fortement.

« Si c'était Killua qui vous a raconté des histoires sur moi, alors tous les mots qu'il a proféré sont des mensonges je suis bien pire que tout ce qu'il peut imaginer, » Harry répliqua en essayant de ne pas grimacer sous la poignée pas trop douloureuse de sa main et poignet.

« Donc, vous admettez être une terrible influence sur mon fils ? »

« Oh… définitivement… il m'a défié de lui apporter des donuts fraîchement cuits au milieu de l'île de Zevil et je ne refuse jamais un défi. Aussi je déteste perdre et ceci résulta avec votre fils et notre autre ami Gon, qui a le même âge que Killua, sautant d'arbres en arbres après avoir mangé près de deux douzaine de donuts chacun. J'ai fini par devoir les garder occupé jusqu'à la fin de la Quatrième Épreuve. »

« Et comment as-tu réussi à contenir deux garçons de douze ans hyperactif ? »

« C'était facile… j'est commencé un combat de boue. »

Silva le regarda pendant un moment avant d'éclater de rire en poussant Harry en avant pour lui claquer le dos faisant presque tomber Harry à genoux. À ses côtés, Zeno riait silencieusement lui aussi alors qu'il faisait entrer l'adolescent au dos légèrement contusionné dans la forteresse à travers la porte ouverte.

« Maintenant par rapport à l'antidote, Mr Evans vous avez dit l'avoir sur vous ? »

« Oui, monsieur, » Harry répondit en retirant son sac à dos de son dos et d'ouvrir la valise pour chercher l'antidote de la Solution Rapetissant alors que leur groupe s'arrêta juste dans l'entrée du château. Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps pour trouver la bonne fiole et de mesurer une seule dose dans une fiole vide qu'il passa au géant avant de remettre sa valise-sac à dos sur son dos. « Tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est de lui donner cela à boire et il retournera à sa taille normale sans aucun effet secondaire. Je recommande que vous le faites s'asseoir sur le sol dans un endroit avec assez de place pour l'entière taille de sa forme comme l'antidote agit rapidement et qu'il grandira très grand très vite. »

Silva acquiesça et tendit le chien et la fiole à un gentleman avec de long cheveux dans un uniforme de majordome qui est apparu de nul part. Harry ne cligna même pas des yeux à l'apparence de l'étranger depuis longtemps habitué aux personnes et créatures apparaissant de nul part depuis qu'on l'avait introduit au monde magique. Cela aidait que l'attention de Harry était attrapé par une tapisserie historique qui était exposé sur les murs de l'entrée beaucoup apparaissant comme des tapisseries grandeur nature des membres de la famille Zoldyck basé sur les similitudes qu'Harry avait noté sur les visages des membres.

« Avez-vous déjà dîné, Mr. Evans ? » s'enquit Silva un moment plus tard, ramenant l'attention de Harry vers les deux puissants hommes se tenant à ses côtés.

« Non, mais vous n'avez pas besoin de vous troubler pour moi manquer un repas ou deux de temps en temps n'est rien de nouveau pour moi. »

« Baliverne tu joindra la famille pour le dîner, » Zeno insista en regardant l'adolescent d'une façon critique.

Harry regarda l'homme plus petit pendant un moment avant de hausser les épaules et répondre. « Très bien, mais s'il-vous-plaît gardez l'arsenic, cela me donne une indigestion. »

« Oh, je pense que je vais bien m'entendre avec vous, » Silva ria aux éclat en frappant le dos de Harry une seconde fois une fois encore le visage du petit adolescent faillit rencontrer le sol.

Harry pendant ce temps promis silencieusement qu'il allait jouer des tours à Killua pendant le reste de sa vie si il finissait avec un bleu en forme de main sur son dos à cause de l'affection de son père le gamin aurait pu au moins l'avertir de la force et taille de son père. L'attention du sorcier fut bientôt tiré du son plan de revanche vers l'étude des peintures, tapisseries, armures, armes, et autre pièces coûteuses d'art, de métal, de pierre travaillé qui était exposé avec goût à travers le château. Cela rappela le garçon de quinze ans Poudlard et il senti un pincement au cœur en pensant à sa première maison.

Enterrant ses regret, son chagrin, et son malaise profondément dans le fond de son esprit pour le moment, Harry se concentra sur son entourage et commença une conversation avec les deux hommes sur les différents objets décorant les couloirs. Il apprit beaucoup sur la maison de famille des Zoldyck pendant les vingt minutes que cela lui a pris pour arriver de l'entrée à la salle à manger, même si ils ont bien entendu donnés aucune information qui risquerait leurs vies. Harry faisait aussi attention de garder ses questions limité sur les œuvres d'art, l'architecture et la décoration du château, et de l'histoire public du château et de la Famille Zoldyck.

Les deux hommes exprimèrent tout les deux beaucoup de surprise devant le peu d'information qu'Harry avait sur la famille et que la majorité venait de ce que Killua lui avait dit et ce qu'il avait entendu par les autres Hunters. La revendication de Harry disant être allergique à toute forme de technologie amusa et horrifia les deux assassins comme la technologie était un outils important pour leur profession spécialement quand il s'agissait de réunir des informations. Harry avait été frappé sur le dos au moins six autres fois pendant ces vingt minutes et Harry était passé de craindre un bleu en forme de main à avoir peur d'avoir une trace de main permanente sur le dos de son épaule.

Une fois qu'il n'eut plus de question, les deux hommes le questionnèrent sur ses interactions avec Killua. Quinze minutes et une douzaine de couloirs plus tard, les trois hommes riait en entrant dans la salle à manger Harry régalait les deux hommes plus âgés de l'histoire de la blague des papillons rageurs qu'il avait fait aux autres. Il arrivait juste à la partie où il sortait la tête de sa tente pour les trouver tout les quatre couverts de morsures et piqûres et essayant de prétendre qu'ils n'avait en fait pas laissé les papillons sortir de l'urne et leur visages quand il a mentionné le venin.

« « J'avais dit à Kurapika que tout ceci était un mauvais tour que tu avais installé ! » une voix très familière ragea et la tête de Harry se rua vers le côté pour trouver un Kirua légèrement éraflé lui lançant un regard noir avec les bras croisés.

« Pff… comme si Kurapika était celui qui vous a averti que c'était probablement une blague en premier lieu et si vous l'aviez écouté à ce moment-là et pas ouvert l'urne, alors vous n'auriez pas été mordus, » Harry contra avec un sourire satisfait avant de devenir sérieux en traversant la pièce, piégeant Killua dans le creux de son coude, et lui donna un noogie. « Considère cela comme payement pour toutes les blagues que je te dois pour être parti sans dire au revoir. Je jure tu es l'un des gamins les plus rudes que j'ai jamais rencontré. »

« Ow ! Lâches-moi, saligaud ! Ouch ! Arrêtes ça ! »

« Pas avant que j'ai fini mon monologue, » Harry contra avec un grognement. « As-tu la moindre idée à quel point j'étais misérable après que tu as disparu ?! Tu ne m'as même pas laissé m'excuser pour t'avoir fais perdre connaissance après que j'ai échoué pour te sortir de ta rage tueuse ! Mille enfer, as-tu une idée de l'horreur que j'ai senti quand j'ai échoué !? Et pour Gon ? As-tu une idée de comment il se sent en ce moment pour avoir été inconscient quand tu avais besoin de lui ? Il se blâmait aussi. »

« Gon est ici ? » Killua demanda avec excitation.

« Oui il est plus bas dans le manoir des majordomes avec Kurapika et Léorio. Aussitôt qu'ils nous ont laissé partir et que nous avons su où chercher, nous avons tout laissé tomber pour nous assurer que tu allais bien. Tu vas bien, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ferais mieux d'aller bien ou des têtes vont rouler personne n'est permis de blesser mon petit chiot errant. »

« Arrête de m'appeler un chiot ! » Killua ordonna sur un ton agressif en s'échappant finalement des bras de Harry.

« Je ne fais que t'appeler comme je le vois, » Harry lança en regardant avec des yeux critique le garçon de douze ans afin d'être certain qu'il n'était pas blessé. Il rencontra alors le regard de Killua avec des yeux émeraudes tourmenté moucheté de point dorées alors qu'il dit d'une voix rocailleuse, « Killua… je… je suis désolé. J'aurai dû être plus rapide. J'aurai dû reconnaître ce qui arrivait plus tôt. J'ai essayer de parler avec le Président Nétéro à propos de ta disqualification mais s'était comme parler à un mur de brique. » Un reniflement venant de quelque part derrière lui a distrait Harry pendant un moment alors qu'il détourna son regard du garçon pour regarder Zeno qui apparaissait piqué d'une crise d'une quelconque sorte.

« Tais-toi, James, » Killua ordonna d'un ton exaspéré en débalançant Harry alors que son attention était sur Zeno, ce qui termina avec le sorcier allongé sur le sol. « Tu es agaçant. Sans mentionner que tu es en train d'être malpoli envers ma famille en les ignorant. Tu es un tel hypocrite toujours à parler de manières mais oubliant toujours de les utiliser toi-même ! »

« Ouais, et bien tu l'as commencé en étant malpoli en premier, » Harrypointa de façon très mature avant de tirer la langue vers le garçon de douze ans.

Il se remit alors sur ses jambes et fit tomber Killua le visage en premier au sol accidentellement exprès en même temps. Killua se prépara à le lui rendre mais Zeno se mis juste entre les deux avant de les claquer à l'arrière du crâne en leur disant d'une voix sévère, « Pas de bagarre dans la salle à manger. »

« Oui, monsieur ! » Killua et Harry dirent d'une même voix en prétendant immédiatement qu'ils n'étaient pas juste sur le point d'entrer dans un match de lutte pour l'amusement du père de Killua.

« Viens ici, Mr Evans permets-moi de te présenter le reste de ma famille, » Zeno ordonna après les avoir regardé un instant. Harry obéit gentiment à l'ordre dit poliment allant e se tenir comme un enfant tout juste réprimandé à un aristocrate le double de son âge alors qu'il atteignait les côté de l'homme âgé avant de tourner sur ses talons pour observer chaque individus dans la pièce. « Je crois que tu as rencontré brièvement ma belle et mortelle belle-fille plus tôt Kikyo. Mon fils aîné n'est pas encore à la maison mais de ce que j'ai compris tu as déjà rencontré Illumi. »

« Oui, on peux dire qu'il a fait une impression, » Harry susurra doucement alors qu'il s'inclinait poliment vers la femme bandé qui l'avait accosté plus tôt. « Madame, je suis soulagé de vous voir suffisamment bien pour être debout et ne souffrant aucun effet secondaire après votre évanouissement plus tôt. »

« Oui, continuons, » Zeno dit en s'éclairant la gorge autour de ce qui ressemblait particulièrement à un rire pendant que la bouche de la femme se pressait d'ennuis au rappel de sa réaction en apprenant le nom de Harry. « Puis-je te présenter mon second petit-fils Milluki. » Le regard de Harry s'aiguisa légèrement alors que ses yeux tombèrent sur le grand garçon obèse dont le nom fut aussi donné à Harry par l'autre frère de Killua. « Tu es bien sûr familier avec mon petit-fils du milieu, Killua. Et dernièrement, nous avons mon plus jeune petit-fils Kalluto, que tu as aussi rencontré plus tôt J'ai bien peur que mon grand-père, ma femme, et mon second plus jeune petit-fils ne peuvent pas assister au repas de ce soir comme ils se sentent légèrement mal pour le moment. »

« C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer proprement, Kalluto, » Harry dit en se concentrant sur le jeune enfant à qui il a parlé plus tôt. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers le lourd garçon alors que ses yeux et sa voix gagnèrent un ton plus aiguisé en ajoutant, « J'ai entendu pas mal de chose sur toi par Killua et Kalluto, Milluki. Je dois dire que j'ai hâte de passer plus de temps à apprendre à te connaître. » Les lèvres de Harry se levèrent dans un léger soupçon de sourire malicieux satisfait quand le garçon obèse pâlit et ses yeux s'élargirent légèrement avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Famille, je vous présente notre invité Monsieur James Evans, » Zeno finit avec un léger froncement de sourcil en alternant son regard entre Harry et son deuxième petit-fils (l'homme avait facilement remarqué la légère hostilité dans la voix du sorcier et le bref flash de nervosité chez son petit-fils ainsi que la hausse de tension entre les deux garçons).

« C'est un honneur de vous avoir ici, Mr Evans, » Kikyo minauda avec une fausse sincérité en lui donnant l'approximation d'une révérence. Et leva le bout de l'éventail qu'elle tenait vers son menton.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avec insolence juste pour glapir quand Killua lui frappa la cheville et siffla, « Ne contraries pas ma mère plus que tu ne l'as déjà fait. »

« Maître Zoldyck, le dîner est prêt à être servi, » encore un autre majordome annonça, attirant l'attention de Harry loin du garçon à ses côtés.

Harry retira son sac et le plaça à côté de la porte, prenant le temps de jeter un Sortilège de Colle sans baguette sur le dessous afin de l'empêcher d'être emporté (au cas où le sortilège contre les vols n'était pas suffisant pour dissuader les servants des Zoldyck). Il se trouva alors assis entre Killua et Kalluto directement en face de Milluki et Zeno alors que Silva et Kikyo s'assirent à chaque bout de la table. Plusieurs servants habillés de blanc entrèrent dans la pièces quelques instants plus tard et servirent les plats de salades à tous ceux assis à la table ou servirent du vin scintillant dans leurs verres.

La formalité du repas était intimement familier à Harry lui rappelant les nuits où Vernon avait des clients à la maison. Il fut plus que surpris quand Killua n'eut aucun problème pour utiliser la bonne étiquette après avoir connu l'enfant depuis plusieurs semaines et l'avoir vu manger avec beaucoup moins de retenu. Harry supposait que le garçon avait apprécié être capable de tout oublier sur les manière à table pendant un temps court si il était aussi habitué à manger de manière si formelle tout le temps. Selon le regard tout aussi surpris du gamin, Harry supposait que Killua était tout aussi surpris de la facilité avec laquelle Harry mimait tout le monde à la table sans avoir besoin de l'aide de quiconque.

 _Je suppose que les horribles leçons de manière de tante Pétunia étaient bonnes pour quelque chose après tout,_ Harry songea silencieusement en piquant de sa fourchette une fine tranche de carotte et un petit peu de choux rouge avant de l'avaler.

À travers le repas, tout le groupe parla entre les bouchées discutant d'une centaines de sujets différents sans toucher à quoique ce soit de controversiste (comme la religion, la politique, ou le travail). C'était une expérience plutôt unique pour le sorcier, il n'y avait aucun des actes d'égocentrisme présent chez les Dursleys, rien du chaos ordonné que l'on pouvait trouver pendant les repas de Poudlard ou sur le Kaijinmaru, et aucun des bruits qu'il était venu à associer avec les repas des Weasley. C'était actuellement un repas plutôt agréable et la nourriture était délicieuse.

Si Harry avait été un peu plus paranoïaque, il aurait pu s'inquiéter d'être empoisonné ou drogué pendant le repas (il mangeait avec des assassins après tout) mais quelque part entre la première fois où il fut confronté à Zeno et le moment où il s'était assis pour manger, Harry s'était senti confortable avec les puissantes et mortelles personnes qui l'entourait. Même si il était toujours contrarié avec les deux frères aînés de Killua.


	19. Soirée Pyjama x et x Excuses

**Voila le chapitre 19 j'espère que vous** **l'apprécierez et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

Chapitre dix-neuf : Soirée pyjama x et x Excuses

Après le repas, Zéno donna la visite promise à Harry de ce qui pouvait être considéré comme la partie publique du château ces pièces, étages, et couloirs qui ne menaient pas aux quartiers privés, bureaux, et autres zones restreintes de la famille (comme les chambres de torture dans les cachots). Killua les accompagna pendant le tour, bavardant constamment avec harry sur ceci et cela et partageant un certain nombre d'histoires amusantes sur ses différents frères. Le tour prit fin devant l'une des nombreuse chambres d'ami que le château possédait et Zéno souhaita une bonne nuit au sorcier avant de laisser Harry au bon soin de Killua.

Killua ferma la porte le moment o son grand-père quitta la pièce et se tourna vers Harry pour demander, « Pourquoi es-tu réellement ici et comment ne t'es-tu pas fait tué en essayant d'atteindre le manoir ? Qui t'a laisser passer la Porte de la Vérification ? »

« Nous sommes venu tous les quatre pour nous assurer que tu allais bien mais, pour dire la vérité, je pense que Gon planifie de te faire quitter ta famille, » Harry répondit en laissant tomber son sac-valise à côté du large lit king-size qui remplissait la plupart de la pièce et s'assit avec lassitude sur le bord du lit. « Quant à tes autres questions, j'ai cassé la Porte de la Vérification dans ma colère et je suis un peu plus difficile à tuer que le voyou normal, mercenaire, ou assassin amateur. »

« Tu as cassé la Porte de la Vérification ? » Killua répéta choqué et incrédule.

« Mmmhmm, » Harry fredonna pour confirmer en se penchant sur le côté du lit pour chercher dans la partie potion de son sac la fiole de Sommeil Sans Rêve. « Craqué les sept portes et fissuré le mur à plus d'un endroit quand je les ai forcé à s'ouvrir. Si je n'avais pas été à moitié exténué quand je suis arrivé, je les aurait probablement forcés hors de leur gonds soigneusement. »

« Ce n'est pas possible. »

« Hu,uh et les papillons ne mordent pas, tu ne peux pas trouver des donuts frais sur une île inhabitée, et je ne suis pas là assis sur ce lit après être entré dans la deuxième propriété la plus sûre du monde. »

« Deuxième… ? Il n'y a pas d'endroit plus protégé que Kukuroo Mountain ! »

« Si tu le dis, » Harry murmura en levant la fiole de Potion Sans Rêve au niveau de l'œil pour inspecter la potion violette familière le sorcier bien trop fatiguer pour protester avec le garçon de douze ans.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Killua demanda tandis que son attention se tourne de l'argument proche à la fiole de liquide violet dans la main de Harry.

« Rien d'important, » Harry répondit en mettant la fiole dans sa poche pour plus tard. « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dis au revoir avant de partir ? »

« J'étais en colère et embarrassé. Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce que c'était ? »

« En colère et embarrassé par quoi ? »

« J'étais en colère que tu te sois mis sur ma route et embarrassé par ce que tu étais capable de m'arrêté. Qu'est-ce que tu essaye de cacher dans cette fiole ? C'est du poison ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas du poison c'est pour moi et ce n'est pas important. Es-tu en train de me dire que tu voulais tuer Bodoro ? »

« Je me fichais de qui je tuais, je voulais juste tuer quelqu'un et tu aurais put être ce quelqu'un. J'aurais put te tuer et encore tu était capable de m'arrêter. Je ne comprends pas comment étais-tu capable de me stopper ? Qui t'as entraîner à bouger comme ça ? Pourquoi m'as-tu arrêter ? Et si ce truc violet n'est pas important, pourquoi l'as-tu sorti de ton sac ? »

Harry soupira alors qu'il s'allongea sur le lit pour fixer le plafond alors qu'il essayait de ne pas penser àaux cauchemars qui le hantaient depuis maintenant plus d'une semaine. Après quelques minutes, il commença à parler à voix basse, » J'ai grandis seul j'étais non désiré, sans amour, et toujours piégé à l'extérieur voyant l'intérieur. Ce ne fut pas avant avoir fait mon premier ami peu après mon onzième anniversaire que j'ai appris ce que cela voulait dire d'appartenir quelque part. Mes amis devinrent ma famille et chacun de mes amis que je me suis fait depuis sont mon monde et je mourrais pour chacun d'entre eux. Quelque part entre toi te faufilant non invité à mon feu de camp et le jour ou tu as demander que je te serve des donuts fraîchement fait au milieu de nul part, tu es devenu l'un de ces amis. »

Le sorcier s'assit à ce point là et perça Killua d'yeux émeraude sombre qui scintillaient avec des poussières dorées avant de continuer, « je t'ai vu combattre contre ce qui te conduisait à attaquer Bodoro et ce fut suffisant pour moi pour savoir que tu ne l'attaquais pas parce que tu le voulais. Que tu souhaites ou non tuer n'avait aucune conséquence sur le fait que tu n'avais, à l'origine, aucune intention d'attaquer les autres participants. Une partie de toi est morte après ton match avec Illumi et tes yeux étaient vide. J'ai vu ce regard dans d'autres yeux auparavant et je sais ce qui en est la cause. Je t'ai arrêté car je voulais te protéger de celui qui te manipulait. »

« Et si je t'avais tué avant que tu ne puisses m'arrêter ? »

« Alors tu aurais réussit à faire quelque chose qu'un certain nombre de personnes plus âgés et puissante ont essayé de faire depuis avant ma naissance. »

« Que veux-tu dire? »

« La famille Zoldyck n'est pas la seule famille avec des ennemies puissants, » Harry répondit de façon énigmatique avant de plonger dans son sac pour attraper une boite de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue dans l'espoir de distraire l'autre garçon de ses questions. Le sorcier réprima un sourire malicieux tandis qu'il secouait la boîte de bonbons et demande, « Veux-tu partager, Killua ? »

« Que leur as-tu fait ? » Killua demanda en regardant la boîte que Harry tenait comme si elle était une boîte pleine de vipère vivantes.

« Absolument rien, » répliqua Harry alors qu'il ouvrait la boîte et se saisit d'une dragée verte sombre qu'il savait être une saveur pastèque de la boîte et la mettre dans sa bouche. « Très paranoïaque ? »

« Avec toi tout près…. ? Bien sûr que je le suis ! » Killua riposta tout en tendant le bras pour prendre une petite poignée de bonbon en dragée qu'il porta immédiatement à sa bouche et commença à mâcher.

Les yeux de Harry commencèrent à danser de rire et le sourire malicieux qu'il retenait fleurit sur son visage alors que le visage de Killua tourna lentement au vert pendant que ses yeux sortaient de leur orbites comiquement. Il ne s'attendait actuellement pas à ce que le gamin ne mettent autant de bonbons aromatisés dans sa bouche en un coup et il pouvait seulement imaginé l'horreur de l'explosion de saveurs à la fois plaisantes et horrible pouvait être quand mangé ensemble. Le moment où Killua se rua vers la corbeille pour cracher la boule de bonbon qu'il mâchait, Harry éclata d'un rire non restreint alors qu'il se servait dans la boîte une autre dragée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'était ce putain de truc ?! Je n'ai jamais goûté quelque chose de si… si dégoûtant de ma vie ! »

« Les Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochues… et ils veulent dire toutes les saveurs ! Je n'ai jamais vu personne actuellement essayer de manger une poignée en un coup comme ça avant pas même mon meilleur ami et il sais mettre la nourriture dans sa bouche comme personne. Oh… Ton visage était incroyable ! Cela me fait me demander si Gon à jamais manger ceux que je lui ai laissé sur sa table de nuit comme cadeau de bon rétablissement j'aurai adoré voir sa tête à lui aussi. Je dois lui demander plus tard. »

« Tu l'as fait exprès ! »

« Bien, ouais je t'ai averti que tu me devais une bonne douzaine de mauvais tours pour m'avoir inquiété, » Harry rétorqua en secouant la boite de bonbon. « Es-tu trop une chochotte pour en essayer un autre… ? »

« Il n'y a aucun moyen que je remange une de ces choses dégoûtante. »

« Bébé, » Harry moqua en mangeant un autre et essaya de ne pas s'étrangler quand il goûta à de la poussière sa fatigue d'auparavant maintenant oubliée dans son amusement. « Je te parie une boîte entière de donuts que je peux durer plus longtemps que toi sans être malade par rapport au saveurs dégoûtantes ou régurgiter les dragées répugnantes. »

« Deux boîtes de donuts et tu ne peux pas regarder dans la boîte pour choisir et prendre les couleurs que tu sais être bonnes. »

« D'accord veux-tu cette boîte ou une non ouverte ? »

« Deux non ouvertes car ça fais un moment que tu prends des bonbons de celle-ci ! »

Il finirent par vider les trois boîtes dans un chaudron d'argent vide et de tirer au sort à l'aveugle par tour l'un après l'autre jusqu'à ce que Killua défia Harry d'en manger deux d'un coup. Harry avait en bonne autorité que foie et barbe-à-papa n'allaient pas du tout ensemble. Il fut au moins sauvé d'essayer crotte de nez et saumon une mixture impie à en croire l'expression du visage de Killua. Après la première heure, Harry sorti un ensemble de bavboules et un jeu de cartes bataille explosive. Killua adorait les cartes explosives et devint énervé par les boules baveuses et à tous les deux ils détruisirent pratiquement la chambre d'ami alors qu'ils continuaient à manger des Dragées de Bertie Crochues, jouaient à des jeux, se lancer des défis toujours plus incroyable que le précédent, et partager des histoires.

À l'insu des deux garçons, ils étaient observés tout ce temps par Silva et Zeno. Les deux assassins plus âgés étaient devenus pensif quand Harry avait d'abord offert le bonbon à Killua pour la première fois et s'étaient à peine retenu de se ruer dans la pièce pour l'étrangler quand Killua était immédiatement tombé malade après en avoir manger quelques uns. Ils furent soulagés de ne pas l'avoir fait quand ils apprirent la vérité sur les dragées et rirent même à certaines des expressions des deux garçons par rapport aux combinaisons de saveurs une fois qu'ils furent arriver à en manger plusieurs à la fois.

Le jeu de poker inversé que les deux commencèrent avec le jeu explosif, où l'objet était de sélectionner les saveurs les plus horribles pour les mettre dans un pot à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient un pari le gagnant devant manger ce qu'il y avait dans le pot en deux ou trois bouchées et l'explosion des cartes signifiant la fin d'une tournée, avait fait exploser de rire les deux hommes en les regardant lutter contre l'envi de vomir tandis qu'ils mangeaient leurs 'gains'. Les deux hommes utilisèrent aussi ce temps pour étudier et analyser Harry pendant qu'il était complètement ouvert, sans garde, et inconscient de l'inspection intense.

Cela ne leur pris pas longtemps pour déduire que l'adolescent avait été plus que négligé par sa famille d'accueil ils pouvaient le voir dans la manière où il sursautait quelques fois quand on le touchait soudainement, dans la façon où il contournait certain sujets, et dû au fait qu'il agissait de manière bien plus jeune que son supposé âge actuel pendant qu'il jouait autour de Killua. Leurs yeux n'avaient pas non plus manquer la cicatrice de couteau dans le creux de son coude droit quand il avait retiré son manteau ou sa petite et frêle silhouette qui était à nouveau maigre suite à la récente duite de cauchemar et de manque d'appétit. Sans parler de manquer de voir les ombres persistantes dans les yeux de l'adolescent une fois qu'ils purent les regarder attentivement sans les lentilles transitoires masquant la vue.

De retour dans la pièce, Killua perdit éventuellement le pari d'origine quand il s'étrangla et régurgita le dernier pot gagnant l'estomac et les papilles de Harry bien trop habitués à boire des potions au goût de vieilles chaussettes pour se rebeller juste à cause de bonbon au mauvais goût. Harry passa à Killua en riant un bonbon à la menthe avec une promesse solennelle qu'il n'étaient rien d'autre que des bonbons normaux à la menthe. Le garçon de douze finiraient par se coucher peu de temps après son estomac calmé et Harry ria en mettant l'enfant au lit avant de commencer à nettoyer le bazar qu'ils avaient fait avec quelques faibles, sortilèges nettoyant sans baguette qu'il savait n'interféreront pas avec les électroniques proches.

Le sorcier sorti alors la fiole de potion sans rêve qu'il avait pris de sa valise plus tôt et la bu entièrement en une seule gorgée (ce qui rendit ses observateurs inconnus contemplatif) avant d'attraper une autre couverture de son sac, une paire d'oreillers du lit, et de s'installer sur le sol au pied du lit. Il était endormis avant que sa tête ne touche l'oreiller la potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve l'envoyant dans les bras de Morphée lorsque la potion entra en contact avec son système sanguin.

L'adolescent de quinze ans reprit lentement conscience tard le matin suivant et il grogna doucement au moment où il réalisa qu'il ne dormait plus. La seule pensée de se lever après la première nuit de sommeil paisible depuis plus d'une semaine (bien que ce soit à cause d'une potion) était pure torture. Un second grognement résonna alors que l'adolescent retira les couvertures et arqua son dos pour étirer les muscles engourdis par le sommeil et une série de craquements à cause des joints sortant et se remettant en place fut suivi par un petit gémissement. Harry se releva dans une position assise un moment plus tard ses cheveux emmêlés et hérissés comme un halo autour de sa tête (car ses cheveux s'étaient détachés pendant qu'il dormait), ses lunettes à moitié pendu à son visage (le sorcier avait oublié de les retirer la nuit précédente), et ses yeux toujours fermés.

Une rafale de rire bruyants fut entendu depuis au dessus de lui et Harry ouvrit un œil en penchant sa tête sur le côté avant de tordre son cou pour pouvoir regarder vers le haut. Le moment où il aperçu les deux enfants riant contre le bord du lit le regardant, Harry renifla et commença une bataille de polochon en frappant les deux garçons en plein visage avec les oreillers sur lesquels il avait dormi. Quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte quelques moments plus tard, Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit et prétendit dormir pendant que les deux autres continuaient le combat. La porte s'ouvrit et un hoquet étrangler fut tout ce qui fut nécessaire pour arrêter le combat entre les deux garçons et Harry eut des difficultés à maintenir sa façade alors que des plumes flottaient lentement vers le sol.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici au grand dieu ? » Kikyo demanda d'une voix qui sonnait à moitié scandalisé et fâché. « Kalluto, t'ai-je ou non envoyé ici pour réveiller notre invité, »

« Vous l'avez fait, Mère et il est réveillé, » Kalluto répondit alors qu'il regardait autour confus essayant de trouver le dit invité.

« Vraiment ? Il l'est ? Alors pourquoi, dis-moi, est-il toujours endormi sur le lit entre toi et ton frère ? »

« Je ne comprends pas il était... »

« Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses réveilles-le juste et informes-le qu'un brunch sera servi à l'extérieur de la véranda dans une demi-heure, » Kikyo interrompit avec un léger souffle énervé. « Toi et moi discuterons ton échec a suivre des ordres plus tard. »

« Cela ne sera pas nécessaire Madame Zoldyck, » Harry déclara en arrêtant sa ruse et s'assit. « Kalluto a suivi vos ordres à la lettre, j'ai peur que j'étais plutôt difficile à réveiller ce matin dû à une extrême fatigue. Dans le brouillard ensommeillé qui suivit, j'ai inconsciemment défié Killua et Kalluto en leur disant qu'ils ne me tireraient pas du lit même en ayant une bataille de polochons au dessus de moi. »

« Je vois, » murmura Kikyo alors qu'elle fixait Harry de derrière son viseurs pendant quelques instants. « J'espère que vous vous sentez suffisamment bien pour nous joindre autour d'un brunch tardif ? »

« Bien sûr, cela ne me prendra que quelque minute pour me rendre présentable. »

Kikyo hocha la tête et se retira de la pièce un battement de cœur plus tard et Harry lâcha un soupir explosif en retombant sur le lit. Un moment plus tard, il fut attaqué par une paire d'oreillers une fois de plus et les deux garçons plus jeunes le rouèrent de coups d'oreiller. Harry rit et se débattu rapidement de sous les deux garçons avant de les recouvrir des couvertures, sortir du lit, attraper son sac, et entrer dans la salle de bain attaché à la chambre d'ami afin de prendre une douche rapide, s'habiller, et de s'occuper de ses cheveux.

« Tu essayais de nous attirer des ennuis, » Killua accusa le moment où Harry sorti de la salle de bain.

« Mmm, non j'essayais de vous embarrasser, » Harry contra en finissant d'attacher ses cheveux avant de remettre son chapeau. « Si j'avais voulut attirer des ennuis à l'un d'entre vous, je ne me serais pas assis pour prendre la responsabilité de la bataille de polochons. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit votre mère à la porte, cependant, ou je n'aurais jamais prétendu être toujours me rattraperais avec vous deux plus tard. »

« J'attends des donuts, » Killua marmonna à travers ses lèvres serrés.

« D'une façon cela ne me surprend pas. »

« Et tu dois garder tes oiseaux agaçants loin d'eux. Où sont-ils, au fait ? »

« Flips est auprès de Gon en ce moment et Flop devrait se montrer à n'importe quel moment maintenant avec la réponse à la lettre que je l'ai envoyé délivrer, » Harry répondit en rassemblant ses objets étalés et de les mettre dans sa valise-sac avant de mettre le sac sur son dos.

« Tu veux dire que tu as permis aux deux oiseaux de quitter ton champs de vision complètement ? Je ne pensais pas que tu les laissai jamais aller loin de toi, » Killua s'exclama avec de la surprise alors que les trois sortaient de la chambre d'ami.

« Actuellement, c'est très rare pour moi de les garder aussi proche que pendant l'Examen, » Harry expliqua en s'arrêtant un moment pour agiter sa baguette dans la pièce pour nettoyer les plumes, réparer les oreillers, et refaire le lit. « Je ne les gardais près de moi que pendant la durée de l'Examen de Hunter au cas ou une urgence apparaissait et que j'avais besoin de l'un d'eux pour prendre un message urgent pour moi. Ils regardait aussi mon dos pour empêcher quiconque de glisser derrière moi inaperçu. »

Les trois garçons discutèrent d'une façon assez complice après cela avec Kalluto posant un fil de question pas trop personnel à Harry. Killua en avait posé quelques unes aussi, comprenant pourquoi Harry avait dormi aussi longtemps pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas le réveiller avant qu'il ne l'ait fait tout seul. Harry avait passé sa grasse matinée comme de l'extrême fatigue et déclara qu'il ne faisait qu'ignorer les efforts des deux garçons car ils étaient énervant. Les trois garçons riaient et s'insultaient de façon joueuse quand ils atteignirent enfin la véranda où le reste de la famille les attendait, incluant Illumi.

La réaction de Harry devant la présence de Illumi fut instantanée alors qu'il passa de rieur et joueur avec les deux garçons plus jeunes à grogneur et lançant des regards meurtrier tandis que sa magie se leva comme une vague immense autour de lui, ses iris pleine d'or fondue en réponse au retour abrupte de sa furie. Les trois seules choses l'empêchant de se jeter sur le Hunter plus âgé étaient les mains de Killua tenant son bras gauche (le garçon de douze ans protégeant Harry de Illumi et pas l'inverse), la table pleine de nourriture se tenant entre les deux, et la voix calme de Zeno sermonnant Illumi.

« Et cela, idiot de petit-fils, est la raison pour laquelle je t'ai ordonné de rentrer immédiatement à la maison quand tu nous as appelé quatre jours auparavant pour nous prévenir de l'arrivée imminente des amis de Killua. Tu connaissaient les risques encourus et n'as pas tenu compte de mon avertissements et maintenant tu dois récolter ce que tu as semé. »

« Je comprends, Grand-père, » Illumi murmura avec une contrition honnête et un soupçon de frustration. Illumi se tourna alors vers Harry et s'inclina profondément avant d'offrir sincèrement, « S'il-te-plaît permets-moi de m'excuser pour mon comportement déplorable, Mr. Evans je ne voulais pas t'offenser et ainsi déshonorer le nom des Zoldyck. »

« Je ne suis pas celui à qui tu dois une excuse, » Harry contra d'une voix douce et froide qui tremblait légèrement sous ses efforts pour contrôler sa colère. « La raison pour laquelle je suis furieux avec toi n'a rien à voir avec quelque chose que tu m'as faite ou dite. Gon t'as déjà dit à qui tu avais besoin de t'excuser et pourquoi tu as besoin de t'excuser. J'aurai fait un effort pour enfoncer un peu plus le clou mais pour une raison inconnu, Kurapika semblait penser qu'il n'y aurait pas assez restant de toi pour t'excuser si on me permettait d'avoir mon mot à dire avant de partir. »

Surprise incrédulité, irritation, frustration, dégoût et résignation passa sur le visage de Illumi en un clin d'oeil et si Harry n'avait pas été en train de le regarder sombrement, alors il n'aurait jamais vu passer le film d'émotion sur le visage normalement sans émotion de l'homme. Ce fut la brève lueur de résignation qui refroidit la colère de Harry d'une fraction minime la résignation signifiait que l'homme allait suivre la demande de Harry et de Gon de s'excuser auprès de son frère.

« Killua, je m'excuse pour les choses cruelles que j'ai dit durant notre match, » Illumi déclar en se tournant vers le garçon au cheveux blanc, le léger tranchant dans la voix indiquait à quel point il trouvait l'acte de s'excuser auprès de son frère déplaisante. « Je n'aurai pas dû permettre mon besoin de recevoir ma licence à me conduire à utiliser de la cruauté inutile pour te forcer à te rendre. »

Killua fixa son frère pendant une longue minute tendue avant de répondre, « Cette fois-ci je vais accepter tes excuses mais la prochaine fois que tu menace d'attaquer l'un de mes amis je te tuerai. »

Harry frissonna presque sous la promesse qu'il entendit dans la voix de Killua alors qu'il proférait sa menace il n'avait jamais entendu le garçon de douze ans parler dans ce ton particulier auparavant. Au lieu de se concentrer sur la déclaration de Killua, Harry tourna son attention vers lui alors qu'il luttait pour ramener sa colère et sa magie sous son contrôle. Cela lui prit quelques minutes, mais éventuellement, il fut capable de se calmer même si il était toujours d'une humeur irritable et ses yeux restaient dorés.

Le repas resta une affaire plutôt tendue avec Illumi, Killua et Harry essayant très difficilement de ne pas se lancer des regards noirs. À chaque fois que Harry arrivait à oublier qu'il n'était pas supposé être en colère avec l'autre Hunter, Killua lui envoyait un coup de pied dans la cheville sous la table et Harry se renfrognait. À mi-chemin du repas, Flop descendit pour se poser sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise la soudaine apparition de l'aigle surprenant Kikyo et Milluki (les deux seules personne qui ne connaissaient pas l'existence des compagnons à plumes de Harry).

Harry savait qu'il s'agissait de Flop pour deux raisons premièrement, l'aigle s'était posé du côté droit de la chaise et secondement, l'aigle était bien trop fatigué pour avoir voler la courte distance entre la maison des majordomes et la résidence principale des Zoldyck. Harry sorti un couple de friandises de son sac en mokeskin et les donna à l'aigle fatigué en lui faisant des éloges à voix basse avant de retirer le petit paquet de toile étanche attaché à la jambe de Flop. Le paquet entier disparu dans le sac en mokeskin intouché Hrry avait aucune intention de lire son courrier en face de parfaits étrangers (il n'avait aucune confiance en Illumi ou Milluki et cela aurait été grossier).

Après que le repas fut terminer, Illumi, Milluki, Kikyo, et Kalluto disparurent rapidement (Kalluto suivant avec hésitation sa mère quand elle lui eut ordonner de s'occuper d'elle) laissant Harry seul avec Killua, Silva et Zeno. Harry se permit enfin de se détendre entièrement une fois Illumi parti et ses yeux retournèrent au vert pendant que sa magie se retirait complètement dans son coeur une fois de plus. Il ne savait aussi plus du tout quoi faire à présent sa seule raison pour venir au Mont Kukuroo était de voir Killua pour s'assurer qu'il était en bonne santé et heureux et maintenant que sa tâche était effectuée il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire.

« Vas-tu partir maintenant, James ? » Killua demanda de nul part sa question surprenant le sorcier vu que le timing lui fit se demander si le garçon pouvait lire ses pensées.

« Déjà fatigué de me voir ? » Harry demanda en retour au lieu de répondre à la question.

« Oui, tu es énervant. »

Harry gloussa sans remords en caressant de façon absente les plumes de Flop pendant qu'il considérait la question original de Killua. Après une autre minute il répondit, « Je devrai probablement partir sous peu. Les autres seront inquiets et doivent se demander ce qu'il s'est passé depuis tout ce temps et je veux arriver à la Tour Céleste tôt pour passer quelque temps à observer les combats des autres compétiteurs afin d'avoir une idée de ce qui m'attendra une fois que je m'enregistre. »

« Oh ? Essayerais-tu de te faire de l'argent facile ou cherches-tu de l'expérience au combat ? » Zeno s'enquit curieusement.

« Argent facile... ? » Harry répéta légèrement confus.

« Tu gagnes de l'argent pour chaque victoire avec la quantité variant dépendant de l'étage où tu combats le plus haut est le numéro de l'étage, le plus d'argent tu gagne, » Silva expliqua facilement. « J'imagine que tu recherches de l'expérience vu que tu ne savais pas pour le prix monétaire. »

« Oui j'ai très peu d'expérience hors combat à l'épée dans un environnement contrôlé en plus d'avoir virtuellement aucun entraînement au combat à main nue. Le gentleman qui m'a offert de m'entraîner a suggérer la Tour Céleste comme un terrain d'entraînement idéal car je serai capable d'obtenir de l'entraînement contre une large variété d'adversaires utilisant un assortiment varié de style et formes. »

« Ton entraîneur est soit un bâtard sadique ou un idiot, » Zeno déclara avec un léger froncement de sourcil. « Comment attend-il que tu combattes dans les matches si tu ne sait pas comment combattre ? »

« Je ne suis pas complètement sans défense et même si l'on ne m'a jamais enseigner d'art martial ou de boxe, je connais un nombre de position d'épée et des formes qui m'ont été enseigner peuvent être utilisée sans épée. J'ai aussi un petit peu d'entraînement acrobatique et gymnastique avec mes leçons d'épéiste et je suis très bon pour esquiver. C'est en majorité de l'expérience qui me manque comme mes partenaires de joutes pendant mon entraînement étaient limité à un petit nombre des membres d'équipage ou les candidats pathétiques qui échouaient à passer le test du capitaine. »

« Tu aurais dû voir le combat à l'épée de James contre Kurapika pendant la Dernière Épreuve de l'Examen de Hunter, »Killua ajouta d'un ton excité. « Il a duré presque trois heures et ils grimpaient sur toutes les tables et chaises qu'ils avaient ramenés au centre de la pièce et James faisait tout ces sauts et cascades. Le premier coup de James fut le plus cool il a fait cet équilibre sur une main et bloquer les deux épées de Kurapika avec ses pieds avant de taper Kurapika sur le cœur avec la sienne. »

« Et il a fait ce super mouvement où il a fait une pirouette arrière jusqu'au bout d'une table et atterit sur un pied sur le fond d'une chaise et l'autre sur le dossier. Quand la chaise commença à se renverser, James l'a fait tourné en cercle pour la garder droite avant de la pousser en avant et descendit à la dernière seconde pour que la chaise se relève et frappe presque Kurapika en plein visage. Kurapika a détruit la chaise avec ses épée pour se protéger et alors il jura vers James pour tricher mais James ne fit que rire et lui dit d'arrêter d'être une mauviette geignarde. »

« Il semblerait que cela ait été un match intéressant, » Silva gronda avec une trace de rire.

« C'était le plus de divertissement que j'ai eut de tout l'Examen de Hunter sans compter les fois ou je m'amusais tout seul pour passer le temps, » Harry murmura avec une trace de rouge colorant ses joues devant le résumé embelli de Killua d'une petite partie de son match contre Kurapika.

« C'était tellement cool, » Killua assura à son père. Le garçon se redressa alors qu'il gagna une lueur dans ses yeux que Harry savait être mauvais signe pour lui quand il demanda, « Hey James, n'as-tu pas dit que Kurapika était ici avec Gon et Léorio ? »

« Oui. »

« Parfait ! Nous pouvons aller les voir à la maison des Majordomes et tu peux montrer à Père et Grand-père quelques-uns de tes mouvements géniaux. Si nous appelons Gotoh avant de descendre la montagne il peut avoir le terrain parfait pour un combat préparé avec toutes sortes de fournitures et d'objets aussi. »

« Kurapika pourrait ne pas être intéressé par un combat... » Harry tenta de pointer.

« Pff, Kurapika ne refuserait jamais un chance de combattre avec toi, » Killua intervint d'un ton confident en se mettant sur ses pies alors qu'il se ruait pour passer l'appel.

« Quel chiot errant pénible et persistant il est, » Harry grommela dans un mélange d'exaspération et de résignation.

« Il est mon petit-fils le plus têtu, » Zeno informa tendrement Harry entre des ricanements. « Cela dit, j'aimerai beaucoup voir une exposition de tes compétences. Je suspecte que Killua demandera soit la permission de vous joindre toi et les autre à la Tour Céleste ou essayer de se faufiler afin de vous suivre une fois nos dos tournés et cela calmerai mon esprit de savoir qu'au moins l'un d'entre vous capable de veiller sur mon petit-fils. Mon petit-fils est talentueux et entraîné depuis qu'il était capable de marcher mais il est toujours jeune et est sujet à bondir avant de regarder. »

Harry inclina légèrement sa tête sur le côté avant de hocher la tête en signe de compréhension du message non verbalisé caché dans les paroles de l'homme Harry devait prouver qu'il était capable de protéger Killua au cas où quelque chose se produisait ou Killua ne pourra pas partir de la Montagne Kukuroo avant un long moment. Harry savait aussi que si il échouait à impressionner à la fois Zeno et Silva avec ses capacités, alors il décevrait Gon et Killua chose que l'adolescent ne voulait pas comme il considérait les deux comme ses amis.

« Je suppose que je devrais vous être reconnaissant d'avoir au moins eu une nuit complète de sommeil la nuit dernière, » Harry murmura vers lui-même en soupirant et envoyant sa tête contre le dossier de sa chaise.

« Gotoh a dit qu'il aurai tout de prêt d'ici le temps où nous serons là, » Killua annonça en bondissant dans la véranda, attrapa le bras de Harry, et essaya de tirer le sorcier hors de son siège juste dix minutes plus tard. « Aller… Qu'attends-tu, James ? »

« J'espérais me réveiller, » Harry râla avec un ennuis moqueur et un soupçon d'amusement en permettant à Killua de le tirer de sa chaise pendant que Silva et Zeno riaient et se levaient à leur tour de leur chaises pour suivre les deux garçons Killua permettant à peine à Harry de récupérer son sac et le Flop somnolant avant de tirer Harry vers la porte principale.


	20. Escalader x la Tour x Céleste

**Bon je m'excuse de ce retard dans la publication mais la partie descriptive de l'entraînement de Harry m'a posé beaucoup de problème de motivation. Avec un peu d'espoir le prochain sera plus rapide à venir. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser, les commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus.**

Chapitre 20 : Escalader x la Tour x Céleste

Harry observa l'immense tour qui abritait l'arène Céleste et laissa échapper un sifflement impressionné qui attira l'attention de Flip et Flop jusqu'à ce qu'ils réalisent qu'il ne leur donnait pas d'ordre. À ses côtés, Killua disait à Gon tout ce qu'il savait sur ce lieu de combat populaire incluant le fait qu'il avait une fois atteint le deux centième étage. Harry n'écouta que distraitement ce que disait les garçons de douze ans, son esprit bien trop occupé à essayer de comprendre comment exactement il avait réussit à impressionner Silva et Zeno.

À la fin de la longue randonnée pour descendre du volcan, Harry avait découvert que la clairière qui doublait comme court pour le manoir des majordomes avait été converti en un immense champs de bataille qui ressemblait beaucoup à un pont de bateau complet, y compris le 'pont' en bois, plusieurs filets, un mât avec des voiles repliées et un gréement complet, des caisses de 'cargaison' éparpillées, des barils d'eau (plein d'eau), et un couple de barques. Juste en face du porche de la maison, un ligne de chaises avait été préparée pour ceux qui allaient regarder le combat. Le facteur le plus déroutant pour Harry était le fait qu'il y avait un large contingent de majordome et de servants de la famille Zoldyck aligné sur le porche pour regarder aussi incluant la jeune fille qu'il avait mis hors commission et les cinq majordomes qu'il avait confronté la nuit d'auparavant.

Kurapika lui avait envoyé un fort coup dans les côtes pour l'avoir entraîner dans une autre passe d'arme aussi rapidement, bien qu'il était clair que le blond était impatient de croiser le fer avec Harry une autre fois. Harry l'avait taquiné en retour pendant que les deux se préparaient ( Harry retira son sac, son manteau, ses chaussettes, et ses bottes pendant que Kurapika s'échauffait un peu). Killua commença le match dix minutes plus tard, et les deux adolescent se mirent en action dans une rafale d'attaque, de blocages, et de contre-attaques. Le temps se replia sur lui-même et Harry fit bon usage des supports que les majordomes de la famille Zoldyck avaient fournit le sorcier se trouva transporté sur le Kaijinmaru avant l'Examen, avant l'attaque du charmeur de serpent, et avant que les cauchemars ne reviennent pire que jamais.

L'Occlumencie était une lame à double tranchant qui rendait les cauchemars de quelqu'un bien plus aiguisés et facile à se rappeler quand quelqu'un n'arrive pas à venir au termes de leur souvenirs sombres. Et de mettre de côté ces souvenir ne fonctionne que pendant un temps avant qu'il ne reviennent hanter leur hôte.

Alors que ses souvenirs les plus récent s'atténuent, Harry se laissa entraîner complètement dans l'excitation du combat le poids qu'il supporte en tant que Harry Potter – le sorcier avait disparu alors qu'il devenait une fois encore James Evans – marin à temps partiel.

Le combat prit fin environ quarante minutes plus tard lorsque Harry parvint à attraper Kurapika par les pied avec une corde et de pendre le blond par les pied le long du mât. Ce fut les applaudissements qui rappela Harry au présent à ce moment-là et Harry avait tourné les yeux vers Gon et Killua qui l'encourageaient Le sorcier sourit avec satisfaction et secoua sa tête avant de regarder Kurapika qui jurait toujours et se balançait gentiment alors qu'il essayait de s'échapper de la corde attachée autour de sa cheville. Prenant finalement pitié de lui, Harry le ramena au sol plusieurs minutes plus tard juste pour finir piéger dans une prise pendant que Kurapika lui faisait un noogie en représailles pour l'avoir laissé pendre aussi longtemps.

Les deux étaient en train de se diriger vers l'endroit où se trouvaient les spectateurs en face du orche quand la jeune fille que Harry avait rendu inconsciente requis (plus demandé) qu'il combatte contre elle ensuite. Il devint vite apparent que sa fierté avait prit un coup par la facilité avec laquelle il l'avait battu (parce qu'il avait triché avec sa magie, pas que quiconque ne soit au courant de cela). Harry avait consentit au combat après un rapide coup d'oeil vers ses hôtes qui confirma qu'ils n'étaient pas opposés à observer un combat contre l'un de leur servants (plus des garde du corps entraînés slash gardien). Les règles furent rapidement mise en place (rien de létal ou d'attaques handicapantes) et un temps limite de trente minutes délimité (Harry était déjà bien fatigué par son premier combat) avant que Gon leur donne le signal de départ cette fois.

Alors qu'ils se testaient pendant les premières minutes, afin d'avoir un ressenti de la force de l'autre et de son style de combat (la fille ayant l'avantage d'avoir vu Harry en action), Harry s'excusa auprès de la fille pour l'avoir rendue inconsciente sans lui laisser une chance de se défendre. Il commença alors à flirter avec elle au lieu de la taquiner ou de la narguer comme il l'avait fait avec Kurapika. Il pensait honnêtement qu'elle était la plus belle fille qu'il avait jamais vu et le fait qu'elle était forte, athlétique, et certainement pas une fan-girl ne servait qu'à la rendre encore plus attirante à ses yeux.

Bien sûr, elle n'avait d'abord pas bien prit son flirt, convaincue qu'il flirtait juste avec elle pour la déconcentrer et jouer avec elle. Quand elle l'accusa de jouer avec son esprit, Harry avait catégoriquement dénier cela. Il avait ensuite continué par avouer que la plupart des fille l'effrayait, et qu'il n'avait prit dans ses bras que sa meilleure amie qui était comme une sœur pour lui, et qu'il n'avait même pas eu une seule petite-amie, encore moins embrassé une fille. Il admit qu'il avait dansé avec une fille une fois et que celle pour qui il avait un faible l'avait refusé net. Par le temps où il avait finit de révéler sa vie amoureuse totalement inexpérimenté, il se faisait taquiné par Léorio sur les bancs.

La fille avait, à son tour, dit à Harry qu'elle ne tolérerait jamais un garçon qui la pensait faible juste parce qu'elle était une fille. Harry avait répliqué avec un commentaire semblant spontané qu'il n'avait jamais été attiré par des filles faibles, sans cervelle qui étaient obsédées par des choses inutiles comme leurs cheveux, maquillage, ou la mode. Sa réponse fut qu'elle ne voulait rien à voir avec un garçon faible qui ne pouvait pas se défendre pendant un combat. Harry avait rit doucement devant le défi tandis que son épée d'entraînement bloquait son bâton lourd avec un clang fort et demanda hardiment son prénom pendant qu'ils se tenaient nez à nez. Elle le lui avait donné et avait ensuite essayé de lui frapper la tête pendant qu'elle demandait (plus comme réclamait) son nom en retour, ce qu'il donna volontiers.

Le combat prit fin quelques minutes plus tard et Harry ne put s'empêcher de poser ses lèvre dans un léger baiser sur ses phalanges quand il serra sa main et la remercier du combat faisant rougir la jeune femme. Il était actuellement à moitié surpris qu'elle ne l'avait pas giflé pour cela, même si Gotoh (le majordome en chef) semblait vouloir écorcher vif le sorcier pour avoir osé flirter avec la fille et d'avoir embrassé sa main. Harry avait quitté ce combat avec trois choses un grand respect pour les capacités de Canary au combat (ses côtes lui faisait toujours mal et sans aucun doute bleuté si ce n'est craqués par le coup qu'elle lui avait porté avec son bâton), un respect réticent de la part de la plupart des majordomes pour avoir tenu contre l'un des leurs (même si elle n'était pas encore complètement entraînée), et la permission de Canary de lui écrire.

Il avait aussi suffisamment impressionné Zeno et Silva pour qu'ils soient d'accord pour lui confier la santé de Killua et cela en plus de donné leur approbation pour son association continue avec Canary. (Ils espéraient qu'un lien romantique avec l'un de leurs serviteurs en plus de son amitié avec Killua augmentera les chances pour qu'ils puissent sécuriser une alliance formel avec lui afin d'empêcher une répétition de Harry dégondant les portes furieux pas que Harry ne sache cela.)

Les cinq adolescents quittèrent le Mont Kukuroo peu de temps après cela et se dirigèrent droit vers la Tour Céleste. Harry finit par dormir dans la limousine pendant tout le trajet depuis la propriété Zoldyck jusqu'à la petite ville d'où les quatre sauveurs à en devenir étaient montés à bord du bus touristique qui les avait emmené à la propriété. Il était par chance suffisamment fatigué par la descente du volcan et les deux combats intense pour qu'il ne rêve pas pendant sa longue sieste. Ils étaient alors tout les cinq monté à bord du train et retourné à l'aéroport afin d'attraper le premier vol disponible pour la Tour Céleste.

Harry passera le reste des dix-huit heures de voyage entre dormir et méditer dans l'espoir de retrouver la paix qu'il avait perdu après l'accident avec les créations sans esprits et les animaux du charmeur de serpents. Quand ils eurent atterri en dehors de la métropole où la fameuse tour se trouvait, Harry se sentait bien plus détendu et bien plus en contrôle de lui-même qu'il ne s'était senti depuis des semaines. Kurapika et Léorio escortèrent les trois garçons plus petit et plus jeunes jusqu'à la Tour Céleste, après s'être arrêté à un café local pour attraper un dîner tôt, avant de se séparer pour aller sur leur propre chemins Léorio à l'école de médecine et Kurapika retourna à sa chasse de la Brigade Fantôme. Avant que les deux adolescents plus âgés ne partent, les cinq avaient fait la promesse de se retrouver dans la Ville de YorkShin le premier Septembre.

Harry fut sorti de sa réflexion silencieuse quand Gon et Killua attrapèrent chacun un de ses bras et le tirèrent jusqu'à l'entrée de la Tour Céleste. Juste avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment, Harry envoya Flip et Flop en éclaireur dans la ville vu qu'il ne savait pas si leur présence serait bien reçu dans la Tour. Le reste de l'après-midi et la plupart de la soirée fut passer à observer plusieurs combats qui s'étaient déroulé sur le premier étage de la tour. Le trio fut éjecter de la tour au environ de l'heure de fermeture (comme ils ne s'étaient pas enregistré comme combattants) et Harry mena les deux garçons plus jeunes vers l'hôtel le plus proche où il réserva une chambre avec deux lits pour deux nuits pour les trois garçons.

Le sorcier installa immédiatement sa tente après avoir atteint leur pièce, rampé à l'intérieur pour appeler Dobby (pour les donuts de Killua et les réponses à ses lettres), et prit une douche bien nécessaire. Il retourna alors dans la chambre d'hôtel en tenant une douzaine de lettre et une boîte de donuts (le sorcier n'était pas d'humeur pour avoir deux gamin hyper bondissant sur les murs toute la nuit). Pendant que les deux garçons mangeaient les sucreries, Harry lut la lettre du Kaijinmaru en premier et finit par lire à voix haute plus de la moitié à Gon et Killua après qu'il eut éclaté de rire pour la quatrième ou cinquième fois. Apparemment, Flop avait passé les deux jours entier d'attente sur le bateau à faire des blague à l'équipage et aux mouettes jusqu'à ce que la réponse de Harry soit terminée.

Les nouvelles venant du monde sorcier étaient loin d'être aussi amusantes ou aussi plaisantes. Dumbledore, Voldemort, et le Ministère était tous toujours en train de déchirer l'Angleterre à sa recherche de sa location. Sirius et Remus se cachaient dans la maison d'enfance de Sirius sous le Sortilège du Fidelitas tout en prétendant être mort d'inquiétude et 'aider' Dumbledore à ratisser le pays à la recherche de Harry. Bill, pendant ce temps, interférait entre le groupe de Dumbledore et les Gringotts pour empêcher au sorcier corrompu de mettre la main sur la fortune considérable de Harry et de garder son identité en tant que nouveau régent de Harry secret du publique (pour sa propre santé et sécurité).

Les choses étaient chaotique à l'école aussi avec le Ministère et Voldemort essayant tout les deux d'influencer les étudiants et de prendre le contrôle du château des mains de Dumbledore. Hermione, Ron, Fred, George et Neville avaient formé une quatrième faction plus petite dans la 'guerre' en essayant de saper les efforts de tout le monde attirant un certain nombre d'autres élèves à leur côté en partageant les lettres de Harry avec eux (pour les laisser savoir que Harry n'avait pas fuit par honte comme la campagne de diffamation contre lui le laissait entendre) et les aidant à obtenir l'entraînement dont ils avaient besoin sous le nez des trois autres factions. Fred et George continuaient aussi de développer un certain nombre de blagues innovantes qui énervaient et amusaient ceux piégés dans le château (ceux prit dans les blagues étaient énervés et ceux qui regardaient étaient amusés).

Harry aurait sûrement passé le reste de la nuit à ruminer si Killua ne l'avait pas défier pour une revanche pour voir qui pouvait supporter la pire combinaison de saveur. L'addition de Gon dans la compétition rendait cela encore plus stimulant alors que la saveur en plus par tour prouva être dangereusement et abominablement efficace pour faire ressortir des combinaisons encore plus horrifiantes. Les trois garçons s'amusèrent tout la nuit mais il était évident que Gon et Killua s'étaient le plus amusé, les deux garçons heureux d'être à nouveau ensemble.

Le jour suivant, le trio était de retour à la Tour Céleste pour observer une quantité de combats sur différents étages pour que Harry et Gon puissent voit la différence entre ces matches qui se passaient sur les étages en-dessous du centième. Déjeuner et la première partie de l'après-midi fut alors passé dans un petit parc, que Flip et Flop avaient découverts pendant qu'ils exploraient la ville Gon et Killua brûlaient leur trop plein d'énergie pendant que Harry gardait un œil sur eux tout en faisant ses exercices d'entraînement (chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis plus d'une semaine). Les garçons retournèrent alors à la Tour Céleste pour regarder une autre tournée de matches avant de retourner à leur hôtel pour le dîner et dormir.

Les trois garçons était debout à l'aube le jour suivant afin de régler la note de la chambre d'hôtel et de rencontrer Bodoro. Il y eut un bref moment tendu entre l'homme et Killua mais celui-ci disparu lorsque Killua s'excusa de l'avoir attaquer. La première moitié de la matinée fut ensuite passé dans le même parc où ils avaient joué le jour précédent tandis que Bodoro combattit Harry afin de voir son niveau actuel pendant que Gon et Killua n'arrêtaient pas de chahuter. Et même si Harry était plutôt mauvais sans son épée il n'était as horrible comme on lui avait apprit à utiliser ses main et ses pieds avec son épée.

Bodora passa alors le reste de la matinée à apprendre à Harry quelques katas qui développaient les positions d'épée avec lesquelles il était familier. L'homme était implacable dans son enseignement des formes corrects de chaque kata corrigeant les plus petites erreurs que Harry faisait en donnant l'ordre à Harry de répéter chaque kata encore et toujours. Ils firent une petite pause pour le déjeuner vers midi pour donner à Harry la chance de reprendre sa respiration avant de retourner au parc où Bodoro testa Harry pour voir tous ce qu'il se rappelait de l'entraînement du matin. Et même si Harry n'a pas automatiquement commencé à combattre comme un maître, il montrait une quantité de progrès respectable pendant le second combat.

L'homme avait alors ramené Harry à la Tour Céleste et l'avait jeté au loup, pour ainsi dire entrant l'adolescent pour l'un des programme de combat les plus difficiles (un qui demandait du participant qu'il gagne cinq combats dans un seul jour fin de monter à l'étage suivant). Killua et Gon entrèrent le même programme tous les deux après une discussion à voix basse les deux garçons vouaient rester près de Harry et ils avaient tous les deux calculé qu'ils gagneraient plus d'argent si ils participaient à plus de combats par jour, que si ils grimpaient juste les étages aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient (même si l'argent donné par combat gagné était seulement un tiers de ce que un combattant gagnait dans le programme standard – cela leur laissait quand même gagner deux tiers de plus que ce qu'ils auraient gagné si ils avait signé pour un autre programme).

Les deux semaines suivantes furent brutales pour le Hunter magique. Chaque matins, Bodoro le réveillait à quatre heure du matin afin de compléter son entraînement matinal et ses exercices (incluant ses positions à l'épée). Une fois ces exercices terminés, il mangeait un léger petit-déjeuner avant que Bodoro ne passe les six heures suivantes à instruire l'adolescent pour ses kata ajoutant entre deux à cinq katas et postures chaque matins (le nombre ajouté dépendant du niveau de difficulté et de la vitesse avec laquelle Harry apprenait chacun d'entre eux) afin d'augmenter le nombre de blocages et d'attaques que Harry pouvait effectuer et de construire rapidement un style de combat pour l'adolescent.

Un léger déjeuner et une heure de repos suivaient avant que Harry ne complète entre cinq et dix cmbats à la Tour Céleste (le nombre de match dépendant de combien de défaite il avait essuyé avant de gagner les cinq victoires nécessaire pour grimper d'un étage). Ces combats étaient utilisés pour affiner le style de combat de Harry, lui donnant de l'expérience pratique qui lui permettait de découvrir quel katas, formes, et positions marchaient le mieux et lesquels le laisseraient grand ouvert pour prendre un coup en retour. Une fois son dernier combat terminé (qu'il est monté un étage ou non), le groupe retournerait à la maison que Bodoro avait loué pour les trois prochains mois pour manger le dîner et revoir les matchs de Harry (que Bodoro avait enregistré).

Chaque petites erreurs que Harry avait commit pendant chaque combats dans lesquels il avait participé chaque jours étaient pointé et les styles de combats des ses adversaires étaient disséqués pour que Harry puisse apprendre à reconnaître les différents styles qui étaient utilisés conte lui. La capacité d'analyser le style de son adversaire ainsi que ses forces et ses faiblesses lui permettait de combattre plus efficacement. Harry prit les critiques sévère avec aplomb chaque soirs l'adolescent bien trop habitué au vitriol coupant de Rogue et à la cruauté de son oncle et de sa tante pour se sentir offensé des critiques constructives que Bodoro (et dans quelques cas Killua) dirigeait vers lui afin de l'aider à s'améliorer ( plutôt que le rabaissement de sa famille et de Rogue).

Une fois qu'il étaient relâché pour la nuit de son entraînement physique et de self-defense, Harry disparaissait dans sa tente pendant deux heures afin de travailler son entraînement de magie (quelque chose sur lequel il avait passé encore moins de temps depuis qu'il avait quitté le Kaijinmaru). Il finissait en ce moment ses préparation pour les BUSEs, travaillant pour consolider ses défenses mentales, et essayer de découvrir sa nature intérieur pour qu'il puisse finalement commencer à travailler sur sa transformation d'animagus. Ceci était en plus de pratiquer le lançage de sort à la fois avec et sans sa baguette ainsi que avec et sans les incantations.

Sans les six mois d'entraînement que Jacob et Gunter lui avait fait traverser à bord du Kaijinmaru, Harry doutait qu'il aurait duré un seul jour, et encore moins les deux semaines entières sous l'entraînement dure et l'emploi du temps des combats. Après les deux premiers jours, Bodoro avait commencé à inclure Gon et Killua dans ses leçons même si Killua n'en n'avait pas vraiment utant besoin que Gon et Harry comme Killua avait été entraîné comme assassin depuis le moment où il avait fait ses premiers pas. 0 la fin de ces deux premières semaines, Harry était monté au dixième étage et s'était amélioré au point où il ne perdait plus qu'un combat sur quinze.

Gon et Killua espaçaient leurs combats pour être toujours au même étage que Harry de manière surprenante les deux garçons ne perdaient jamais car ils battaient typiquement leur adversaires en un coup (Killua en rendant ses proies inconsciente avec un coup à l'arrière de la nuque et Gon réussissant à pousser ses adversaires hors du ring avec un seul coup de la paume de sa main à l'estomac ou la poitrine). Harry aurait envié les garçon de douze ans pour l'aise avec laquelle ils gagnaient leurs matches si ce n'était pour le fait qu'il savait que Killua avait des années d'entraînement sous la ceinture et que Gon avait sa force surhumaine et c'était en plus de se joindre au sorcier à l'entraînement.

Cela aidait aussi que Harry pouvait facilement voir sa courbe d'amélioration dans ce court laps de temps.

Les deux semaines suivantes à la Tour Céleste virent Harry et les deux autres montant entre deux et trois étages par jour avec Harry combattant entre quinze et dix-sept fois par jour. Son entraînement augmenta aussi pour inclure les lancer en plus de ses coups de pieds,, coups de poing, et blocages. Harry assimila les différents types de lancer bien plus rapidement qu'il n'avait assimiler les katas transitionnels qui se reposaient sur ses postures à l'épée. Sa prise favorite était le lancé roullant il attrapait son adversaire par le poignet ou la chemise, tombait en arrière sur le sol et emmenait l'adversaire avec lui en utilisant son poids, attraper l'autre personne par ses pieds (gardant ses genoux et jambes rentrés proches de son corps), et rouler en arrière en poussant ses jambes pour lancer la personne derrière lui avant de terminer le rouleau pour se retrouver une fois de plus sur ses jambes.

Il devint si bon avec ce lancer qu'il pouvait facilement lancer un homme pesant entre trois à quatre fois plus que lui en utilisant un timing précis et son mouvement vers le bas et poids pour aider son lancer. Une fois maîtrisé ce seul lancé lui donnait un knock-out en un coup garantis il devait juste attraper son adversaire afin de l'utiliser (quelque chose qui devint plus difficile une fois que les personnes se sont rendus compte qu'ils devaient éviter de le laisser attraper leurs poignets ou vêtements). À la fin de la quatrième semaine d'entraînement, il avait atteint l'étage quarante-cinq en plus d'augmenter sa vitesse, sa résistance, et son endurance ainsi que d'augmenter son ratio de victoire de un sur quinze à un sur trente.

À ce point, Bodoro dit à Harry qu'il devait atteindre le centième étage avant la fin de Février afin de passer au niveau suivant d'entraînement donnant au sorcier un total de sept jours pour compléter le défi. Cela voulait dire qu'il devrait monter d'au moins huit étages par jours afin d'atteindre le bon étage ce qui demanderait un minimum de quarante combats par jours. Harry s'éleva pour rencontrer le défi de front utilisant tous les astuces dans son arsenal (à part la magie) pour gagner ses combats dans le temps le plus court possible pour qu'il ne soit pas à court de temps avant de pouvoir collecter le nombre de victoire nécessaire chaque jour. Gon et Killua montèrent les étages juste à côté de lui les deux enfants de douze ans encourageant et le ridiculisant alternativement.

La montée rapide du trio à travers les étages pendant ces sept jours (sans sauter un seul étage) attirera pas mal d'attention de la part des autres combattant et de la foule de personne venant regarder les combats et parier sur le résultat de chaque combat. Bodoro s'était rempli les poches en pariant pendant ces sept jours le Hunter plus âgé pariant presque exclusivement sur les combats de Harry car on lui donnait de meilleurs chances à cause des matches occasionnels qu'il perdait encore alors que Killua et Gon étaient garantis des victoires avec des chances basses car ils n'avaient aucune défaite à leur compte. Les trois garçons ont aussi investi un quart de leur argent dans les paris et permettant au vieil homme de prendre une part raisonnable dans leur gains pour être leur présentateur.

En plus du défi de monter huit étages par jour, le trio participait à plusieurs compétitions privées entre eux trois.

La première était pour voir qui pouvait amasser le plus de victoire dans un temps le plus court avec les deux garçons en tête de Harry. La compétition suivante était pour voir qui pouvait voir la victoire la plus créative dans le temps le plus court et pour le moment Harry gagnait celle-ci avec son entraînement d'acrobate et de gymnastique. Après cela, il compétitionnaient pour voir qui pourrait venir avec l'insulte la plus créative pour conduire leur adversaire dans une rage noire pour qu'ils fassent une erreur stupide pour une victoire facile et les trois garçons étaient coude à coude pur celui-ci. La compétition finale était pour voir qui avait la foule la plus excité et il n'y avait pas de clair gagnant comme la foule était toujours déchaînée quand l'un d'eux combattait.

Il était inévitable que les trois se fassent face éventuellement sur l'arène et les premiers à se rencontrer furent Gon et Killua le matin du vingt-cinq. Harry ne fut pas surpris quand les deux garçons s'assommèrent mutuellement pour une égalité au lieu d'un d'entre eux gagnant une victoire ce qui voulait aussi dire qu'aucun d'eux ne perdait leur record parfait. Harry fera face à Killua plus tard dans l'après-midi et leur combat dura vingt minutes avant que Killua réussit à passer sous la garde de Harry et de le rendre inconscient (cette défaite verra aussi Harry un étage court des huit comme il n'avait pas gagner ses trois combats nécessaire pour monter le huitième étage). Le combat de Harry contre Gon prit place la première chose le matin suivant et ne dura pas aussi longtemps comme Harry avait réussi à lancer le garçon hors du ring pour le K.O même si Harry sortira de ce combat avec plus que quelques bleus dû au poings de Gon.

Plus tard cette nuit-là Killua confronta le sorcier par rapport au combat et demanda, « As-tu intentionnellement perdu le combat hier après-midi pour que je gagne ? »

« Certainement pas, » Harry contra en fronçant les sourcils. « Pourquoi penserais-tu cela ? »

« Tu m'as facilement arrêté quand j'étais piégé dans ma rage tueuse mais tu n'étais pas capable de me battre dans un combat régulier. Comment est-ce possible ? Tu aurais dû pouvoir me faire manger la poussière juste comme tu l'as fait avec Gon ce matin. »

« Je ne lui ai pas 'fait manger la poussière' il m'a donné des bleus de la tête au pied avec ses fichus coup de poings. Mais le style de combat de Gon est complètement différent du tien et j'ai été capable d'utiliser sa tendance à charger tête la première pour l'attaper assez longtemps pour le lancer hors du ring. » Harry expliqua en se concentrant sur le garçon en colère. « Tu bouges bien trop vite et comme nous sommes plus proche en poids, je ne peux pas l'utiliser contre toi comme je le peux avec Gon car il pèse deux bons kilos de plus que nous. Il y a aussi le fait que tu t'entraînes depuis des années alors que Gon et moi sommes plutôt nouveau avec le combat et le self-defense. »

« Alors comment étais-tu capable de m'empêcher de tuer Bodoro ? » Killua demanda honnêtement confus.

« J'étais en colère, désespéré, et déterminé à t'arrêter je me suis concentré sur rien d'autre en dehors de t'arrêter de n'importe quelle manière possible ce jour-là. Je ne sais vraiment pas comme j'ai pu être ton égal ce jour-là je sais juste que je le devais. »

« Et la façon où j'ai perdu connaissance ? »

« Un vieux secret familial que j'ai appris après avoir appris la vérité à propos de mes parents, » Harry répondit honnêtement le monde sorcier était un secret pour tous ceux qui n'était pas né avec la magie après tout et il n'a appris à jeter des sorts qu'après avoir appris que ses parents étaient des sorciers.

« Donc tu n'a vraiment pas perdu intentionnellement hier ? »

« Non tu as glisser sous ma garde et m'as battu de façon juste. Ne laisses juste pas cela te monter à la tête, petit chiot errant. Je ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur. »

« Ha ! Comme si, » Killua pavoisa en retour en faisant un bruit de dérision vers Harry. « Toutes ces dragées au goût infect on fini par te détruire le cerveau et maintenant tu ne me battras jamais ! »

« Pff, tu peux parler, Mr. Je-Mange-Tellement-De-Donuts-Que-J'ai-Du-Sucre-à-La-Place-Du-Sang. La seule raison pour laquelle tu es si rapide, c'est parce que tu fonctionne purement avec du sucre et tout ce que j'ai à faire est de te priver de donuts pendant un jour et tu ramperas sur le sol demandant pitié tout en souffrant du manque de sucre. »

« Oh, ça suffit ! Tu vas tomber maintenant, cerveau de dragée. »

Killua attrapa Harry dans une charge volante à ce point et les deux luttèrent sur le sol en se chatouillant l'un l'autre et en essayant d'empêcher les chatouilles sur leur personne en retour. Gon se joignit au combat un battement de cœur plus tard et les trois passèrent bien plus d'une heure à lutter, chatouiller, et rire en se bagarrant jusqu'à ce que Bodoro les appelle pour le dîner. Après le repas, les quatre s'essayèrent pour commenter quelques uns de leur combats Bodoro avait depuis longtemps abandonner l'idée de les enregistrer tous à cause de la seule quantité dans lesquelles les trois garçons participaient au cours d'une seule journée.

Le jour suivant les vit de retour dans la Tour Céleste faisant face à leur quarante combats suivant alors que les chances des trois garçons changèrent de façon infime en réponse à leur combat les uns contre les autres. Il ne restait plus que trois jours avant la date limite maintenant et les trois garçons réussirent à rester ciblé avec leur quarante victoires par jour (cela incluait le jour où Harry fut court d'un étage). Sans que les jeunes combattants ne le sache, leur progrès avait attiré l'attention de l'homme qui prendrait leur entraînement dans une direction totalement inattendue.

Ou plus spécifiquement, Gon et Harry avaient attiré l'attention de l'homme comme ils partageaient quelque chose en commun il était lui aussi un Hunter. Et il avait été envoyé pour évaluer leur progrès et déterminer si ils avaient ce qu'il fallait pour passer la partie cachée de l'Examen de Hunter.

Quand Harry eut finalement gagné son quarantième match le vingt-neuf, il se sentait battu et avait ecchymoses dans des endroits qu'il ne savait pas qu'ils pouvaient être battus et physiquement épuisé au-delà des mots. Il ses sentait aussi plutôt fier de lui-même car il avait battu le défi que Bodoro lui avait préparé il avait monté cinquante-cinq étages en sept jours. Il aurait atteint le cent-unième étage si ce n'est pour sa défaite contre Killua le rendant inconscient pour le reste de l'après-midi le jour où ils s'étaient battus ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait manqué sa chance de collecter ses trois dernières victoires pour la promotion mais Harry était satisfait du résultat.

Bodoro emmena les trois garçon pour un dîner de célébration et le Hunter plus âgé confessa qu'il s'était entièrement attendu à ce qu'ils n'atteignent pas les cinquante-cinq étages dont ils avaient besoins pour atteindre le centième étage. Il avait seulement l'intention de les pousser à surpasser leurs limites et ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils passent ces limites comme si elles n'existaient pas. L'homme avait alors révélé qu'il allait apprendre à Harry le coup de pieds sautés et les sauts en hauteur (ce qui tirera sur son entraînement de gymnastique et d'acrobaties encore plus que tous ce qu'il lui avait appris auparavant) ainsi que de l'introduire à l'entraînement au poids afin d'augmenter encore plus sa vitesse.

Ce fut à ce point que Harry révéla à ses trois compagnons que les brassards qu'il portait toujours et l'épée d'entraînement avec laquelle il combattait pondérés. Il ajoutait diligemment cinq cent grammes par semaine à ses brassards depuis qu'il les a porté pour la première fois (le pois était maintenant de seize kilos à chaque bras) et un kilo et demi à son épée d'entraînement toutes les quelques semaines. La seule raison pour laquelle le poids ajouté n'était pas remarquable était dû au fait que Harry utilisait la magie pour créer une petite poche autour de l'intérieur du brassard qui tiendrait jusqu'à dix barres pondérées (en fonction de leur taille). Pas qu'il révéla cette partie sur la magie à ses compagnons.

Il avait fait la même chose à l'épée mais il n'y avait qu'une seule poche créée quand il avait retiré le cœur d'acier d'origine de l'épée. Le compartiment dans l'épée était accessible à travers la poignée de la lame en bois et avait bien assez de place pour contenir le cœur d'acier d'origine en plus des bâtons pondérés qu'il utilisait pour augmenter le poids toutes les deux semaines. L'épée pondérée d'origine pesait pas plus de cinq kilos et pendant les quatre mois depuis qu'il a commencé à l'utiliser, il avait ajouté sept kilos en plus ce qui était bien cinq kilos de plus que l'épée de Gryffondor.

Bodoro était content d'apprendre que Harry était familier avec le concept de l'entraînement avec des poids et l'homme élargi cet entraînement en installant des poids de deux kilos et demi à ses chevilles. Il conseilla aussi à Harry de commencer à travailler sans eux (au cas où il les perdait au milieu d'un combat) et en utilisant l'épée d'entraînement standard (qui pesait moins de deux kilos et demi) pour qu'il puisse utiliser une lame plus légère sans se tromper dans ses formes.

C'était un entraînement que Harry apprit il avait besoin désespérément comme il découvrit qu'il était extra maladroit sans les brassard pondérés sur ses bras car il surestimait le poids qu'il bougeait (ses muscles depuis longtemps habitué à compenser pour ces quinze kilos supplémentaires à chaque bras). Il avait aussi prit à cœur de s'entraîner en n'en portant qu'un seul afin d'apprendre à compenser le sentiment de mauvaise balance au cas où il perdait l'un des brassard pendant un combat.

Le sorcier réussit à rester sain d'esprit à travers le mois difficile grâce au lettre fréquentes qu'il échangeait avec l'équipage du Kaijinmaru, Canary, et ses amis à la maison. Harry appréciait vraiment de faire plus ample connaissance avec l'apprentie majordome vive à travers les lettres comme cela lui permit d'éviter les moments gênants que la plupart des adolescents avaient en faisant face à leur dernier intérêt romantique. Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps pour apprendre qu'elle était intelligente, rusé, avait de la réparti, et par dessus tout dévouée à la famille Zoldyck mais plus spécialement Killua et Kalluto.

Elle était aussi une blagueuse cachée avec un sens de l'humour légèrement tordu qui correspondit à celui de Harry.

Et il était bel et bien épris d'elle bien avant la fin du premier mois.


	21. Nen x contre x Magie

**Je ne pensais pas que ce chapitre me prendrait aussi longtemps, je pense que c'est du au fait que je n'aime pas Wing, déjà dans le manga je l'aimais pas mais dans ce chapitre c'est encore pire. En tout cas j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.**

Chapitre vingt-et-un : Nen x Contre x Magie

Harry essayait de s'habituer au nouveau poids de sa cheville qu'il portait lorsque Flop émit un avertissement alors que le parc que le petit groupe s'était approprié comme terrain d'entraînement était envahi par deux individus. La première personne était familière à tout le groupe, un enfant trapu avec des cheveux brun coupés court, des sourcils touffus, et des yeux marrons clairs portant une tenue traditionnelle d'art martial au dessus d'un pull gris sombre et des chaussures bleues. Les quatre avaient vu le garçon s'élever à travers les étages à grands pas tandis qu'il prenait la route rapide qui permettait au combattants de passer des étages dépendant du niveau de capacité qu'ils ont montrés pendant chaque match pendant que chaque défaite les voyait descendre de plusieurs étages.

Avec lui était un homme aux habits plutôt négligés qui ressemblait à un nerd typique ou un geek avec les cheveux en bataille, des lunettes larges, et une apparence efflanquée. Le moment Harry vit l'homme, il se tendit alors qu'il vit à travers l'apparence plutôt modeste de l'homme et reconnu immédiatement comme une puissante menace possible qu'il représentait. Se plaçant fermement entre l'homme et les deux garçons de douze ans, Harry baissa sa main droite vers la poignée de son épée d'entraînement et tomba inconsciemment dans une posture défensive.

« Je m'excuse d'interrompre votre entraînement, » l'homme déclara en s'inclinant devant le groupe. « Mon étudiant souhaitait rencontrer les autres enfants qui participait au Défi de la Tour Céleste dans l'espoir de se faire de nouveaux amis proche de son âge mais les seuls moments où nous vous avons vu dans la Tour était quand vous combattiez et nous ne souhaitions pas déranger votre emploi du temps. Quand vous ne vous êtes montré pour aucun matches ce matin, j'ai assumé que vous faisiez une pause pour récupérer après la course au combat plutôt impressionnante des sept derniers jours et je me suis dis que ce serait une bonne opportunité de partir à votre recherche. »

« Hey, je m'appelle Zushi j'ai dix ans, » le garçon déclara en sautant devant son professeur pour sourire à Harry en tendant sa main. « J'étais tellement excité d'apprendre que je n'était pas le seul enfant ici. »

« Ravi de te rencontrer, mais les gosses que tu veux rencontrer se tiennent derrière moi je suis juste le très important fournisseur de donuts frais, » Harry répliqua en éloignant sa main de la poignée de son épée en faisant un pas de côté pour montrer du pouce Gon et Killua le sorcier avait senti que l'enfant n'était pas une menace même si son professeur l'était.

« Les donuts sont très importants, » Killua acquiesça solennellement.

« Ils sont bons aussi, » Gon ajouta en riant.

« Je ne comprends pas… n'as-tu pas le même âge qu'eux ? » Zushi s'enquit alors que ses sourcils s'agitèrent sous la confusion alors que son regard sauta entre Harry et les deux autres garçons.

Harry renifla exaspéré en croisant les bras et marmonna, « Non, j'aurai dix-huit ans dans quelques mois. »

« Vraiment… ? Mais tu es si petit... »

« Zushi ! Ne sois pas impoli, » l'homme réprimanda en s'avançant et donnant une petite tape sur le dos de la tête de Zushi. « Permet-moi de m'excuser pour le comportement de mon étudiant il est toujours jeune et n'a pas encore appris à filtrer ses pensées avant de les dire à haute voix. En fait, mon nom est Wing puis-je connaître votre nom ? »

« C'est James, » Harry répondit en acceptant la main que l'homme tendit et rencontra audacieusement le regard de l'homme. « Les deux monstres à donuts derrière moi sont Gon et Killua et le gentleman debout derrière vous est mon entraîneur, Bodoro. »

« C'est un plaisir d'enfin vous rencontrer tous les quatre. »

« Je dirai de même mais je n'aime pas quand quelqu'un me ment et essaye de me manipuler pour leur propres buts, » Harry répondit tendu en resserrant sa prise sur la main de l'homme en fronçant les sourcils vers l'homme. « Vous auriez pu facilement nous approcher à tout point entre nos combats si tout se que vous vouliez faire était de vous présenter. Il y a aussi le fait que vous deviez nous suivre ou avoir quelqu'un nous suivre afin de savoir que nous utilisons ce parc pour notre entraînement autrement cela vous aurait pris bien plus longtemps pour nous retrouver. »

« On m'avait parlé de votre incroyable perspicacité et dédain pour les ruses mais je pensais que le Président Nétéro et les autres me faisaient marcher, Mr Evans, » Wing admit avec un sourire pour se dévaloriser. « Même si, pour ma défense, je ne vous ai pas menti quand j'ai dit vouloir vous rencontrer vous et vos compagnons ce n'était seulement pas ma seule raison pour vous approcher. »

« Vous êtes un Hunter, » Killua déclara avec surprise.

« Correct. Normalement, je ne me présenterai pas comme tel, » Wing répondit en retirant sa main de la prise maintenant lâche de Harry. « Cependant, car Mr Evans était avec votre groupe, il m'a été conseillé d'être franc avec mes raisons pour vous chercher tout les trois. Je n'ai pas tenu compte des histoires que j'ai entendu et permit mon jugement être obnubilé par la petite stature de Mr Evans ce qui a résulté dans ma vue de lui correspondant à juste un autre enfant au lieu du jeune adulte qu'il est. Je m'excuse, Mr Evans je ne voulais pas vous tromper ou vous faire penser que je voulait du mal à vous et vos deux charges. Je suis ici pour faire passer la partie cachée de l'Examen de Hunter pour James Evans et Gon Freecss. »

« Et pour Bodoro ? » Harry demanda en fronçant les sourcils et lancer un coup d'œil vers le vieil homme.

« Il a déjà passé l'examen caché, » Wing révéla en poussant ses lunettes à leur place.

« Et les autres , il l'ont passé aussi ? » Gon s'enquit vivement.

« Illumi et Hisoka l'ont tous les deux passés comme ils étaient, comme Bodoro, déjà capable de l'usage de la capacité que je vais devoir tester. Le reste de ceux qui ont passés l'Examen rencontrent tous le Hunter qui les testera et, si besoin est, les entraînera. »

« Sur quoi allez-vous les tester ? » Killua demanda à moitié par curiosité.

« Leur capacité à contrôler leur aura afin d'utiliser le Nen, » Wing répondit en jetant brièvement un coup d'œil au garçon pale avant de retourner son attention vers Harry. « On demande à tous les Hunter d'être capable d'utiliser le Nen afin de se protéger et de capturer les criminels et bêtes sauvages que nous chassons. »

« Qu'est-ce que l'aura exactement ? » Gon s'enquit en bougeant pour se tenir directement au côtés de Harry.

« L'aura est l'énergie vitale qui coule dans chaque être vivants, y compris les plantes et les animaux. Nous faisons référence à l'aura et la capacité d'une personne à l'utiliser en l'appelant le Nen. Les quatre principes du Nen son Ten, Zetsu, Ren, et Hatsu. Ten est utilisé pour se défendre contre les attaques d'aura d'autres utilisateurs de Nen mais est inutile contre des attaques physiques. Zetsu est la capacité de quelqu'un à supprimer complètement leur aura afin de cacher leur présence d'un autre et laisse aussi quelqu'un totalement sans défense contre la plus faible des attaque d'aura. »

« Le Ren permet d'utiliser son aura pour attaquer quelqu'un d'autre ou de renforcer votre corps pour e rendre plus fort ou plus rapide. Et enfin, Hatsu est la capacité d'utiliser votre aura pour effectuer votre volonté même si comment quelqu'un utilise son aura dépend grandement du type de Nen que vous avez. Il y a six différents types de Nen qui sont Renforcement, Transformation, Émission, Manipulation, Matérialisation, et Spécialiste. Et même si il est possible de développer des capacités en dehors de votre type de base, ces capacités seront toujours plus faibles et se concentrer sur ce type d'attaque limitera l'aptitude de quelqu'un à atteindre son potentiel complet. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et fit plusieurs pas en arrière alors qu'un nœud inquiet se formait dans son estomac tandis qu'il réalisait immédiatement que la capacité à laquelle l'homme faisait illusion n'était pas si différent de ce qu'il pouvait faire avec la magie. Il était aussi confus car il se rappelait distinctement Nétéro lui dire qu'il était le seul sorcier en ce moment en possession d'une Licence de Hunter mais cet homme se tenait devant lui affirmant que tous les Hunters pouvaient utiliser une capacité qui sonnait suspicieusement comme la magie. Secouant la tête, Harry recula de quelques pas en plus et tourna son corps vers le côté alors qu'il se tenait sur la pointe des pieds et que son instinct lui criait de courir.

La seule raison pour laquelle il était toujours présent était à cause de son besoin qu'il ressentait de protéger Gon et Killua. Il y avait aussi une partie de lui qui avait que si Wing était un sorcier, lors Harry devra le mener loin des deux garçons de douze ans car ils n'avait pas une chance de s'en sortir contre un sorcier déterminé à les blesser. Après une légère hésitation, Harry sorti a baguette de son brassard gauche et se prépara mentalement à créer un bouclier devant les deux garçons ses yeux scintillant avec des points dorés tandis que sa magie s'élevait pour remplir ses veines de pouvoir.

Wing continua à expliquer les dangers qui accompagnaient l'utilisation du Nen pendant que Harry entrait dans une panique. L'homme se coupa en pleine lesson le moment où la magie de Harry s'éleva en réponse à son état agité et éleva sa tête pour regarder le sorcier de surprise en marmonnant quelque chose pour lui-même, « Donc, Mizuken avait raison pour cela aussi quelqu'un t'as partiellement entraîné à utiliser le Nen. Mais celui qui t'a introduit au principes du Nen a échoué à ouvrir complètement tes nœuds d'aura à moins que tu a essayé de les ouvrir de toi-même par la méditation. »

« Je vais te donner une chance de me dire qui tu es réellement et qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment avant que je ne t'écorche vif et transforme tes intestin en ta peau et que je disperse tes os au fond des allées de la ville pour les chiens errants locaux, » Harry grogna en resserrant sa main autour de sa baguette en changeant son état mental pour se concentrer sur le lancer d'un sort de Stupéfixion au lieu d'un du Bouclier.

« Un moment, » Wing répondit en commençant à se tapoter comme si il cherchait quelque chose. « Maintenant, où l'ai-je mise… ? » Zushi laissa échapper un soupir explosif à ce moment avant de retirer un lettre de sa poche et de se racler la gorge pour attirer l'attention de son professeur. « Oh, elle est là j'avais oublié que je t'avais demandé de la tenir pour moi. Merci, Zushi. » Wing retourna alors son attention vers Harry en ajoutant, « Zushi tient une lettre pour toi du Président Nétéro qui confirmera que tout ce que j'ai dis jusqu'à maintenant est la vérité. »

« Ne bouge pas de là » Harry ordonna à Zushi quand il fit un pas pour se diriger vers lui avec la lettre. « Maintenant, tiens la lettre en l'air au-dessus de ta tête et reste parfaitement immobile. »

Harry lâcha ensuite un long sifflement bas qui augmenta à la fois en volume et en hauteur, changea sa baguette dans sa main gauche, et leva la main droite dans l'air avant de la tendre tout droit vers Zushi qui commença à trembler comme une feuille quand Harry pointa vers lui pendant qu'il tenait la lettre comme il lui avait demandé. Flop se lança de son perchoir en réponse à l'ordre silencieux et attrapa la lettre des mains de Zushi en volant juste au-dessus de la tête du garçon (le giflant sur la tête au passage avec ses ailes ) faisant crier le garçon de dix ans qui tomba au sol sous le choc. L'aigle laissa échapper un cris strident ressemblant suspicieusement un à rire alors qu'il plana pour atterrir sur le bras tendu de Harry avec la lettre entre ses talons.

« Petit menace effronté, » Harry réprimanda d'un ton rempli à égal mesure d'amusement, d'exaspération, et d'affection alors qu'il prenait la lettre des pattes de l'aigle, remarquant qu'elle lui était adressé dans une écriture familière. « Je t'ai dis de récupérer la lettre pas de prendre trente ans de la vie du gamin en le faisant pisser de trouille. Je suppose que je devrais juste être heureux que tu ne lui a pas fais de blague en plus de lui faire peur. Là, prends ta récompense et retourne à ton poste, Flop. »

Alors que l'aigle reprenait les airs, la gâterie pour Faucon serré fermement dans son bec, Harry change la main qui tenait sa baguette pour sa main droite et la pointa vers Wing une fois de plus et utilisa ses dents pour ouvrir le coin de l'enveloppe et récupérer la lettre à l'intérieur. Un mouvement sec de son poignet déplia la lettre et Harry se tourne pour être capable de garder un œil sur Wing et Zushi pendant qu'il lisait la courte lettre.

 _James,_

 _Si tu es en train de lire cette lettre, alors Wing n'a pas suivi mon conseil de t'approcher ouvertement et tu l'as sans aucun doute menacé de quelque chose qui sonnera créatif et douloureux. S'il te plaît ne blesse pas de manière irréversible Wing il est l'un de mes Hunters les plus digne de confiance._

 _Cela dit, tu peux lui faire confiance pour ne pas te mentir même si il a tendance à tester les gens en leur donnant seulement une vérité partielle. Aussi, il ne blessera ni toi ni tes compagnons tu as ma parole. Il est ici pour t'apprendre à utiliser le Nen pour te protéger des autres utilisateurs du Nen ainsi que de t'apprendre à combattre en l'utilisant._

 _Si son explication du Nen ressemble suspicieusement à une autre méthode de canalisation de ta force vitale que tu as déjà apprise c'est parce que le concept est le même en principe. La différence est que tout le monde peut être entraîné à utiliser le Nen alors que pas tout le monde peut être entraîné à utiliser leur aura comme toi, tes parents, et tes amis ont appris à le faire._

 _Si tu souhaites avoir plus d'informations sur les différences entre les deux méthodes, je serais plus qu'heureux de répondre à tes questions et de te donner la même explication que Gregory m'a donné quand je l'ai questionné sur les similarités. Cette conversation devrait plutôt prendre place en face à face ou par une méthode plus sécurisé que par des lettre ou au téléphone, cependant._

 _Maintenant, s'il-te-plaît excuse-toi auprès de Wing et informe-le que j'attends son payement la prochaine fois que je le verrai._

 _Président Isaac Netero_

Harry se mordit les lèvres pendant un moment avant de laisser ses épaules se détendre et retourner sa baguette dans le brassard. Il replia ensuite la lettre,, la remit dans l'enveloppe, et la plaça dans son sac en peau de taupe avant de lever les yeux et de froncer légèrement les sourcils vers Wing pendant un moment. Laissant échapper un soupir rempli de frustration et de soulagement, Harry refit lentement les pas qu'il avait pris en s'éloignant des autres (sa magie se retirant lentement dans son cœur avec chaque pas qu'il faisait) avant de s'adresser à l'homme légèrement nerveux.

« Je vous dois des excuses pour vous avoir menacé, monsieur, » Harry déclara doucement une fois qu'il se tenait à nouveau à côté de Gon. « On m'a aussi dit de vous dire que le Président Nétéro attendra de vous que vous payez la prochaine fois que vous le verrez. »

« J'aurai dû savoir qu'il valait mieux pour moi de ne pas parier avec ce vieux mur de pierre, » Wing marmonna dans sa barbe avant de sourire à Harry et de continuer d'une voix plus forte, « Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser je n'aurai pas dû essayer de gagner votre confiance avec des mi-vérité. Bodoro, à quelle vitesse avez-vous prévu de pousser les garçons jusqu'au deux-centième étage ? »

« J'avais prévu de les faire aller doucement pendant la prochaine semaine afin de les permettre de se reposer après leur montée rapide durant les sept derniers jours et ensuite le reste serait selon eux. Si ils continuaient à leur rythme précédent, ils pourraient rapidement atteindre le deux-centième étage avant la fin du mois après tout, ils n'ont besoin de monter que trois ou quatre étages par jour afin de passer les cent étages d'ici la fin du mois. »

« Je vois, murmura Wing avec un léger froncement de sourcil. « J'avais espéré que j'aurai plus de temps pour les guider à travers le procédé pour ouvrir leur nœuds d'aura avec de a méditation mais il n'y a pas de moyen pour savoir combien de temps cela prendra à chacun pour y arriver et ils auront besoin de chaque minutes d'entraînement au Nen qu'il peuvent incorporer avant qu'ils n'atteignent le deux-centième étage. Vous quatre feriez mieux de venir avec nous chez moi pour que je puisse vous expliquer plus en profondeur avant d'éveiller l'aura des trois garçons. »

Une demi heure plus tard, Harry se tenait entre Gon et Killua en face d'un tableau blanc à écouter Wing qui donnait une leçon bien plus en profondeur sur les deux versions du Nen en utilisant des diagrammes dessinés à la main (le premier type plus selon les lignes de méditation et du renforcement de l'esprit de quelqu'un et la volonté alors que le second comportait la manipulation de l'aura de quelqu'un). L'homme donna une brève démonstration qui finit avec Gon paralysé de peur à c^té de Harry et Killua accroché dans un coin du plafond tremblant de peur. Harry avait senti l'air devenir lourd et froid le sentiment lui a grandement rappelé les Détraqueurs et il avait fait appel à sa magie en se préparant à lancer un charme du patronus sans baguette (même si il n'avait pas complètement maîtrisé ce sort sans baguette) juste pour le sentiment de disparaître un battement de cœur plus tard.

La démonstration suivante que Wing donna fut de fusiller le mur avec quelques confettis qu'il avait tourné en des projectiles mortels en utilisant son Hatsu. Il continua alors en expliquant que chaque personne avaient une petite quantité d'énergie vitale mais que la plupart diffusaient cette énergie au long de leur vie. Après cela, Wing expliqua les dangers de faire face à un utilisateur de Nen quand vous ne saviez pas vous défendre contre leurs attaques basées sur le Nen et comment le Ren pouvait être utilisé pour tuer ou blesser de façon définitive ceux qui n'ont pas de protection contre. Sa troisième démonstration porta sur une attaque concentrée sur le mur qui créa un gros cratère avec rien de plus qu'une explosion de Ren tout en disant que la même force pouvait écraser un être humain.

Wing alla alors dans les détails des deux méthodes utilisées pour réveiller la capacité de quelqu'un à utiliser le Nen. Les proclamations graves de l'homme sur ce qui pourrait arriver à un homme si ils étaient éveillés de force par quelqu'un avec de mauvaises intentions rendit Gon et Killua nerveux mais Harry ne payait pas vraiment attention à l'homme l'attention du sorcier était presque entièrement sur le mur endommagé derrière Wing. Lorsque Wing révéla qu'il allait forcer l'ouverture de leur nœuds d'aura, Gon et Killua étaient un petit peu hésitants mais qu'ils y étaient disposés alors que Harry ne fit que hausser les épaules pour montrer qu'il n'en avait rien à faire (le sorcier ne payait pas vraiment attention).

Wing avait alors ordonné à Gon et Killua de retirer leur chemises et de lui tourner le dos lors qu'il se préparait à choquer leurs corps pour qu'ils ouvrent leurs nœuds d'aura.

Tandis que les trois faisaient cela (avec Zushi et Bodoro en observateur sur le canapé) Harry s'avança vers le mur et posa sa main sur la partie endommagée. Sa tête se pencha sur le côté en pleine réflexion alors qu'il cherchait à 'sentir' les traces d'aura qui restaient derrière en concentrant à pousser de la magie pur dans le mur par le contact avec sa main. Lorsque sa magie entra en contact avec l'aura de Wing, sa magie rebondissait vers lui avec l'information que l'aura était faible et à peine là en comparaison à sa propre magie (le processus similaire à un sonar ou de l'écholocation mais en même temps complètement différent).

Harry fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il essayait d'associer la faible 'magie' qu'il sentait accrochée au mur et l'aura puissante qu'il avait senti l'homme émettre plus tôt et le pur pouvoir qu'il avait senti venant de l'homme depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il ne pouvais pas non plus comprendre comment quelqu'un aussi faible du point de vue de la magie pouvait endommager à ce point le mur et l'inconsistance commençait à le frustrer. Oubliant complètement qu'il n'était pas seul, Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les fin 'fils' de l'aura de Wing afin de les tirer vers lui pour qu'il puisse les étudier de plus près mais ils brûlèrent quand ils arrivaient en contact direct avec sa magie.

Il était toujours en train de réfléchir aux étrangetés quand il utilisa sans réfléchir un _Reparo_ silencieux et sans baguette pour réparer le mur dans un dernier effort désespéré pour capturer une seule trace du Nen de Wing.

Plusieurs hoquets furent entendu alors que le cratère dans le mur fut réparé dans une vague ondulante qui avait commencé sous la main de Harry avec les pièces cassés sur le sol roulant jusqu'au mur et retournant à leur propre place le son soudain rappelant Harry qu'il avait des spectateurs. Harry ouvrit ses yeux et fixa le mur immaculé avec horreur pendant qu'il réalisait qu'il venait juste d'utiliser la magie devant cinq moldus (même si il n'était plus du tout certain qu'ils pouvaient être strictement classifiés comme des moldus sachant le fait qu'ils pouvaient utiliser leur énergie vitale d'une façon presque similaire à son utilisation de la magie). Déglutissant, Harry laissa sa main tomber du mur et se tourna lentement pour faire face au autres qui alternaient tous leurs regard entre le mur nouvellement réparé et le sorcier qui était devenu pale.

« Qu'as-tu… ? Comment as-tu… ? » Wing essaya de demander en trébuchant pratiquement sur ses mots. « Je n'avais jamais vu auparavant le Nen être utilisé de cette manière comment est-il possible pour toi d'utiliser le Hatsu sans que tes nœuds ne soient complètement ouverts ? »

« C'est un vieux truc familial que j'ai appris il y a longtemps, » Harry temporisa en essuyant toutes les émotions de son visage. « S'il-vous-plaît ne me demandez rien de plus car je n'ai pas le droit de parler de mes techniques familiales à quelqu'un n'en faisant pas partis ? Techniquement je ne suis pas supposé les utiliser en face, non plus mais j'ai tendance à oublier ce petit détail jusqu'à ce que j'ai déjà effectué l'une de ces techniques. Je ne suis toujours pas habitué à suivre les traditions d'une famille que je ne savais pas qui existait pour la majorité de ma vie. »

« Mes excuses, Mr. Evans je ne voulais pas vous rendre inconfortable avec mes questions. Je ferais de mon mieux pour refréner ma curiosité sur vos secrets familiaux dans le futur. »

« C'est bon vous ne le saviez pas. Et vous n'avez pas à continuer à m'appeler Mr. Evans vous pouvez juste m'appeler James. »

Wing inclina sa tête en réponse à la réplique de Harry avant de taper ses mains ensemble et procéda o faire une grosse erreur de calcul en se préparant à faire ce qu'on lui avait expressément dit de ne pas faire. Malencontreusement, il avait oublié l'avertissement que le Président Nétéro lui avait donné bien avant qu'il est été témoin de l'acte de Harry avec le mur et donc il était ignorant de l'erreur qu'il était sur le point de commettre alors qu'il disait, « D'accord, je suppose que cela veux dire qu'il est temps de finir ce que j'ai commencé. Vas-y, et retire ton sac et ta veste avant de tourner ton dos vers moi, James pour que je puisse ouvrir complètement tes nœuds d'aura. »

harry cligna des yeux confus, seulement maintenant réalisant juste combien il avait manqué lorsqu'il avait rêvassé plus tôt. Il repoussa rapidement cette confusion pour ne pas révéler juste à quel point il n'avait pas prêté attention à la leçon tandis qu'il retirait les objets demandé et les plaçait sur le côté. Il se positionna alors en face de Wing avant de lui tourner le dos pour qu'il fasse face au mur nouvellement réparé en se demandant exactement ce qui était supposé arrivé. Un bref regard au dessus de son épaule vers Killua et Gon lui montra qu'ils méditaient dans une posture détendue qui lui donnait absolument aucun indice sur ce à quoi il devait s'attendre.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne ressentit l'homme tendre une main et presque toucher son dos et il se tendit légèrement toujours plus qu'un petit peu inconfortable avec les gens qu'il ne connaissait pas très bien le touchant. Il prit un couple de profondes inspiration afin de calmer ses nerfs alors qu'il sentait une nouvelle fois l'aura lourde de glace se rassembler derrière lui. Secondes plus tard, il sentit un incroyable jaillissement de glace mordante passant autour et à travers lui et il se lança en avant et loin du touché glacial en laissant échapper un cri de choque. En même temps, sa magie s'éleva des profondeurs de son cœur dans de grosses vague de chaleur en fusion pour emporter le froid qui l'avait saisi.

Après que le sentiment de froid fut parti, au lieu de s'arrêter juste en dessous de sa peau comme elle le faisait normalement (à part pour les fois où il jetait des sort avec ou sans sa baguette ou laissait échapper de la magie quand il était sous l'emprise de ses émotions), sa magie, pure et non filtrée, s'écoula hors de son corps et s'enroula autour de son corps dans une aura de feu dorée volatile et visible qui continuait à s'étendre rapidement. Harry pouvait littéralement sentir sa magie se précipiter hors et loin de lui alors qu'il fixait les yeux écarquillés le feu cuisant mais pas brûlant que sa magie était devenue alors qu'il commençait à hyperventiler quand il réalisa que le flux de sa magie ne ralentissait ni ne s'arrêtait pas.

« Concentres-toi, James tu as besoin d'arrêter de paniquer et te concentre pour ramener le flux de ton aura sous contrôle, » Wing ordonna urgemment quelques pas derrière lui.

Harry lança un regard par dessus son épaule, révélant des yeux complètement doré qui chatoyaient et brillait avec un pouvoir pure (le blanc de ses yeux, ses pupilles, et ses iris remplis d'un flux de magie). Les sourcils du sorcier se froncèrent confus quand l'homme fit un pas en arrière mais il ignora rapidement la réaction de l'homme en faveur de suivre la commande parlé qu'on lui avait donné. Il ferma alors ses yeux, ramenant de force sa respiration sous contrôle, et s'assit sur le sol avec ses jambes croisés et glissa dans l'embrasse familière de la transe méditative.

Calme le traversa quand il se concentrait sur le sentiment de paix qui l'entourait qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il volait sur un balais. Le moment où le flux de magie qui se précipitait pour quitter son corps ralenti à un flux constant (opposé à ce courant incontrôlé qu'il était avant), Harry eut un face à face inattendu avec deux animaux qui représentait sa nature intérieur. L'excitation rempli l sorcier le moment où il découvrit que les deux animaux étaient des oiseaux. D'une certaine façon, cela ne le surprenait pas d'apprendre que l'animal qui représentait le mieux son enfant intérieur était un petit colibri noir, vert et or avec un long bec noir et de petits yeux émeraudes petit, rapide, timide, et facilement effrayé (juste comme Harry avait été enfant).

Il était plus qu'un petit peu surpris en trouvant que l'animal qui représentait son âme était un oiseau bien plus gros qui ressemblait à un faucon ou peut-être un aigle avec pour la plupart un plumage blanc mouché de points brun pales et des barres noirs sur le dessous de son corps, des plumes de queue et de vol solide et noirs, des yeux émeraudes et or perçant, un bec puissant crochu, et des serres aiguisées et courtes. L'oiseau était loin d'être aussi large que Flip et Flop mais il était très proche de la taille des deux aigles à corps blanc et tout aussi féroce. Harry ne s'était jamais vu comme étant aussi intimidant auparavant mais il supposait que son courage Gryffondor devait venir de quelque part.

La différence de taille entre les deux oiseaux le médusait tandis que l'oiseau ressemblant à un aigle semblait être capable de faire qu'une bouchée du colibri sans même le réaliser. Il apprendra plus tard que l'oiseau représentant son enfant intérieur était le plus petit oiseau dans le monde (le colibri d'Helena) et qu'il était bien en-dessous de la taille moyenne de l'espèce en générale alors que l'oiseau représentant son âme était un Circaète Jean-le-Blanc (un oiseau très approprié en considérant son combat contre le basilique et les multiples confrontations qu'il avait eu avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et les différents Mangemorts à travers les années).

L'attention de Harry fut retiré de ses natures intérieurs quelques minutes plus tard par le son de quelqu'un appelant son nom avec urgence. Il sorti avec réluctance de sa transe et ouvrit ses yeux pour trouver plusieurs individus qui le regardaient avec inquiétude tandis que son aura continuait à scintiller et danser comme des flammes dorées autour de lui même si ces flammes étaient bien plus calme que la tempête de feu qu'avait été sa magie auparavant. Alors qu'il se concentrait sur les flammes de magie dansant sans fin autour de lui, Harry se sentait comme si il était plongé dans une baignoire chaude ou peut-être un sauna à cause de la chaleur presque insoutenable qui était presque plaisant dans une façon calme et relaxant. Et alors qu'il n'était plus en pleine panique, il était toujours inquiet par la façon dont sa magie continuait à sortir de son cœur.

« James, es-tu avec nous maintenant ? » Wing demanda avec plus qu'une légère inquiétude.

« Aye, » Harry dit d'une voix rauque sa gorge inexplicablement sèche et rêche (comme si il avait passé des jours sans dire un seul mots ou à boire).

« Bien tu as besoin de ramener ton aura sous contrôle. »

« J'essaye, » Harry répondit en fermant ses yeux une fois de plus pour chercher à ralentir plus ou arrêter le courant de magie qui sortait toujours de son corps.

« Essaye plus dur, » Wing insista avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Je fais du mieux que je peux, putain ce n'est pas comme si il y a un bouton inconvénient sur lequel je peux appuyant pour arrêter cette satané vanne que tu as ouvert. » Harry rétorqua brusquement en réponse son aura s'élevant immédiatement en réponse à sa frustration évidente.

« Tu dois te calmer et te permettre de te détendre, » Bodoro instruisit depuis son siège sur le canapé. « Une fois tes émotions sous contrôle et que tu n'es plus aussi tenu, tu aura besoin de tirer ton aura vers toi et l'imaginer former un bulle autour de toi. »

Harry hocha brusquement la tête en réponse au conseil avant de se concentrer sur sa respiration dans un effort pour se détendre. En même temps, il utilisa l'Occlumencie pour vider son esprit afin de relâcher sa frustration et ses peurs. Une fois qu'il se sentit plus sous contrôle de lui-même, il se concentra sur ramener sa magie sous son contrôle en utilisant les exercices sans baguette qu'il avait appris lorsqu'il avait commencé à apprendre à lancer sans baguette. Le problème était qu'il était bien plus habitué à devoir pousser sa magie dehors pas de la ramener à l'intérieur et de la maintenir en place. C'était comme essayer de jouer à la lutte à la corde avec un dragon de l'autre côté.

De la transpiration commença à perler sur sa peau tandis qu'il cherchait à cajoler sa magie pour qu'elle coopère avec lui lorsque une quantité de force mentale pouvait changer le flux quittant son cœur. Sa magie répondit graduellement au changement dans la tactique et le flue diminua jusqu'à un rythme lent. La petite quantité de succès l'aida à se détendre plus et il ouvrit ses yeux pour trouver sa magie scintillant paresseusement autour de lui comme les flammes de milliers de bougies se déplaçant sous une brise légère. Une partie de lui pouvait sentir l'aspect sauvage sous-jacent dans sa magie et il savait instinctivement que cela ne lui prendrait pas beaucoup d'effort pour perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il avait gagné.

Après quelques minutes, l'attention de Harry fut attiré au loin de sa magie lorsque Gon et Kilua s'adressèrent à Wing. « Hey, Wing Pourquoi est-ce que l'aura de James donne bien plus de chaleur que celle de Killua ou la mienne ? » Gon s'enquit curieusement en continuant à donner un coup de doigt sur l'une des langues de flamme entourant le sorcier pendant que Killua demanda, « Sais-tu pourquoi son aura semble presque solide alors que la tienne, la mienne, et celle de Gon apparaissent plus comme du brouillard ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » Wing admit avec réticence tout en fronçant les sourcils vers Harry pour un moment avant de regarder sa main gauche.

Les yeux de Harry suivit le regard de Wing et il fronça ses sourcils en apercevant les brûlures sur la main de l'homme son esprit rebondissant au moment où il avait sentit la vague de glace le traverser avant que les flammes ne le fasse disparaître. Il réalisa bientôt que cela devait être sa magie qui avait brûlé Wing et il se remit rapidement sur ses pieds et se dirigea rapidement vers sa valise-sac pendant qu'il retirait inconsciemment sa magie dans son cœur (son subconscient arrachant instinctivement le contrôle de sa magie de son esprit conscient maintenant qu'il ne se concentrait plus sur sa magie).

Quand il eut atteint sa valise, la magie de Harry était redevenue complètement dormante une fois de plus et ses pupilles ainsi que le blanc de ses yeux étaient revenu à leur état naturel tandis que ses iris vertes étaient maintenant de façon permanente transpercé de fil dorés qui brillent et scintillent comme des flammes dansantes.

Après avoir passé quelques minutes à chercher dans son stock de potion, Harry trouva finalement le pot de Pate à Brûlure qu'il se rappelait avoir vu. Le sorcier attrapa le pot de l'étagère avant de se relever et de se dépêcher de se rendre au côté de Wing. Ignorant les protestations de l'homme, Harry recouvrit la main brûlé de l'homme d'une couche de la pâte orange et lui ordonna à voix basse de faire passer son aura dans sa main (comme quand il avait fais le trou dans le mur) jusqu'à ce que la patte sèche entièrement en une coque dure. Le sorcier retourna alors vers ses affaires et sorti son manteau avant de mettre le pot dans sa poche (au cas où la main de Wing avait besoin d'une deuxième application) et sorti sept barres de chocolat de sa valise.

Il lança rapidement une barre de chocolat à chacun des cinq autres individus dans la pièce avant de s'étendre sur le sol à côté de son sac et ouvrit l'une des deux barres qu'il s'était pris. Harry lâcha un doux gémissement alors que la première bouché de chocolat fondait dans sa bouche le goût riche du chocolat l'aidait à apaiser son corps douloureux et à emporter la fatigue qui s'était installé son corps peu habitué à diriger un telle quantité de magie non dirigé.

Il avait été tenté d'attraper un couple de Dent de Pierre à la place mais avait décidé contre manger une sucrerie énergisante en voyant à quel point il se sentait surchargé en magie (comme opposé à être magiquement épuisé).


End file.
